Teen Titans :An Eternal Tommorrow
by Inkblot24
Summary: Eigth set of New Beginning. The Dragon Earth, Aleiah who holds power over their worlds , and The Queen Lorelei Ainsley who had been destroyed by the threat Roku; who returned without warning, will appear in this series and its continuation! Richard Grayson returned to his hometown to stop his world from coming undone. It may be to late. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans; Life After Death;

Chapter 18: The Flow Of Time..

/

Raven had remained silent for most of the time; the team she knew stayed a distance apart from her dark magic. She had become unstable, as each day she fought to prevent Rokuro from having his way into her world...

Robin, as he had been by her side, was torn. He had never realized his dark moments were too showy in the eyes of anyone but Slade. Now Slade was being upstaged, he wasn' t fighting back just yet. Even as Will, he was a threat. Now Slade blamed himself for the decision of adding Robin to his hit list.

Roku wasn't putting his son Prince Rokuro aside, yet in a way...he favoured Dick Grayson...why? Rokuro, had he not been within Dick, would have never had to put her ex leader through such trouble.

This didn't fit. Raven bit her lip. If it wasn't that , then Red X would be the second victim to be influenced as a vessel. Rokuro's darkest side...Rokou? A gender - swapping, childish, half - daemon...right?

He had come to the tower ; talked to Starfire...who was also very unsatisfied about how her meeting had turned out. That copy cat was now her enemy...Starfire had shown her team Arianna's powers. Now it wasn't Starfire acting for Robin, but-

"Oww..." Raven groaned to herself. She had to calm down. This is what that Dragon was after! She could not have Dick 's thoughts connected to her too strongly. In fear that she would not stay put.

/

The door slid open. The sorceress really didn't want her head to split in two. With the temporary stay in Titan's East Headquarters, she had to set up a new meetup time. The dreams, visions she'd had were not linked as her own. They were jumbled into a pack of cards, spread out , then picked by the fortune telling deity that haunted her without rest!

Isis, had to be close by...they were allies now. She wanted to keep it that way. Yet...in her vision, there had been one more...

The sorceress must have been cursed or something. She could not settle her thoughts! Stomping mentally over those racing fears, she shoved them into the back of her unconscious mind. Not now.

Cloak turning white, she called the Titans to order. As second in command she had a duty like no other. Save the leader of the true Titans, before he should disappear from this earth. For good..

/

It was late afternoon in Steel City. The waves had calmed so the peace would last a bit longer this time, they had hoped so anyway.

Aqualad did not trust the currents. He had seen a dragon from the aftermath of the quake. That could be and could also be an illusion. "I wasn't simply just there to see it, I was right there! Just who is bringing extinct sea creatures back to earth? Who!"

The fuming teen only scowled at floor. Cyborg went to Raven, who entered, looked dog tired as he did himself.

"Sorry, Rae! Aqualad here doesn't even remember going under like he had..I tried to tell him! He just won't quit!" Cyborg shook his head and went over to calm the telepath down some more. "Amnesia? Is he going to get better? What if-

Poor Bumble Bee had been on high alert for all that week of uninvited chaos. She bit her tongue though. As leader, she would have to figure out something ...

Raven and the two co - leaders looked around. Verra was so far the only guardian remaining. Kay was halved and could not reappear as Kay. Calumon being far away made it impossble. So he rested under the god's protection.

Rini was finally back in her world. The scouts needed her more than ever, saying that a new evil had arrived. She left, although it had been funny; someone else wasn't there?

Maya had been overtaken by Lady Dearheart; also , she had escaped! As soon as the guardian's power dissipated...was it another plot?

Young Nina ; Maya's creation was still under their and Shoji's care. She had the ability they found, as a soldier and agent of the army. It was strange that she didn't really look the part, having taken to calling Cyborg 'Big Bro' during her stay ...The alchemy issue still made Shoji nervous. At least it should have!

Cy nodded to team.

" We need you to hear us out. This isn't just us fighting to save Rob anymore!"

Groaning, Speedy looked about ready to punch someone. " Too looud!" He

shouted. His head was like Raven's, the power she swore, was vast. Speedy had to calm down. He was still in recovery from going all beast!

"Cool it ! This isn't the time! Just have him sit this one out..." Bumble Bee had Mas e Menos zzip towards the speedster, pick him up, then zoom him back to his they had returned from their task, the brothers plopped onto the sofa.

A show of hands later, and one Beastboy whining later, the Empath was certain the time was ripe.

"Time is running out,even if it's an immortal soul stealer we are fighting, he will keep our time here...prevent us from growing into our future...He intends to threaten us. What we can do is try to return to Gotham...just to scout the area." Raven cleared her throat.

"There was news from the League." Cyborg interrupted. "We can't tell them about much, all we can figure from this guy...is that he's one powerful dude...he is now the earth's number one threat-

His gaze fell over to the Atlantian.

"My turn?" It was Aqua lad this time. He had seen some wrong-doings that they had not. "The dragon I ...met out adrift at sea...said there is a way to counter his chaos.." Grunting , the sea worthy hero looked around the room. They would need to sit longer for this part...

"Apparantly , you met the sea dragon at another time. Something about spirit world...with cats...aand a beach...dunno...!-

"Hard to forget how it saved our buts from drowning!" Bb chimed in. " They didn't know about you ...meeting it?..I remember when I was caged like a tiger...the imp, he said something about a third...eye?...Is the dragon a mutant or...?-

Raven shook her head. " It has to do with the belief that not everything we see here is all that can be existent...such as the spirit world, it is what magical beings or psychics call the highest sight..or...something like that. The chakras I am attune to are that and something he doesn't always use...and I don't want him to teach Robin any of that. He wasn't supposed to have his time on earth changed..." She sounded angry , however her voice shook. "He is a human...if he carries that power thanks to an alternate dimensional curse...it could break him...we may never see our time as heroes again..."

Starfire shook with rage now. "Must that deplorable Morblik take and take, and continue? He is most greedy! None of this should have simply happened because of his...wish...-

"It wasn't a wish, Star." Cyborg brought his hand over her shoulder. She clasped it tightly. "They planned it all to happen..it wasn't anyone's fault. " She tried to believe her good friends. She tried harder than anyone! That dragon, if it was he who had planted seeds of doubt within her leader's mind...she would banish him, so that nothing could remain! Nodding to Raven, she left the room. A fire brewing in the pit of her stomache as it continued to bellow...He wasn't the only one with time altered to meet another's standards..Arianna would not let her rest, as the flow continued to drive her back to where it had first begun. At the end of the world. Thousands of years into the past she was yet to relive. Time and time over, she had become the Dragon's son's princess of the Star Kingdom Empire. This time, she would slay that devil. Even if she did not return with the one thing she had sworn to capture. The heart of her turned love from good graces...

Even if she ended up sacrificing the dragon son in the process...she would not turn from her cursed world. Her answer was clear as day. The Tamaranian would sleep. Time was not on their side..at least she hoped..

/The update for my open office app...ugh! Yet it is short...and under an html format...I've altered it before! However , it will be limited words for this chapter. The last part was done on the edit section of Fanfic website...Sigh...I'm up to rebuild the new story ! It's so hard to decide! Cannot wait! Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans; An Eternal Tommorrow

Chapter 2: Looking to the Past

Anyone looking through the The Life after Death story,this is part two! Or actually it's possibly seven or around there! A New Beginning , is actually my first chapter set. This is just continued from the previous! I did not leave a very good description under the story title. I'm going to have this a bit longer. This isn't the end of our hero's tale! If confused , the dates under the stories may help...or I type soo quickly, that it's too hard to tell...hmm..I have to update! Anyway, here it goes! The next story! An Eternal Tommorrow begins now!

/

Rokou was no longer allowing Jay or Red much freedom. Something had caused the Villain to care again! His vessel was learning to be...good? Had he been that way before? Something told the incarnate that this was carefully planned to drill a warning into the teen's skull. He was a fearsome dragon indeed..

Rokou wanted a job to do, standing still made him want to scream! Yet that brat soldier Slade, would not stop staring!

The younger Slade chuckled to him. "You're tired too? I can't blame you." He just stood there. Slightly trying to ease his own stress by swirling a blade in his palm.

Typical ex army operative...figures..Rokou groaned. They were waiting with fingers crossed. Trust no one. Fight to survive . Slade finally spoke.

"By the way, I had a job as well...the explosion was fireworks compared to the damage...it was a warning. As soon as I had entry though, my work...looked about done before I got there. Imagine my surprise when I saw even the tools laid out neat and tidy, thought the rumor might be that my helper wasn't the dragon...know anything? About a witness with long, dark brown hair?"

Rokou pondered the question's contents over carefully. He had no idea yet, he was linked to the one that did. An intruder besides his crew? Another daemon perhaps?

"If I did...which I don't , you'd have gone to the dragon for answers already...shaking me down won't work anyway."

Slade leaned back, full attention now on the counterself. "Why? How's that?" he asked the other teen curiously.

The dark haired teen shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets and mused. " If Roku found out already , the brunette would be something he would have seen through you..you two are linked, even if you and I aren't fully aware of it. Most of the time, I've always known.." The thief in black's captor looked over to his grey cloaked, blonde partner.

"I'm what you would call, a mad scientist's display of genius, he made me so that I'd be able to house myself within Prince Rokuro. Heh...sort of like another personality, but with powers slightly different to the prince I kept..."

"Sorry." Slade turned away for a moment to pause. "I didn't want you to give me a sob story. You forget as an adult, I read the myth inside and out. I could care less,seeing as if things do settle...I may have to finish my old task-

The assassin looked over his shoulder. "If you cannot fight for yourself, then don't talk to me. My mind is set...oh, if you do...see, or hear anything...about the intruder?"

The personality switched within Rokou. " Can't promise you 'll get your wish...not up to my word." He watched the frowning tween leave him. So much for relieving boredom...

The doors to the king's study opened slowly for him now. The only one that might listen to his plea, was the dragon that had made him. Great...besides having a genderswap, he had swirling emotions to drag him down! Better plead not guilty.

With that figured, the incarnate strode up to the doors. No one could know...he remembered. ~Rokuro was the one that broke me...~

/

Dragon Endol had sensed the deserted prince of Knoll arriving to their world quite some time ago. Or rather The Dragon Earth had. Requesting an audience wasn't the problem. The boy was half dragon. Half! Also born from many hardships, even though his powers had once again been sealed, his outwardly, wizard magic was unstable. The seal was not strong enough. Perhaps the elders could take action to mend it again...even if one with the scent of dark and light energies had given his human form purpose once again, how had the seal been undone? It might have expired...or the boy perhaps had no clue?

The Lady Raine only knew stories of what had really happened. She did not know he had been sealed in order to prevent his awakening! Nor did she realize his bloodline at all...

The trekk ended by a large golden door. Set a layer before earth's realm on spirit world planes, they entered swiftly. Dragon Earth also was very ill. It had watched over countless earths and was growing weak. Raine had found her place by his side, over four hundred years ago. He had taken pity on her, when she had been teased because of her power over earth and wood. In a way , he had saved her from herself. Now, she was an apprentice of the Council of Guardian Elders. They had taught her to love and cherish all thiving things. As she grew under their teachings, her thoughts had returned to her protector. She, out of the many, knew he was not going to live much longer. So in that time, she became his guardian. Swearing to uphold her duty until the end of her time, and his..now because of her oath, she had become more and more aware of the possessive, attatchment she felt towards the dragon. The elders gave her a warning. ~If Earth should perish before his time, your bond will be legendary...you are connected, thus he will not be the only one to fall...You must promise us that you will not allow the dragon to lose himself in your care. It is not your time yet. As many tales have told us, his connection to you will only change him...back into something humans can only bring about...be on your guard Malady. He may be a high spirit of earth, yet he is still a dragon..~

Raine gulped. Earth would tell her to distance herself..to not visit him in the summer season, to avoid him and go be human...she sniffed.~ I will never return to the humans of spirit...~ her voice had been loud and clear. ~ He will die one day...I cannot allow it!~

Raine rubbed her eyes, she wasn't able to suppress a tired yawn as it escaped. " I leave the wizard to you , Endol...The elders know now of my feat...so I shall face them when I awake to morrow. Good night.."

"Sleep well Malady..." The guardian nodded.

In the moment after she had retired , the wizard looked back to the messenger dragon, Endol .

"She has been through a lot today, after having been tailed by soldiers...-

Endol sighed. " We are well aware of why she is as she is." he wrasped to Mal. "You must now allow us to know why you are here as you have shown you should be. Dragon Earth will be assisted by his council. He is very weak, I am sure you know..Lord Malchior."

The wizard nod. "How could I forget. He is the one that saved me from my land...when my sire had done what he had to my Queen and mother...Earth had been stronger in body and spirit then.." he sighed. "If it had not been for him, I would have ended up as Roku's right hand...had he not banished that lord from Knoll..." It was his past. And now Robin would relive what he could not...As the new catalyst of spirit...when Richard was only losing all he loved. In a way , he would if not checked, become that silence that the wizard had been saved from. Malchior grew pale. What the dragon wanted was chaos in form. It terrified his lady Ravenna. Though her powers were vulnerable to the lord dragon's own. His sire would dispose of threats he could not face. Would not face..the wizard breathed. ~I won't let them harm my comrades...~

Not much of a spell, but a prayer. It would hold, for now anyway...

/

Lizzette sighed over her tea, overlooking a very violent set of thunderclouds that were forming from an approaching shower.

As soon as she had begun to sip it's contents, her peace was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see an older woman, in a white sundress with dark, dark brown hair , tanned skin , and almost violet coloured eyes sit opposite of her. The cafe seemed deserted. She had only stayed to finish her brew , now she had to face another. Eyes fastened themselves back into place. Staring was rude!

"I belive you do know who I am, and why we were to meet." The lady, unlike the other daemon from worldly planes, did not have a very strong accent. Her tone was similar to Miss Veronica's . This was she! Lady Wayne's teacher-

"I am called Lilith...You are of noble blood." She chuckled. "Or at least in this life, you have been given that fate." she had left her pray speechless. The old world turned daemon mother...she had told the vessel of the prince to be polite. She would practice the same technique...in the presence of a fallen goddess!

"Hmm, my child's own scent is still around your's...Have you met my Bethal yet? She does not keep in touch...I wonder why?..."

Instead of the seemingly, normal, doting parent, she played the part, of the wicked stepmother to a key.

Lizzie hadn' t noticed that she had slid down into her seat. Adjusting herself, she replied. "She has been very busy, Miss Lilith...I was never warn-

Uh!- Given notice that you might arrive here!" It was true. She had known Veronica did not mention her dear teacher due to the lack of interest. She grinned nervously up to the mother goddess. It wasn't her lie to tell. Lady Ronnie was going to have to face this harpy...

The lady gave a haughty laugh that gave Lizzette goosebumps. The snake that the young miss had kept earlier was too frightened to remain close by. Still the teen looked her foe in the eye. "I apologize, I had almost forgotten that I am to see Lady Veronica this evening!" Chirped the brunette,making the younger lady sipping her tea almost choke. "Why don't you join me? We can surprise her...It has been ages since I've seen the child, what a darling joy she is! Taking after her teacher... giving herself to those poor unfortunates...only, their hearts never mend my dear..." Her dark self was that of an evil soul stealer...Lizzie should have said 'forget the deal' . She only nodded blindly to the temptress. She felt her energies plummet. Her heart would be ripped out of her chest at this rate!

/

Arianna had

claimed Starfire, who now rested, unaware of where the princess wished for them to go. The lady of the spirit world past also had another alias; during her time trying to find a way to free her Prince Rokuro from his father, she had taken on another identity within that world as a dragon tamer. Her unjustified dark side was kept a secret from her people, as well as her allies, gods, guardians, and spirit entities she had come to trust. With that, she might learn more of the hold that the Dragon Roku himself had over that plane.

How to free the people, spirit, and prince himself from the pact he had been cursed to keep. In order to spare his friend's lives...He was an obedient servant, used as a powersource or container to aid in controlling that realm to the fullest. What Rokuro was aware of when in containment during his stay; or reeducating under his lord, was that he was aware of being 'locked up in a tower'. He was afraid of what he would become, so much that he played the part well enough until the bitter world's end...Sacrificing himself in the process, he had witnessed a transformation in his very 'self.' That which he clung to for support, that tiny thread of hope, linked him to his love. Arianna had been his hope. A smile around the moonlit gardens, a dance far more spectacular as the sun did begin to rise...she had kept him alive...dreaming, wishing for some way ...that his existence might be as

her own was. Pure white, a beautiful existence without a clouded future...Yet, that did not seem likely..Roku had ruined his last dream. Ripped it to shreads right before his eyes. His idea had been to turn Arianna to his side, form some sort of pact to ensnare her ! Then she had the choice of being betrothed to her captured Rokuro. Or if she declined, then a war would break out.

/

Wiz was mixing his potions readily , while concocting a plan to send his energies to Alicia ...she had not returned to earth! Instead , she had freed Calumon/ Cal. The door was not going to just magically appear! She had to pry it open, allow Time to know that she meant no harm to the worlds. Soon he had learned, Lady Tsani would take over partially for her mother as a Gatekeeper. Someone who would not allow the balance to be turned. The child would probably be sent to the Eternal's realm, to be taught further about the equal parts that the universe shared in order to prosper. If she succeeded her Mother Aleiah, her powers would be far greater, yet she would be vulnerable to any outer worldly powers...Roku, the gods would very much try to determine if she had been harmed or tainted in any way. She had after all been a prisoner inside the dragon's keep. If he had left anything untracible that might hurt her or her chances of balancing the world, the poor mini goddess might become stronger...though which direction would be up to Tsani. Her powers were something that had saved Richard as Robin of the Titans before. Roku probably still had bruises from the encounter! The wizard smiled to himself. If Dick can fight his possession , then it will lead to-

"Ehem!"

Gregory had not heard the boots of the well - to - do Regis from behind him, standing beside the laboratory door. Frowning.

"I apologize wizard, our lord requests your presence at once."

"So, you have been demoted to babysitter and messenger , Dr.?" The wizard hid his amusement under his tunic collar.

" Then that leaves more room for me to steal your position, now doesn't it?" the reaction from the Dr. still remained rigid and expressionless. "You are here to contain the catalyst's powers. Nothing more. Now , let us be off." Wiz shrugged and stepped down from his high standing stool. He was short, in this world and the next, those higher ups would always end up on top...what odd logic?..

The two rivaling scientists walked down a narrow hall, to where a set of large doors stood. Dragon he was, yet he prefered a study to a throne room...that wasn't it!

"I would prefer , if you did not rearrange my thoughts, Regis..." the stout sorcerer hissed between clenched teeth. The Dr. simply shrugged . " I am sorry, but it was not I. You are before an unbalanced king...he is, taking an approach to this by locking himself away. Similar to that child of Azar and her ability to lose control...*sigh*...it is of no concern to us. If he asks-

"Regis? Stop talking." The wizard had not known the Dr. to be so catty in his life! Since becoming a servant of his highness, he had been as silent as a church mouse! Or something to that degree...Wiz knew about the power that had turned Regis into a traitor. Roku had only played the part to tempt with his own alchemaeic prowess. The Dr. had been a student at a university, turned by the promise that he could play god. What a wish that had been! When Veravakumu had met the promising young man, he had actually in that past not been a human in form at all! Verra had been turned due to becoming involved earlier with the dragon. Yet the form of the imaginary creature he had now, was because he had tried to save Regis from selling himself! Dream and all!

" You should have stayed a mute newt..." Grumbled the magician as he entered finally into the dragon's den...

/

The doors shut with a loud thud. Wiz Greg had to appear strong in front of the monster . He did not want to endanger his charges on earth any longer!

Roku stayed seated across from the guardian. Finally, after long pauses to lift his eyes to face his prisoner, he spoke.

The grandfather clock and the glowing red orb were now sounding in perfect, syncronized and harmonious in the ticking of the hands. While the orb spun on its side, resembling a turning globe, a ball of fire was what it really was. Should that orb that was a part of the cataclysmic future burn any hotter...the wizard gulped internally. It was tied to the red crystal. They shared the same fate!

"Hm?" The dragon lord raised his eyebrow as his head turned towards the orb. "It has been restless, I have tried to contain it's energies, though it is quite hot to the touch!" he was almost grinning at the wiz. " All of the crystal shards are scattered, one was recovered from someone you might recognise in fact..." The spellcaster just stood , waiting for the dragon to rile himself up more.

~Test me, eh?~

The grinning sociepath manifested energies within the orb's center. It was a bedridden Bruce Wayne! The wizard stayed quiet. He had known that Roku would have had Richard's mentor out of the picture at some point, it was too soon? No, it was late!

"Why did you not have your monsters attack during the wedding ceremony? That was the original plan, wasn't it..highness?" Roku moved from his chair , up to the wizard he had been questioning.

*SMASH!* The chair had gone flying into the bloody red orb. Being absorbed by its life stealing flame. "The wizard only cringed slightly, yet he did not move from his spot.

Roku sighed and swept his hair back to keep it tied up.

"It was not my choice to decide...the boy, Grayson did not want bloodshed. So, I moved ahead. What difference would there be? He's going to be under my care as of soon. Even if Bruce Wayne has been spellbound to sleep, he will not recall his past again..should he awaken. If he should sleep , he is is better off. If he awakens too quickly, he will forget. Nothing but a shell, like the bullet he swore to avoid being hit by! Ironic, isn't it old friend?" Roku sat back down.

"You have no such power!" Gregory snapped. "This prophecy is driving you to madness! You must stop , before it kill-

"As I told young Richard, I am willing to take that risk. We all are aware as half and Eternal and Immortal I cannot die. Neither shall he in fact.."the dragon rubbed his chin.

That had done it. Wiz whipped out an ounce of magic power he had recovered . A high relic that had been useful when the lackey Slade had been in charge.

"I speak by any other name, grant me your power! Phoe-

Agh!"

Roku had done that...claimed his power, not the borrowed one, through the bargain! His true name was gone, history. Panting , the sorcerer looked himself over. No cuts, lacerations, or puncture wounds...why did he feel so strange...?

~BIND ~

Hissing , he knew now. Those damned beasts held him up into the air. He felt as if the world were spinning.

"I also seem to recall, you having contacted my other damned child ...? I did not know anything about his departure. Earth is ill, yet I did not cause his suffering. Malchior is half dragon in spirit...he is going to meet Earth. How do you think it will end up?"

Greg was already turning blue in the face. He actually was grey as a scarecrow in body from Digitalis. A land not introduced to the earth and its humans, not just yet...

"G..gaah...!...muuuusTAaa!No!...Roookuuuuuu!...!Ack!"

Roku only observed the wizard who was trying to keep his lungs filled for as long as he could muster. The dragon cocked his head to the side, bored and thinking...thinking of what else he wanted to squeeze out of that daemon's memory bank.

"You also know of the reincarnation possibly, of my murdered consort-

"YOU...GAAAAH!"

The Wiz hit the wall , hard. He was spitting up blood from such pressure being administered to his ribcage. Though his eyes were weary , his heart poured out to the lady that Roku spoke of.

Gah!... *Cough!*...Lori...she...*cough!*...she...lives...iiiiiiiiiinnnnn...*gach!*...*

The dragon levetated the magician into the air. Wiz fought as he gasped words a bit more understandable than those before. The dragon was healing him! He wriggled but could not free himself...He didn't want to let that monster have her, or Richard, or the Titans!

"End it! Don't ! I will commit to the oath! Never agaaain!" The pained creature cried out, even though he had lost consciousness. Half spoken, half heard...Wiz jolted back to life. His cell had been swept, tidied up, investigated!-

The wizard grunted as he tried to stand. To his surprise he still felt massive pain in his chest and sides. Falling back against the cot , he knew the dragon was going to eliminate his only options for an easy imprisionment! Great! Now, all

he could do; was pray for an eternal resting place, once the world crumbled to pieces! Maybe it would finally be quiet enough to read like the hermit he was!...or...had been before...

The

wizard felt his power leave him, strength and all. Lights out! Shut eye more than anything was what he truly wished for. More than ever now. He needed hope.

/

A

lot of pasts collide! That is the chapter after all! Soo, Roku and Lady Lorelai have a history with Wiz Greg. By Digitalis, I picked this one actually from an old cross over! Well, if you've read A new beginning, The next chapter of our, and the rest of us, the character settings are similar to tsubasa resevoir with infinite worlds. Before I didn't have much access to the anime or manga, I had some idea alredy. My interest in mythology and folklore as well as the past make up a lot of this... Planes of existence is pretty deep to. Also ,Veravakumu was in my first story as having a history being transformed and cursed by Roku in olden times. He is actually being borrowed from umbreon, slightly altered! I have them as guardians, because also Hsari is borrowed . Other worlds, many posibilities! Too much time to write this! Other than that description of character; the mind speak is like telethapy, but more reserved. Not at random, yet has similar use when Roku has to punish a prisoner, which isn't very nice...It's sort of like a secret language. Only , it's forgotten by the modern world. The chapter is going up! So now i'll be debating on a new one before I have to charge this thing! Chapter 3 is on it's way!


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans; An Eternal Tommorrow ; Chapter 3: Nowhere To Hide.

This next chapter is about...you guessed it! Veronica's about ready to snap. Dick is on his last leg with the amount of pressure to save the world. Poor Starfire cannot fight Arianna's possession, so now it comes down to

who will break first. Read on!

/

The lady temptress stood by the hospital room window. They were going to break the news to the public...when they did, she would have to throw aside her guise. Roku had protected her since she had ensnared the groom during those frigid months..The brat just didn't know when to quit!

She rested her palms against the cill, still standing while breathing deeply. She wasn't afraid of the humans she had hexed. It was Roku, he had the power to end her existence. Forever. No god turned had ever, ever , had that much power!

The kid was right to be fearful. The dragon held human emotion, it was scaring her just to recall a similar cursed life. One that she had led, been stomped upon, slashed, mistreated by...Her adoptive mother and teacher Lilith had burned her village as a child in old world Germany to the ground...She had been the one to allow the lady entry...into her world...Her mother; her real mother, and sister, to save them, she had swept up the living. In turn burrying the dead. Or rather she had ended the sickness...only to have her soul stolen by the turned goddess Lilith. How she had turned into swirling madness, and lust itself...no one knew why! Yet Lady Veronica was born after meeting an elderly Baphomet. Of Lilith's world he had been less strict in his teachings. When he had passed the baton over to an empty underworld; full of magic and loss of the truth, she had refused to take it. Thus , Lilith had allowed the horned one's world to collapse, retreating to the spirit world...with Veronica by her side.

London of that time had been a battle ground...She chuckled as she recalled another like herself. Her sister Lia had been stolen, but not by Bethal's wish. She hadn't seen her sister since then. She hoped they would not meet. For fear of her dear sister seeing what the eldest had become...

The dark witch turned to her lovely husband. He was resting peacefully under the white sheets. Bruce would not break that spell, only Grayson could do so. The dark knight had failed to realize her deception, not until after it had been woven together , did he see the black widow's fangs retract..He would not be woken by a kiss from her ruby red lips this time. She would be forever lost to him. She

covered herself in a black shawl ...As if she were mourning the dead...how tragic!

She tilted her head back to gaze at the ceiling. If only the goddess Tsani would inherit her mother's position...then it wouldn't be so bad to plead for mercy...agh!

A knock on the solid white door made vthe demoness jump. "Yes? I am visiting my husband, who is i-

Flipping back her aubern strands from her face, Ronnie gaped at the unwanted visitor. SHE should never have shown her face...

"Your darling mother has arrived! Well?" The lady looked well. Almost as if she had drained all of the youth from the young nurses on her way inside. Disgusting...

Veronica gulped. "Mumsy...this is a very bad time to come here... I have a job-

"And I see you've been handling that task with thee utmost care? Honestly , child...I expect you to think. Or have you actually taken pity on that boy?" Lilith's smirk made the witch shrink back into her seat. She was turning red from such prying. Lilith was as dead- on as Roku already was. Two sides to the same coin. What a pair...ugh..

"No, I have not...Malady...I have failed..." Her words could not be contained. The lady had the ability to change minds. Veronica did not want to lie, so she acted as if she were in the presence of the dragon. Just to satisfy the daemon, she would speak true for this person. This tainted, unholy, mother of fallen spirit would not harm her if she did.

The elder placed her hand upon the younger's face. She shook her head and replied.

" Failed..? I cannot believe you. You were able to make it this far! My child, this is just the beginning...look at he whom you have captured!" Lady Lil exclaimed and pointed at the fallen male beside her. "I would like to know, just how did you claim his very heart? As you do with all of your pawns? Or perhaps, you had help...? Maybe divine?" She mused to herself partly, just to taunt the red head further. Evil stepmother..

Createn...Veronica clenched her fists.

"I did bewitch him, though he broke free from my spell...I was able to finalize the wedding! He is mine! I broke him! Not-

" Thou shalt not weep to thee in such a way, I wilst not stand thou being so very spoilt!"

The smack* on her face brought back bitter memories of her days serving that witch...She could not win. Grayson was dead meat...or at least until-

"Thy child is not ready for thee to transform her fully. Ye would have become thy servant and queen of this plane. Perhaps she is that ungrateful...that she had been giving such a task...? Isn't that right, my pupil!"

Another hit bruised the lady in the chest this time. Against her odds, it turned out the riddle she had given Brucie , had never been solved. She looked like that black, blue, and red all over! She stood as best as she was allowed. The lady saw this attempt. Readying her palm, she held the lady red still. Her violet eyes did not miss one such movement. "That will be all, Veronica. You also know of their arrival...they will seize you where you stand, unless you apologize to your mistress...perhaps that can be avoided altogether?" The tone of voice had drained the red head , who sat in a stupor looking up. "Yes Madame...I am, sorry...I am not full fledged. So please, reprimand as-

"That is enough. For you still have your said task to finish. Do you ask for my assistance? Or will you grow up away from my teachings as you have proven? There."

She pointed again this time to Ronnie's captured shard dangling around her throat. "You, I have given the power to keep him still. Be cautious of the reincarnated boy. He is not your's to take so lightly. Roku, I have feared...is quite taken by him as well.." The daemon mother looked about as ready for a feast as Veronica felt. "Then...you intend for me to trap him? He is being protected by that butler. That I can manage. Yet what about his -

"Gah! Lily! You didn't waaait!" A panting, huffing and puffing Lizzette had interrupted.

"Hmph! I became separated from Lil! Ugh...Can..pant*...we take a-

The eyes of the brunette softened a bit. While Ronnie tried to catch her breath as well. "Well! My escort has come to take me home! I do hope this time apart did not upset you, my dear daughter!" With a half hug, the elder sauntered off back down the hall to the lobby.

With a dark smile the lady turned one last time back to her pupil, who had fallen to the floor; or rather been thrown to it...

"Call if anything comes up? Goodbye! Do not worry , I 'll be rooming with my friend. So we are truely never apart-

"Goodbye! Take care! See you soon, Ronniee!" The laughter of the slowly recovering Lizzie soon dulled to nothing. The human staff still had not realized that a lady Vampiress walked the halls! Veronica stood slowly , leaning against the bed frame for support. ~He will not awaken...~ She decided through the speak. Grunting, the lady soon recovered her powers. Lilith had only kept them out of her child's reach. They had not been snatched away. This meant that Lord Roku would not harm her. Not while Lilith watched over her charge . There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide...

/

A small smile appeared on the elder demon lady's lips just as the two exited the building. ~ S~o my daughter grew her hair out? Won't this visit..be one to remember..Bethal? I'm looking forward to how you can handle this. I wish you success in your endevour...after all! Mother knows best...~

/

The duo; butler and boy, had arrived. Though not to see Bruce. Not just yet, but to see Gordon. A knock wasn't needed as they were allowed into the office of the GCPD Commisioner's. His hands were clasped over his desk. as if in prayer. Was he ok? Dick knew why he looked like he'd just witnessed a murder. Going over to the man , the teen cleared his throat. " Commisioner? It's me! Dick...Um...Grayson? Bruce's -

"I saw you when you first barged in here. I 'm not deaf kid.." A small sigh escaped from the older guest. He was ready for them. As Dick wove his tale about a cursed prince, the guardians and spirit; without revealing the realm and it's true contents, Gordon nodded each time. He probably believed that it was an alien planet similar to Raven's Azarath. Except this wasn't Trigon. Roku had claimed Trigon's power, stolen it so he could return to his throne,with Slade Wilson as a puppet. Now, he had a body, he used Slade to commit crimes. Was it just deja vu? Similar to the apprenticeship , he had captured Red X , who had lost his memories from Rokou claiming his form!

"So the wedding...Lemme get this straight; This dragon is responsible for the Batman AND the batvillains not being active? It was the bride in cahoots with him , to get you? Who out of nowhere now have some other kid trying to take over Dick and make him... Wait, wait , wait...since when weren't you human! Grayson! The Bat is dead-

"He is not dead, he only looks like it. You guys weren't sure either right? That's why it's been labeled as him having gone into a coma!" Richard argued harshly with the Comish. He didn't want to...Bruce was alive. Alfred already knew it. Half of it, anyway!

"Master Dick, I do not think that Commisioner Gordon can make sure on his own. He is just as concerned as even you and I can imagine!" spoke the butler. Richard reseated himself."Didn't mean to yell..,I did not want this to happen. But it did, when I left my team in Jump...he took action to contact me. Bruce didn't sound the same or even look himself when I 'd returned to Gotham!" Dick shook a bit as he clenched back his fears. "I thought that they would hurt my family..I had to play the part...Turns out I lost . Then , the wedding came...I thought that they were trying to kill him...instead...he was hexed or something...and only...I can wake him up!"

The two adults waited for the teen's words to settle. Gordon sighed deeply while leaning into his desk chair. "So, what do you want the force to do about all this mess?...We can call in the league-

"So can we, but right now I need you to understand." Dick stood to face the comish now. His gaze pierced the older man's own sight. "Something is going to happen...I don't know what, but if that ever comes to pass...just , protect Bruce...from me...!" The two fell silent again. Only a moment later, Alfred had escorted a shaken Dick Grayson back to the parking lot. The commisioner looked below from his window behind his office seat. Turning the blinds up , he knew the kid didn't deserve to go through anymore losses. "You got it kid. We'll do our best."

He wrasped as if he weren't alone.

Sighing now, he let the dusty shades down. "Just be strong...we can't lose another hero, Bruce would hate me for it.." With that he had to pray for a miracle...it wouldn't do much but, if the divine were actually all powerful...then one truth had to be existent after all! Gordon thought he could just rest...maybe then his head would stop throbbing as it did...from having to calm a maddened child, he only prayed he would have peace of mind. Where ever this transformation brought him. For the better of the earth, and his sanity.

/Kind of a cliffy...I 'm going to add in some chapters with an introduction to Piper's Lord Destiny, currently Roku is after Time itself, as if it has a form! Tsani is supposed to take the baton over from Aleiah...who actually is a part of Loralei 's magic...it'll be interesting! None of the Titans want to return to Gotham. The virus that Veronica mentioned isn't done yet. The plot just keeps getting thicker ! Till chapter 4 ! Read on !


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans ; An Eternal Tommorrow; Chapter 4: Invisible Enemy

/

I felt that my last chapter was too short! So, this one will have to be longer. Anyway, Lilith is revealed as a turned goddess- which is actually true! In ancient sumerian culture she had her own worshippers and everything. Yet she wasn't called that, owl woman, among other names. Though she to me is similar to Ishtar...hmmm..also , Veronica is going to come back later. She cannot stay where she isn't wanted. Lizzie has become a follower, yet...she's still not so easy to turn from her fellowship beside Roku. Things might get ugly...yikes...

Dick is trying to play the hero, but in a way that Roku will just not notice. As he thought of before, he had something up his sleeve...even though he did break the promise...I know Roku's going to let that one slide. Two strikes, One remaining...not the best result!

I did promise to throw Piper's world into the mix, but It's all too much for Malchior, and Verra's been left out. I want to bring back Wiz Greg. He is in a load of trouble thanks to bad mouthing the Dragon Roku. Though it's not the first time!

Soo , here is chapter four! As promised!

/

It had to be something...brilliant...or, just unexpected. For his plan to work, Dick would need to contact his team-

But wait! What if the Titan's were heading back to Gotham...that did it.

Richard bounded down the hall going towards the ward where his mentor lay motionless. He had fooled the GCPD , he would fake his reaction towards seeing a seemingly, unmovable body. It wasn't the first falsified murder he had witnessed. Not in the least. So his act had to mean 'no inward thoughts that could trigger this mind speak' in any way! It had meant meditating while all alone , sitting in the lobby, then tapping into Rokuro; Who was thrilled to have been added in the capture and demise of the dragon! Hakuro was smaller than Dick had remembered; wore all white still, while with those frigid blue eyes stared blankly into their futures, leaving behind his own worry for their own. He had been yelled at by the Titan's leader. According to Rokuro, he was born within the son last. So he was the younger of counter selves; Rokuro, Richard, Rokou, and Hakuro. Dick didn't want to be added to the list of those he so harbored. What could he do? He was going to have to find a way to break the spell left on Bruce first. They needed to be freed. Yet the sleeping beauty wasn't going to wake up all by himself! Sighing, the two other teens in spirit self form only followed suit. Right now, putting the past aside would prevent any slip ups or intrusions from the king.

"So, I think one of you can contact Raven. It might be risky, so return , um retreat, if anything comes up. Also, I need to ask if one of you knows a small detail, a weak spot that Roku might have. That way we might be able to push back if things don't work out. Any questions?"

"One." Rokuro said aloud. "What will you be doing? You do not have weapons forged to cause any damage to the dragon. He is still not satisfied that I will not try to over take you. I cannot. He may not allow me to let you go...If I should think to try..."

"Hakuro, you were brought into being a while after Rokou . Why won't you comment?" The prince turned to his unhappy, light self. The youngest was afraid of being harmed at all, he had lost his smile a long time before, when he had discovered his true purpose. Still young in his abilities,he was vulnerable. Both dark haired boys knew that. Or at least Rokuro did. "I...will do what I must to keep him out, yet I will not fight . I will create an interdimensional barrier if I must..but don't expect me to do any dirty work-

"No! Hakuro, you'll be fine..please calm down. Roku won't touch you. I will protect you, I did promise to make up for what happened to Rokou after all." Dick couldn't believe his own ears! Why was he commiting himself so lightly? If he lost, the promise would be worthless!-

An echo bounced from over by the prince, who huffed over the sympathetic gesture.

"The damn speak is giving me a headache Grayson. You, calm down. Hakuro. He and I know that the three of us are a team. Rokou is your dark half, while you are his light. You've known that, but won't listen when anyone tells you. I'm saying this for your own protection, Grayson-

Rokuro really was a stratigist more so than Dick ever was! It was now time to return to earth.

"Sorry, but you know I won't back down on him either. You are right, we are a team. So, please at least let me use what...I can to save my mentor. Otherwise, it's never going to end quietly enough."

"It's a simple spell, why can't you learn it?" sniffed the youngest. He was still annoyed for being pitied like that by a human.

The prince simply silenced the light self with a glare. He was also concerned over what might happen if Roku were to snatch up the youth under his care...

"The crystal is a beacon. Originally it was used as a relic, like any other. Then , Roku learned how to use it to control an individual from within. I only have one because my Great grandfather on my mother's side wore a blue spinel, eventually the ruby came into her care when I was born..Roku will use it. He did then and he will if you are recaptured. The only way to break that spell, is to reverse the process..."

"Time? But...that's impossible! If I went back I would be putting even more of you in danger! There has to be another way..." Rokuro hushed the reincarnate.

"No, it's not going back into space time I meant to tell you- until you panicked, that the crystal may be causing your mentor to remain dead in pulse, but living! It is possible, you cannot truly see until you've entered through that door. So, GO!"

/

A number of sounds filled the room as he awoke to his butler trying to bring him back to their world. Groggily the teen stood and stretched. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. At least he could do that much. He certainly did not want to lose another one of his family!

A young blonde nurse waited until they were close enough by, to alert them that they were allowed to visit the comatose patient upstairs.

The two men nodded and continued down a second hallway. To their left was a door with a name plate of a 'Mr. Wayne.' Bingo!

"Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything, bye bye now!" The nurse would probably finish her shift, or be up all hours of the night. Though she might have to rest sometime soon!

Dick shut the door behind them. All was quiet except for the heart monitor beeping away in the background. Their were flowers placed in vases one by one on top of many areas in the room. "Hem...Bruce had many young women who took pity after the incident...he is still going to be single, if Veronica was truly the culprit. Then he will not want her running free if..." facing the jittery Alfred Pennysworth , Dick shushed him . Time to end this . It's showtime!

His face slightly paled as he wandered over to Bruce's hospital bed, standing only feet away, Richard spoke.

"...bruce...?...hey...it's your spoiled ward, you can't just forget about everything...and leave me here...Al can't do this alone! You have to wake up...please..." Alfred had handed the youth a box of tissues. He was really upset! When did he miss this?...

"...I promise I 'll do better in school...so...it's too early...don't you die !...I can't save you!...I don't want anything to do with Veronica!...Bruce...I don't...I won' t let her just walk into our lives!...you know it too right? ...She's no better than Selina...Even if you two had...Bruce...I'm sorry...I'm...so sorry...What about Batman!...You think I can fight the batvillains all by my self? I 'm not you, and I never will be...so...please! God! Oh god...god...nooooo...bruuce...!"

"Master Dick, please calm yourself! It's going to be alright! -

Alfred realized as he held Richard in his arms , his pulse had stopped! What was happening!

Al was confused as to why his young charge had been bottling up his emotions for so long...yet it was as if the soul had left his body!-

"Master Dick! Oh heavens! What should do? He's obviously fainted...yet it's not too late! Wake up! Oh, Please Master Richard...Wake up!"

Al knew what it might be, though it had only happened as before in the lobby of the hospital! He had to pray he would be ok...just maybe things would work out as they had...up till now!

/

As an entitiy without a body to stay grounded in, Dick was floating inside the vastly woven space given to Bruce! This must have been how Raven felt, entering his mind through the bond. It was cold, and dark, yet somehow these things weren't bothering him terribly. Hakuro had been silent until they had entered floating by Richard's side , possibly just as anxious as he was to find Bruce. Almost swimming through the space Dick just wanted to feel this silence for now, as peaceful as it was, it was dangerous to remain too long. Otherwise he could be caged here if -

"Up ahead! Do you see him?" Dick squinted while Hakuro had eyes wide open. The red crystal was floating in suspended animation, right above their target! Sending strands of red light below into the mentor of the bird's , that may have been their cue to get started.

"What is it doing?" Asked a perplexed and slightly curious Grayson. The body less entity drifted over to the older , sleeping victim. "Rokuro was right. Now, how do we stop it..?" Hakuro noticed the state of pure bliss on the billionaire's face. He thought aloud. "He is being kept this way because of the shard..your teacher, is dreaming even if he's unaware of what is really happening around him...we could try to destroy the crystal...but, that might not allow him to keep his memories.."

Dick frowned and rubbed his chin in thought. "There has to be some other way...what if...instead of destroying the shard.." The teen blinked . He didn't want to take Roku's word for granted. Yet to absorb...what exactly did that mean?...

"If I absorb it...-

The shock on the younger's face turned to that of distrust. "If you do that...you may have to kill me..he cannot be trusted! W..why won't you just leave him out of this? Roku wanted you to-

"Though he may be right! If that crystal is causing Bruce's pain...I want to take it from him-

"The crystal , pain, or the curse?...You'll just end up a puppet! You wanted to free Rokuro! This isn't the way!" Now the poor boy was close to tears. What had Roku made him do? Richard's heart ached over the fact that he had almost considered doing something taboo to the spirits he wanted to protect!

The tween quieted himself with a sniffle. "Absorbtion is just as awful as stealing a living being's spirit...you should know...Roku won't tell you..he made the prince do that daily, that is what caused him to become corrupt ! Never,ever , ever, repeat his mistake...otherwise, you will disappear!-

The little light entity sobbed now, yet he did not remember what Rokuro had known...he felt it in spirit, yet...he did not have a clear picture ."Richard shouldn't be dragged down with us.." The little tween held out a hand. "I knew that it was too early for you to accept it all..." He said softly to the boy with raven locks. "You'll only destroy at this rate...I...-

The light around him widened the space, covering it with the teen's boundless magical presence. "You have to hurry...! He's trying...to get inside...please!-

Richard stood in pieces as the walls came tumbling down around them. Get out. Survive.

With a sharp inhale of breath, the ex titan worked the spell. " Release what has been lost..give to me your true form! Return!"

He and Rokuro's voices worked in unison. The two were as one, making the spell perfect in all its strength! As if a falling blast had hit the teen in the chest, it was too much to bear.

~It's over..we 've won...~

Rokuro, at least Dick hoped ; had to be right...at least it was getting easier to breathe! Dick

came to surface, returning to his body; wouldn't Raven have been proud...he had come home. The lighting of the ward was especially blinding. Instead of waking up on the floor, Alfred helped the boy to find his footing. "How...Master...Dick!"

A great big bear hug was recieved , making the teen burst through his skin from the contact. As long as he was back in his own body, it didn't matter.

"Sorry, Al...I scared myelf too! I think Bruce...is ok now, but just to be sure-

Alfred gasped as he had also realized what had occured without being told! "You do not mean...you saved him?...Well! I 've never known you to have had any such abilities before! How did this happen? He must be the cause..that dragon-

A sound of applause came from the doorway. Or rather someone clapping over the feat. "Well done Richard! I knew you could do it. Yet I hate to be the bearer of bad news; before I say anything else, go on. See if you have succeeded-

The dragon was transparent. As if a hologram in form, he mocked the boy only inches away. While in truth he was lightyears from earth.

The anger downed in the teen's eyes as he strode over to the bed once more. To his surprise, Bruce batted his eyelashes and slowly rose from his , casket...

"Hey, Bruce...welcome back!-

The butler was in tears, now using the borrowed box of tissues he had been returned, previously lent. "Master Bruce! I cannot understand any of it myself! Your body was in fact supposedly deceased to the doctors...yet, it wasn't the case at all! "He exclaimed . "Master Dick has some sort of ability similar to that ...he saved you! I am in disbelief! Yet the lady Veronica ...she is the one who caused you to come in to contact with-

"Al..what's going on?..." Bruce gripped his skull. "So...tired..." He was drifting off again. Dick noticed this, almost panicking and whipped around to face the dragon's double. "Fix him. This is wrong...you lied!-

The dragon shot a glare in his son's vessel's direction. "Not unless you ask nicely. Your time is almost up. I did extend the hour , though you broke another rule..or have you simply forgotten ?"

Richard was fuming now. His eyes were changing as well to an icy azure. "Give him back...Lier...lier...NO!-

~Enough!~

A thunderous shout was the battle cry upon their world. Dick fought, pushed when he knew he wasn't really going to cause any damage. Rokuro screamed in his mind to stop, but the other was too furious in his movements to listen. He kicked, punched , even swung with all his power to bring the invisible enemy down. The space was changing rapidly again. He almost felt as if it were being ripped at the seams. Now out of breath, the teen had lost. The dragon dove to attack. Like a phantom, his movements were precise. The teen was caught in a staggering hold, being twisted to end up slamming into a wall in the next hall. Again and again. A slash formed across his torso. The dragon had removed his gloves in the process. This was it..defeated, he tried to stand. Only to stagger forwards till the dragon knocked the wind out of him. It was similar to how Slade had fought. He was the one to reduce the crime lord to a lower status, stealing and warping his own form in the process. "You...won...that's enough!-

"GAH!" His arm was twisted behind his back. Definitly a Slade deja vu!

"STOP-

The dragon only blasted him back again. "Ah-ah-ah, you were about to destroy my lovely little world. We can't have that, now can we.."

Another wave passed through the teen. This time causing him to collapse. ".n..ot...your's...cough!*...* Dick was spitting up saliva tinted pink. Another trip to the dentist...he hoped Regis wasn't qualified...The dragon sauntered over, leaving his presence to cause the teen's blood to run cold.

"Last chance Grayson." Reminded the god. "I 'll let him go, you just have to let me in...one, two, three minutes remaining. I 've been quite patient , even if you deny this chance, it is written. You cannot escape it..." Roku hissed back.

Was this it? Was he done for?...

No...nononononono!~

INCOMING!~

!~

/

Azarath Metrion Zinthos!~

Peneace!~

Booyah!~

Dick couldn't believe his ears, the Titans, Alice, Kay, Verra, Even Terra! They were fighting the dragon as one!

"Push him back! I'm opening the portal! Now!"

Wiz was the only guardian missing, and Mal also wasn't present. It made no difference to Dick who had lost conciousness once again due to the shock. Beastboy rushed over as a lemur and tugged at the ex leader's shirt . He did not stir. The squeal from the youngest titan alerted Star ; who was being kept asleep by Arianna, that something was wrong. In a flash of light , Starfire was freed from being inactive all that time. "Star..? You're you!-

Beastboy pointed his finger over to the titan lying off to the side, out of the dragon's sights. The young princess clasped her hands over her leader's that the damned mark was trying to become visible again, she hugged him tightly. "Please wake up Robin! You must not let him win! Do not go back to sleep! Please!" She did not want to lose her friend . He was close to breaking as his heartbeat pounded louder and louder. She could not hear him breathing softly, only in haggard sobs. This inner voice caused by the shock was taking over. She could hear the pained screams of Hakuro now, who had been touched by that pain due to allowing himself to reside within Grayson!

"I...it...huuuurts!Let me go! I don't want this! Nononononono!" A piece, a fragment of red glass; the shard from an earlier mention had come to disintegrate at the feet of the titan. Hakuro had over taken Dick, then Dick had blinked back, now red with black irises-

"No!Raven! He has too many versions of Rokuro! He cannot control them!" Starfire fell back and shouted to her friend. Roku only grinned widely at the mention of despair. He laughed aloud as the team focused what energies they could to keep the double contained. "You've lost him Titans! I made sure the blood of mine he consumed would not falter! There was no need for the crystal , at this rate he will wind up as an empty shell! I can fix that though. He needs to remain by my side. How about a bet of sorts ? I 'd love to see how the end will turn out, perhaps to replay an ancient chapter. ...He wanted to save his dear mentor from the curse! Now , he's been cursed in turn! You know what needs to be done my boy...your fate depends on it!" with that lasting threat, the dragon portion of the true one vanished. Leaving the team's stongest even to fall onto their knees in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans ; An Eternal Tommorrow; Chapter 5: Unsettling

/

The Titans had resettled into a different room. Privacy right now they requested in order to revive their team mate. Bruce had gone back to sleep, though according to Raven 's prying further; the whole 'game over' had been a trick. As if Roku had known ahead of time he could manipulate Richard and his selves! Or would. It made Beastboy fume over remembering as well that it had been that same persuasion that had turned him into his beast form! These demons were powerful, evil, and took on human form to

coerce potential followers."Another dead end..." Grumbled Cyborg who tried to check Richard's pulse again. "I just don't get it at all! He really is crazy! First he threatens the Titans with the virus at the church, then he goes all out to..." He grew silent as the monitors beeped away.

"He mentioned something about his blood?.!? What did he do?!" Verra as Shoji in the flesh slammed his fist into a wall, using his control as to not incidently put a hole through it.

"It has to end..."Alice shook and swayed as she stood. "Roku will not have his day!" She was the first to depart , saying that she would go find Dragon Earth that Malchior was trying to get a hearing from.

Raven shook her head. "We had discussed earlier that we would NOT let our anger cloud our judgement! No One IS Going Home! Now sit down!" With a growl and white eyes lit, she hushed the crowd once more.

Alice had still been standing halfway through the portal. Sighing, she tried to calm her nerves. "The dynamic duo will be out of commision for some time..In the mean time," The empath explained. "We will call in the league and leave , before any of them contact us about Wayne's actions...or Robin's in this case.."

"Why is it that we do not band together with The League instead, Raven? It would be most impolite to assume responsibility in that way! " Said the Tamaranian Princess. "When we are equally as responsible...for involving the Man of Bats...um..into getting 'the hitched.." Bb only turned red when she said those words so carlessly. "Umm...Star? ...I think you're right and all...but...he's not really gonna be married anymore! That was all Veronica and..."

"Yes but it did happen!"She grasped Richard's sholders again tightly. "You and I know what they did! Do not try to hide that fact that Robin would be captured! The dragon man is a criminal that involves others to create more criminals! The guardians are proof!" He turned pale green from her words, eyes wide and anxious. "The guardians were cursed by Roku long ago! Arianna told me!" That set off the monitor which beeped faster than before! Star gasped and turned her tear stained face back to her leader. "Robin! Robin! Wake up...! You do not have to fear anything! Your dear friends will protect you! " She broke down into sobs over the sleeping boy.

Cyborg had returned to keeping his patient's levels stable again. Wiping sweat from his brow, they had to let the two be alone. Whatever spell had been cast, it had backfired. Raven was right, this wasn't the way Dick was supposed to be...He didn't use magic, but Rokuro did.

/

/

Back in the spirit world another plot was starting to thicken. The little Wizard Greg had been given less freedom to visit his usual rooms. His lab had been halved in size. Just like the good old days..

His bed was a worn down cot from a dungeon cell. Regis did not visit him in his confinement. Only Roku seemed to radiate energies as if blocking the magic user's abilities from his study. It was raining hard outside the gates of the keep that morning. Wiz had little peace of mind after the incident. Studying further whenever he had an opening, he took to planning an escape.

He did not trust a soul in this birdcage. Everyone had lost all hope, so they had decided to please the king to have their way. Even though those who resided in the castle were already without homes to go back to..should they gain or win some freedom.

Wiz had frightened himself one day earlier by recalling the teens left on earth. Someone had been peering into his thoughts that day , which caused him to lose his voice altogether. Now he was using what other alternative languages and signs he could when he needed, food, a change of bedding, clothes, and a rest room break...It was unbearable!

~I have lost my way as well I guess? Lady Lori was depending on me to help lead the guardians in deafeating her ...~ Tears fell from the scarecrow's cheeks onto his workbook. The pages had little remaining clues for him to exploit. It would not be easy to recover his voice, nor to escape back to earth...it never had been to begin with!

A dark shadow fell over him. It was the one he had hoped to find. Her aqua waves of hair and azure blue eyes brought Wiz into shock. She stood in a white billowing gown, it was still to early to return to her afterlife! So why?

~My Queen!...I have failed you...your dear son is in danger!...I can do nothing so much that I cannot sleep at night!...I fear he will be swallowed up as you were by that beast!...He does not know that Rokuro too became a soul stealer!Oh gods...Why did the past become a part of their reality!? ...Those children do not know what the take over means!...The dragon will have Rokuro to strike them down...he will betray his cause!...~

The wizard bawled out.

~Please my dear friend. You must listen , I have made contact with my...son's vessel..he is unstable. I will not leave you alone , yet there is not much time left for my guardian Earth...he will fall, leaving the earthen realm and the spirit realm open for an invasion. My goddess Aleiah is still strong, yet she has given me power to hand to you. You will not be able to use your older, tainted magic...this will be your guarded transformation. Into a high sage, a sorcerer...maybe you will have your voice back! ~ The queen smiled. ~I am sure that you will, do not stop trying...for your own sake!~

The light around them died as suddenly as it had come. Greg had shielded himself from the glare. Now it was in immense shadow that he knealt. The high moon of their world cast a glow over his body. A new power meant new relics and garb!

The new cloak was shouldered white with dark markings and symbols upon it. His hat was also white, though similar in fashion. While his staff held the planetary forces to his beck and call. This was definitly similar in design to older Light Hakuro when they had fought a more mature Lady Lizzette...

Inhaling , the sorcerer tried to prove the theory that his voice would return. And it did! He let out a whistle that became an old folk tune from his country. He had work to do though, so he would hide his magic of his older self to prevent the dragon from 'trying to eat him alive and spit him out again.' This is what he wished to be. He was after all a guardian , everyone was depending on him to come back unscathed!

"Universe Unfold! Open the Gates!" The magic was able to be used to open portals, though stronger than before! The sorcerer said farewell to the dungeon's shadowy beings. "Help is on the way! I will not forget!" With a wave he was off. The earth needed him to fend off the forces of dark intent he had once been a part of.

/

The grand halls housed many elders of worlds that Malchior cherished dearly since childhood. Worlds left alone by busier others, kept sacred and having once been one..So many dreams he had lost sight of ; the dragon had almost had him under his wing , young as he was he would have become another monster if he had stayed...

Putting aside his past differences , Mal only looked forward to speaking on behalf of the earthen plane and its ongoing struggles. He was sure earth had not overlooked any of the trials humans had faced for eons, and eons more to come! An endless cycle...

~ Prince Malchior Of Knoll, Step Forth!~ A councilmember announced through the powerful speak.

The exiled teen nodded as he stepped up to the podium provided by the men and women guarding the true Earth. The podium above; a seperate one with the dragon earth's own treasure showing beside him, rose from the ground. The large diamond shaped crystalline mass held her in body , yet she was frozen in their time. It was supposed to have been the sleeping form of Princess Loralei Ainsley...the one of many consorts/ wives and queens to Roku! She was alive?!The wizard noticed he was gaping . So this was...Rokuro's own mother?...He had not gotten to meet her! Yet, there she was! As if her name portrayed her as an angelic child of the sky kingdom! It was incredible that they had found her amoung the ruins...she had not vanished...why did earth have her?

The Lady Guardian Raine had returned to stand by the dragon's side. She was simply there to watch. Her elder bretheren would take the task at hand not so casually as she had...

"So...you are Malchior, child? You have grown weary in your heart. It is not...becoming of you as a guardian with...many duties to perform...why have you come here?.." the dragon questioned.

The soldiers gulped with boots shaking. Dragon

Earth, was a giant! He did not touch the walls due to space time magic preventing the caverns from collapsing! Mal cleared his throat. "You

might recall a young boy trapped inside his own realm, by another dragon. One that I have a reputation by. By blood.." Began the half blood teen. Dragon Earth dipped his head back. Peering into the present world outside of his walls. "His name is Roku...You are his child..as well as Knoll's only surviving prince..I do remember! That night you were saved by my might...unfortunately, the cursed body you carry is everlasting."

"This I know my Lord Earth..It sickens me to awake to the fresh scent , taste of eternal suffering. I eat those dark souls to prevent any more from forming...in turn..I have taken to consuming life blood...the source of all things...It is fate, that pulls and pushes me onward... I have lost all connection to the Earth and Knoll...my lost kindom...-

Dragon earth was old,wise, but felt very much for the young souls he encountered. Malchior was one of those souls he had saved from eternal suffering..

"Roku as you say, has arisen!" Mal continued. "He has found his last son ever birthed , Rokuro...a vessel of another! One I have met and formed an alliance with many a time. His name is Richard, and he is a leader of heroes on earth! " Mal licked his dry lips. He was beginning to tremble..Dragon earth saw this and called to the young wizard from above. "A human vessel? Is he a powersource like the son? If so, we must contain his abilities without haste! " Malchior stood up taller , he was missing the point!

"Earth, he is human! Yet it is my belief that the powers are destroying him!" A whisper turned to a hundred whispers as the dragon tried to quiet the gatherers with a roar. "SILENCE!" The shaking subsided once the groups had reseated themselves. Malchior breathed to himself under his breath. ~This isn't a therapy session...get it together...~

"I have devoted myself as a guardian to destroy the curse! Not to destroy him or his friends in the process! They need our power, more than ever...Roku, tried to do harm in the end. Almost having what he wanted...I was unable to find out till now, yet they are not enemies!"More gasps from the witnesses in the court. He hated that his title had been revoked..his childhood smashed to smithereens! This might fix their futures, however, it was not all set in stone. The dragon had sold himself to the creature of the desert he had prided in being. Now was not the time to sit and wait!

"Dragon Earth! This ruffian is his flesh and blood ! He came to ask for the release of his half embodied brother! You will spend your energies trying to save these...needy children of damned circumstance...I advise you my lord , do not make that mistake...or they will take your life!" The one who spoke was Lady Raine herself. A former earthen spirited child, she had seen a war. She did not want to be a part of another. Earth was growing soft in his scale encased shell of a body! This wasn't going to end in peace , but in pieces! Raine grew fearful for she had been the one to bring this stranger to her guardian brothers and sisters! Why could they not see! Had they lived under the plates in such fear that the armies were no longer needed below, but above ground? It wasn't right!

"I am sorry Lord Earth...you will not have my approved vote ...He is still connected to the dark dragon Roku by his curse...You can decide if he deserves a fair trial now. I am-

~Your very powers are from me ~Earth had turned to the child with a grave look over his features. ~You are to stay. You also are protected by me, as Malchior of Knoll has been since before even you...~ The wide eyed teen girl in form; though older in spirit, only sat in silence. He? He was also...like her?...Her thoughts became blurry , only to realize it was her eyes that had begun to form tears. The elder she had sat beside handed her something to drink. Sweet herbs from their world lessened her aching heart. She breathed in the steam from her cup. "I thank you..sniff.."

The council was still to determine what proper actions were to be made to save the dragon..the green, not red...from any potential threats that might arise at any given time. Dragon earth tilted his head to Malchior, his tail stretched towards Loralei. That woke everyone up. ~ I have yet to find a vessel for the queen, so that she may bring justice with her wordly connection to the high goddess. When she can do so as to live amoung the humans, I am unsure...For now we must prepare for battle. There is much to be done! It has been said!~ The dragon now let out a mighty bellow of a roar , one that caused the followers to follow the cause with a cry in unison. Roku was not going to win, if the truth had been spoken by earth, then it was indeed said!

/

After leaving the grand hall, Malchior stopped to notice Raine still staring blankly into her brew. She sat still, as if she had been left behind..

"Hi.." Malchior bowed this time instead of coming down onto one knee. "Let us start over? It was a lot of pressure from both sides, it is unneccessary to despair though! Please, at least let me show my apologies...I did not mean for you to cry..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Is there something you would like from above ground? The councilmen say I'll need to remain here for a bit to help with prepping for the seige ...or something in those words...Yet I know a shortcut! You don't have to even lift a finger! What you desire , I shall recover! Or collect..." The lady only stared blankly into his eyes. Her gaze was distant , yet she felt for earth, empathy was hard to come across in these new and dangerous times. "You've changed...you probably wouldn't mind doing any of that...since your title is innactive...I will not be here, but with earth.."

Malchior blinked. He did not like the sound of where this was going..." I do not have long to live...earth needs me.." she smiled weakly this time "I am his guardian..yet my true reason is as a sacrifice...isn't it-

"NO !" Malchior managed to keep her cup of herb tea from shattering as he grasped her shoulders tight. "Do not say that! If dragon earth meant it that way...he would have told you! Or me! That isn't-

"You, do not understand Malchior of Knoll..." She shook in his grip slightly. " I am his sacrifice, to save him! He will not die! If he ever expires...there will be no Earth to go home to!" The shock on Mal's face made him release his new ally. "That is wrong...you are young!-

"2900 in years I have lived..." Explained the girl. "I am not going to make the high priestess category...it was never my wish...to do so..."

She shifted towards the fallen cup, still unfinished...oh well...

"I bid ye Good Night unto A better tommorrow...wizard Malchior...thank you for the offer, I will have to sleep on that.." Again she went off to bed down for the evening. Malchior was left in this alien country , no longer familiar faces remained. The magician almost missed the earthen plane he had left behind...and Lady Raven...he pined for her words of wisdom..even though he had once been the wiser...

Hanging his head, he too would rest until early morn. Daybreak was just hours of moonlight ahead. Yeah...as was the destruction of the two planes...he would fight...when sleep was once and for all useless, if he ever became his dragon form again...he would no longer require a peaceful night. He would become it!

/

Madame Lilith had over heard talk of a young servant. One that held connection to the catalyst her Dragon king was watching over. Like a phantom , she slipped inbetween gaps within rooms, halls and walls. This alias the servant held, was because he had defied Roku's own power. His stature was slightly different from the description...Light almost white blonde hair, an eye covered by falling locks, and a patch?...His body was fighting the influence, trying to bring time forwards with an unforseen mention of growth...she chuckled to herself as she ghosted over to her new partner...or prey. This, would be quite the challenge...hmm..

Shwing*! A dagger swung by her face, almost too close to her cheek. She evaded with her magics easily...that had been , unexpected...? "I do not take kindly to intruders." Grunted the half awake Slade , who had been resting quietly against the door of the god dragon. He had intended to keep on his toes, to see if the dragon had some weakness. Only that dragon gave him the cold shoulder and did not allow entry. Only Rokou, and that being from the king's own time period, Wiz Gregory, were able to get close...it had been days here, yet it felt like hours. What an odd sensation it was to be torn apart, and pulled back into an unfamiliar setting that recalled your mistakes better than you ever could in a lifetime! It was karma..yet it was anything but that feeling..something far more menacing...as if turning back the clocks was torture enough!

"You shouldn't stand in his presence my child.."Warned the goddess sweetly. "You could end up immobile if you cannot fend off his influence; for you see," She pointed to a crest above the doorframe. It was burning red,embeded into it was a shard...great...

"Like boiling lava to the core of an awesome volcano, heh..he's angry? That's all? I don't believe you." Slade scoffed when he should have just listened to her to keep the Lady Lilith sane herself! Cool as ice she was unaffected since it did not truly concern her. Yet it did concern her Dragon. That she would give Roku a tip off from..what a rotten soul he had!

"Oh , but it is to reflect those that stand before it. " She hissed . "Or against it.." Sliding over to his form , the demon lady grinned. He was quick though, and brushed her off with his blade. A strand of hair from the top of her head had been snipped. This shocked her a bit. Just as his once apprentice had been afraid of him, he was afraid of the monster that had stolen away his glory days.

"Her slender arms had

ghosted around him. Slade had forgotten that he was still fighting as she hovered over his face. He looked up to see her violet gaze turn into a sympatheic one. He wasn't a child! He could not squirm out of her vicegrip. He was starting to forget! Slade swore he would not become like Red X had! His face paled as he went over more and more lessons he had lost. He could not-

"Do not worry..."The lady cooed softly into his ear. "I will be the one to free you from your nightmare.."Was she offering protection? No, this woman was acting to rival the king..she was an enemy...he did not even know her name?..

"Maybe some other time.." The red faced tween grumbled and slipped out as soon as she had let him. "My name is my own, I will not be able to just let you have it at your beck and call. Make no mistake, "He said almost proudly. "That dragon took away only a portion of my pride, not all of him is immortal , yet he remains weak...only a coward would look to the past. He screwed up his relationships as badly as I did before gaining the title, 'Deathstroke..' " He had to admit, that this king was just depressing! "You may say what you like.."Lilith bowed as she readied herself for at least one introduction, before her leave. "They call me many names...owl woman, strich...to name a few. I will give you one that you may already be familiar with...child..." The assassin turned to leave. "My name, is goddess of the old world before the one deity and man's fall...Lilith..." She smiled at this as she remembered those cold hands ushering her to bring about chaos...it was useless to argue , so she had returned to being an example of what old world women would be born into...sexism...and lo! She had done just that! The still soldier only waved her on. He could care less now, but he had potential to make her empire great. Too bad Hsari did not take her offer, or Baphomet, even Seth had refused...she was asking man after all she had done, to take her side . To undo the present spell that had been cast over her children..no one else's!

A creaking from the large doors of the dragon's study finally left a gap,signaling to enter into his world. The assassin boy huffed at this and took the chance to see for himself how things had been behind those doors. He would see, if it was a wish he had truly wanted after all granted. Or if he wanted freedom, even that body that had been stolen from him. It was borrowed, if the dragon wanted it to be, it would remain. He ruled this plain with an iron fist. "Play nice boys..." laughed the goddess as she swept on back down the passageway she had come.

/

The dragon's study held a feeling of intrigue. He kept his shelves nice and tidy; there was not another scent accept that of an ancient library of the sands of time.

It wasn't just that 'warm as standing directly in the sahara feeling' alone though. The portrayal was as if he didn't just keep books upon books, but records , documents, and scrolls littered the tables. A large armchair was noticed over by the corner, while a desk of the same design was planted in the dead center. A bit pressed back into the back of the room, he could see it all. Even if he was a king...this was an odd feeling of nostalgia. Slade had been that way with what Robin had described the throneroom instead of a main...why was that important! It wasn't . It never had been!...The dragon had to be in the next side room washing up...that-

"I am not far, you are however not doing well..This fortress of mine isn't safe . To you it was not, even our dear escapee Wizard Gregory..."He sighed . "You have not left your post I hope? There isn't a lot more I can do to improve your stay, unless you ask for something from me. That is why you are here? Trying to find a blind spot from outside that door might drain you.." Slade looked up. The dragon had been there all along?...had it been his eye that had done it? The dragon's third sight...that might explain-

"Your Rokou said something to me earlier...about some bond...? If that is the case, turn me back into a cyclops! I don't need your replacement." The assassin was pointing to his uncovered face. The bangs had been held in place. The thing looked like Slade's own clouded blue one. He didn't want a damn collar or reminder! He wanted reason in this fairytale palace! Nothing made him happy, he didn't need to be until he could return to his Earth! Destroying himself..hah! It was far too late to pity that serpent. He was pathetic-

"That won't do..you have been hell bent on destruction like me, if you don't have fun now..when will you?" The god walked over to the chaos starved killer. "I'm going to make a deal. Or this could be an offer in your case, a way out..." The assassin lowered his arms that had used to shield himself from any of the dragon's tactics. "No. I decline from your offer, no more!-

"It involves the bird . You have been meaning to get even, but...he is still as young as you are now. Be it in the future...he may be more worthy prey for the almighty Deathstroke...his wounds will have been healed, he'll still be bound to my law. Yet a father maybe? Even a successor of the bat? Not really up your ally?...poor you, Slade. All work no play!" The god mocked the now annoyed younger man. "You sound just like that woman Lilith I just met. High and mighty eh? I 'll show you ...you've screwed up my whole life with your prophecy...and I'm sick of it!" He unleashed himself onto the god inches from where he stood. A barrier was able to protect his highness, while Wilson fumbled and tried to stand from the hit. "You coward! Face me!" He pounded and clawed against the structure , then went for the book shelf. The god paid attention to this. He was throwing a tantrum. How cute..

"Just like the bat's child, how spoiled he is...you have no reason to hate me. I gave you what Trigon could not. " The items around the teen scattered at his feet. "Don't care...Don't want your lessons! Ahah!" A scroll, the one that had started the teen and crimelord's discussion. Leading to the dragon's second coming! He tore it from a large scrap into many shreds of measly ink depleated paper. He screamed as a feeling swept over his chest. He was really throwing a tantrum! Great! "C- can- can't ...STOP!" Trembling the teen fell onto the rug . "Fix- it! Y-you- you!" Roku did not comply. He was the one in charge. "Having yourself a seizure? At your age perhaps it's not unlikely..." The teen only screamed again. "Like I said. The offer is not so bad! The future might be nice for a change! Like seeing yourself on a desolate earth..it could happen. What is your answer? I 'm waiting!"

"J- ju- Gah!*...NO!" The god only frowned at the criminal's defiance. He didn't want to admit. He was similar to his own son...still as hot headed as ever, though he dismissed the idea of switching things up. The poor young boy was going to need attention after this, if he had any need of that. He was immortal due to an experiment. Though it wasn't some system or formula he could tell, Roku felt sorry for Slade. After all, they practically shared the same soul...in a way..

"Then you are free to go, back to your post -

Gasping for breath, the teen had almost died! Thank goodness for this weak dragon's temper being short lived! Eyes wide as golf balls from the shock, Slade tried to stand up. "Yeah...I...see you..." Out the door he had gone. When the teen reached the other side, his hand shot up to his forehead. "Wait!-

The doors had been blocked again. He would have taken the offer, if he had cared! Growling he banged a fist to the door one last time, then left to return to his night watchman duties. He REALLY hated that lizard!

/

Lilith

has re entered the picture! Now she is after Slade, hoping to gain some sort of approval from him. She is offering an escape...but she's still a harpy, a soul stealer that leaves devastation in her wake! Will Slade crack under pressure? Also, what is happening to Grayson? Rokuro mentioned he was not going to over take his vessel, body and spirit again. In fear that his father Roku ,would catch on to their clashing with other matters...still, Roku has his eyes set on corrupting his son's vessel , ( Dick Grayson!) Can the teens win? Will Hakuro; light self to Rokuro, come back? Unharmed? Raven took the lead , Alice has also gotten impatient! The new costume change is based off of Sorcerermon...ring any bells? He's had enough of sitting still! Time to take action to save Queen Lori, Rokuro, and the titans from corrupt forces. Lizzie is still hanging in there! Lilith steals youth from women and men alike...vampire much? Don't go away! I 'll be onto chapter 6 in no time!


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans; An Eternal Tommorrow; Chapter 6: Unparallel Worlds Apart

/

So, Dick is fighting against Rokuro' s father. Only he is fending him off, unconscious . The team only got him back in the nick of time...just as the previous two to three chapters, he was inside his mentor's subconsious...the roles have been reversed. In order to go into his head without being over taken by the shadows, they will need pretty good plan. If Roku ends up getting closer to his goal, the guardians will have to intervene further...the league cannot know about the spirit world. It would be crushed if any more humans knew of it! Mal is wondering if stalling the dragon earth is better than just playing rebel leader alone. The council wants an easy answer. No one knows that the ward of the billionaire is deciding for himself. Whether he wants out, or wants the prince's real name cleared. Doesn't seem very likely..If he meets with Roku again, he may not keep a calm head. Wiz is promoted to sorcerer! He is fighting the oppression in secret. Lori lost her son, he only wants to set her free from her curse. So that she and her family can rest in peace, he's a man on a mission! Lilith wants to gain support to possibly overthrow or entrap Roku's powers herself. She has lived just as long as he has . Both born to the desert, they think alike. Which does not interest the assassin mini at all. He is also putting the dragon on the top of his hit list! So Robin's been upstaged! Lucky for him I suppose..now , back to the story! Chapter six is a go!

/

Richard thought he had awoken to the scent of a far off place. It was not him, but the prince Rokuro's memory of home. Home...He was suspended, floating as if outside a field he could not touch. He wondered if the sleeping prince could see the scene of rushing waves breaching the shore of a familiar piece of land, he probably could Dick decided. His eyes burned with tears. Those were not his. They were not his memories. Nor his tears that he was shedding . Home..where were Robin's memories?...A sniffle escaped as he rubbed the blue ones to replace the red. Hakuro also had blue eyes. They were cold though , more fearful, frustrated...pained...heh..

The feeling of fatigue began to return, until those eyes reopened once more to reveal something of awe. A future...

A dark clad soldier was a top a large tower. He had long black hair , calculating and cruel eyes held with such malice , a slightly less built figure. Yet the soldier was of the past. His clothing was dark, as if to lead in starting-

"A war...that is...Rokuro?" The citizens fell from the energies he cast down upon them. Feeding, he was a dictator on that world stage. A shadow stood beside him. Also similar to Angra's appearance, Dick shivered. That wasn't the prince's shadow alone ...it was-

Time froze , Richard fell hard onto his bottom with a thud to the dusty world below . Fortunately , the dragon didn't want him hurt so he did not gain that many bruises from the collapse. The teen tried to lift himself up just as the shadow had begun to materialize. Roku stood there smiling. "Welcome, you made it just in time...as you can see, there are some who do not want to watch the world's destruction..pity.."He turned to point to the human souls wailing for the afterlife. This was...

"He tried to protect you. For if you had stolen your teacher's pain, you'd become like your empathetic friend...Raven. What do you think she or anyone else would say to our bargain? I never was one to miss, you surprised me. After all the struggling, brushing off my son's influence so easily, you could very well be the one to end his suffering." Concluding the talk of prices to pay, he could not let this chance slip through his fingers. Not anymore.

The titan lowered his bargaining had caused this. Why did he still consider the idea of ending Roku's life? It had to be the son talking. "Why was the crystal ...what was so wrong about taking the crystal from Bruce? You seem to believe that I can replace someone, even though you were the one that took their life! That won't happen again-

"Sorry!" The god interrupted with a shrug, chuckling. "Your actions led to his pain, thus it cannot be fixed. Why did you not use your own voice instead? Such a simple fix! Rokuro was an outsider, he could not wake the bat. Yet, you.." The glare from the teen made the god stand down . "Of course this must have been explained by the guardians? You did plan to throw me off balance with your show..you left that life behind, or will eventually according to the vision before us..." That hiss was directed to the bloody ground. Smoke and smog above cleared to reveal this 'future ' the dragon spoke so highly of. "If...this is the future.."Richard tried to find his voice. He almost sneezed from the dust around his feet, covered by soot and rubble. "Then where are my friends! They should be here! I know, Starfire saw the Titan's own future...this one is a fake!"The Teen coughed over the hazardous debris that drifted by the wind . A storm was approaching from the west...this was a false world. Filled with empy souls trying to pry their way back from among the dying..

"Hmm? "The god cocked his head, brow raised as if to ask; "What proof do you have that I'm not being truthful?" That almost made the teen laugh from the overconfidence the dragon had the gall to expose, while he...was just clinging to whether he'd have someone come find him, save him if this was a ruse! "Rokuro told me, you weren't just having him keep you company.." The teen said with eyes turning up to meet the beast of burden. "He said , you marked him, isolated him, made him harm others! He became their pain! Even if I had taken Bruce's hurt, it wouldn't have mattered! He still wants me to fight...You ..." The dragon was on one knee facing the teen. He was close yet kept his walls up high as the tower in the vision. "That's enough, youv'e lost. Admit your failure and move on. If you alone wish to stay and fight for them, by all means...though, how long will you forsake the power I have given you? It will be impossible to fight when it is nothing more than a shadow you are chasing!" Dick blinked. Was the dragon trying to play nice? No, it was not over!

He stood taller now, towering over the titan with his mouth pursed into a small line. "I am that shadow, in a way, I came to you. You may not believe my words..though consider this-

"I don't want anymore lies! Let him go! You didn't win, you can't control anyone-

The dragon's eyes shown as fierce embers in the haunting world. "Control? Please! You will not move, you cannot call out to them because you do not wish for me to devour them!" Dick held himself up again, the dark lord was losing his human form. He became something that made young, weak Hakuro scream.

His red dragon form was immense. His fire radiated from his scale covered form and those eyes stayed hypnotic. Luring in the souls around him, he grew, and grew, until the teen had to shield himself entirely from the world around him going up in a big red blaze. All was quiet. He was unsafe here. He had to run! The ground crumbled below him in this make believe realm. Even as an illusion, his whole body felt the pain of almost...being ripped in two...

/

He awoke to the Titan's Tameranean soldier holding his hand tight. She was squeezing and it hurt. Dick told her it hurt before but..Wait? ...Dick? Then that was not him but..-

"Azarath Metrion-

STOP!"

The newcomer in Richard's body broke her casting before it could be finalized. He was Rokuro, Dick had not surfaced?...What had happened!

"Chill man! Rae! Don't go all exorcist on us !" Cy clamped his arms around the angered empath. Bb tried explain,tired as he was. "Ugh..Dude, the shock knocked you out. She just-

"Roobiiin!" The red haired alien girl had him in a choke hold..it was nostalgia perhaps,he wanted it to last... - though he had to act more like nothing had gone wrong!

"It...it's great to see you too...!" He

knew her name , though would not say in order to prevent Roku from stealing her's through him... The faces looked confused. He did not want them to see that he had failed. Rubbing his eyes and stretching, Rokuro asked meakly.

"What' swrong?...isn't everyone glad to see me...?" They did not look away. ~Great...Now I'm as coy as Hakuro on a good day~ He looked around. Their faces..Dick had not caused this..it was his problem. Thanks to being used for so long by that soul stealer it was hard to place faces. To see them as happy, or sad. There was more than just a single emotion. Though he could see their auras clear as day, it did not hit him as 'feeling. '

"Umm...one; How did you block my powers!" Raven boiled over. This was just great...he wasn't remembering a thing "I know you are lying about something..It won't work on me!" Rae wrestled out of the hold from the rest of her team. "Stand down Rae! He's fine! What more do you want him to-

"No! " She shook her head in her frenzy. Eyes shut. "He is Rokuro! And his shadow is holding Richard prisoner!" She was not freed however. They had to restrain her by knocking her out. The teens brought her to the side until she had regained her composure. When she had been able to talk again, she was not as angry. But was still downright cross over the take over happening - and under her watch!

"My head...where is Rokuro! He hasn't said that I was wrong...gah..!" She cradled her skull in her hands, carefully going over the scene in her mind. "A shadow..theeen...how come he doesn't look any different? He still needs a hair cut, but it's short. Not like some samurai drama...or.." Beastboy scratched his skull. He didn't have the same eyes either, they were still his..at least- he thought that Roku's whole crew had red ones!

"He is well, you must be mistaken...yet, he is not himself! We must help our friend who now has forgotten his sadness. He does not wish for us to know his fear of the dragon , perhaps?..." Raven eyed the young red head , although she still had a migraine. Her voice lowered and her grip on her scalp lessened. With a sad sigh she turned now to the young Titan. " His aura is different, it became red in the beginning, then blue, then...a shadow..he is housing different entities in his mind and body. That dragon's son, the same one he was tormented by in the spirit world," she reminded the team of their near death escape into the unknown when crossing back over to earth. " Wants revenge." She eyed the bed side window darkly. The city lights had added to the number of doors closing and opening down onto the streets of Gotham City. It would be wild tonight...Bb sniffed the air. He could smell something not too easy to forget, since right before their encounter with a certain ...white wolf..

"Umm..does anyone else notice how everytime someone mentions the lizard, one of us loses our cool?" He wondered while peering out the window, onto the streets below. " I ..I mean, yeah! He 's one creepy godzilla ! Who wouldn't be scared? If it were me, I 'd have some serious super power up my sleeves! Heh...maybe, the Rokuro we know isn't like that? Maybe he just gave up like Vee said. To save his team!It's kinda freaky that Slade isn't head honcho around Jump anymore, he wouldn' ta called us in if he needed help...No, wait...he is in the same boat. We should get him to-

"Quiet your mind, we aren't alone in this fight." Raven motioned to the feeling of disorder eminating from the black haired teen on the bed across from her. He was also gazing out over a pale moon's glow. A moon, when the city was so bright..just who was this child possessing their hero? He came from the spirit world, lived in a time of oppression, learned later that he carried a cataclysmic power capable of destroying the ones he held most dear, went on a journey to find the truth of his birth, met many allies, fought his abilities and their hold over him, fought his father in an ambush of a temple the dragon kept, then...he lost what light he carried. Burried, deep deep down into his subconscious, ripped apart, laid bare for some sort of trials that involved materializing his 'selves'.. The light and dark aspects were used as tools..but why go through all of this to break something that had been reborn more times than one could picture?...Raven knew that pain, of being used up. Thrown aside, though..Roku was not doing so to his son..that carried some sense of suspicion... One that could never be free of it's connections of the past. Not even if he tried to run and hide could he be free...

Rokuro almost gasped, as he had realized that the Titans were placing themselves in his sights. The teen looked about ready to cover himself with the sheets, just to block out the unsure gazes those heroes made...~ It's..i-its my fault...I'm..sorry..oh god...i'm so sorry...~ In his mind he kept back Robin's sobs. His child self was crying...So, now the young cursed prince in spirit within his body had to cloak the true feelings of frustration they both masked! It was all he could do until the body's real owner could get a grip...He had no reason to cry. For some reason, he should sleep. And so it was decided. He would recover, so Rokuro would protect the physical wellbeing of Grayson. For a time.

Verra surprised them all with a growl in his fox hybrid form. "What have you done! You know Roku can attack, there isn't any way to turn him back?" Raven finally sighed at some back up, no matter how unlevel it seemed. He believed her when she had assumed the worst to have occured. "You did something! Why is your aura masking his? What were you trying to accomplish? If you let any one other 'selfish self' in there, there will be trouble! Got it?" Verra was playing babysitter, yet he seemed frustratingly impatient when it came to whether something would return to wreck havoc! Was he expecting something as well ! What was Vee hiding?

The teens waited for a response from Rokuro.

"Hakuro is alright...he is here too...I just-

Bb interrupted .

"How many of you guys are there? You've got light, dark, bad and...-

" Human..." Verra's eyes turned away from the teen's. He was aware. He had played them for fools after all? Raven looked at the cold floor tiles.

"...human...you...mean...?..." Bb stared over to Starfire who'd slept to the side. It was late and she wasn't at all keeping up with her friends's words...Arianna knew this was too soon for them to meet. She was angry, yet didn't speak her mind. Rest , then all would become clear.

"Though I thought you had your memories back, It seems you still misunderstand. Richard is not safe, he begged that I take over...the dragon...is still out there! He isn't just in human form any longer...that is why, Dick Grayson...asked that he not...be alone...but he hates me!" The teen chuckled nervously. "The influence of my father is not the only reason...I 've been framed! Rokou took on my form many a time...he tormented you all! I cannot apologize enough...he is a part of me...! My very energies brought to light...I avoided the take over for soo long...please! You have to stop that man! He isn't going to have me take over! He wants the vessel Grayson's soul to absorb my own!-

"WHAT?!" Raven and Verra, Alice as well as Cyborg nearly screamed over this terrible truth! "What?!" Verra could not contain his fury much longer. He staggered out into the halls, down the stairs , to a nearby empty enclosed lot and-

"He's history..." Kay finally came back to them from recooping after losing his two forms, almost completely! Thankfully , he could walk among them as Kay or Kayumon again. His shirt was ruffled from sleeping, and the same colour as his hair. Bleach white. His long locks were similar to Roku's long ones. Only he was not a demonic soul stealer! Keeping his do up was awkward. He had only been in this form with his steely grey eyes as a doctor in the tower at one point. Alice remembered him, he was attractive and hard to miss! Compared to his counter self Calumon, he loked nothing like it's childish appearance . He was still when he saw who was lying down across from him. "Ro...Rokuro?...You shouldn't be up! What's going on-

The android Nina pushed him back into the hall. She enjoyed playing bodyguard. Her old jobs were similar; and as always she could play the game with a smile on her face , this time anyway was loaads of fun in her case!

/

The door slammed shut. Leaving a shocked and confused Kay to keep both Verra and his sense of calm...Verra was possibly rambling to the-

"Agh...! Crap, Vee!" To the gods...great! His being unstable and riled up would only deepen the deity's hatred towards the son! Not 'help' him! He had to travel back to the planes. The spirit world needed to know!

With a swift flight down the steps , he made it to the plot outside that Verra had gone to cool down. He looked high and low. "No cousin, wonderful..time for plan B...Next stop!" The spell opened his portal into the unknown. He just hoped that the dog wasn't still on their trail. The wolf's scent was every where. He must have been sent to gather information for the king dragon. Away he went through the portal's light. No more second guessing...

/

The sigh from the team loosened up the atmosphere only temporarily. Right then , they had to decide: Leave gotham , return to Steel. Or, stay and see if Alfred and Bruce Wayne were well enough to return to their some - what daily lives; Which would be difficult with the viral plague floating around the city somewhere..as well as the GCPD wanting answers...things would get hectic. Jump was in danger too! Though they had abandoned the isle of operations, the tower stood untouched. From the outside! The inside of the tower was infested with miasma ; thick , as it permeated the air within their once fortress and home. Raven could not go back without reclaiming what magic force she had lost. Alone, she could not fight its influence; Shadow had to have set off some sort of reaction. It was an inside job after all! They had been to his realm of shadows, just to barely escape the daemon's wrath. Even though they had learned of the teen and that mention of a Power Source... Raven wrinkled her brows tightly in thought. He was not possibly the last of these children of the dragon's ? Was he?

"That scent is back Rae!" Bb swirved around to alert the empath of his very strong sense of smell. He became a blood hound. Perhaps afraid of becoming something too wild, after he had been tormented by having his beast transformation return; he must have kept a low profile.

"B, just stay calm. Rae I think it's time to go. We can't risk being attacked like before. None of us have slept in weeks. Time to pull back?" He nodded once she had returned his own. "Cyborg, Beastboy, I 'm trusting you two to carry Starfire and Robin."

Rokuro protested "Why? I can still escape-

"Right now, if anything happens to you or that body, it won't just be your responsibility. We are in this together." She half smiled to the boy. "I want to trust that you will trust us. That is what Robin would want.." Rokuro fell silent . She was right. He could not do this alone and he knew it. Arianna, Stone, Garfield, Ravenna, Kayumon, Veravakumu, even Wiz Greg had all fought alongside him. Just to discover and uncover the Real Dragon Lord, his intentions thus far, and why he had sent a messenger after Rokuro. When they had met face to face, he had not been able to recall any of the time they had spent inside the kingdom walls. A dark history, realizing what had really happened during seige onto the goddess's own world...when he had made that mistake, gotten swept up in following in his father's foot steps, and forgotten for four years what he had truly been. A follower, servant, loyally sticking with the god...and paying the price for his disobedience. In the beginning he had trouble piecing together the past. This was his present, he did not want to see the teen he kept safe for now suffer. It was his power, he would return it if need be. But not to the dragon. The younger tween thought over this quietly in his mind. Passing over his true powers...but not to...

" Rokuro..? Brother?" Alice blinked into his eyes as his darted to meet her's . "Are you...ready to depart? We can no longer remain here I fear..Please trust these heroes. I beg you make this possible! We must hurry!" She held his hands in her's . This would be difficult. He did not want anyone to get hurt. That would not be possible if they stayed. Yet, he was scared stiff, almost like a nervous child. She hoped he wasn't with a fever on top of it all!

" Ok..." Rokuro went to the post of the bed and rested his weight to help lift himself, and maintain his balance. He did wobble at first. He almost shrugged off the wavy haired maiden Alicia from helping. She shook her head. "Learn from this. You need not be concerned, we will not allow you or any one else to fall!" She spoke with her strong british accent. Her powers were blessed compared to his tainted hands. They could not perform any daring feats as before. Roku had taken his days that could have been spent by her, their side! The end would not come. Not so swift that you could not see it drag one after another down with it. His mind was made up.

"Rokuro is ready." Alice said to the team of heroes. They were off. There would be no turning back. They would break the walls that Dick had left towering over, to keep those he loved from being exposed to this conflict and it's consequences. He would see the light of things , though hopefully a bit more so to empower him. Just as he had fought powerful monsters and villains with and without his friends' assisstance, he would find a way. It seemed that no matter what, they were luckier than most. That such a feeling of joy could exist, even in times of turmoil.

/

Meanwhile, below the structure of the hospital where the Titans had gone; the frigid eyes white wolf in human guise cloaked himself in the shadows. It wasn't enough that his senses were going haywire from the prince and his aura. The beast child of scientific transmutation knew his scent by now and had found it quickly. Quickly, in time to flee his presence. Sighing a throaty and deep sigh, the wolf in the form of a warrior looked to the moon. Letting out a howl in his other white wolf body, he made a mark onto their very souls. They could run, try to live happily as long as it would last. It would just barely be seven moons away. The dragon was impatient. It made him hunger for a chance to prove his worth once more. Right now the silent crew was giving their all to find some shelter from his penetrating gaze. They would leave the city soon. Then the hunt would really begin...A toothy grin almost turned to a cackle. What a dark heart that dragon possessed that now corrupted his spirit!

" Red riding hood took a detour, you are out of luck.. wolf..." A snarling Verra in his wolf form made the white wolf laugh in his speak.

"Your comrades are becoming stronger. You must not forget your place,half blooded dog .." the wolf circled the hybrid Verra as Verra did so to the nameless wolf.

They eyed one another without fail, never releasing their gazes . The one to falter, would go down. Hard. Verra felt his blood pump through his muscle and sinew within that body. He could not lose. They needed to get away. Even if he could just wound his enemy once, that would be easier said!

A snarl and growl; the blows had been struck. The animal guardian and corrupt wolf spirit fought. Ripping and tearing, biting down onto the other one's shoulder, wrestling until trails of the red speck of life dripped down their jaws. They fought with vigor and with determined minds. The other white wolf; had said he would not neccessarily budge. He would not go after his chages yet. He could though if he had chose to go after the prince's aura and its effects similar to life wine's effects. Something the soul took form of in, an experiment Roku had done...to liquify a spirit in form..then, he would drink it daily like a tonic. It disgusted the ones that chose to fight the dragon's oppressive powers. The daemon; corrupted and chaotic demon, the turned; all lavished at the feeling of having supper through a straw. Verra spat at the vision. He too under the prince's pact, had been allowed to try a sip. He nearly went mad. Just as blood to vampire being and demonic soul stealers, it was never scarce. Roku must have been the damned of the lot to allow the lower class a taste. Just as they went mad, they replaced his portion eventally as the next shipment...

Verra ripped chunks off of the wolf, as he weakened only to re emerge as his

wolf cloak warrior male self. "You...pant..." The growling half blood did not stand down. He readied for an attack but found that he would not be given a shot. The wolf pelt covered ancient looked on. Malice and disgust shown in his icy blue eyes. "No longer can I call you dog!" He shouted now. "You are demon!-

"No!" Verra became aware of the bloodshed by he; not mostly the wolf in white; but he! - He had left spattered flesh wounds larger than he had wanted...! "I - I...No!..." The Veravakumu in civilian clothing returned . He was covered in his enemy's blood. And he wanted more...No! He shrunk back , scrambling off of the cold concrete . The wolf had let him do this! A trap! "Gods...Noooo!" He howled in a human tongue. The young Shoji would not be back. Verra was trapped as the turned prince of the spirit realm continent he had come. He had been tricked, trapped, now he was at their mercy...but if he fought...he could win...-

"My lord dragon will hear of your wrath...Maybe a prentice of my own? What say you, dog?-

"Surrender...We want you to fall!" Verra swung his fists from claws that tried to tear into his human's flesh covered form. " So what if I tear you limb from limb? You deserve punishment!" The hybrid self materialized as a specter. It assisted by pushing Vee away when he looked about ready to snap. "You don't know my power...I am given rule by the gods-

The wolf was now by the warrior's own side. It snapped at the Verra the Titans had known. The cat/fox hybrid yipped as it rushed back to it's other self. Cowering, it was not Verra, because Veravakumu only had this creature after meeting Roku. It did not have his voice; the hyper active spirit that had bashed it's head into the wall over needing to protect the Teen Titans! It was his liberty, his rite. He would not fail. Veravakumu finally became his elemental warrior self, just as Kay had been. With a swift wave and loud voice, he forced the demon back into his den. "I banish you! In the name of the heavens! Begone!" With a poof of light , the battle had ended. Verra now on his knees exhausted, heaved a sigh . He walked with a very noticible limp down the street . ~ Kay has not returned~ he had though that this was strange. "He...must be...busy...got to...ach!" The ache in his skull came ten fold. He almost staggered backwards into a shadow. It had a face. "Wizz...oww...you...?" Greg only tried to help Vee up again. The human that was now Shoji had been bleeding heavily onto the sidewalk. "Fool!" Sorcerer Greg gasped at the amount of lost life, why was he injured half to death!? "Get away from this place, we must find the young Titans!" Whispered the heavy hearted magician as he proceded to try his luck in stopping the bleeding, by bringing his pal's wounds to close. "The wolf...I...cough! ...Where ...-

"Hush! I may slip if you move. Just be still a moment..." The sorcerer returned to his magic chant of characters. The elements had given aid. They would only hold back the pained gasps of Shoji. The man grunted and felt himself go limp. "There now tell me...Your clothing, the bits of fur clumps! You lost yourself, it's obvious. Yet , why did you go alone? Kay was aware! I spoke with his other self. You are becoming more beast than wolf. We fear for you should you turn back-

Greg stopped himself right there, though his hands still hovered above the other guardian's chest. "Please...the past is what it was...the dragon knows you inside out, and he will now have that power to expose your dark secret!...I will send notice to my brothers of the south eastern plane to come pick you up. They will retrain your dark self if need be. Verra, Veravakumu! Wake up!" The young man as Vee had fallen. If the gods got wind of his exploits...he had even played secret agent once or twice in the past..

Yet, he could not keep it secret any longer. Roku had gotten a hold of him, made him this way with dark forbidden scientific prowess that he had used on his son...that would mean-

" The wolf...is a counterself, of Roku!?" The sorcerer now had more reasons to call in the brothers! And sisters; dark and light might be his guides. He needed them to be safe, with ancient mother Aleiah and, Loralei...

/

Piper's latest mission arose unexpectedly too soon. The lord dragon Roku had requested that he and she 'take a trip to the Eternal's plane'. Where her teacher and sands of time lord Dreamwake would be waiting for her full report. She was speechless. Even after all of her failures, she could still see her home again? The little book keeper nearly jumped up off of the train car's seat. They would take the sky passage, of the sky villa to reach it. The girl became like a small child again, as she watched through the windows with her lord beside her. He was disguised as a messenger in the flesh. Though now someone similar with shorter hair, pulled back into a messy tail. He wore glasses perched towards the rim of his nose, a long coat and a cloak over it the color of falling leaves. His hair was now more red than black. Also, he doned worn out boots that went up to his ankles. He was still built well. He certainly could imagine a new soul in less than an hour! They had been passing by spirit folk that went inside and joined the two travellers once they had seated themselves. The newest passenger was a young boy. He had golden coloured hair, and wore an off white, worn cloak atop his civilian garb. The child reminded him of Alice when he had kept her as an apprentice sorcerer. Only she looked better in black...the child swung his head to peer up to the stars before entering the car. He was a runnaway. Now, whose exactly...?

/

The child, was Aaron. He had been trapped in a loop by the king's messenger. Possibly Death. He could control others' time as well if not better than dragon breath..

According to the spell he had detected on his body, it was internal. He could not leave to gather information to bring to attention to the gods or Lord Earth..In the beginning he had run out of hiding places. So , he rested up. The sky villa was just that. A town with shops and an inn or did not know how long he had stayed. Night after night he had tossed and turned over if he would have to find work, should he remain without hope of leaving his fate. The only travel was by the train. There were many others he had tested. Only to end up back where he had originally started. When he had found some odd jobs ; a place to rest easy and plan his next move, the little sorcerer had been visited by someone of importance. A very irritating pest, one that was related to shadow apparently. He called himself Lothos. Some old world prince that had fallen , and was now trying to 'right it all'. That sounded ok, but he looked like Shadow as a red head. Only, he was taller, and spoke more accurately than his buddy Shadow Von Hert. The man had said he knew of the spell; when they had met last, and would look for a way to break it. That had been days ago. Still there had not been any sign of the welcoming warrior. He, Aaron , was getting advice from sketchy strangers...was he that frightened of being found? From his pocket of his sack over his sholder, he took out a small treasured piece of metal. He did not tell Alicia, that he had been the one to try and alert the gods when she had been stolen away. Lady Catherine was actually his distant relative of a sort. So that made Alice his cousin! She had a mother. But had been captured on her mountaintop where young Aaron had followed her everywhere. She had been relocated to an old Norse world of many years into the past. He had lived their with her, to learn to protect her. He had failed and was forced to flee with his villagers from the monsters that had destroyed the town. It had been hidden by the mist surrounding its mysterious and glorious history. He could never go back . It was lost as it could ever be. The one to have attacked and plundered with all its strength , was Roku in disguise. Alice probably knew that. Though she still did not remember Queen Catherine!

There was a sneeze from one of the passengers beside him. To that person's left was a face he would not forget. The gaze died and the tween looked to his right with a huff. Was he being watched? It was over...calm down...

Aaron tried to control his breathing . Instead he got up and walked to the next available seat a few rows back. He was going to have to lose them.

/Next Stop! Realm Of Eternal Passage!/

What..Aaron looked to see the tween Piper leave her seat. Thec doors swung open. The little bookworm was not alone. Next to her, stood none other than the infamous Lothos.

/

The tween with golden locks flew past the two soon after, trying to see if the theory was null and void. It was not. The Eternal's world stood before the many. Diplomats, Bookeepers like young Piper, Students of magical skill, The Eternals cloaking themselves in shadows, even the spirit folk thrived. There was to be held , a festival of sorts. The many people and beings wore masquarade clothing and masks. The three had yet to get ready themselves, for they had only just entered unto such a place. Its wears were of the east and west. As if unity had been won among the hearts of all . This place was like a fairytale kingdom. Anything could happen, you could even be spirited away into another world. One higher than the realm they now stood perhaps?

The littlest, Piper; who had lived and breathed this city into her every being, was in a fragile state. She felt the town's cobblestone paths wobble beneath her. Yet it was her. Her knees had been shaking without stopping. Roku as Lothos saw this all too quickly. He activated her other form. Her red hair now almost matched his own as

they turned a corner. She probably was too disoriented by the lanturns, and sights and sounds of other passerby , smells from shop windows, laughterv from young women and children. This...was her town...where would they go?

"It appears we are being followed, I believe by a stray soul. Though not of this world." The king whisped only to the young scribe. "I do not know if you realize this young one.." The king turned to face the boy, eyes wide. "You died there, in that village before the seige ever began."

"You lie! I tried to warn those gods of your destruction you had left to lay in their wake! I was saved!-

Roku only walked on. "He does not know , he will not follow." Power through corruption? He was spelling as the tween fled down through the tunnel into a new place. A palace. A grand design it held. Greater than the places of worship ever! "Aaron?" The older one masking himself as Lothos looked to the panting, exhausted teen with hard eyes . "If you wish to know,follow me to see Lord Destiny. He will not turn you away. He knows the answer. So, will you go? Or vanish, little lost soul?" The grin was partially hidden under the cloak the man wore. "I...you will tell me..only when I see his truth!"

~Wha..Wait! I did not-~

It was too late. The pathway had opened for them to enter. There wasn't even hope, in the great realm of the eternals! This Lothos...he was actually-

Piper clung to the man like a leech. She would keep close, so that she could strike her bargain. She wanted to in this form, say farewell to Destiny one last time. For she knew her mission, this Piper knew it. She was going to destroy Destiny , so that the prophecy could never be stopped!

Roku and his team had arrived at the gates of the palace. The guards had been busy. A disturbance from the west had stopped any railway cars for the longest time. Though it had been lifted to allow the guardians entry. Then one by one the ban was lifted. Today that morning had been the last day. Now, the people of the afterlife would 'party hardy' until sunrise. The villa had not been welcomed to this change. Yet they still did not want daemon of dark blood passing through worlds. It had been Lady Aria of the Wind Channels of the Four Passages that had made it possible to keep an eye on things. She was a close relative to Kayumon and Veravakumu in her time. In the human world she was secretly able to become an idol of sorts. It was fun, playing pretend though was dangerous. She had not gotten to see her Verra, and he did not want to see her? ~But enough about Aria!~

/

The young Aaron looked through the gates. They would have to be worthy in spirit to see Lord Destiny! No one was allowed to just casually sit and chat with the high eternal! Roku must have had another reason for going and bringing the eternal student Piper Pippette with him...it was still cloudy , not a chance would he leave. Was he really..not alive? Only Destiny could explain, he would not listen to the dragon's words until then.

/

Alice felt as if her head were beginning to throb. The young sorceress held herself stedy with the other's help. "I...feel as if someone were calling out to me.." Was all she whispered rather faintly. Raven knew where the voice might be coming from, and she didn't want Alice to listen so intently . "Only a few more miles to fly this thing, guys. Its a good thing we transported over the T ship...Too bad we couldn't park it in Gotham." Cy looked at the transmission. Bruce and Al weren't in similar states. Al remembered some of the Bruce would forget more important events almost entirely. The spell had not been completed as Roku had hoped. Only, Dick didn't want to know; according to Rokuro who possessed him at the hospital. According to Alfred, it was as if Gotham had woken from a deep slumber . Veronica, was no longer in town, no longer did Shoji get a mention, Grayson...was a different story. He still was known as he had been while with the Titans. Sleeping beauty would act as if Dick was still a Titan. Time had reversed . Just as the dragon had said it would. Rokuro did alright to keep his vessel from throwing a wailing fit. He was going all out, just to keep them both sane. As if it were someone else and not Robin's civilian self acting the part of hero. Roku had reversed the roles, he had never expected though for the son to refuse his vessel. He was becoming soft. Rokuro knew this and cringed . He did not want to repeat his sinful acts from the very beginning! He would not allow himself to be devoured by the darkness implanted in him since a young age...

" When we get back to Steel, we 'll have to run some tests...just to see if Robin is alright...I'm sorry Rokuro...You'll just have to help us a while longer." Raven looked into the boy's deep blue ones. He had softer ones than the Titan that was hiding. They had similar , emotional gazes. Though there was a different one of light blue that appeared in the hospital. "It must have been Hakuro.." The young prince read from her thoughts and expression. "He is very meek, so his eyes reflect that ..." She simply nodded and rushed back to her controls. The T ship had to cram them in. Bb was longingly looking out at the ocean from the inside of his portion, through the glass window.

" The butler Pennyworth, how much did Rob tell him? He sure knew you pretty well Star!" Starfire did not reply. She was crushed by Nina who could not stay with Cyborg. He was manning their flight pattern. She was aware that she would have to wait for a better chance. When things were less, jam packed!

"I heard from Kay. He said he went back to the council on his world." A familiar face popped up on the comm unit Raven was holding. "Malchior! When did you-

"No time." The wizard stopped her. Looking through the background he spotted Rokuro trying to stay huddled into a ball. "It happened, and too soon. Raven, Roku went after you while I had council with dragon earth..." The young raven haired counterself gasped and grabbed the unit while Raven still had her hold over its contents. "You were able...I am, unable to receed into Robin's mind...I do not wish for him to stay like he is! Yet we were attacked while he was unconcious! The dragon has regained his other form...I do not know if he was banished...Dick and I swapped but he will not come back! It is as if he does not want to face...coming back...I did not wish for this...!" The teen was close to tremors again. Mal only gave a sorry sort of frown . "You and I, we are children of ill fated destiny. It can only hurt your vessel if he realizes that Roku is right and we are not. Roku is mad, yet so is Dragon Earth apparently..." The wizard looked to his right. "The cause is something unknown, the high ones of this plane cannot trace its where abouts . " That calmed down the prince a bit. "Another powersource maybe? I am not the only one... Just the last.." The prince thought as his fists tightened , eyes scanning memory after memory lost. He nodded eventually, the wizard was well . Yet he wasn't . The tears may have weakened his sight, or there was a spirit beside the elder son. The figure was beast, not man. It must have been Rorek...he wondered if Raven could see it too, or if he were the only one nex to Mal, Alice, and those inclined to notice.

The magic user on the screen smiled a little to lighten his dear Ravenna's mood. "Take care love, I will be here a bit longer. It is a good thing that Kay didn't go right to the Sky kingdom of the heavens. At least he remembered I was alive!" Another cocky smile. The other empath blushed at this . "Call us if you find anything. Raven , out."

Bb and Cy gaped through the screens at the second in command. A sly grin passed over both their faces. "Raaae? You gotta boyfriend! How come you didn't tell-

OW!"

Raven huffed with a smirk, though it was forced. She didn't fake smiles. "He...is the one making me annoyed! I didn't say anything, so butt out!"

The units dimmed and the ship sailed on over calmer seas. They were almost home. She had turned him down. More than once! He coudn't take a hint...he loved Ravenna, not her. He as a captive self ; the half wizard and dragon Rorek. Though he had harmed her in the past! She had let her guard down when she had eventually freed him . His 'Mortix' long forgotten from any spell book. He did not act as if he remembered tricking her into letting him go free! He may have been being controlled...possibly because of being of the dark dragon's blood...He hid his real plans, feelings, and thoughts from the rest of the team. Only Wiz, the cousin pair black and white fox hybrids ;Kay and Vee, Alice...and Rokuro...?

Rave turned to the younger teen as he breathed easier in his dream!-

"No! Rokuro stay awake! Get up!"

The teen gasped as his eyes popped open again. It was not Richard, but light eyed Hakuro that had resurfaced. "Ah! I- I ..Who are you?" The teens overheard the commotion . The units flashed on.

/

"Hi...?" The child was not in his true body, so seeing a form similar to Richard's act in a childish manner in front of her was confusingly odd. "Hakuro...I presume? Where is Rokuro? You just...took over when I woke you up!?"

The youngest yawned widely and stretched. He couldn't do so easily from the lack of space, and the look he got made him realize it was not his body...

"If you want, I can project my real form, I too believe this body is not one to suit..." The last part he mumbled thoughfully. Raven looked to her team from the screens. She sighed. "I still am confused. If you project , you'd just be weaker, I think this is fine-

"Well I do not!" The teen was grinning. His hair became white, a bit shorter and had some waves, clothing was replaced by an all white attire ; just as when they had fought Lady Lizzette in the keep, he was also younger and short?! As if another personality had taken over their hero! His eyes were lght blue, hints of silver touched the form. Alchemy indeed.

Bb must have screamed. Starfire was wide eyed, Alice was gasping and covering her mouth, Cy slapped his face and continued flying. The form was shocking, looking nothing like the leader - except for the eyes.

"You have fifteen minutes. You aren't going to be able to possess that form, over Richard's . So, use your time wisely." The young one nodded. He sat in mid air. As if trying to begin a form of meditation. This was Hakuro. He had been a tool towards finding an impossible plane . The Ethereal. If one could reach such a place, he would need to remain a key. An instrument that must have lost it's sense of trust ...yet, this Hakuro did not mask such feelings and felt almost ...unreal. Like a floating entity, that must have been projection. Well, now Raven felt odd about setting a time limit so early...

Bb chuckled nervously. Having another Raven onboard would not be a biggie. But he was so small! Where did the teen's leader go? If this kept up, Rob would not want to return! -

"His selves, they are not Robin...The difference in height does nothing-

Starfire watched Cy bend over and groan. "Time to land in a couple of minutes. Get ready for impact!" The team left the subject in the air. Now was not the time. They would debate inside Titan's East Tower. Theirs was in need of some serious redecorating after all!

/

Yeah, I brought in another forgotten character setting...Destiny actually is something brought about as a kind of ruler of the Eternal plane. That plane was connected to where Aaron had gotten onto a train in the sky villa. Getting stuck wasn't plan, so I kind of made a tweak on whether he arrived safe and sound...I mentioned Piper's teacher Dreamwake when she had fought back in previous chapters. I think two stories before.

Lothos was actually borrowed from a comic I read in middle school. A letter might be off? Huh..

He is a vampire in that comic by the way! Ring any bells? Oh well...

Roku and Piper said Aaron is a lost soul. Meaning if he gets that 'true' from Destiny, then he hasn't passed on yet. Wow! Alice had a ghost crushing on her? I surprise myself sometimes! ;o3

Anyway, Hakuro was mentioned as having white hair, and white clothing. He is a part of Rokou who represents the dark. While Hakuro has transended light in order to find the Dragon of golden light! I did print that in too!

Star is holding her breath, and Bb has been very catty as of late...however!-

Wiz is now more powerful, and on the run! Verra is going back to rehab from his dark self Roku incidently granted him. The white wolf may not be a separate being at all according to Wiz.

Meanwhile, I still have to get Mal settled with Dragon Earth and his council. He told the Titans about an imbalance, wonder what that could be?...

Lilith is going to end up in a fit from Veronica, though the dark rats and bats are still infected enough within Gotham to cause a war...Sheesh..

Anyway! Still have time before long to update my chapters! Chapter seven is in the works! Don't touch that mouse!


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans ; An Eternal Tommorrow; Chapter 7 : Falling Forwards, Sinking Back in to Light

/

So, the last description was a bit more of a series of thoughts over the situation (s) of all teams and parties. It all comes down to another disaster to follow..

I did not mention The Batman a lot since I am keeping him human. That might pop up later- since he may gain back his memories? Red X has been seen as 'dead and burried'. Rokou is pulling the strings over his body. Only he is not projecting himself, not like Hakuro did to Dick in the previous chapter. He's playing for keeps- and world domination...I have decided to make Roko the second version instead of just having the male and female with the same name and spelling. That way it will be easier to tell who's taken over poor X ...

Roku is also trying to get the Titan's leader to drop the act. Eventually, being born human; he will not respond well to sudden changes. The Titans are relocated in Steel City with Titan's East, Nina, and without the guardian's help! The world is still under their watch, as well as now having to realize Dick isn't showing up to lend a hand as himself..

Angra will be burried like Seth since Isis just sent him back to the Underworld...More Netherworld in this one, it's Hecate's plane after all-

Ok ok, soo enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be busy thinking of ways to bring out the later chapter's suspense...hmm..

On with chapter 7!

/

The assassin searched high and low in his desired free time for a means of escape. To his disapointment, there wasn't one to be found . The castle grounds held many secret entranceways that could lead to countless locations. He had to find at least one door or else he would be left with the option of making a new one. Slade did not enjoy any special treatment from the dragon and his lackeys. According to his encounter with that woman, the hair he had found; very dark brown, was a match. So, she had been the one to aid him in setting up a doomsday reactor inside Wayne enterprises... Something that would be pinned on Shoji Takahara for years to come. Although the tech actually was very secure in their hands, he could not trust these goons with it's activation.

"Guess I have Regis to thank for that." Slade huffed to himself. He realized more and more. But in order get back to earth, he would require...connections. If he ever wished to gain more of a steady hand over this world, he would have to play by their rules. When he had the chance to run, borders would mean nothing. He was a criminal and owed nothing to these beings. Not one ounce of sense or reason.

His time had been keeping up with his growth though. That meant that if he left the kingdom unharmed he would gain the ability to defy time's web of a spell. He could age, but might lose gained immortality he had from his military exploits; the truth was, he would be overjoyed to part with it. But if he could not live to fight this monster, then he was just...useless!

The teen chuckled silently as he still twirled around his dagger from hand to hand. The dagger went up, but didn't come down as one. It came down as many. He had to dodge the arrows just as in a raid of the great wall. A cross bow was to blame. They were shooting at him? From the opened window of the keep a glint shown to draw attention. As soon as he had seen it the teen got ready for the next shower of arrows. His skills had heightened from the eye's powerful ability to bring his own up ten fold. With speed and an accurate aim, he sent a blade flying into the shadows where a pained cry emitted from the dying victim. Not a rebel, was he testing the young man?

Slade got closer only to feel that he was not alone, someone was behind him!-

"Omph!* The teen was half clobbered by a blunt spear. He grit his teeth and growled at the attacker. These had to be spies. Who sent them?

"The character was angry and lashed out with a wild cry. He swung, fought but lost. He had been composed at first- was Slade being helped!?-

"I don't want a partner! I'm not afraid, so let me.." His hands were rough around the opponent's throat. He could end it. This being was just a shadow. It did not have a home, he would take it's life easily. He did not hear the breaking of bones as became one of the monsters that Shadow Von Hert kept. A blob of dark essence. The thing returned to trying to devour the mini killer, causing him to wrestle free from its tendrils. "This is a trap! Rokuuuuuu!" The spear it had used to bash Slade's side was now in the teen's grasp. He used it to hit and whack the thing until it squealed loudly in pain. The thing did not have a face. Nor did it exist as a being. It was one of shadow's pups . Slade realized this and knew he'd have to activate the damned eye. "Must have been his plan from the start!" The hits became more harsh than the first few. It was going to eat him down to the bone at this rate!

"Orb of power, aid me here! I command you , destroy what harms my form! I am your host, Obey!" It was an attempt to connect with the dark relic. That Roku was crazy all right! He knew near death , this was worse. And in this body he didn't have the control!

"Hyaaa!"

The thing became smog as it turned into a massive explosion. Coughing, the assassin that had been sent to watch over this 'post' cleared his senses. The false eye had saved him because he'd been pushed into a corner...Slumping off to the side, his hellish healing abilities kicked in. He screamed when he'd realized that he felt what seemed like a brazing iron on the side he'd been prodded in. Some sort of acid! Great!

"I can...cough!*..cannot die...he has to pay!...ugh..."

A growing migraine on top of his serious scratch meant he was being called to meet someone. If he moved , he'd have to crawl...he was a child, so he would not be stared down . They would not care. He sputtered something into his palm with a rough cough. It was blood. His blood. That did not make him black out , the fact that it had turned to the color of tar had made him see it. They were trying to turn him, into a being of corruption. His blood ran cold at the thought. It was actually his body fighting off the toxins from the spear. It hurt as badly as he could recall, then he fell into a deep sleep.

~ Didn't stand a chance against...you...~ He spoke soundlessly as he drifted back into his nightmares.

/

Richard was dreaming too. Although it was not as angst filled as the previous. He was, reliving his counterpart's childhood. Day by day he would watch a new story unfold. Then at the end of each he would fall back into his subconscious. He realized it as brainwashing and would need ways of reversing the process after he came to. The dragon's spirit self had not left. He was all alone without Hakuro or Rokuro . The boy's lips remained sealed, and his speak uttered silence. Rokuro had caught him in his stuppor and gotten him to come back. Though, he had also said that he had been framed? That Rokou had done the worst when he couldn't show to claim his name as his own! If Dick; Robin lost his name, he would never be able to face his mentor or team again!-

STOP. That was what he had said earlier. Getting used to not being in control felt worse than the apprenticeship! He was reliving his loss of freedom, and loss of identity! "I...I'm ...Me! No one else!-

~ Are you sure? That fire can save your friends. You have no need of your old life to protect them...~ The voice had found him! Dick swallowed and covered his ears. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could , he did not want the dragon here! Not now , not ever...

The dragon had woven around the space as the blood red serpent. He was smaller than his greater dragon form Dick had witnessed such a power from. This was just a figment of his ...he had to get back...but...they didn't need him there!...Rokuro..and...

~I told you once before did I not? You might be able, to end Rokuro's own suffering. His body he has no longer. It is your world he wishes to engulf-

"He's not you! STOP!-

~Dick found himself running from the sound. Walls flung up from every side of the teen's own mind. " My...my...mind...get OUT!" He balled his fists and shouted. The dragon had vanished before the cry , so he saw nothingness in place of the evil spectre . The teen slumped into a heap, panting heavily while trying to calm himself with words of reassurence...He had to get back to his team. He didn't want any replacement! Covering his face with his hands he slid down to the floor of this pitch black realm. His eyes were weary, as well as his head ached. He knew it was the withdrawl again. His body radiated fear, he was sweating by his brow and his shaking was returning to claim him once again. The dragon knew he was weak. Just a human. He was trying to change Dick...into something else...something unreal...

The room was spinning. He thought that even in his own mind he had not been safe at all! Now he was showing signs of extreme thirst. The corners of his mouth twitched in anticipation. He would not drink...not a single ounce, the blood was like some sort of intoxicant. The dragon...did Rokuro have to do the same? Did he consume lives by...absorbing them? Was it really a crime? Bruce was going to forget! He had broken his promise, the dark Roku... He had bent the rules. Rokuro's powers were what he wanted right? Yet why did he want Dick to absorb...the prince?!

His heartbeat pounded so loud it shifted to be heard throughout his entire body! He was scared! This was wrong...if the prince was not who he was after...no!

"I'm useless!...You don't want me! Nothing but skin and bones...Go away...just please...go far away..." He cradled his heart. Richard was going to fall to pieces. He needed help. He had realized that from the start. The dragon was probably hiding in the shadows, waiting to pounce. The tears did not come. His eyes however did redden. They shone like embers that could bring about a raging fire. His mind , no matter what he would reclaim it. ~ He has my eyes...I want my face back! Roku!~

The wrong dragon reappeared. Slithering behind the teen, it struck.

/

The Hakuro from outside the space suddenly fell just as soon as they had reached the entrance to the Titans East tower headquarters. He was going through some transformation. His hair was now black, his clothing looked like gotham style fashions, his hair was pulled back into a short short tail. His face was that of their battered hero.

"Robin! You have returned! Thank Zaal!" Starfire was the first to brush past Alice who helped him up once she was aware that he was in shock. Unable to speak, the teen looked with tired eyes to the other sorceress. Raven was quiet. "Are you...Dick?...Is it really you?..." She held her breath waiting for a nod. She got one and watched poor Robin be bombarded with hug after hug from the red head.

"Star! Let him go! He isn't -

To their surprise the raven haired boy grasped the tamaranean fighter tightly. So much that he clung to her like a child. "R..Robin?" The others noticed that he was able to walk again to gather with the others inside the base, still holding a death grip around his dear friend and shaking as he walked.

He did not look at anyone. He just continued to cling to her arm. "Richard...what is the matter?...You have never ever been this way! You act like a good Silkie when he wishes to eat many mountains of glorka berries!.. What has happened to you?..." Her heart sank. He was so affectionate. It wasn't her Robin she had started the Teen Titans with. He was...afraid...just as Beastboy had said. Her hero was terrified!

"Raven...He..you said that many tests were needed to determine if he is well? What are those tests?" Star frowned at the magic user as she adjusted her weight to shift from her ex leader's grip. No result. "Hee...is not the dragon? I do not want to be this, close! Whatever you must do, be careful! This is not what he should be like!-

"Star...-

The gasps from Titans East Bumble Bee and Aqualad, Speedy and the twins M&M were all directed towards the two teens without space between. Bb was without words to express his apologies. He knew this wasn't apropriate. What could he do-

"What's wrong with him? Why is he glued to Starfire like that!? What's going on?" Bumble Bee pointed at Cyborg and Raven this time.

"Start talkin' baldy!" Cyborg cleared his throat. Bb was going to think this was some crazy conspiracy if he didn't fess the truth...

"The Titans are back. We just saved Rob here from being attacked by the same guy who hired Veronica to pull off a wedding with Bruce Wayne. That's his family, you remember that guy Regis? He's a fake. THAT was Roku! That guy even made Rob go off the deep end, we almost lost him...you may wanna sit down for this..."

/

Bb scratched her skull, clasping her hands around it soon after. "So...that wedding was to immobilize the Billionaire? Dick was...collateral!?...I don't get your story here.." She looked over to the red head still not getting any time away from her clingy leader. "He's like a kid...That...Roku guy...Veronica...did they hurt-

"They did put Wayne out of commision then went after the butler; Pennyworth. " Cy said to the confused teen leader of the secondary Titans "He was being controlled. With heavy magics...he didn't even know what to do or say, completely under the dragon and his daemon's spell..." Raven finished. "Dick had no other allies, because of a deal he had struck...-

"Dude...?.." Bb became a turtle that hid in its shell. The ex leader got up from his seat, eyes raised as he slowly relinquished his hold over Starfire's right wrist. "I lost..he lied about not hurting Bruce...I-

"No! The dragon was wrong!" Alice saw terror and fear cloud his blue eyes.

He looked a lot like the son, so she had to call him something he might respond better towards. "Robin...He was intending to do away with the butler and mentor you hold dear...yet , he did not complete his spell..." Alice bit her lip. "Raven and the others blinked up to her. Her color in her eyes was now green turning to hazel. Roku did not break his promise...she also had served the dragon king for years longer than Rokuro. Learning that spell as Roku had told the leader; was supposed to be solo work. Richard asked Rokuro since he thought the power actually came from him...the dragon must have done something to trip up the hero. Yet it was 'riddle me this, did ya know that?' He must have assumed the best of the situation. Mixing up the dragon's logic and confusing himself amidst the chaos. "He did not finish , Bruce is going to remember since it was not his intention to allow him to forget-

"How can you be sure? That monster gives people amnesia? That's probably why AquaLad didn't know what the storm-

Bumble bee looked back over to the Atlantean . He sighed, stood and went up tohis leader. "I remembered later, that night?" He scratched his chin. "I am more worried about Speedy than myself! He was turned into a werewolf! I think..."

The Cybernetic teen shook his head slowly. "No way we can forget that time too.." Dick lowered his eyes and stood. He was about ready to run from those faces. He had not been ready to come back-

~Not just yet..~ The ward of Bruce Wayne and the empath gasped in unison. "I just heard...-

SLAM*

"Wha- Robin!-

Starfire and the youngest three M&M and Bb knew that no one could see the shadow at the speed of light. "On it!"

" Si, Muy Rapido!" The teens zzipped as a cheetah and the two, themselves after the ex leader and his fallen shadow. Raven sent protection in the form of a spell. Cy activated the lockdown with Bumble Bee. They were ready to continue...if not for the moment.

"I as well.." Alice decided the fallen comrade was going to need more than just speed to find his way. So, she waved and went along right behind.

Star could not move. She was shaken by the show of childish want from her dear friend. Rutha...she could not follow.

/

"Señor Robin!" The twins cried out down past the dark halls. They had made it to the bathrooms, yet could not hear any sounds. It was deathly still and void of anyone's one presence. Dick was actually hiding, sneaking back to the downstairs elevator. When he got there, he did not enter. The sensation...if Roku tried to trap him inside...

Running his hands through his hair Dick sighed too deeply. He had to try the stairs then! ~Maybe transfer or transform yourself outside of this place...~ Dick shook his head, still clutching his skull tight. "No...I...I am me...! I don't -

"Rob!? Rob?" Great...Bb had found his scent. Before his words could reach anyone, the voice spoke over his thoughts once more. ~ No scent...you are a shadow...you are dead to them...they will not search-

~That's enough!~ Rokuro re emerged from the shell of the hero, as a vessel. "I am not going down that easily.." He swirved around when the shadow made it's next move. ~Found you princeling!~ Shadow rider...should have guessed!

Rokuro held fast to his resolve. He could not let Dick be left to this world, to return broken in two...not one more time...or ten thousand! ~Trying to give your dear uncle the slip?...Not very becoming , Young youth!~ The grinning shadow rider became a thick haze that surrounded the halls. It was spreading, down towards where the Titans would have to take cover. ~One tower is demolished, this one is next to go on list!~ The dark master of the swarm dug deeper. Tearing into the hero's subconscious he pried far greater than Roku had tried in his stunt earlier. So much that the teen doubled over wailing from the migraine that was beginning to thrive bit by bit. "Don't!-

~The man your vessel has to call family...hmmm...He was let go of from curse...yet, is it true?..~ The shadow took form as a human figure . It was still the demon, yet he was more like a vampiric being to this point. Point...great!

"y...you...wa...agh!...set...freee...blood...GAH!" Th demon form drew closer. "I am not here to take..." It said with a sly smirk. "Here only to give back...blood loss is not good, you will never learn if it will not be tasted..." The screeching teen tried to crawl away, being sure to do so carefully. Shadow had probably been treated out to life wine...or fresh souls...oh!-

"Haaah! Beeeeee!" The sound echoed. He was calling the Titan to his side. Robin could not and this scared Rokuro ...he was there! What more did he wish to grant!

"DUDE! Get dooown!"

"Burst!Return to Ashes! Begone!" Alice was there with her firepower to open voids. The shadow fiend did not fight. He had only come to return something to the prince and his selves...It clattered to the ground in one piece. A set of chinawear, engraved with fierce symbols was left in the titan's care. It was almost terra cotta but smoother than that. The second piece was the lid. They tried to pry it open when the damage had been confirmed, the team back in the briefing room. The lid would not budge. Bee almost got so angry that she tried to zzap with her stinger lasers she kept at her waist. "What is it?..It feels too foreign...as if it is not made of dried earthen moulding..." Star frowned at the set. Her eyes squinting over the markings...they looked just like the ones...-

Rokuro was shaking. Holding back a memory that had resurfaced, it was not in pictures but sound...

"What...why?..."Cyborg scanned it over with Rae next. "It's not carrying any...feeling...what is this for...is it an urn..." The Atlantean looked from afar. "That isn't human made...it looks..."

"It is a container...

for something I have already known...already taken...It...he, Richard is sleeping. Shadow has known Roku by half blood relations...though it's probably false...he has the ability to give life as well as take it...they all do, just...Shadow isn't the same. He creates new puppets, by a form of lost magic...it cannot be spoken, it invokes through the other-

"Honestly dude, you look like you just saw more than a ghost! We can take this guy's past! So , spill!" Cy turned to the team again, away from the eerie vase...thing...

"He is an incomplete demon. He has not become, nor will he ever daemon...Roku is tainting anything and everyone in his path...and the titans...you might be next!-

"So, he's mad. We made him pay, he deserves to be stopped. Alice,Mal too...you said he has more children? How many do you know?..."Raven paused . "He may call more help...you can never be to sure.." She pondered her own questions and answers to them.

"My counterself.." Gulped the teen. "Your hero..."Now Rokuro was out of words. He fell silent and shook his head sadly . ~Too much...have to rest...got to find...Your hero...still...asleep...~ The teen prince started to doze off . "Raven thought he might be shutting down due to stress. He wasn't. In Dick's mind he was playing the protector. The dragon was still out there...He would not tell the others, so he could never be asked. She decided as he slept that the team agree to at least try. "We have to see what he can see. The dragon isn't going to stop until he has completed the transformation of our leader into..." She shook her head then continued. "Worst case, we fight. The guardians have tools we can use and master , just to be able to stop that premonition from ever becoming a reality!" Alice was next to her prince who was sound asleep. She watched as the markings started to dull and become no more than tattoo ink. "We will have to have more time , to gather our strength." Said the magic using blonde. "The spirit world may be a perfect training ground, or it could be an endless graveyard. Those that wish to try, you will understand; that he was not the only reincarnate..." The teen empath nodded.

"He did tell us...Malchior knows..even the guardians, as well as Isis. Ravenna, that was...supposed to be my reincarnate of Rokuro's past. Also, Arianna. She has a big role to play...though only she can tell us..?" Raven furrowed her brow. "We are going in circles...but, I feel like we have no other options being as we are-

She stared down her team. Their auras were unmatched. They could not fight as they were, or they might turn against one another. Her friends knew very little about the said - journey that Rokuro and his allies had taken. They were not in tune with their pasts. In truth, she herself did not know! "We have to sit this one out...you may not want to just do nothing. But it's important to look and find a way to contact those reincarnated selves. It might just save Robin...as well as our earth!"

Alice looked across the room as her dozing half brother started to scrunch his eyes tighter. He was dreaming, she knew that look. "I shall assist in bringing your leader and my brother back..I do not want either to be harmed by my former mentor..." The last part was her one wish. She did not want Roku to return to power. He did not have any right to do as he pleased.

"Just hold off on fighting for now, that's all we can do..huh..?" Bumble bee sighed. Returning her eyes to face the two co - leaders, she had her mind set. "You can stay, just try not to upstage us like you guys always do. Got that Baldy?" Her smile was a symbol of hope. They thanked the teen and went to recoop in the guest rooms down on the next floor. "Oh! So exciting! We shall be stronger with the aid of Titans East! Just like 'the old times', is it not?" Starfire blinked up to her friends as they walked on foot to where they would be staying temporarily. None of her team denied that she was trying to lighten the mood with her thoughts. Though, they knew as did she, that this would not be the same fight as when they had fought Trigon or Slade at all! "He can rewrite time..." Raven growled under her breath. "Trigon was limited to using my power. Rokuro, is not going to be disposed of like I was. He, is that power source...he supplies the king with his power...It just regenerates. Then the sequence continues all over again..."

"Which is why you are not going to let Roku have his son back even more! We will be victorious!" She now switched to grasping the ex leader's hand even more than he had her own. "When you awaken...we will be here Robin! Do not give up!" She held him tight as a rag doll, limp in her arms. He felt so cold...why? The team did not try to separate them this time. Star had held her tears in check. So much that it had effected her flying and aim. Now, she needed to vent, or cry. He was still lost in the void that was his subconscious. She just hugged tighter. Arianna's voice was pounding in her ears . ~ He must not live...He must be destroyed!~

/

This was sort of warming up to be more of a chapter..instead it became unpredictable. Sigh...Living in the real world isn't easy. Rob just wants to live up to his future as before. Also, Slsde isn't going to try to give up. When he ever breaks the curse, he may not get a second chance...will see!

Roku and Shadow are still causing mayhem in the spirit world, now they have made contact with earth. Bad news if the Titan's East can't keep up! Rokuro knows a lot more than he gives credit for. He remembers his past least of all. But other's pasts he can 's afraid of being replaced if the team gets to know his other self too much. He's trying to give up on the thirst so he will not be put away like Rokuro had been. The gods are fighting too in the next chapter; the eternals! We will finally meet Destiny , and Aaron will make his next move...Sooo stick around! Chapter eight is going up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans ; An Eternal Tommorow; Chapter 8 : Destiny's Diciple From Within The Snow Barren Wastes ; A Realm Of Endless Dreams

/

The winding halls of the Eternal's Castle led to many rooms. It was if they had stepped into Time's own domain. A place of solitary rest and restrictions; the realm was known only to those far well aware of it's creation. Such as young Aleiah. She had been given a child in her womb that was going to cause a stir. The dragon did not want her to rise to power, not when he still had much to complete. The character Lothos was still walking with the young Pippette clinging to his coat. The youngest Aaron, was still following them. He to had made it quite clear that he would not listen to the king talk of his past. The one that this, Lothos a.k.a Roku seemed to recall.

"You will be called inside the keep once the lord of this castle has given his halls to your right are blocked." One young girl with magenta eyes, wearing all black, hair the color of sakura blossoms motioned to them. She was their guide it seemed. Yet Piper was glaring from her position.

"You!" She hissed. "You are the apprentice to Destiny?" Her red hair returned. Thought it turned brunette soon after, the pink haired guide raised a brow in question.

"I prefer protege miss...You are Piper...Dreamwake has not seen you in his presence for almost many months...I too asked when you would return. You probably do not remember , in the chapel within Russian spirit boarders..?" She sighed at her memories returning. "I was a fallen spirit there ...he, Destiny's self in disguise saved me...over 180 years previous ."

Piper gasped at the recollection. "Yes! You are Aluehain! How could ...you were not harmed...?.." She looked fearfully for a way out. Aluehain saw and tried to speak to this Lothos.

"She was never meant to remain on your plane...Lothos was it?" The chuckle from her guest only made her heart grow cold. "She..really decided that the trip would need to be soon, yet her provisions were low. The next shipment of goods she desired did not come until last month. She has been well under my care. As she has been helpful in providing insite for when Destiny and I should meet..."

He cleared his throat . "You may not realize of course that this is not my true form. I am here to speak directly with your lord of this realm. He should know the name. Rokuro...?" The girl's eyes grew serious as she turned to fetch her teacher. She nodded and strode down the main halls to his keep.

She cussed under her breath just as she had reached the doorway to his abode. He did say there would be a visitor from the east...He wasn't untrue in his mention. Although this character held himself similarly to Destiny. As if he had learned how to be as they were...

In truth , the reason she had been saved was fault of the prophecy. Her true form was of a fallen spirit's child, and a half blood's birth. She had been orphaned in that time within the snowy streets of her Spirit Russia. The only realm that would have her, had given her over to the Eternals...if she had been not part of the prophetic mission, she would be another lost soul eventually. She was a child whose powers grew in maturity over time. It had been that she had a clan that gave in to some tyrranical power. In order to save her, in her dreams and memories she had seen, the great raven winged woman called Reya ...she also had fled the mountains with her only child!-

Clutching her skull, the young Eternal's pupil caught her breath. Another vision was coming to the surface...

 _The cold snow encased earth lay before the child. Something felt as if it had not been settled. Something had been forgotten, gone astray! The lady with raven's wings among the pine groves. A lone white wolf with blue eyes gazed in the spirit women's direction. Her gaze was crystalline and vividly pure. She saw even the snow that fell between them as it maximized in volume. She was soon blocked by the flurries that formed a solid , white cloud. Aluehain cried out as the storm broke off the connection to that lone world of ice and snow. She fell, fell, back into her own world of cryptic and mysterious being. Unlike the world of fridged winters, her world was puzzling to comprehend it's beginning , present, and end. She blinked with a gasp only to return to the front of Lord Destiny's front door._

With an intake of breath, she paused, then spoke clearly. Destiny was quietest compared to her own mind's eye. So restless and eager to change for the better.

"I come with a message for my Lord Destiny." Spoke the child. "A visitor has arrived bearing a name..Rokuro...he is born of Eastern blood as well as something more...Shall I tell them you are unable to address their concern-

The door soon stood ajar. The creek made the girl jump slightly, while the entrance into the unknown widened for her to see him clearly. The being Destiny represented the burning desire to learn and grow out of all men. His body consisted of burning flames and embers surrounding him. He had really no true body. He was indeed like the sun that burned till the phoenix gave in to it's glory. For a phoenix can not remain alive like the sun. Destiny was the sun in form of a man. He wore the robe of greek gods, perhaps older than their own views. His hair was as a flame a top his skull. His eyes were large, amber, crystal gems. He had them begin to shut out the shadow that encased him within his room.

The young student peered through the door and squinted into the dark, where only a gleam of dying light from the late day sun's rays helped her to see; He was frustrated!

"Destiny! I will send them away...you are un-

"NO!" Boomed the great deity long lost. "We shall see him in. For he too was once my brother . Let them enter , lead them to our main hall. There I shall say, Thou art as thou hath become...Lead him to this, young Mountain daughter , Aluehainyu!" She nodded frantically and rushed to greet the boy, girl , and older man once more.

/

Malchior looked up from his battle plans. The court had been as silent as the wicked night! Resting his hands onto his knees as he sat, the wizard sighed to the ground. "Prince of Knoll! Malchior! Are you daft? Wake up!-

"Huh..!? Oh...General McAdams...My deepest apologies...Quite spent from... long... nights...Yaaawn! Not enough.. late night shut eye I suppose...Pass a cup will you Greggor?-

The grunt from his allies became quite clear. "You were passing out on us lad! As if you hadn't the blasted mindset to learn from the masters? What went on lad?" The young wizard forced his eyes open wide at the mention of a certain tyrant. Shifting to stand, he sat back down with a shove; though it was forced by his new buddies. "Oh no! Yer bottom is stuck here! Not until we have all of our battalion with a real coat of arms! In your name? We were deciding on the figurative design..Maybe a mention that spirit still fight on?" The bearded scruff of a fellow; Greggor chimed in. The younger chuckled nervously at his show of creative thought.

"Dragon Earth needs us, he is nearing his time so unsteadily that...none of us can sleep a wink! You are not alone, now-

The squadron leader returned his gaze to his crew. "Let's finish before sun up men!" The crowd shouted with pride and those hard resolves seemed to spread within miliseconds. Mal was trying to keep up with their smiling faces. His body grew cold. He was being summoned to a dark plane?

Mal waited until he could try his wand by his belt. The stick burst as he held it between his fingers! The boy growled an looked up in anger, his eyes were as a dragon's own. "Show yourself! Why have I been summoned! Who goes-

"Bao Shi. Young Wizard Malchior." The young tween in body but woman in spirit said in a harsh tone. " You have met me. We once fought. Then I was cooerced by the Dragon Lord Roku...He stole me, hid me away while I was still powerless. He did not wish for me to tell you-

"You tried to attack my comrades! How could I forget you?" Sneering, the boy took a step forth. "The dragon's curse has now allowed me to practically breath the essence of this plane! I come here as a night walker!" The monsterous grin from the dragon boy outcast made the young in form goddess frown. " You have not fought his influence well enough! At this rate, Rorek will return, you shall not...I bear a message for I am unallowed to leave here. The dragon from my prison , is already within sites of Lord Destiny...He is not fighting back, yet...-

"Gods no!" Mal scratched his messy hair. "Destiny can save...No! Do not entice me young magician! I know tricksters...Gach!" He clutched his heart as it beat ten fold. As silent as wings of the bats below..."I...what must we do...? He is there, to meet Destiny?" Wiz panicked. "I must go there...he will-

"Destiny is the one to have called him to meet...I fear that Destiny is fighting the darkness of his firey self..." Sighed the goddess. She levitated off over to the wizard who was on his knees in ruin. "I cannot leave, you cannot go...The truth must come forth.." The girl put her transparent hand onto his shoulder. "Isis is ready to journey on. Call to her, they are your only family..."Her tone was now sweet. Did she really want more to come of this chaos? Was she also victim to the dragon? If she had been a guide before turning...then why now?

"I will return you to your world...Please do not stop! Continue to fight the innocence in your heart! You have those that hold you close again! I will never have that to promise to myself again...for my wish was granted. He owns me! Body..and spirit..."

The outcast wizard almost cried before he had turned to see the young deity vanish. Never to know the light of the sun again.

When he'd fallen back into his own body, Mal noticed he was resting off to the side of the room. "So...you saw my body and spirit depart..." He groaned at the feeling of changing back. "Rorek...will never have them!" With a wrasp, he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

/

Raven was contemplating whether to have another meeting, without the first Titan's ex leader. Starfire had been building bridges ever since she had learned to contact Orion AND Arianna in secret. Her magic was a combination of her Tamaran born power and Arianna's very ancient ones. Orion had not become tangible , instead he remained unseen by those who were not in need of his guidance. Robin would only return if she ; Arianna had said; could lure out Rokuro from Richard's body. Though not entirely...

"He is not well of mind...That set of power marks, the urn with a lid, and the mutation represented by his eyes changing with himself; Roku is trying to do as many a time he has in the past...Change your leader, so he will never fight by your side. Only Roku's..."

Starfire gulped, for she had been told this countless times before...Her Richard...Her Robin, and possibly his and her futures!...

"I must thank you for all you have taught me...Now I do see why being ' in the touch' with our selves of reincarnation...is very much important..." A weak smile spread across her face.

Arianna was as Orion was. Invisible, only Starfire could call them back to her world. Right now it felt as if she were their pupil, yet such thinking would lead her backwards instead of straight ahead towards the truth!

"I have not yet told my friends of my discovery...that also I was aware and hiding you...Princess Arianna. I wish only to be stronger. So that Roku will never harm another of us as long as he shall live and breathe such evil...His son, you were once able to see what damage Roku had inflicted? Will the same happen to -

Starfire shook her head, sighing as soon as she had caught herself. "This is why I must fight, and learn to control what you could not...is that not true?"

The other , Arianna did not reply. She instead pulled something from upon her chest. It was an amulet. With many points instead of the common five, Star could only guess what it might be .

"Like the crystal Rokuro had in his years as a student and follower, I too have been given this. It remains as an embodiment of my soul. If I pass this on to you, that will only be when you are most ready of all to face your hero again."

"Starfire. You were able to embrace my words. If I had been born of another's soul, they would never have at all matched your kindness..." The Tamaranean smiled at the compliment . Her eyes bright as emeralds, she almost shed a tear. "I know when we defeat that monster Roku once and for all...you may never ..."

Arianna said nothing more as she embraced her self that was a true born Princess . Not by birth, But by honor and right.

"I will show them that we can be strong together!"

/

Roku had indeed left his mark on the teen that night. Richard tossed and turned while Rokuro went back within the boy. To see if he'd been careless in protecting Hakuro and Grayson..

The scent stung his nostrils. A noxious odor that clung to his skin as he walked through it. It was the smell of dying souls, losing their minds as they were torn to pieces. A beast had indeed been feasting here. He wanted to find out which though, seeing as it had triggered such a response in his counter part.

A slippery fall onto the space's floor made the teen gasp in horror. This wasn't real! It was darkened blood ! ...

A dark cackle from the beast that hid made the boy shiver . He knew that laugh...

" ROKU!" He cried over the illusion's thunderous skies. The dragon was larger than the serpent he had chosen in form to frighten Dick. The glow of his firey eyes were full of malice. The son should be afraid.

"Getting restless? You are welcome to remain...If you are to keep the ex titan from going mad!"

Rokuro croaked as he watched the slithering monster descend from the highest point of this dark world.

"I do not respect you , for you are the one who-

"It is your rite! You cannot escape such foolish thought, did I not tell you?" It hissed with a slip of it's forked tongue. "If you will not obey, then the brat shall exist in your place!"

"No!...He is not able to do as you wish! He will die before ever serving-

Aaagh!"The marks had reemerged, forming around the teen's throat!

They were like barbed wire. Thinner, they had power to be able to lift the boy into the air. Closer to the dragon he could only stuggle.

"I am afraid Rokou will need to split, he can replace you as Richard's new guide..You are going to remain, the spell will put you back to sleep after I drain your powers ..." The dragon's teeth bared down above the outcast son. Outdone , by a half blood!

"Don't ! You do not know! *Gasp!* You cannot...nn...der...sta..."

"Sleep, I will have you for my later ploy..." The boy was retrieved by the other demons that had been made to guard the place. Rokuro on wimpered during his nightmare, Robin though; bolted awake.

/

Dick was up. Plastered in layers of sweat his marks were growing as frigid as ice and snow. He was covered in more sheets now, the heat he craved would not return. The withdrawl would have to pass..it was not eternal!

He coughed into his hands, the result was a sickening red fluid. This was..

"Gah!" The cries pounded against the earth as rain started to fall outside.

Another lighteningbolt ripped through the clouds. Rain began to patter against the window paine of the guest room he had been given even harder now. The others had separate room as he had asked to sleep all alone. The chill was bitterly exhausting as Richard laid back down onto his temporary mattress. Nothing was working. The spell to say before bed was useless unless he had the paper..Roku had not taken it he hoped..at least he could not see the dragon in form, it's appearance had shattered his walls. Clinging to the pillowcase , his hands ghosted in front of him. The marks...were transforming?

"What...else is...new..." He grunted so only he could hear. His hand fell to the side of him again. Another jolt of thunder and lightening broke his longer could he stay put.

Tiptoeing out into the hall, Dick searched for a restroom in the dark. Someplace quiet , so he could talk to his other sided self. It was as if Rokuro would never return, it had been to long since he had allowed the teen any sort of peaceful existance. Yet, he had been greatful, despite this being Rokuro's problem - not only that!

Dick swallowed as he got closer to a lightened part of the hall. The time must have been after midnight. Maybe later?

The sounds were not dimmed from outside; the wind's howling, the waves crashing against the shoreline, thunder rolling by with the dark clouds. He could hear it all.

Dick stepped back, only to jump up in surprise from another jolt in the sky. He covered his head and felt for his mask by mistake. It wasn't there, he knew he had broken a promise, yet could not bear to believe Roku wasn't responsible.

"M...m-maybe I should-

"Rob? Man, what are you doing out of bed!" Cy shined a light from his shoulder into the teen's eyes. "T- t-to -cold..." Was all that Richard wrasped back. He had turned his eyes downwards to the floor. Cyborg walked up to his pal. He was..like a little kid. It felt hard on Cyborg, mostly because of the times he'd watched over Rob like a brother. He and Bb irreplacible!

"You need to go back or...Did you need water? This isn't like you...You don't look too good..Rob?..Rob!-

The teen now stood as someone looking just like-

"What did you do with Robin!" Cy knew those red eyes and that long dark hair too well, it was Rokou.

"Gotta call Rae..Listen ! You had better crawl back into whatever hole you came from , or you and I are gonna have to-

"Agree to disagree?" Smirked the imposter. "I was called in to replace the pain he felt. You seriously didn't notice, did you robo idiot?"

"No one talks trash to me but that spiky headed pipsqueek! Let him go!"

The teen dropped the quilt from his shoulders casually. "It was actually burning hot ! Why would he need this?.." The terror swept the thing up to blind Cyborg, his attempt was a good one. The cloth was shredded to pieces as Cy noticed the lights had gone out. The thing was ripped off and tossed aside, Cy knew that they were in deep trouble with this person, if he should have his way of ease in the tower!

The daemon self leapt as a shadow, flying down the halls and laughing aloud. Raven dashed to her door. As did the other Titans, both groups spread out to locate the doppelganger.

Beastboy rushed down to meet a bewildered Cy, who had been scared before but..

"What happened? Cyborg..Beastboy?" The seven including Nina had found him panting onto floor. Cy pounded his fist into the floor. " Got taken...that double Rokou's back..He was so fast! We can't let him leave the tower!"

Starfire closed her eyes. It was too early to mention her connecting to Arianna in spirit. "Was..he awake like the evil Rokuro? Did you not stop him?"

"Yeah..That brat said something about Rob not already being ok..I should have known...! He was freaking out from the storm. Looked just like a kid scared of thunder..He acted just like a little kid! Was it that kid Hakuro? Those were Robin..Richard's eyes! I'm sure of it!"

"Your'e gonna blow a gasket baldy! Get it together! This isn't the first time he's not acted like Robin..." Bumble Bee crossed her arms and stared at her comrades.

"Little more complicated than the Slade blackmail story...He isn't himself, cause he can't shut it off?" Speedy raised a brow, thinking of where he had to go next. Sneaking off , the teen drove an arrow into the shadows of a small corner nearby. "We are being watched, keep alert . Don't know if they heard us.."

The teams got into fighting stance. The shadows were not the shadow rider's . Something else was there and it had to be their target.

"Let's move, if Robin gets out of range, he may not return..."Raven levitated towards another plane. "We have to hurry!"

/

I have to end this chapter off to make a new number nine..sigh...lost my focus!

Arianna actually is on the spirit world's side, not Star's. She is trying to stop the counterparts from losing all control to the dragon that created them...

I have to get back o the Destiny and Aluehain pov...Roku is split to be there, and guarding his son and his vessel in dragon form. Just like how Verra and Shoji are able to as well as Kay and Cal separate from thir original forms. I 'll call it incarnate for now.

Aaron still has to get his answer,turns out Piper knows Aluehain from her own past. Yet the Lady with raven wings will be for later chapters...

Destiny is actually inspired by a character, I don't remember which one...same place as where Wizardmon Greg came from I think!

Veronica is still able to fight, though her actions are being monitored by Lilith. She did not get to overtake Bruce's soul, so she may want to get even, or get away before he finds her!

Malchior has been fighting the good fight , though not for the Titan's sake...He used to be a Prince of Knoll before Rokuro ever was born. If Roku had not gone after Lorelei , had he not been saved by Dragon Earth, Mal would have become another puppet. Now , he is fighting to stay sane. Being part dragon must be tough...Also, life blood and life wine within the couple previous chapters are not the same thing. Roku created life wine synthetically in the lab from the past. Life blood is a vampire talk, soul stealer use of words for life taken through ...well! You get the picture..if this gets too dark, I may have to consider upping the anti...or changing my tune...never considered going that far with the angst..! Chapter nine is next! Don't touch that mouse!


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Titans; An Eternal Tommorrow ; Chapter 9: DreamWake's Eternal Vow And Robin's Capture.

/

Distant world away, the dragon was killing time while Piper and Aaron sat in wait of their next move. Roku could only feel his powers grow to full fruition as he had drained his own son's given ones. The child was still acting as if he had lost his memories of those times. While Grayson was remembering them all! Everything would be set as soon as the young ex hero gave up. Yes, what more could he do to fight fate? His values of the earth and it's human populace was flickering, which would mean trust was indeed easy to break . Now to build it back up.

"The Eternal Lord Destiny wishes for your presence. " Piper yipped as the girl , Aluehain had returned from behind a corner. "Young miss, there is another who would like to see you. I am sure that you have missed him as well." She turned to the girl who's eyes had become earthen in colour. "It...Dreamwake...?" She guessed it had to have been. During her entrapment within Roku's keep, she had discovered a darker side to her book loving self. He had shown her that her story had not yet been written. What did the dragon mean by those words...?

"To the youngest , you will go along with us to see Destiny. Then I am certain your question may be answered peacefully." Aaron nodded silently and stood. Then Roku, would go as well? He would have to keep his guard up...The dragon might turn that answer into doubt if he should listen!

"As you wish." The young sorcerer said aloud.

/

Destiny's rooms had not been their location to be. Instead, it would be a great hall, a throne room of sorts. No one could hide from him here, not even a slithering serpent or the smallest house mouse...

The guards allowed them passage as the doors opened wide. The room allowed airy drafts of wind from the windows up on high to seep through. The youngest looked out one, to see a scene from long ago spill forth. A battlefield upon sandy dunes described wild eyed warriors as they took hold of opposing armies, all while clashing under the blazing desert sun.

The curtain was shut to this world as the dragon snapped a band of fingers. Aaron blinked back to the disguised monster and called out. The room let off an echo.

"What was that-

"I have not the time to explain, we are being trapped here. Destiny knows.."

Roku sounded more human , although his voice still darkened from the mention from his own lips of ' Destiny' and 'trapped'.

"We are to meet him!" Aaron rebuked. "Why...you did not cause him strife...we were so close-

The creeking of large doors of the entranceway now opened to reveal the puppet master guiding the stages of their worlds.

~Roku, you do not see. I am not here to keep you, your fear keeps you.~

"As does your's as well, Lord of the Destined End..." The daemon chuckled inwardly over the mention of an old, exagerated title.

The firey being and Eternal levitated to his own seat. As a throne room, he could not just play a ruler, he had to be one!

~I have given you enough moons to start your rebellion, now. Piper must return to us. I intend that you allow your hold to weaken, that she be free to see her errors clearly~

"By all means," Roku bowed a bit to this request. He was king here..the damned excuse was too much..

"However, Young Pippette does indeed have an issue to discuss with you alone. DreamWake will only stain the curse further if you allow him to get...too close.."

The staff that Destiny now held faced the dragon's face. "She can be saved, though she came into contact with a shadow rider. The Titans were careless..."

~The Titans on the realm of Earth? They have something you crave. I cannot allow it! Return our student of DreamWake, only then shall you gather more of this...essence you crave cretin!~

The dragon almost laughed at this display . Destiny was trying to intimidate him?

"Haha! We know the truth is held on teen age shoulders..Arianna has returned to fight my destructive power! Yet, she is being held back by her vessel. An alien child that has never even considered the concept of 'reincarnate' until now!" He grinned at the show of fear on the guards' and Aaron's faces.

"I must admit, gathering the power from a powersource that I sired, now reincarnated into a half blooded human , and trying to bring about a rebirth wasn't as easy as the first time..."

The young Aaron gulped and gripped his cloak tightly. Was he..coming clean!

~ I can see why you chose another, it has made you drunk with power. That boy should be erased, yet...YOU intend to destroy him otherwise...from the inside!~ Roku ducked the blow from the spear that was pointed towards him, Destiny had seen his face. Roku hid under his hood, knowing that he had lost the fight. Destiny's darkness had been nothing more than paranoia in the least. He was a warrior and king , yet he did feel too human at times. Just as Roku had been entranced by these beings that radiated energies that drove him to kill!

A guard went to grab the daemon by his cloak, only to lose his arm in the process. "Aaagh!" The young soldier crumpled to the floor as Roku gathered up his life in th form of wisps of smoke. ~ You gave in too many a time...It's too late my dear lord!~ Roku set the room ablaze by channeling the spirit he held, turning it into gasses that exploded. Aaron dove to get away. The dragon at this rate would destroy the grand throne room of an Eternal!

"And where, do you think you are going ? You are still in debt to me. Alice will not return if you are not present..." Th ghost of an angry god passed through the flames. Aaron skid past the last remaining guards as many more rushed forth to stop the blaze .

"Secure Lord Destiny! Stop the dragon! He's getting away! Waaah!" The men toppled over in a burst of smoke.

Coughing, the younger went to find Destiny who had been fighting the dragon man to man ! Roku was bringing the heat, as was Destiny who wielded a staff with a spear attatched to it's tip. The two looked fierce as each tried to proove his strength.

"I did not come to fight! But whatever the case, I came to you to say..."

Destiny felt the dragon slither to his ear. The hiss he gave recieved an angered growl from the Eternal. Pushing back, Roku only chuckled as the fearful words had reached his target.

"I've found the queen...It won't be long before the take over. My dear son is no longer to listen to his vessel, only his king..." The dragon threw an item into mid air. It was time to leave. Aaron saw this and bolted down to find Aluehain. She could tell him...he was not going to be recaptured...right?..

The dragon's flash bomb had cleared a path as Destiny vanished from the room, Roku would find DreamWake. Or Destiny's game of tag would have him beaten.

"Aaron does not know!" He looked ahead as he exited the throne room. Flames leaping up at an extraodinary rate. "Alice is the daughter of Lady Catherine yes, though she should not exist at all! I gave her memories. Her past is fabricated into dust! Meaning, Aaron has been helping a spy! Haha!" Another blast sounded as he scanned the halls for the three blind mice...Well, they were as blind as he seemed to feel. This power, was truely making him feel alive!

Aluehain was waiting patiently with Dreamwake for Piper to come to. ~The spell cast is one by bond...she was indeed made to be tested. He tried, yet she has become something else...~ Sandman Eternal and Scholar DreamWake was puzzled over her appearance. Hi dear student...Young Piper...Had been thrown to the wolves, and yet he had not known of it!

"She is not as she had been before her leave..."Aluehain looked over the Eternal's shoulder. "We must free her! Find what has bound her to his law!"

~That being was the Dragon Roku,Destiny had intended to fight him ? Someone must have been taking a chance, we have had a spy...Piper was not the one!~ The young half eternal student gasped. "Then...Destiny! We must stop him from being entranced by that monster!"

BANG! BANG! *

The door fell from its hinges slightly. "Destiny! " The young girl cried aloud and rushed to let her teacher in.

~No! Do not open the door! We must not! -

"Please! Let me in! It is Aaron...Please!" The girl took to the door and wedged it open, now in its crooked state. "Ahh! We must not let them...I did not want him to follow! Please!" Aaron was panting while sweat dripped down his face. His eyes scanned the area rapidly, trying to find a place to hide.

"Young Aaron? Why are you here? Where is your companion , and my lord Destiny!"

The pink haired girl shook and stepped away.

"Are you telling the truth? Tell me...Destiny is in grave danger!"

Aaron held his heart, almost feeling it would burst and tried to answer carefully. "H..hee...he!- Destiny! Roku!" Dreamwake sighed at this poor boy's pain. He cast a sleep spell as the child started to feel that rest was needed. Out like a light, Aluehain returned to peer into the Dreamwalker's dark eyes. "He said..Roku...The father!?"

~Alert the staff that there will not be a festival if he should reach the outside. I am counting on your guidance Aluehainyu! Now, go!~

The girl turned to starlight as she was transported across the space. She had to make it! As the great being of Dreamtimes cast his spell, another came through the doorway. It was Destiny!

/

The teacher gasped and extended his reach. The gargle from the Eternal Lord was not welcoming. The caster removed his attention slightly from his pupil. ~Destiny! Aluehain was sent to warn your people! We have to defeat that dragon, he is here to destroy you...!~

~No..~The Lord croaked softly as he almost collapsed onto the Dreamweaver's study floor. ~I...I wish to give power...to the ones called Titans...~ The scholar frowned and swept up the firey being with all his strength. ~Titans...But why? My lord, those earthen children are cursed! Their once leader is closer to being lost...He can no longer fight it! Please reconsider!-

~I ...Cough*...Must rest...do as I say! The children of earth will fight...or be destroyed along with hi..m..~ The Eternal lay in silence against an oaken chair. Dreamwake was in shock! He watched as the Eternal's king laid himself over the large chair. He had only slightly scorched the seat from his power turning it to cinders.

~Destiny...Where is that evil dragon? Is he able to find you?~ Dreamwake remembered that the Eternal's pupil as well as his were not able to remain. Aluehain had gone to find a way to bar the doors, not allow the dragon to roam free.

~He...he is gathering energies, yet...he does not know the extent! It has driven him to kill! You must warn Lady Isis and the guardians...cough!*...they too are with the boy's allies on that same earth...~

~Dear...it has begun...he intends to crush us this time!~ Dreamwake pulled out a book across the room from within his study. ~The age old myth...he has rewritten it!?~ Flipping the pages at random, the being of dreams gasped and looked into his books. Deeper into the past until they were sprawled into many corners of the dim, lit room.

~Did you block connection from the fiend? He could find you! You must take care of yourself, for if you were to be harmed...Miss Piper and Lady Aluehain would weep! As would I...Please! Tell your old friend again...This child on earth...He looks like Rokuro? Is it true?

The sound of an explosion was growing close. Destiny did not speak in his seat. From a small manifestation, a part the chair looked like a coffin. This scared poor Dreamwake, who knew he too was unbalanced by the dark one walking the halls. He was after Destiny? Yet he was toying with them?

~We must leave!~ Dreamwake shielded the three from a tremor larger than the previous. Destiny and his companions could only sense a presence, they could not see, or feel it physically. That also drove the old Sandman of sorts to throw up his wand in protest.

~Take us to the centre! For Time is imminant, we are but servants ! Let us be saved! Ladies of Darkness and Light! Hear our cries! Take us to the Celestial castle up on high!~

With the last tremor to follow, they had been safely transported to the castle where a certain queen had lost her life... And still remained to walk the halls as a part of it's being.

/

Dreamwake almost collapsed in front of the gates. He had the three; boy , girl , and Eternal king under his arms.

The guards of this building gathered up the four and headed them inside quickly. They could recognise An Eternal's presence from a breadths distance away! Destiny was losing his fire , the guards noticed as the clouds began to dissipate around them. He was becoming cold to the touch, which brought the spirit guard squad to take action.

The two heavenly children of light and dark shadows came to greet them. The dark haired maiden looked sorrowfully to the older being than even she. He was marked by brands on his wrists. Both identical! the marks told a story of the desert country that he had been born from. Only Destiny and those of that event in the past knew what those markings were. Or what they were for...

"Lead them to the gates...This is none other than his work...That Dragon will be sought out! Light? Child, your magic is needed in this time of peril. Everyone, we must hurry to shelter!" The goddess and guide took up her energies and spoke.

Once inside, the two ladies sat with the survivor ; Dreamwake. Piper had gone with young Aaron to the so called 'Lab'. There, they would be looked over by magicians that could assist when others could not...the children had to be examined in order to confirm if they had been marked. It would take a while to determine, so Dreamwake agreed to be questioned on the rampage within the Eternal's realm. He asked the ladies to send troops to free the people and spirit if there had been a breech...

"Great Dreamwake, you may speak...Tell us how Roku was able to enter your world..." Dark looked into his shining yet fearful eyes of jasper. ~He is gathering energies from not simply touch alone - Destiny told me just before his collapse that he had called for a meeting with Roku...They are at odds since the desert take over...I do not understand why he would allow it! His people are now in danger of losing their very souls! Please...he must have a reason for such ...perhaps!-

Darkness placed a pale hand onto his knarled ones. He was old, he could have been Chronos himself!

"We shall indeed send forces to your lands...Destiny should never have taken responsibility with this endevour...He knows of the boy I presume? The one left on earth?" Her voice was soft, yet it held some feeling of guilt as well.

"The dragon he was...Did attack as, another?" Wondered Light to her sister. "Another...He has taken another identity as a being to look as if he were earthen, even spirit...Did you see his face?"

Dreamwake shook his head with a sigh. ~ Only the ones I had saved from the blaze were able to see...I was away, looking over my dear pupil...She is very ill...~ He seemed forlorn. Piper had known him as a protege for 157 years, and 200 counting before reaching that point...He had taken her in thanks to Destiny knowing the prophecy within the snowy barrens. What it held was his pupil, young half daemon and guardian Aluehain...She had been mentioned possibly as having a position at Destiny's side. Yet Piper, was jealous. She did not show it, hiding in library after library, bookstore after bookstore. Destiny did not choose her from her almost earthen feeling of expression. She belonged by Dreamwake's side, a fellow bookworm himself. Though it was normal, she still said nothing of her feelings of loss. For her to be by his side, she would have even sold her soul...Which is what she had done. To the worst daemon of all no less!

"Piper will be alright, please continue to explain what it was that you saw..." Shining as the celestial heavens, there was light. Lady Light was younger than her cryptic sister by creation. Yet she seemed more reassuring than her twin. Two sides of the same moon, they were inseparable.

The eternal book keep gulped down his worries. ~He was present besides that young lad Aaron...He too is drifting to find peace. He has an attatchment to the world surrounding Alicia; elder daughter of Queen Catherine of the spirit west...She was related by blood partial to the Ainsley Clan...I fear...that he too may be lost...~

"Do not weep in this time!" The words of Darkness held not as much pity as her other, previous self. "We do not have the energy to despair! You, even if we might contact Aluehain!-

~No! She is trying to remain unseen! She will be away from Destiny...she..-

"You left her behind? Why? Why did you do this! She was essential in the prophecy!" The light twin said in her sharpest tone. "You must send someone to save her! Roku is out there! Destiny will awaken...He is resting to regain his powers. If he finds that you did something reckless...your name...!-

"Sister! You must not be exposed to the essence...please leave this room and it's guest to I!"

The younger only pouted her lips and looked as if she would cry her eyes out. "Promise us she will return? She will not lose herself to her true nature?" The goddess looked back one last time. Her dark twin only nodded and shut the barrier encased room behind her.

/

The Lady Dark huffed a sigh. "In name of Hecate, we shall return." Lord Dreamwake blinked at that vow. ~ He has not blocked it? We may return? Oh! What a fool I have been...Piper can be saved...He shall not have the catalyst! This I vow!~ The eternal stood now, taller as he went to exit into the unknown with the lady of shadows.

/

Still within the keep, the dragon's eyes scanned for any survivors. He knew that the last guards would be below, he had only to find their leader...

Slipping back into the shadows, the dark lord swept them around himself like a cloak. Death itself it seemed was roaming the halls of the almighty eternals!

Death had indeed been a spy, one that had followed with the dragon's too did not like his treatment among beings of higher position. Yet, he was not all knowing as they had believed. Eyes and ears of others had aided the dragon- by stealing their powers over the unseen, he had become a god of legend.

"To find the catalyst..."

A scurry of a small creature made his ears prick up from such soft footsteps. Who was in his way...

"Who goes!" The dragon's voice echoed. The creature scurried on. With that set, the monster summoned a being from the shadows; a fellow shadow rider.

"You have 'in the calling' my lord?" Bowed the demonic prince.

"Yes, to find a thief, you must follow their shadow...in their footsteps, is that not right?" Quizzed the god.

The daemon scratched his chin at this request. "Who is the culprit? " He asked.

"Another like yourself, she is of high birth. Relative to the clan of those of the snow barren wastes. Of Lady Reya..."

"Ahhh...She is unsure of worth, this shall be most wonderful!" Shadow chuckled in a mad way as he got ready to rush down the halls, in search of this spirit child. "Like hunting rabbits in forests in winter...I shall not miss!"

The mouse ; young Aluehain, did not look back. She had heard his voice. He meant to keep no prisoners! She had heard of the terrible fate that had befallen Aleiah's babe from many moons earlier! Dear Tsani had been imprisioned within that dragon's keep. Now, she too was not sure if the child would bring about an end to the chaos, or would aid to enforce it further!

I must make it to the portal! He must not see!

In a wink, she had become invisible. He was already aware of her snooping, she did not want to add any other reasons to the list. Faster she swam through the astral realm. She had to find her people! Destiny's children!

Shadow slammed into the space. He rubbed his nose in pain, wincing and laughing at how much power this little ferret did possess. "My lord! She must be a survivor of the Northern Plains to the Eternal! We are lucky , she will try to find her brothers. You can now leave without caution. I will break barrier for you..."

The dragon stopped in his tracks blinking out into the space. "What? Shadow! That is suicide! You needn't do so, fall back...SHADOW!"

The barrier had been destroyed, yet, shadow had lost his body. The dragon fumed, dragged the spirit of the shadow rider along and hurled them both through the portal!

"I appreciate the gesture, we'll be sure to make great strides. Any more of your stunts and you with be scathed!" The demon with a ghostly appearance to shadow's frowned and hung it's head in shame. "I apologize my lord...it will be only the first time, but never last..."

/

Back within Titans East headquarters, the team did not have any other guardians besides the Wizard on call! "Rae! I think I see him! Come quick!" Bb as a cat of all things; was able to sense their escapee from his very being! Since the shifter imp had messed with his ability to transform into any species classified within the animal kingdom, his powers had been somewhat iffy from time to time. Sometimes it was like a reboot for him, which brought him closer to understanding 'limits.'

A cat in old magic Wiz had said once, was able to see things that humans could normally only hope to! He had seen things that Robin had possibly seen , it was red, a lot of shadow, knowing right away he called out . "Aaa! Wh...What was that?..." In a bat form he came back to his green self soon after. Holding his arms and shivering, he had seen another world!

"That Dragon is sending thoughts, Beastboy- For now, lay low. We do not need anymore corrupt Titans!" Deep in her timbre she held fear for her friends. The dragon was winning. She knew he had entered their world , and through their ex leader!

~ _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_ ~ She spoke her mantra with power as her thoughts clashed into Dick's own. Or in this case, Rokou...

Cyborg called out from the C.O.M.M unit that had been in Bumble Bee's hand. "We aren't having any luck on the second floor...how's the upstairs? Any leads?" He panted as he spoke.

Raven replied as she wiped sweat from her brow. "No such. He just got away! Beastboy saw something, he said it was full of shadows..." Huffing , the teams continued to search. "You put a tracer on him, Speedy? Any sign of Birdy yet?" The aquatic teen looked high and low to trace waves, patterns , and disturbances within his lookout point.

Speedy came up on his unit. He had been finished fighting the goop monsters awhile ago. They had not returned to bother him, so he had been somewhat relieved.

"I did, says he's on the move, to the third and first floors!?" The archer gawked at the sudden switch. "Head him off at the first! You guys work the upstairs! This is not gonna pass by my sights!" The archer rushed back down the stairwell, where hopefully he would have someone meet him. If not, he'd be first in line.

"Darn it Speedy! Mas e Menos? Go along! He can't handle that kid on his own! Hurry! I 'll meet you there..."

The growl from the teen of Atlantis hurried the twins along faster. Now on his own, Aqualad saw what had been making him feel his unease. A rift was trying to open in the wall. He could see it, as clear as day it was still growing! "This isn't good..." He looked seriously at the void opening in his space.

To the Atlantean's surprise, something had been showing more and more, coming through the portal! It broke through, as if it were a baby marine animal from it's egg shell. Wide eyed the boy shielded his eyes from the glow it cast.

A girl with lengthy pink hair that reached the floor in a curve, in a black dress with boots and eyes that shown magenta, leaped and tore free of the barrier that kept her separated from their world.

"Aaah!" Aqualad pointed as the glow died down. The unit shook from his voice being so startling.

"Who is she!?"

/

The girl blinked, as if debating on whether to stay or continue running. This was earth? She must have not ended up in the right place!

A cloud of smoke formed to be none other than Rokou. When he saw the girl , his heartbeat quickened. This girl could harm his take over plans! She could not live! While in his mind, Roku controlled those thoughts, Rokou only believed it his own idea!.

"No..You must not get away! …Agh!" He swiftly rushed into her, only to bounce back from her force field that protected her. "You will let the boy go!" Her powers lifted light from the space unseen by them all. "Or if not, I must drag you out!"

The rift between them was getting larger and larger still! Aluehain lifted her hand to cast, only to be stopped by another magic user.

"Halt!" Raine and Malchior had found the rift as well, coming through as if they had been shoved inside!

Raven had found her power to leave their floor from further investigation. The Titans had followed, now back to see what they had missed through that door.

She and Starfire gasped as Speedy groaned over being last to enter. "What's going on here?" Malchior saw the champion swimmer fish boy, then saw two more by that cursed teen in black. "He isn't Rokuro! Why is an Eterna-

Raine was hushed as the Wizard stepped forth. In his hand he held a short sword. Raven almost knew too well what he was going to attempt...

"He is still our Robin! You must bring him out! Rokuro is not returning now please!" She did not want Rokou to have his way! Yet, Rokuro had shown some side of himself that was more human. Far more than the demon that held up her hero!

"Let him go, Rokou. He still holds power over you! You are only a pawn to him, he does not care!-

Alice was shoved back by a strong gust from the daemon's arm. She had not enough time to fight him. Her time here was making her soft. Every blow she could have dealt became more and more less of what she could truly have spelled. If she had wanted to, her abilities could cause the world to stop and stare. Yet this was Arisu and her vanities. What she believed, Alicia hoped to quit in listening to...The spoiled brat she had grown up and away from was too needy. It was not her! She never wished to see others become so trapped as she had, ever again. In a way, she felt herself beam from such accomplishments...though her brother...though not truly was he, as lucky...

" Rokou , you are frightened...you must fight him!" Of all people , Raven could have sworn having met the half daemon child. When they had been imprisioned inside the keep with Slade and company, she could not tell if Rokuro had been working together with his other self. Maybe the child like behaviour was all Hakuro...or Rokou too!

"The , rebirth...I will be destroyed even if I should do well...I am a broken soul self of the prince...What he felt...How he lived in fear, anger and regret...I am he!-

The teen shook his fists by his sides. He was becoming Rokuro?...How did he escape!?

The teen clawed at his own arms, fighting the marks as they flickered under the darkened skies of the stormy night.

"Get...get back!" The voice as Grayson was fighting to speak. He brushed them with energies in black and red. "I...I am...not...Aaaaaagh!" A clap of thunder broke the hold as he fell onto his knees in pain. Soon he had drifted into a new sort of dreamland. "Hurry! Before he can't hold them back!-

"Right..!" Bb and Star swooshed over to where he lay almost motionless. Starfire looked through to the other side, with the Lady Arianna's powerful sight. Beastboy sniffed and whoofed as a sneeze came on. "He wreaks! Rae! What is he covered in? That...Miasma stuff?...What did they do-

Malchior acted and rushed to finish the sealing temporarily of the red hot marks. " Seal the blood curse! Release the host!" The dagger pierced his chest roughly. Starfire was speechless. She almost rushed in to stop the sorcerer boy from doing his work. "Robin...sniff.." The boy let out a blood curdling scream as the blade was thrust and lastly tugged from the center of his hurt. The marks expanded and contracted like thorn covered vines , causing more hurt than the merciful dagger!

Panting he had stayed awake. Raven tried to cover his eyes from the fearful feeling of being prodded. "Robin...this is going to save you! You have to let him try to help you!-

Ungh..!" Raven grasped her temples tightly with a free hand. "Roku...he...agh!" Raven then broke the connection. He was fighting too...That dragon was toast! With her soul projection self, the empath felt around. There was a void growing, almost a blankness inside the boy's head. The dragon was knawing into his subconscious...In form it was a red eyed, blood red beast. Raven concealed her eyes that were glowing white.

~You cannot hide! I will find you again, Rokuro!~ Raven covered her mouth. He meant the child that had cast out Rokou!? The child daemon was cradling his wounds beside the dragon lord. His eyes held fear, for his life and for his existing by the dark one's side. ~Jay...won't take over...He won't come back...~ He curled into a ball in midair and cradled his head in his hands. Curling into himself farther, Raven saw Robin in his eyes. ~Heh...soo close...I couldn't be the better half...~ Roku was allowing this self pity to grow, he fed from those fears. As a soul stealer he could not be stopped, about half the population of earth allowed him to thrive!

Trying to give herself a breather, the empath almost breathed too deeply. They should never know she had been watching!

~Rokou, if you wish to extend your...lifespan, Go check the space in that corner. I could have sworn I had devoured all light...~ The dragon was grinning. Time had helped Ravenna's self the last time. Not in his domain, not this time...

~Whatever...Sure...if I don't have to deal with that prissy Roko, then what the heck..~ Forelorn, the teen drifted over to see what the dragon had meant by...light.

Raven jolted back into her own body, she had been on her knees the whole time. "Roku...is inside!" She gasped.

/

Malchior brought the blade to his eyes. It was darker blood in human enough...

Starfire helped their hero into Cyborg's strong arms as they dashed to the infirmary. "Speedy.." His leader Bumble Bee ; with a look of instability called him over . "You called, boss lady?" He had seen a terribly disturbing view. A side to the Titan that he had never witnessed in such a way...Bb must have been shaken too.

"I...don't know if we can let Robin...Keep an eye them! We saw...something we shouldn't have.." Still in shock from the other teen's angered cries, she shut her eyes. When they had reopened, Aluehain was right next to her. Her gaze thoughtfully motioned the teens left over to join her. They did not realize the extent of what half blooded eternals could do. She had to explain, and quickly!

/

Once inside the med bay, the girl cleared her throat and began her tale.

"My name is Lady Aluehain...I come from the side of the eternals and Lord Destiny...the realm's lone ruler.." The empath looked aside from the damage that had been inflicted upon her ex leader. "Roku, had attacked our palace. He injured our ruler, created unquenchable fires and stole many lives...Then he brought a shadow rider...invited him inside the realm as if he had such power! I was chased...As a student and right hand to Destiny, I was to warn the guards so that he might never breach the borders of our land!...Right now the dragon is heading back to this world...the boy is not safe..." She motioned towards the unconscious teen. "Destiny and his allies are within the spirit world being watched over by Ladies Dark and Light. I will gather enough energies so that I might tell him of your plight! Yet, there will be no one guardian to fight alongside you...They too were tainted...Right now, I can only say this..." The green teen gulped from the suspense.

"Return to the Spirit world. Your earth will be doomed if you remain here!"

Cyborg let out a sigh. "We can't leave our friends behind. They aren't supposed to be involved...we...-

"Raven, you too saw the incarnated self? Rokou...just before friend Malchior had ..." Starfire grasped the teen's wrist tight. This was never ending. Star wondered if Lady Arianna had to go through such traumas...was there a way? Had Roku trapped them!-

Raven bit her lip. "Rokou...he allowed Roku in to Robin's mind!" Raven gasped. "They were BOTH there! Roku was, a red dragon...And he was with Rokou! They might , they might have taken Rokuro had he not fought them...He freed Robin...But I didn't see Rokuro...It was just...nothingness...Empty , save for the two; dragon and his son's dark self..."

She huffed at losing her composure so quickly. Also, in front of an eternal this time!

"Sorry...When I put my hand onto Richard's face, they must have pulled me in..." She thought about whether that had been the case. If Rokuro had not called out, or poor Rokou..

The sheer dissaproval on the young eternal's face was powerful. "I am very glad you told me, from now on, we of the spirit will have authority. No longer will we allow the rebirth!" The body of Grayson began to dissappear! He was becoming as thin as air. "What in heaven's name are you doing!" Raine cried out. "He has yet to be given a fair trial!" Malchior frowned at her display of leadership and the eternal's unsteady vibes she radiated outwards.

"You may be an all powerful spirit. But you will not tak our friend away from us!" Starfire lunged at the spirit in her fear that Richard would leave them again. "This must be! He has shown-

"Ah! Those lights from inside your palms?! Who are you!?" Aluehain panted and fled from the Tamaranean's star bolts. Raven tried to get the others to help cool down the alien's rage. Starfire was crying...Arianna would not lose as well! From her palms came another color light; one of an amber glow. Starfire poured all of her strength into the next bolt, leaving the girl Raine to block it in time. She could be upset later. This was no ordinary eternal!

"You must not harm her!-

"She is a very bad person and must not take Robin away from us!" Starfire blabbered out. "You...you are not doing anything to stop him! Even the guardians have given up on us...We must fight for ourselves! We cannot trust such rutha spirit!" Rutha was weak in Tamaranean , Raven and Cy as well as Beastboy gasped at her boldness. Was this their Starfire!?

"She too...You harbor the princess from Roku's time...As do...you all!" The child eternal pointed, shaking from her realizing who these teens were!

"You are the ...the...Reincarnations of Rokuro's allies! How could this be!" She shook her head. They must have only barely known themselves!

"Starfire, my vessel knows..." Arianna's green orbs shone through. Retracting her fists, and smoothing her emotions over, the princess spoke again. "I was the one to explain the past to young Koriander..." Raven walked up to the girl.

"You know her name! Do you intend to over take Starfire too? She is not going to lose to -

The red head shook her head sadly, now facing towards Aluehain. "I want only to lift the curse cast upon my love...His mother did not name him Rokuro, he also took on the name Richard after his great grandfather.." She looked into their eyes, showing through her own how she had known the Ainsley house. "My mother was an ally of Queen Catherine, and the earlier Queen Lorelei...We had visited as children, only thinking of our younger days!" She closed her eyes and brought memories of golden sunshine and rolling hills of emerald back from her own mind's eye.

"We were not just destined to bring war from our betrothal." She explained to the teams. "I was also his first love...He had almost forgotten our promise to fight against the dragon lord! When he and his comrades had almost fallen by Roku's might, he had also given that dragon...power over us...he betrayed us in hope of saving us!"

"Yes..."Malchior watched the scene change back into their world. "All spirit of creation know the tale, as well as the guardans...yet..why did your Kori not tell us of your descent? She was protecting him, in the end ..you did not want her to forget. Am I, on the right track? "He questioned the girl "She was afraid, as is Rokuro as Richard's self..He does not know what must be done, without his fullest abilities...he cannot be released from his father's torment!"

"Buuut ..Then we all have selves too?" Beastboy scratched his head. "How come they have only gotten to know you and Rob? Are we next?"

The empath sighed at his observation. "We haven't met them yet, which means it won't be long before we do..." Cy nodded to her. "I could be Stone! Like that warrior I fought as alongside Sarasim...or as the thing that attacked Brother Blood...! "

"Raven watched Beastboy jump up from the mention. "Tara too! That wolf could go after her anytime...gah! I still don't get this!" Ruffling his hair till he had turned cherry red, the green teen turned frustatingly to the others. "We are all gonna have a double?"Screeched the teen.

"Looks as if young Arianna speaks true.." Malchior groaned softly.

The Titans all heaved sighs together in unison. "It's late, you few should get some rest ..Raine and Raven ; if they are willing along with the boys, we can stand guard..there is nothing more infurriating than not getting a good night's rest! Am I right?"

"Bb yawned out loud, not caring if it didn't suit her. "Boss lady, go hit the sack, we'll take it from here-

"Do not forget that girl Aluehain!" Starfire's Arianna shouted before the group split. "The-

"Oh man! Duuude! She 's gone! Where'd she go? She was right here!" Beastboy looked noisily under the tables , sofa, and inside every doorway Nothing.

"She must have left to report her findings...we will be punished for this for sure! I did not understand her gaze.." Mentioned young spirit Raine. "She is a direct pupil of lord Destiny's ...yet, she is not a true eternal...she is half blooded!-

Cyborg yawned from his lack of shut eye as well. "Uh, sorry. But listen team; we can't just let them win, there is more than just a plot twist happening, you saw?"

Nodding to the team, the others decided to take turns with being more than one look out captain. "Call asap if you get any cues, anything happens...you know who to call-

"Ghost busters?" Chuckled the green teen playfully.

"No, the Titans. That's who!" Beaming, the others followed suit. Soon there was a calm inside the tower again. Raven had gone to compose herself to aid in keeping the dragon away- not at bay.

While Starfire slept by the bedside of her leader. Her leader , who might never be the same songbird named Titan she would ever know, ever again..

/

Like the energizer bunny, she just keeps going and going...So! The words titans and together were mentioned. Destiny is revealed only to be chopped down by the dragon, in disguise! Rokou is mentioned as being a part of Hakuro, so that self is Rokuro's very darkness in form of another.

Aaron still wasn't explained his past! Poor kid...Also ,Piper never got to meet lord Destiny again as she had actually hoped to avoid doing. Seeing as Roku wanted her to do away wih him to gain praise. To be free of his shadow. She had been under Dreamwake's watchful eye until the tween was told to deliver the requezt to meet...

The eternal knows Roku from the last chapter , there hewas branded. I suppose he still cannot deny that Roku had once been one of them- that chapter is in the works! Sorry this took soo long...It kind of spiralled and fell into place as I brought this chapter together. Thankfully, I can stop here...if you think this looks to dark, it may be that I may have to change ratings...don't really want to go there!

But may have to due to the torture parts...really want to keep within the rating jurisdiction...gah!

Anywho, I guess chapter ten is next! Will be up soon! Just have to do that update- don't touch that dial! See then next chapter! Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Titans ; An Eternal Tommorrow; Chapter 10: Through The Glass, Looking Out Onto Our Futures...

/

Far , Far into the distant past, Lady Queen and goddess Isis had been giving her world a proper mourning of the dead. She had since ended the ceramony with the little few survivors of her sect left. Roku had been the one in the past of the ancient Sumerian plane to cause the birth of many evils. One could call it almost destructive as well as creative in how he built up his armies and followers. He wrote their stories, not the other way around. She had known him later as she had grown away from secluding herself from the Egyptian world when she had by rumor;learned he been sired by an ancient Djinn that took form as a sand dragon, and a mother who raised him all alone with her uncle in the slums. She had seen treatment like it before, the scarring left by poverty, being forced to ...not wishing to remain as he was, the child went out to seek the truth in the oasis that held all matter of magic and mystery. He had felt the blunt of those years, years in the desert. Probably to go mad, but instead he had found guidance from his djinn father...which held belief that Roku too believed he could grant power to others. He had returned; hair grown out, eyes listless and cold, his clothing was ragged and dull as before. As if it had not even been a day that he had gone missing...He took his revenge that night, by dressing as a young girl to take the life of his drunken bum of a relative. Then he went to a god's temple, wishing entrance into the palace of the Eternals he had been taught of. No doubt by the djinn.

Inana gave him no such approval; her words had been as a dagger in his chest. "He who has fallen, is not one of us! Ye have no such rite to gain. Your parents have disowned you ye who have lost your way. That will not do in our kingdom, for thee taint is always apparent. You are no greater than the earthen plane dwellers! Now , begone!"

Being told you were an urchine and useless by a neighboring high goddess was as low as it had gotten. Even after leaving on his journey, with learned magics up his sleeves, he would still have to get to that world. If he were so untouchable, then they could do nothing. Only he could find a way to end their ignorance towards the lower systems...

He had also crossed time according to their record keepers. He had gone to every past world continent throughout creation. If that had been so, then the dragon was as wise as a true record keeper of time!

With the Mayan sects he had learned of a great void of sorts not mentioned by his world's texts. Even though he was embraced for his work and civil sevices ; learned to become a doctor that was willing to know more, he did not allow the fire that was conquest of the unknown to vanquish. Not yet, he would travel until he had found a link. Something to break down borders, something those gods had missed...his thirst grew. He wanted to have more knowledge of his enemy's darkest secrets. He knew that they were as vile as the humans of the earthen plane! They had forgotten, they had come into being BECAUSE of human imagination! That in itself was a mystery...

/

Roku fell through the portal back inside of his kingdom's walls. The roses were in full bloom, heh...and yet...

With a blast from his fist , a wall of thorns, attatched to rose hip embraced vines crumbled in a large stone heap. He fumed over that brat Eternal. She had eyes that could see through his own sight's behaviours...Destiny was too late though. He had never been a match for the dragon, he would lose his fire by his own corruption. Roku had been worried about by that creature for so long, it had left scars! He laughed at this inwardly. Coming up the path from the castle gates was another servant. Regis had gotten by safely without Shoji throwing a fit.

"Lord Roku! Sir! What happened? Why were you away? The wizard-

The doc looked over his lord carefully with a pause. "You did not...sir!-

The dragon king put up his palm in defense to reject the doctor's questioning. "I am taking my leave. Please see to that brat Slade's condition. Now, good day." With that, the dragon swung his bloody cloak over his shoulders and walked back on foot. The doc simply stood in shock. He had not even been able to get one word out...what , or rather where did he fly off to? And without notice!

/

Later Regis saw from afar as he walked through the rose garden, someone was still not resting...

The doctor saw that a single light was on in the tallest tower. He must be resting...to make the doctor worry so! He had covered that up rather quickly!

Hanging his head in defeat, he would know. Just not until the lord dragon wished to say a thing !

/

The room resembled an aquatic bubble ; filled with wirring machines , tables topped with beakers and viles, worksheets strewn across the room, and a large container resembling a cage of sorts. For special cases.

The dragon walked deeper into the room, admiring an old item for holding his most lethal potions. He spoke aloud to one that would soon regain consciousness.

"Brings back memories...You can not remain mute after seeing your old king again! I know you can hear me, Rokuro."

The dragon had snatched the hero's counterpart from under their noses , during the collapse in the boy's mind. It would have to be administered again for those marks to glow as bright as before. But now, he would have to wait...that outcast son Malchior had done the unthinkable!

The boy cringed as he tried to keep hidden. Unfortunately , Roku had him materialize into an orb .One that was similar in shape to the crystaline one that once controlled Kayumon. The dragon held the formless entity encased in a bubble in his gloved palm.

"You did try to escape to help free Grayson from me. But no more." The glass prison; that had had an earlier mention, came into view. The teen banged again and again against his current casing. "Let me out! You will never win him! Even if you have me, I will-

"Will do what." Roku coldly gazed at his prisoner from above. "I have ripped you from your vessel's body, if you wish to better your stay...I would think to listen. Otherwise I will have no reason to spare your new allies..." The bubble was lifted closer to the cage, as the glass door swung open with an earie creeak.

"Now be a good boy , when you are ready- We shall call Hakuro..."

The teen banged even louder on the almost alien material. It was impossible to break as he materialized further back into a younger Rokuro. "No! Leave him alone! You have already failed before! Your plans will fail, he will not come..." The teen growled as his fists tightened. "Stay away from them! They-

Roku almost came far too close to the glass, causing the entity self of his son to flinch. "You have forgotten, we share the same half soul. If I wish to call him, you must comply! The Titan boy will be left alone, for now . Until I can undo the damage that world has done to us both. For now you shall remain by my side..We will have some catching up to do later. Perhaps I might be able to give you another physical form for a while, if you are patient...The choice is yours. I 'll let you sleep on it, sweet dreams." With that, the metal door slid shut. The teen fell helplessly to his knees and tried to breath back into himself. He was a ghostly being without a body...what did he mean temporary form?

"So much for this...I must try to call out...maybe Raven can answer back..." He pretended to cry as he silently muttered a spell, one to summon a familiar. The winds he summoned on high to bring him such a being dissapated into swirls of mist. Rokuro gulped as he looked past the glass where it was freed, but he still remained trapped.

The creature was in form a phantom black wolf with blue eyes. It looked around with an almost curious gaze of a teen cleared his throat, hoping it knew the speak . As long as it could not guess his title...he hoped it would not try...

"I have called you here to assist me in contacting a, friend...I must do so before I am discovered, so please, what is your name? I cannot just call you by 'wolf!'I am not my...Anyway, by the magical law, you are given law of speech. Now, answer me?..." He crossed his fingers on this working, that the wolf knew no part of his lord dragon's soul...

"I...do not believe I am to know...Yes,I might be able to help. Though what of yourself, child? It seems you are being-

"I am well aware of the risks, you need not tell me now...Kuro will do...now please! She has a name of the dark winged bird of prophecy...Her features are that of a powerful magics user, her friends are by her a lot...They are called...Teen Titans..." The teen bit his lip and thought. "Tell them that they must not return to the spirit world of the western plane! I will open a portal to send you to their plane... Now go! Quickly!" The wolf looked back sadly to the half spirit boy, who crumpled in pain from an internal lightening strike.

"I shall not let you down, young summoner. I shall call out to them however you wish!" In a flash he had vanished between worlds, then he would use the description of the Raven to find the mysterious group called Titans...

/

Rokuro felt his chest from the electrical shock. He felt weak as he tried to lean onto his prison wall. Another shock sent him to the bottom again. This time he did nothing but curl into a ball, materialize a small quilt, and try to drift off into his world of endless memories...He had not slept in all that time. Now , he only prayed the teams had not forgotten about him...otherwise, he too was afraid to be left all alone...

/

The teens had taken turns after the incident to watch over the base, and the ex hero out of commission. Raven swept in through the doors to the main room and yawned loudly. She tried to excuse herself by doing so, knowing that she knew manners and had not been a deep sleeper. Her emotions were in tangles this time over events spiralling out of her control. Malchior looked away when she had tried to acknowledge his presence. Sighing, she went to see if Richard had wished to beat the stuffing out of the gym's punching bag, after having woken earlier still...

Speedy and Aqualad had joined him, though the aquatic teen stayed a few meters farther away from her friend...He was still skeptical as to how so much had gone and done a back flip. He had even seen a sea dragon , one the titans had met when last pulled into the spirit world.

"Ok , take it slow. You cannot-

"Hey! You can't pound it to the floor like that! I said slow darnit! Rob!"

Raven chuckled as she entered, and made the archer jump from her ability to blend in so well. "He seems to still have an affinity for beating the equipment up. That must be a good thing I think..." She laughed inwardly about the last part . When really, she knew it wasn't all true.

"Yeah, kid. You were ranting up a storm about something involving the dragon, you've gotta blow off steam. I get that, but you have also been through five sacks total! Give it a rest! By the way." The archer turned his head back to the empath. "No one's had lunch yet, any idea what you think we could add to the list for you guys, I mean..You'll be here for a while. We did get called out to go back to that place that the little girl from before told us about.." He frowned and scratched his chin.

" The spirit world isn't our destination this time.." Raven explained. "We were called to the Celestial plane . Where the guardians wanted us to go in the first place. We never succeeded since Roku took over from where Slade left off..To get there, you at least have to be an Eternal, or spirit with a lot of knowledge over interdimensional portals. I failed at it because half of me is human. The other half only got as far as the Spirit or Immortal planes.."

She looked back on her powers that had changed each day during those events. "We don't have a choice, if we want to help Robin break the curse. All we can do is go there, hope we might meet the sisters; Light and Darkness."

Speedy shrugged and looked over her words. "You guys are gonna be pretty popular in more than one dimension, we are there for you." He smiled to his comrades. "If you need us, then let us come with. I've always wanted to see other worlds. Might be , fun...uh! I mean when we have time later to sight see? Heh..!"

Raven gave the archer a funny look, then went to the next room down the hall to check up on their real plan...

/

Sizzling away, the bacon was being cooked to perfection. Eggs flew out of the pan onto a couple of plates. Pancake after pancake were flipped up into the air, while waffles galore popped out of the maker. Beastboy squealed in delight as he eye balled the tofu ones in particular. The teams had decided to relax and reflect a bit. Brunch was the way to make it happen.

Raven hurried in, hoping none of the others had followed. Wiping her brow in relief, she turned her attention to the table that had not been set. "I have to thank all of you for doing this..." She said as she levitated to the tablecloth that they would use. Bumble Bee just gave a smile sweet as honey by that comment meaning a lot to her. "Any time Rae, you had us stumped though! Who would've thought you and Cy would want to plan a party? Didn't think you would have wanted to...since..-

"Oh crud! Bb! The muffins!" She directed her finger to point at the green teen who rushed to save the vegan and nut muffins they had baked earlier.

"Gahh! Not the coconut ones! I'm on it!" He took flight and made it just in time to stop the things from turning into dried out , unedible mounds.

Raven blinked at the display of such leadership. They worked as a team, even without extra help. None of that mattered. Cy coughed and replied to the gothic witch.

"If you've got a sec Rave, Star is still in the med area. Rob got up before she could catch him!" Raven huffed a sigh. "Are you going to be pretty much done by the time I get back? I just know that, everyone's working up a storm, so it would be a shame to rush. I can tell her , but it's no rush, ok?" In a way, Raven enjoyed seeing everyone take part in the culinary arts. Her spirits lifted a bit as she smiled a small smile to her friends.

"Don't worry, be back soon!" In midst of her leave Cy noticed another batch of waffles had just started to cook through. He smiled back until then, he also wanted everyone to feel at home.

/

Nina also had to play messenger for her comrade's sakes. In a way, it made her feel as if she could belong here. Yet she had only told a portion of the titans that she would only be as long as her mission would allow. After that, they might wipe her memory bank of all those wonderful feelings...Now was the time to hold true to them, Maya would be freed. She would have wanted Nina to be happy. So the young android went on her way, to find more titans to alert of the feast!

/

It was 11 o' clock on the dot. Cyborg went over to the units . All at once, they called their group to order to come to the main room.

Raven zipped by Nina who signed to her with her hands. It was a go!

"You know, I am getting super hungry!" Nina stretched lazily and pointed to the gym doors. "We should go see if the others will meet us! C'mon!" She giggled and grasped both archer and ex in command's hands as she ushered them to follow her.

Back in the room where the party was going to be, Bumble Bee and the other titans present crossed their fingers in hope that the food would not be denied.

Starfire had met up with Raven, who had later bumped into the two boys and girl.

When they had arrived in the lobby area, everyone burst out surprised! Richard was confused as he looked at his old comrades off duty. They had...what were they up to?

"Sorry, sorry!" Nina apologized to the four in the doorway. "We all wanted to get together , this is our gift to you! Speedy knows..! You guessed I was up to something? Huh!" She grinned and turned around to the teens behind them. "It's not a birthday party, cause Raven said she didn't want it to be excluding the rest of us!" Bb had his hands already around a warm muffin he had saved. No self control! Why not!

"Yes, I too am quite confssed as to why this , had to occur-

"We are just celebrating the good times." Malchior picked up a glass of punch and some ice . Stirring it around he continued. "We are going to be away from earth once more. So this might lift our spirits. It was Raven's idea originally.." He smirked as she shushed him with a glare.

"Then...Raven...You planned this? Why? I don't-

"Dude, man you haven't slept or eaten a thing since. Go back to being yourself for a change!" Shouted Cy from across the room by the stove, still tidying up.

"You too Cy? Star? Are you sure this isn't too mu-

The ex leader gasped as he learned of her betrayal for a plate of glorka berry waffles, bacon and eggs. Beastboy bounced over and hung his arm over his leader. "Think you got beat this time, bro. We out number you, soo-

"Fantastico!" The twins had reappeared with Dj Cy's personal best mixes. Popping them into the player, the twins broke loose as well as Beastboy who joined them as a toucan!

"Nina can dance too! C'mon big bro! Let's show em how it's done!" The young pink haired android grabbed Cy's arm and tugged him with her super strength to rumba along with the twins!

The party was enough to leave you stuffed and satisfied . The music and the disco ball titan's east had been given by Cyborg, looked pretty good. Bumble Bee even got even with her friend's new lil sis. After a while , not all the way through the day, Starfire had needed to ask Richard how he enjoyed the food...

To her surprise, both Malchior and Speedy had left - as well as her Robin!

She washed her dish at the sink, then bolted after her friends. Raven saw this as she too had been bushed long before they had even started. Malchior was gone? Was he going after her leader, again?

Quickly , without disturbing her happy party going friends, she left after explaining her thoughts to Cy; second in command to her.

/

Richard was up top of Titans East's tower. Where quietly, he missed his own, as well as thinking back to better years.

The stars shone bright and twinkled delicately in the darkened sky. They had been locked away in the same atmosphere for hours. He was glad to have come here, with no one around it felt...peaceful...

Resting his chin into his hands , the young ex leader sighed. ~ I still have to find out, now that Bruce is better...he still doesn't remember Roku or Regis...even Veronica...was she still hell bent on playing the bad guy?~ After they had left Gotham City, the young ward had noticed; thanks to his trusted old friend and caretaker, that Bruce had seletive memory loss...What memory? No one had told him yet. That made Dick worry if the dragon had been telling the truth..his...shadow...?

The teen cleared his head of those thoughts, right now he wanted to just prepare for the journey to the Celestial plane...would they hate him? He had run of away from the guardians' watchful eyes, to go on his own to a city that was nothing but a trap. He knew the risks, but did not listen! The thoughts only spiralled around in his skull further. Soon the Titan had had enough. He was tired, restless and sore. The night didn't need him right now, so he could relax and rest up until he gained back his title. With a yawn covered by his palm, the teen dragged himself off to bed...

/

Raven had felt the emotions from her leader go into a tizzy, then settle due to exhaustion. She felt her own forehead and groaned. He had been non stop negative ever since Roku had come back. Though if he kept building back up his stamina and strength as before, he might beat the past to it's core. A whiff of strong power pulled her in from beyong her world. Bracing herself from the intrusion of her mind, she gasped from what had called to her.

It was dark , a wolf with blue eyes...just like Rokuro's? It's fur was as a raven's own shade, so that it could find her in the darker corners of her mind?

"You are a spirit, why have you called me here?" She said over her mind's voice's echo.

The wolf stepped a paw forward and bowed to her, very odd for a wolf..

"I was summoned by a boy who remains trapped in a strange land. He begged that I tell you, warn you of the dangers of returning to the world of spirit west." Raven soon remembered who that might have been , and spoke. "He...is a child with hair the same color as a raven's right? What else can you describe?" Her heart beat sounded as she soon realized who had truly taken steps to guide them away from potential danger.

" He does, as his eyes are blue, and he is of royal blood...though I did not ask, for I am not a fool." Raven squinted a bit through the space that held them. "Who are you really? You do not look like a regular spirit. If this will endanger my friends-

The wolf bowed as an apology. "I speak far to brashly, you are correct. For in fact, I am someone you may know.."

"Don't try to anything, thank you for the info. I have to leave the connection, so please return my thanks to Rokuro-

She realized his name was too important to speak freely and ended with her own bow of sorts. "I know we will meet again." The wolf said quickly. Raven turned back to realize that she was back home in her world!

The wolf was cryptic, and somehow...she felt that she knew him...

"Right, I have to go look for Robin. " Shed slipped through voids she could create as she gathered all hr power to find her lost leader. It had turned out that he had been sleeping all along. Her head hung as she reached the door to his temporary room he had requested earlier. "At leadt his emotions aren't restless, not liked before.." She mumbled, while wondering if this was going too far.

Though she knew he would show something unknown, from their journey to a place ofcursed memories. Holding her head to see her path clearly, the young empath took her leave. She could only use the bond to aid him. Not fight the cause for him...it was not was it by human standards the right way to see others. She had learned that long ago on Azarath that force had little power to cause living, breathing beings to grow and prosper. Time held together all things great and small. If it was not a true being...then did it have such power? Maybe even the power to save her friend?

Drifting off to sleep,she dreamed of the past. Covered in a strange golden light, the setting was an unknown future. Waking with not much choice, she tried again to find her serenity in sleep. They would have a long journey tomorrow. They would all need to rise with the sun. So she would be their guide and friend, for as long as she bore that title. Smiling, the sandman came, wiping her thoughts so that she could forget and dream happily..of so many other joys she had once forgotten. And hoped never to lose sight of again...

/

Regis recieved a few scratches from the tween, as assassin Slade fought to not be looked over by the doctor. He was resisting the pain in his head and heart. He was afraid of being prodded it seemed. "I am only trying to locate where the mark is expanding! You must sit still, or I will have to use force- I really do not wish to do so, yet you leave me no other choice!" The doc retaliated and slipped clamps around the young man's arms. They were an invention to take blood AND to check his vitals. "I'm fine! Nothing is wrong with me- I don't want you touching me ! Get off!" The doctor sighed and turned on an almost alien piece of equiptment. The device buzzed as it caused the manacles to send jolt of electricity through the patient.

"I'm just following orders, you need to stop this protesting at once! You will not be killed by this, it is to enter your central nervous system . You will have to trust my advice for now. Now stop fighting, or the blood's taint will spread." Thed deranged yet anxious doc started to treat the wound where young Slade had been affected the most. He frowned and turned the limb over to double his efforts. At last,he found a rip. One that might have been the cause. "I am going to inject a painkiller of sorts, though this one may hurt due to your body's reaction. Now hold still" The teen didn't budge as he hung his head and did not reply. It was a good thing that the doc had asked. Yet he knew Roku had told him first, the doctor was just a minion. He cared only to save his own hide...the teen refused to laugh about it. He was just another common criminal, one that Roku had killed without even trying, the dragon had done impossible things to play a role later in building unbeatable bridges. The dragon had a motive for it all, once he became composed again he usually wore that look of sheer discovery of untold sources. He knew something...something the dragon thought he was blind to. He was trying to find the lost realm of the Ethereals. Using beings of his own blood, he had explained to adult Slade not enough. Through his actions the assassin had pried a bit from Lilith, who shared some info on a dragon of pure golden light.

"There! Can you move? I 've managed to return some of your strength. It wasn't easy, but make sure to thank Lord Roku for helping me to see-

Thed boy swat away the elder's hand. "He caused this, I won't thank him till I have my body and abilities back." Smiled the boy darkly. "Tell the dragon I might decline his offer to catch my old nemesis in the future. He can probably do better than that!" The teen walked out the door, slamming it as he exited . Regis must have cussed in twenty different languages before switching , silencing himself as soon as he had run out of breath.

A women's laughter rung past the walls, bouncing from wall to ceiling. Slade froze in his tracks. She wanted her answer...great...he would have to keep walking.

"I did not recall saying you might deny me my answer." The lady sauntered over to where the boy had been . "You might tell me your wish, I might grant it...in return.."

She licked her lips as she readied her response. " I want you to aid me in my conquest...If you do not comply, you will remain. Trapped in this lonely keep, where only the dragon will want you..Are you sure that you do not wish for your freedom...Or your body back perhaps..?" Bingo. His mind was set on getting what he wanted, without the dragon and company ruining his mood...

"A simple fix, you would be allowed not just your body, but your eye as well..if so you should desire.."She purred to her prey.

The teen stopped short and turned his head back with a sneer to reply by. "I could have sworn you were all knowing, not knowing I prefer the patch is just the extent of what your powers are able to see." He pointed at his eye when he had spoken the word, SEE. She simply smiled at such a tempting soul. " I am not blind, even after you had lost the eye, you had always kept a spare. Call it intuition if you will, you having followed three demons to war so far...care for another go?" She teased him over Trigon and Roku's betrayal. That made him embarressed in his teen age body , as he turned beat red over her mention of past faliures.

" If you change your tune, I might just swoop down and save you...in return, let me know your answer by then.." With that she grinned with a wave, slinking back into her shadow haven once more. Slade starred into the blankness of space, seeing his enemy Death holding his hourglass indicating a short lived future to follow. The teen shook away his regrets and left to return to his post, which might have to be his resting ground. Until fate decided when he should lose, let it. He certainly did not want to be present when the time came to see the dragon take hold of the worlds. World conquest for a god certainly was over kill...that he had seen, time and time again...

/

I have to explain way this wasn't an exciting chapter, in the first try I had ...kind...of, erased the other due to wi fi error and my open office for android rewriting so that I could not reclaim the old formatted page! I will have to pick my brain for what I had put. It's not over until I can retype what may turn out to be better, or just altered from my first draft...kind of was hoping to find it. But it's not worth the effort! Ugh...Anyway, the teams decided to throw a party- not only to celebrate their current victory, but to strengthen their bonds. Roku's back story was in previous stories, but never like this. Even neighboring deities like Inana or Ishtar fit better in an ancient Sumerian setting of the spirit world's past. It is going to get to the point where in order to save his friends, our hero is going to have to come back to himself. Just like Cyborg said...Not finished yet!

Young Rokuro is fighting to still protect his counter part(s) . Hakuro is still within the teen. He cannot allow the past to meet the present, in fear that he may not have free will again to help his new allies. The wolf isn't new. He is connected to the world where white wolf Aneiu is watching over the cold northern planes. He is not Anius , as earlier chapters explain. Later chapters will reveal his connection to Rokuro .

Slade is getting pestered by goddess and dragon to do the impossible. He just wants out. Too bad Lilith is in it for the result similar to Roku's -

We are going to find out a bit of Kayu's past when he goes to see the sisters ; Dark and Light. They are actually clow cards if that rings any bells! They are elementals as well as oracle card characters...It was an idea long before I started this story! No joke!-

Soo anyway! Enjoy the story some more !Chapter 11 is in the works! Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Titans ; An Eternal Tommorrow; Chapter 11: Living In The Past

/

Kay waited until the two Celestial beings would have an audience with him. They had already swept into the room after two, long , extended hours later. Kay adressed the two great elemental ladies with a knee to the ground, with his head dipping downwards to simply wait for them to say' you may rise'.

This was his home. Kay wouldn't have forgotten his trusted allies and guides, not after all the painful memories he had forced back. Lady dark stood from her throne and spoke as her voice echoed across the great hall. "You have done well as a guardian of spirit, and as an advocate for the earthen plane. Your mother, Sayumon would be pleased with your hard work. Also, something still seems unfinished, the children you keep close to are to return to our world. The fated self and vessel of the prince is to train, both in body and mind. You will tell us if you should wish to return to their side." She said this as if he had to chose the option of leaving them …

Clearing his throat , the guardian said what he could. The titans were coming to this world? Of the Celestials? "Please , tell me. I too have had mention from others that an attack had been issued onto my charges...Was the one to give them entrance to this world...An Eternal? How is she connected to the behaviour of the teams...If so." He paused to consider the consequences . "Then I only ask you allow another to assist us. For he has transcended the void during capture, and even witnessed her ! Queen Lorelei ...His name is still currently Wizardmon Gregory. He may know more than even I!" He breathed to control his emotions. Greg had still been lost even after his escape from Roku's stronghold. He had become a Sorcerer with renewed strength and prowess. Verra would have been devoured by his cursed form, had it not been for Greg saving his hide! Now, Veravakumu was training to rid himself of the dark self he had far too long nurtured. No thanks to Roku had he grown into it. Even Roku had played a part in Verra's life, which Vee had rarely spoken of to compare...The fox hybrid could only pray for mercy from the gods of his spirit East.

"So, he too knows of the harm that the dragon has caused...we will see to it he is found. Now Kayumon.." The lady Light sighed and twirled her golden tresses thoughtfully. "You are welcome to stay to see that the son be set along the right path. Though know this.." Dark looked over her twin who had suddenly changed , a serious expression encasing her features. "The dragon is after an ancient world beyond worlds...Baphomet did not have a chance to tell us of such a place before he left...He will no longer hold those secrets." The lady Dark put her hand onto her sister's shoulder lightly.

"You are to be given this mission, now both my sister and I trust you will handle it well enough..You may leave. Once the children arrive, we shall alert you of their coming. That is all!" The ladies bowed to the kneeling Prince Kayumon and left with a wave.

Kayu exited the hall and hung his head. He had forgotten to tell them, of the dragon not wanting only the son, but Grayson's soul! They probably had known, almighty as they were. He shrugged and head back off to his quarters. Vee would be to the Eastern plane, he just hoped the Western plane would not pose a threat...

When the Titans arrived by morn, he would meet them. After all, he still wanted to protect them with all his might. It was all he could do, to keep Tsani and Tsuyume's promise...

/

The teens on Earth were preparing all they could for the trip across dimensions. Ravn had strengthened her body and mind the previous nights, to stay in control should she be called to meet the Celestial rulers on high.

"Hey Rave, ummm what's the Celestial world gonna be like" Beastboy had been carrying his backpack and useful few items to the place they would transport from. Raven paused and thought of how to describe a place of all races of god and spirit.

"Think of it like a mix between the spirit world you saw, and ...heaven...kinda..."

"Then... a floating castle? Since when is that even possible?" Speedy scratched his head until he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"It is like our Atlantis, but in the sky. I have records of the place back home." Added in Aqualad. He knew Raven was trying to avoid any spoilers . She was afraid of showing or saying too much to outsiders.

"When were you there, Rae Rae?" Nina climbed over a boulder by the shore as she felt her ears perk up. Raven thought back. "I did not reach it actually, during my training in Azarath..I had to end the session. Other than that this is my first time returning. The Azarathian monks are nt there anymore..They won't remember my face. Maybe.." She grumbled the last word nervously. ~But they do remember Arella, and possibly Ravenna of Rokuro's past..~ The empath frowned then shook off the doubt.

"I think it might be time. Are we all present?" Mal didn't need much in the way of tools. But he did tuck away the urn, just to ask those high and mighty beings if they might recognize how to destroy it. He had tried, fearful of it's effects over the prince and any magic users- the fact that it held something dangerous under its lid made his skin crawl. He had to know.

"Richard is here now everyone! I have also located the speedy twins!" Starfire bounded up to the group as she felt her heartbeat strengthen. Her powers had returned, although her bolts were sometimes a different color , orange.

"Well, then it's go time team!" Bumble bee had opted to stay with Aqualad and Mas e Menos on earth; they could not leave forever, and this was their home to remain and protect till the bitter end. "Nina, sorry kid, you've got orders not to go with them. We will be here when you guys get back. Your secret is safe with us!" The winds swirled in a spot by the shore. A being of light was present inside a bubble of energy.

Stepping out the team stayed firm in their attempt . They did not want to be sent back before even trying.

To their surprise, it was Aluehain who had come to greet them. She bowed, her eyes to never once stray from these guided few.

"We shall pass into the the realm you seek momentarily. I advise you all be strong on this journey, lest you be separated from your friends." The team mates all nod in unison. "Then, I shall need a chosen few to open the gates. Any one may do. Any volunteers?" Raven was about to step forward, yet she was met by an evenly determined Titan's leader. " Dude?" Bb gasped as he realized how risky the precedure might be if he tried before anyone else. "So, you have come forth. For you know Hakuro is a key that can open any door." The Eternal said as she grasped the wide eyed teen's hands into her own. "We shall speak in the ancient way."

Her arm lifted to the skies to begin the casting. Robin followed suit, his eyes more like Hakuro's lighter ones as he joined in her efforts.

"We call upon the heavens! Release the seal that guides all passages! Return us to the realms on high! Open the gates to another time!"

The gate was an archway into the unknown. Richard returned to the side of his Tamaranean comrade. She helped him stand as he caught himself from using a portion of the counterpart's self and it's abilities. Hakuro sighed and slept again as Richard returned to them, all while hoping he had done the right thing.

"We will go now, be well dear Titans of your Earth. They are protected. You may rest knowing this."The team Titans East membered acknowledged her as trustworthy, for now. Aluehain stepped a few feet through and did not return her gaze to them. She did not proceed quickly though, and checked mindfully if they were ready to soon trekk forth.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Bumble bee sniffed. "Now go save the world team. We'll be rootin for you!" The remaining Titans waved with a few more yells to follow, before everything was cast into the light.

/

Speedy gaped at the passageway , as it kept in a straight line like a narrow bridge. "We will arrive shortly. You needn't fear the journey." The young Eternal half smiled while continuing onward.

Raven noticed that it was a straight path they had started on. So the journey might test them. In this case, the rule had been altered to bend time. They would not be tested. Not until they had met with the Celestials themselves.

The blazing light up ahead was blinding as the group squinted to see by the glare. The green teen opened his eyes and gasped. They were there. He could feel something as they passed through the last passage. They had arrived.

Raven was right, since the impression left by the spirit world ; the teens felt the same sun envelope them. But stronger than before. Hakuro had formed to float next to the teen he had been hiding in. Richard blinked as their eyes met, then switched to watch the rising sun over the scenery up so high in the clouds.

"This is..."

"Amazing.."

"Glorious!"

"We fell.." Cyborg didn't get to finish as the lady in black and pink ribbons directed her palm out to her sister realm. "We have not fallen, but been lifted. And so we shall travel by transport. The castle can only be reached at it's highest point. We will fly to the top, if we must." She smiled to them sweetly.

The teen wonder shook himself out of his trance. "Fly..are we going-

"Are we going by dragon? Is what you wanted to say!" Chuckled the counterself in white. Raven gasped as she tried to reach out for the self. To ask why it had appeared.

"I can be here? Right?" He pleaded with the Eternal, pulling Richard along as if connected by an invisible link. Speedy looked over to Malchior who was distracted by his boots that had unlaced themselves earlier. He bent down to adjust them, hoping he was not being rude to their guide. She had her hands full with the childish light self of the prince. He couldn't wait to see her response...

"You will be limited as a guest, nothing more. Now do not stray from the path we must take. By dragon is too risky. I prefer Griffon myself!" The girl had spied one while saying of her fancy.

"Holy crow! It's real?!" Beastboy, Cyborg and even Speedy gasped at the majestic creature as it swept over their heads. "Young Malchior may call him. This will be a part of your journey. For I have been given notice by the Celestials on this plane that you are in need of empowering your selves." She motioned to the wizard.

He started to pull out a whistle. one shaped like a great tallon. Raven recognized the tool as a device that might work well. And with his power over half dragon blood, he could succeed.

A low call almost like an eagle and lion combined, mimicked the call of the real creature. The griffon swooped down to bring two more of it's kin along. They hopped on without much protest, guiding the bird hybrids with the reins adjusted and flew off into the daylight skies.

/

It was not a long trip, but had been a memorable one to be enjoyed for the teens.

Beastboy was panting and smiling like a fan boy. "We..flew...on...A Griffon!" He leaped into the air to wave in thanks as the beasts heard his mimick of their own call.

Still waving and smiling the teen suddenly turned around from a familiar scent.

"You!" He pointed excitedly then bounded up to the fuzz ball that was Calumon. They played around as Bb suddely transformed into a green Calumon with light purple tiger stripes on his cheeks and torso. "B! How'd you do that? What happened...You look like his twin!" The two giggled, almost identical in pitch. Which made the Raven haired teens slap their faces from the confusion.

Speedy pointed up to the farthest part of the gates. Another stood waiting for them, cloaked in silver and white, it was Greg in the flesh!

"We have yet to introduce you to the guardians you are to meet." His eyes were closed as he smiled from under his neck line of his cloak. "Please come inside, the time has come. We must not forget." He waited until the teens were halfway up the steps in the clouds, following his own two feet.

/

The group gathered inside , while 'oohing and ahing' Beastboy and the rest stopped and stared at the sight of the grand kingdom. "It...it's incredible...!"

The archer teen let out a low whistle at the sight surrounding them.

Speedy had wished as well that Aqualad had come with them. There wasn't water, but the air was all that you could breathe!*

Starfire's ability to hover and greet many followers had taken flight. Richard partly smiled at how they were finally able to see her mood perk up, even after all the chaos, confusion, and doubt...

Cy whacked the teen playfully on the back, jolting him out of his somewhat morbid thoughts. "What's the matter man? We are finally gonna learn to beat the dragon! You should be happy...!...So...why the long face?..." The team had stopped to listen to their friend.

Raven cleared her throat worriedly. "He's right Dick, you cannot be depressed here . If that happens, we might not be allowed to stay..." She had let the cat out of the bag too soon. The teen furrowed his brow next to Cy and the counterself; Hakuro, that had returned shortly by his intuition. "Roku's pretty powerful, only because he can take something and turn truths into untruths..." Mumbled the ex leader softly. "I saw him take Rokuro away...but couldn't do anything...now, I want to help him? When he caused the problem? Made me a target? Hakuro...he left him behind, but he's Rokuro's ...self. Not mine!" The teen almost felt regret wash over his words. Why was he being so cold towards the prince? That wasn't his fault!

"I'm sorry, Hakuro . You have to go back...It's not safe, you have to..."

The doors to the end of the large hall opened wide. Two ladies along with young Aluehain; as well as Kayu who had gone over, appeared in the entranceway.

The elder was of a paler complexion ; a dark, straight, crown of locks to match her black attire. If she had been a saint , she would have worn white of that same fashion. Instead she had touches of silver and white to match the slim, black covering.

Another lady appeared right beside her. She had long, golden tresses, while wearing gold and white light upon her form. The dress was a bit more showy than the dark clad sorceress's beside her.

Their eyes were of two sides to the same moon, and the sun. The sun filled Light goddess bowed curtly to show her thanks in their attendance.

"Both my sister, myself , and our guardian children thank you for heeding our call. Come, we will speak of the matter in the meeting hall. Please do not hesitate to join us." Her smile was similar to Lady and Queen Isis. Her eyes were dark, yet stern and somewhat warm. Raven was second to Starfire to follow. Richard and Hakuro , as well as Cy and Mal followed in last.

The hall held seats around a table that spread to form the shape of a pointed sun. The design was of similar taste to a sun god, while the moon formed it's shape to fill the center. As if being contained by the light...

The group of Titans and Guardians, as well as a later to join Alicia, seated themselves. "You came too Allie? What made you rethink coming here?" Kayumon asked while gathering his garb to sit comfortably in his seat.

Her eyes hinted a memorable feeling as they switched to sapphire blue. "I came upon request , for another's sake.." Her bottom sat comfortably now as they started to come together .

"The truth you shall know, cannot be seen by your eyes alone..." The process asked that everyone close their eyes , so the teens followed suit.

Lady Light took up her hand to the sky as she opened her's . They were blinding, even after her guests had closed their's completely. This included Lady Dark to do so as well.

"Hakuro , I see a light in you, as if it were identical to the sun's own..." She smiled to the boy, who could not sit unless he over whelmed Grayson. He gulped and only stared into her star lit gaze.

~The Titans will know their pasts , as well as grow into their true futures...~ The elder Dark lady spoke beside the rising sun sister.

Her crest upon her crown, a crescent moon was glowing brilliantly. Her eyes now opened to reveal her full moon orbs. Her hair was flowing around her, indicating that they were travelling through the space. The teens all were going through these memories, burried deep into their heads. Hakuro was about to cast out his transparent hand to Richard, when a voice stopped him.

It was a frightened child that was Rokuro! He had recalled a memory of his coming from another place in time...if that were the case...then...he was not truly Rokuro at all! Then, who was he?...

The session ended with the sisters falling back into place with their guests.

Hakuro had enveloped himself back into Richard's form. What he had seen...was something he feared would replay itself...ending in destruction!

/

Cyborg rubbed his eyes and stretched. Bb just sat in awe with his mouth slightly slack , still recalling a premature world of mystery...

Starfire had been oddly unhappy with seeing Arianna's own full past. It did nothing to explain what she had been left , what she and Richard Ainsley had promised one another...Even young Alice had been there? Which would make her older ! Even if she were young at heart, she was indeed wise beyond her years...she had seen everything!

Alicia sighed back into her seat. As a child trying to keep the young and eccentric Arisu at bay within her, she was only able to see that the princess had more wisdom of a previous self...She harbored another...it was of another plane. One they would learn of shortly...

Raven had to compose her breathing, knowing that Roku was still clinging to her subconscious somewhere. Trigon had died, leaving her no idea that his enemies wanted her dead or enslaved...What a great guy!

Malchior's world had been a kingdom closeby to the faire folk. Though the folk had long since left for another world to live without sorrow, he had been swept up in the betrothal of with his dear cursed mother. Her name he had long since forgotten. Not knowing their names was like losing an identity! His dear sire was said to have been another form of Roku. In truth, it wasn't the case entirely. The real king had been possessed to do so, he was a dragon that took form. But Roku had enticed him to do his bidding from afar. His mother and king father were both tools. Thus leaving Malchior to defend himself from the real Dragon Roku! He had sent the father to lose his mind in the wastelands. Which explained why Mal remembered telling Alice not to train there!

Then Dragon Earth had freed him, saved him from the curse that forced him to almost be controlled by the dragon! He held his head in his hands. He had thought that Roku had been his god awful dad! When his real father had been wrongfully...

Dick looked wide eyed at the center of the table's design. He knew what it was. A mandala or relic to maintain astral travel. It was impressive how he had figured just staring into its contents could have such an effect!

"Umm, where's that kid? Hakuro, Rob?" Speedy had waved his arm in front of the teen across from him . Richard blinked back. "He..he doesn't want to see me I guess. He isn't too brave.." Though he was slightly exaggerating that, he felt it made sense. Rokuro had said he too had undergone terrors like...the experiments in the past..Richard had seen the contact . The damage it had done was going to remain. A lab had been not only to materialize the selves out- but also to unearth another world within! He did not bring up that. It was too early to mention the motive of the age old lizard..

"I..don't know how to put it...She was a priestess in ancient Spirit world Greece? But that would mean...Rokuro wouldn't have met Ravenna until-

The ladies had allowed the teens to move freely from their seats. "We have only unearthed what has been hidden. However, young Arianna, and Rokuro have already made contact with two of your team mates. The rest is of the spirit world border. We did not wish to confuse you. Yet, now you have seen these selves as well, who will eventually aid you in your discovery of the truth." Smiled a beaming Lady Light.

"Kayumon, you did mention of another you wished for the children to see. The guardian Gregory as well as Tsuyume have been brought here. She too has need of your answer. Although please understand. This will not be meant to rewrite your story, but to finish the story of the ones who could not. The ones that call to you to help them find the ending!" Light chuckled with a smile to her allies.

"We will be having a feast in your honor. I do hope you will join." Aluehain had returned to fetch her few. Waving for the groups to follow, they went to where they had entered from. Instead of going back outside, the guardian girl and eternal opened another door. It lead to an airy garden pathway, which in turn lead to a courtyard below it. "To refresh your thoughts, then I shall show you to your own sleeping quarters." She said with another wave.

The door shut behind them, leaving the teens to fall head first into a spread of clover and buttercups.

"Maybe we pissed them off?" The archer wondered aloud as the green teen yawned and stretched out onto the grassiest patch.

"No."Raven shook her head. "This was an attempt to find something, they are hiding from us why they brought us to their world." The empath frowned and turned to her wizard friend above where she sat. "All too strange. As if they intend to expose something, big." He rubbed his chin briefly. "We might ask Kayumon, yet he too is of this realm."

"What? You mean the little guy was pulling our leg about being Verra's cousin! That's low. We trusted that he was on our side here!" Cyborg stood up and brushed a dozen buttercups from his arm. "He , is actually a Celestial, huh?" Cy tapped his foot. "Mal probably knew about it, what about you Raven? Do you think they really want us to fight their battles?"

Starfire interrupted with a 'that is enough fighting'. She sighed and brushed back her aubern strands. "We are here to know how to stop the Dragon Roku! We did not come here to start 'the fighting!' Please, I feel as if you will all drift apart..The promise Arianna mentioned , was a bumgorf! A child with Rokuro! "She blushed madly from the mention of the other teen's counterpart.

"Not...Wait...?...Whaaaat!?" Beastboy gripped his hair and turned into a green hen. "A baby! With the enemy!?"

"Oh ! Quiet ,noisy hen!" Alicia just stomped her foot at this strange reaction.

"The child was never born according to the records..The father , Rokuro was eliminated soon after! Though by Roku to bring about the spell of everlasting reincarnation! You and I both know this, Hakuro will not recall it because he is not Rokuro! We must know that. Yet, the guardians have little free thought here. I fear those sisters are close to turning..."

The Wizard Mal frowned at what his half blooded sister in spirit had uttered. "Those twins are showing signs of losing at the dragon's might. It has become too easy to see it in Lady Dark. The guardians possibly will not mention a thing to Light. If the other should realize her sister has been effected, she too will also lose control! There will be no way to prevent Roku and his armies from entering! Maybe-

"Maybe, we need to help them. Show them that they need to trust our judgement." Richard had interrupted the magic user. Though instead of feeling upstaged, Mal laughed at the irony of it all.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck and continued. "Hakuro is supposed to be a 'key' that can unlock any door. Aluehain said that when he was able to open the portal. If that is true, then it is also true that Hakuro is a key to finding ...someplace that these people want to protect. And Roku won't have either. Listen, I know I 've been acting on and off on you guys...But the only way is going to be if we win over the guardians and the Celestials , together. Now, it's going to be a while until Aluehain comes back for us. Just pretend that nothing has happened. They have to know we are advocating for Earth." Richard smiled as Star and the others stared at this newly gained confidence. "You are better now? Hakuro will be protected!" Star pulverized her friends into a group hug. Speedy and the two outsiders included.

"Let us journey on!" Star threw her fist into the air.

"Just don't forget too much of the past." Raven continued from their earlier discussion, everyone shooting a groan in her direction. "I am stating the obvious here! They want to have us take on two roles each. Don't you think we should better accept that we will have second voices? I don't speak Greek, yet I know Latin. It's rather too conspicuous to be honest but-

"H-hey!" Raven was dragged into the huddle and soon felt her body start to swim with the other's emotions. "Less talk, more of the group hugs!" The Tamaranean princess giggled to her friend. "We will understand those roles ...ROLES!...As they -

"Agh! You have the strength of a Valkyrie! Dear gods! Does this happen-

Wah!-

Of..ten!" Raven suddenly burst out laughing from his display of loyalty being very humorous indeed!

"I.. It's called a hug! Might have...to get used to it! Haha!" She soon had tears flooding her vision . Once feeling all that laughter leave them, the teens had been allowed to return to their rooms. Each remained vigilant in case they might discover a ripped seam in this masterfully designed sky palace.

/

That night , the feast commenced uninterrupted by the worlds below. There was music of many different tastes, food that was exotic and made your mouth water, the beings there were beautiful and clean; which brought up the idea that Raven's heaven theory wasn't to be dismissed quite yet...

There was soon a clink , clink of silverware against glass as the team looked up to their very giddy hostess, Light. "These heroes have come to aid in the settling of an age old curse, brought upon one of their own comrades. It has effected our world in the past, which we will soon hope to discover a means to an end of its'' abilities.."

She then tapped on the shoulder of a relaxed looking Kayumon from beside her. He got up, cleared his own throat, and spoke out to the guests that had gathered.

"Young heroes , I too am greatful you could join us tonight. For this will better your understanding of our world. As well as give strength to you as well.." He waved over to Raven who nodded on behalf of her team.

Wiz Greg ; now Sorcerer Greg, laughed as he also waved to the teens. A bit less composed from a cup to many, but none the less, he rarely ever enganged in such a banquet. The last, had been for the prince's birth. Then he swore after losing the student and Queen Lorelei, he would never again partake in celebratory drunken ness...After all, right now was an important night. He just prayed that Darkness would not change before then...other wise he might follow his Queen . For he had not stopped her from ruining her life span. Roku was going to stay dead during this time.

"For the future, we shall mend the past!" The gathering party goers all shouted and lifted up their cups. After the night had hit it's standstill, the teen wonder had kept away. The others had tried to follow,only to be pushed away by the guards. They were not allowed entry to see him the next day. And so, it began.

/

Rokuro gasped and looked around him. Still trapped in the bubble , he rubbed his eyes to see what had woken him.

The dragon had not returned yet, which meant he had his own plans to set into motion. For now, he was vulnerable to feelings of sadness and relief all in one.

"No one knew much of this section of the tower anyhow..." He sighed and tried to wriggle out of the materialized blanket. "The wolf..he told me that the team was to leave for-

!*

Rokuro darted back under his covers and prayed those footsteps were just fabricated from stress...

~…not yet...I still have to...~

In his mind he panicked while his ghostly heartbeat sounded in his ears. The shock system had been deactivated. If he did not reach out or up, he would not get hurt. He felt himself acting differently from before, but it was no lie. He had known this damned room, it's contents untouched made his stomache lurch. He hated this place. It had robbed him of his humanity, his little bit of control had harmed his friends...leading to others trying to fix his mistakes..he didn't deserve such pity..it sickened him as he started to bawl large tears, far too long over due.

"I don't want ..sniff..ugh...my friends to leave me...hugh...p-please let me out! I don't want to be in here!" In the form of his child self, Rokuro truly did feel like he was reliving the past all too quickly.

"Let me out! I can't take...sniff.. being alone in here! ..P- please!" He broke his promise to not activate the glass bubble's shock therepy system. His whole body screamed at him to end the ruckus he was about to start. His cries echoed by the bubble sending the sounds back ten fold. This made it sound like others were crying all around him. A million childrens' weeping surrounded the disembodied prince, who fell to his knees once more. His eyes still crying out, the boy continued shaking like a leaf and losing his breathing little by little.

Roku was by the door knowing that this was a matter of the mind at stake. He could not risk losing his patient to such tremors that overtook the boy by storm. The child had only remembered being lifted out of his cage, a cold table, a large light, and then-

"Ah!" The teen bolted up from the table, thinking he had been dreaming all along. Instead he proceeded in fighting the Dragon to find that he had feeling. He was no longer floating, instead he was inside a body with artiificial limbs. He held his arms and shook . " W- Wh- what di-did you d-do to me!" He screamed at the man in only a night gown. "This isn't me! I don't want it! Get me out! Now-

A smack across the face caused the boy to stop and break down where he sat. "You..monster! I won't have -

"Not your choice to decide. You broke that oath long ago, and you will only use this replacement for a short time. I apologise if it is a bit...similar to how you were in your youth, but it could not be helped. In spirit, you were as a child. If I had given you an older form it would have rejected you. Now apologise this instant! You did not call out, so I had no choice but to find you - unconscious no less!" Roku tapped his boot impatiently. He was upset, who was the brat here now-

"If you had fallen asleep for too long, you would have vanished. With out a physical form, you might have lost yourself to disembodiment forever. Just one sorry will do, then we can move ahead. Go on."

He waited for the tween to say it. Instead he grumbled the word in order to not seem needy or weak. He already had shown that to this beast long ago . He did not want to relive another moment !

"Well, a bit missed on your part, son - but we have no time for introductories. If you would kindly follow, we can get started on seeing what that world has taken. Earth will drain you, even though it once held up the spirit world, it can no longer." He explained as they got started in the next room over.

"The counterself Grayson; whom you so rudely took me away from, consumed life blood, didn't he?" Accused the teen wearily. He looked around at the now opened glass prison, it had been there to prevent him from drifting? The dragon had not explained anything, that was what made the boy feel so anxious around his old man...

"It was simply to allow you recognition over a form you might take-

"I won't...he...he helped me-

Roku scoffed at this child's lack of confidence. Almost laughing to himself, he shook his head with a piece of equiptment in one hand.

"HE saved YOU? That never came to pass. It was exactly the oposite, my son. He was SAVED by YOU. That Titan only holds use as a vessel. He cannot emerge or over take you. I did mention who's will was stronger. Only to cause him to fear us. So that might never take place...hmm? I wonder what he is thinking right now? You , leaving Hakuro in the god's care? He will hate you for giving up, while he moves forward. In a way, you caused him misery by taking that first step-

"I was alive because you brought me there!" Spat the prince to his father angrily. "Why couldn't you have let me sleep...I have betrayed their trust! Even if I go back...they will not care if I come to them dead or alive..." The teen hugged his arms to his chest and allowed the dragon to take a sample.

"I know even Arianna has awoken..." The dark clad king whispered as he came up to the boy's ear. "Her act is to avenge what we both took from her...you must recall that , promise..? Right before the war?" He almost whispered the words as a stray bit of hair from the teen was snipped. The teen's eyes were still looking directly into a wall across from them. He felt trapped by the voice, his direction grew narrower still. Was anyone going to find him?-

"In fact, your getting involved with her is what made me rethink 'killing her ' to be the right answer..." He adjusted the lock in his palm. A dragon's power could also be found by its length. Rokuro was just beginning to regrow a couple of inches. Roku said nothing as he decided that it would be a while before the boy changed back. His form was incomplete, and the body was only temporary..He could not keep it, for he needed to move freely between worlds...that would be where the Titan would come in handy...

"Did you ever once notice, that I can no longer leave the world of spirit for long hours at a time?" He asked his son, who blinked and shook his head nervously. "The lady Aleiah stole my time from me. Never to walk freely for more than a few months at the longest I've avoided...Such as the wedding ceramony had deemed, I was only willing to bring half of my self to remain..as a projection. That fool Red, had Richard's Bruce Wayne realize he had been over taken by YOUR Rokou. Thus , he failed and lost his identity. He will try to return again, Rokou is aggressive . Though that 'Jason' is as well ,equally just as greed - stricken..."

He sighed over the fact that it seemed hopeless, that he felt as if he were conversing with a lethargic doll...not living. Juust, a bit confused as to why he did have a soul, but not a true, living form. To be expected, Roku thought.

"I...I'm tired...I 'll go back to that room, I 'm just...-

"That room was not 'your' room. It was my study, of sorts. You are going to sleep like a normal person. I have already made the arrangements for your quarters. You are to remain here.."

The dragon got to one knee, causing the teen to look down on him from the work bench.

"If you will return as my right hand that is..?" Was he asking his son? Rokuro shot his head to look away. What was wrong with this king? He was trying to apologize?...

Roku kneeled for at least a while longer; knowing he would have to not rush things along too quickly, he returned to tower over the boy.

"They have wronged you in the past, this was also for your sake in a way. Unless you preferthe idea of being eaten by your guilt, then you will repay the oath! If not, it still stands. You could return to my side, your friends unharmed. Otherwise, they will leave you, without even remembering who you are.. Then, you will be left behind to repeat it all..." Roku eyes shown coldly with a hiss as he spoke the words. Rokuro almost had to hide his shame as he pretended he was not tearing up again. The dragon had power to make him believe he was weak, as well as strong. That power of suggestion was what scared the tween even more, along with his capture...

"To remedy this, listen to me, only me. If you sacrifice the past , all of it in form, I will make sure they can see you at your brightest..." Rokuro said nothing as the king realized the issue at hand. His son was fearful of losing what trust he had left and had placed in his damned rescue..As if he had attempted to find them himself..

That made the king uneasy. He would have to build back up that trust, piece by piece. After all, they would come for Roku. He would need a right hand, especially if that Grayson boy were to intervene...His aura was not worthless when mixed with Rokuro's own presence...he would just have to see where the past would lead them up to. He liked a challenge, and nothing was going to stand in his way this time.

/

Alicia had not slept, instead she had crept outside of her room to find another within this forbidden realm of secret planes. She almost hugged the walls as she fled down a back corridor, that gate would lead her to another realm...

Lady Dark had been with two other attendants that had helped her to her room. She seemed weary, but not from mere intoxication. She was untainted by it, meaning she had not drunken a drop while her sister par took in the feast's many fancies. Her sister was naieve, and it made her fearful of what arts she had dabbled in to protect that girl's innocence...for far too long..

She waved them away to seemingly make them believe that she could no longer stand to stay awake. Her eyes darkened as she slipped in through her two tall bedroom doors. Another world , huh?

Alice threw on a guise that turned her into a cloud of nothingness. She had vanished by a spell taught to her by, the now mute Sorcerer Greg.

She slipped inside the wall that had allowed itself to be breached. Her eyes ghosted over to the furnishings inside the Lady's bed chamber. It was filled with many chimes and star ornaments that hung down from above. Just as a planetarium, it was incredible to see the large chamber be lit up by mostly moonlight.

The starlight shone through the ornaments. Shapes such as planets, astronomical symbols of them, even other worldly shaped figures of the ancients! Alicia held her breath and did not try to become entranced by the glimmering space. The lady might try to wipe her memory...or her entirely! As an elemental goddess, she could do more than rewrite a page. But a whole number of chapters? Roku was capable of that power. Only , he craved the end. So that he could study it , and then erase it from existence!

She ; as a fellow recovering guardian spirit, would not allow the end he wished for to appear before them! In fear that the fear of loss might spread out before the god's realms like wild fire, she took in an invisible breath and watched as the goddess reappeared with a relic. It was in the form of a lunar deity... She suddenly realized whom.

Hecate...

"You are welcome to dwell within my abode, Lady Crone..."

Alicia shook as thick mists pierced the light reflected in the Dark goddess's eyes. The starry sky turned to cloud greys, making the whole room turn stormy in appearance. Alicia felt her wrapped cloak fall slightly. She had to remain to the earth...if not, they would have her tried for a spy. She had been marked by Roku's experimentation, that would give them every reason to see her without consent as a lying traitor!

The cloak bundled back around her tightly. She was determined to see the real Darkness. For the sake of their worlds, she refused to back out!

/

Richard saw another memory of his selve's again as he slept that night. Rokuro was in pain; fighting to break from the binds guiding him back down into his hell. Richard watched as the past self was punished again and again for doing good on his own, all while fighting Roku's control. He only did jobs for Roku once shown that he had been wrong, and had later started to believe his father's words. Praise, joy, violence, it all came from his king...

Dick stepped away from the screams, while fighting a fire that had been there since the injustice of his parent's death , even earlier before !

He wanted to run into the figment and tear it limb from limb. Tear Rokuro away from his fear of...-

Then, a familiar scene of another took place making the teen wonder almost fall to his knees.

"Slade...?" He stretched out his hand to touch the teen's face. He too had started gathering the symptoms of withdrawl...or even turning ...

"Heh...that dragon has his prince back...!" The teen coughed up the blackish

mess into his palm, slightly gasping for a clear breath of air. He had none of it left. Roku had left him in this body to die...if Rokuro took up the king's time, he would have no need for a simple thief. He wanted to have HIS power back! Calling in a lady cast over in a white gown, Lilith smirked down to the tween from her newest entrance. "You have decided then...What will be your first wish of the night?" She was surprised that a small space in the fabric of time had been peeled back. Someone was seeing this!

"You have no need to worry little fledgling! You may return to your dreamtime..." She pulled out a pouch filled with desert sands. "Now return...and forget..." The sand blew into the Boy Wonder's vision, causing him to come to realize that he had to return to his own time...

With one more wide yawn, the teen tried again to find solice as he hoped the others were doing, in their dreams..

/

Lady Lilith dusted off the rest, while and impatient and miserable ex assassin waited by her side. "You wish to have that eye-

"I can say it ten times witch, and you'll forget..." That voice..!

Roku's cackle sounded through the room. Speaking through Slade had not been expected...the influence, was a cover?

"You will allow me to grant that wish, he does not trust your words, serpent!" She snarled the insult as a wild dog of her land might defend one of it's pups. "I will have that desire, you do not have his soul. Coming here to take things from others? Are you a thief, lady strich? I find it laughable to find how far you have fallen!"

Lilith went into defense, knowing that Roku had already partly marked this boy. Slade had to be set free in order to have what he wanted. He had to die twice, she had to take...his immortal abilities in order for the villain to breathe again. That dragon had tricked the great fallen goddess! He would not have her ticket to freedom...not while she still had her senses intact - unlike the thick headed monster in sheep's clothing before her!

"Roku! Listen well, for it will be many moons before we should meet again..." She purred as she climbed up to the top of the cill of the boy's room window. She dangled her leg over the side and cocked her head to peer back at the tween. "There is no wish that I cannot grant, for a price. You will choose. Whether to live, or die happy; for I have seen all of the trauma. Roku will not give you sympathy, not before he decides for you. Should you fall Roku, I will see to it you are burried - and this child will be the first to be bathed in your everlasting blood!" She knew that the boy had never even tasted dragon's blood. That might also return his power to recover from many mortal wounds. A perfect soldier, her own to break!

"Till next time boys!" With the moon shouldering her very being, she vanished into the night . Slade fell from his feet as Roku projected himself before the tween's form. "It looks like you and I never did find what it was you wished to have back. It was not your real body, but your worth..confidence you lacked. You strive for such control, so here is what we can do to beat her at her own game.." He smiled and kneeled onto his knees while the teen assassin returned to his hoarse breathing . "S...s-save...me...I will fight..." The boy almost fell into a comatose state, so Roku wove dreams around the child before he could be lost.

" Then, your first mission, is to capture the boy. The Titan of Earth has Hakuro, but slowly they are losing trust in one another. Have them both back alive...I will even return your form, if you wish to fight with the upper hand." Roku stood to full hight, putting his hand out for the teen to grasp. "How's that? Do we have a deal?" The teen squinted to the dragon in his human guise; with that sour look he really did want to be himself, maybe just for a little while. So that when he did have his damned soul devoured by the dragon AND Lilith, he would be Slade Wilson and not that child copy! The foul stench of the black turned blood of the boy's made him wish himself unconscious. He needed freedom, and this would be his way to earn back the dragon's trust...

/

Raven woke to the sun in her eyes, as the morning rose over the Celestial plane skyline. Her first instinct was to find her team mates. So, slipping on her robe of magnificent violet , satin slippers; and bringing her unit along just in case, she tried to open the doors to her room. Only to find Beastboy had been outside with his hands behind his back. Something had to have gone on while she had been resting...

"What are you doing up this early? Where are the others-

He stopped her from asking further as they bolted down a corridor, away from the guards that had rotated shifts..

"Shhhh!" He hushed her nervously while his ears picked up extra sounds.

Raven gave him a worried look and raised a brow in question. ~What happened?~

~Yeep!~ Bb yipped in surprise at the voice speaking without a moving mouth to see it talk from!

"I...heard you?...That was!-

"I thought you just said to keep it down? Now, what's going on? Spill!" Raven whispered harshly and she reprimanded the green teen to start talking.

He hung his head, then sighed as he reapproached her. "They won't let us see Rob.." He winced as a dash of energy made him jump. "Let's go find the others.." Raven voice lowered as she moved faster and faster to pulverize her way to the other teen's door; the same one they had been led away from the previous night.

"What the hell?!" Speedy was bad mouthing as he tried not to get angrier , knowing this charade would just get too complex if it continued.

"We just wanna see if he's gonna be-

"No one is allowed entry, now return at once! We are under strict orders not to let any outsiders pass!" Raven blinked once she had fully been aware of their conversation. "What is going on here. The goddesses told-

"No one speaks of the high ones! You are new to our world, allow me to clarify to you earthen mutts." Bb almost spat to the older guard when he 'd thrown out such slander. "We have done nothing 'of the wrong! ' You must reconsider that my friends-

The guard grunted to the alien princess , making her squeak in surprise herself! The guard laughed at her pretty face and scoffed at her presence.

"You were supposed to only have Arianna- the witch, to keep that brat from fighting us to the death! Then, if he did decide to pledge loyalty to that barbarian monster, you'd be the first to kill him off! You are no hero, girly! Just a dragon slayer, one who has no choice but to destroy-

"How dare you!?" Starfire returned to slumber as Arianna's self doubled in power. "How long have you known my name? Through some hole - in - the wall pub that gives you ways to use slander against me? You should go drink your worth , slimy creature..I pity you ; who owes nothing, but allows him self to be given EVERYTHING! Man child, didn't your own parents tell you? What goes around-

She stepped forth, and gave he and his men a shove that toppled them over like a row of dominoes. "Comes back ten fold!" With a flick of the lady's wrist, the gang fled away- tails between their legs and their bawling still sounding throughout the great hall.

The team gaped open mouthed, as Starfire blinked back to her also strong and naieve self. Raven felt her heart pound. That had been amazing, but a dragon slayer? They would need to know Arianna's past again.

"Friends, those mean old 'guards of the hall' have fled! We may now go in to see him!" Starfire chirped as she flew up to the lock bolting the door shut.

Raven then gasped as Alicia and the Wizard boy Malchior turned to meet them.

"Wait ! Don't touch that! It is! -

Starfire felt a shock go through her entire body . This was not to test them. But they might have been doing the testing on...him..

"Oww..." She rubbed her arm and wobbled to stand. Alicia sighed and walked over to the Tamaranean warrior . "They were guarding him, but I have news that we must not allow anyone to hear...follow me!" The last part she whispered and fled soon, hoping that the others would follow suit.

/

They came to a room that held many statues of previous fallen or forgotten gods . Perhaps even gods grieved over loss as well as lesser spirit did? It had to be between their own blood though. Selective and secretively they blocked the room of places where any small, sound could escape. Alicia cleared he throat and returned over to the teens. "Dark is indeed not being entirely true with us-

"Aha! So? When do we book her!-

Beastboy's ears drooped when the team had shushed him. He bounced back as a small, green hedgehog. Listening to the vibrations beneath him, he could have sworn that he could see beyond the walls as well!

"She is protecting her people, with the help of the Greek goddes of the Underworld, Lady Crone - Hecate..." Alicia bit her lip.

" Crone...she's an old lady?" Asked Cy with a gaze up at the vast ceiling. "Or is she just ...more mature...I know that's got a ring to it...dunno..."

Raven looked at the others still slightly puzzled. "Hecate is from Hades, but why is she contacting Lady Dark? That doesn't make any sense!" Raven tapped her foot then started to pace the room, slowing down with each sentence she spoke.

"Hecate...is one aspect of the triple goddess in some sects...She is known as a being connected to the moon, the goddess of night...travellers..." Raven groaned over the idea. "The two were of different orders...Hecate...knew Death!"

Raven gasped and looked to Alicia . "You remember, Chronos is Death's less threatening form! We have to find out, Death works for Roku!"

/

Lady Lilith had collapsed into her temporary manor while knowing that a guest was also going to appear, very soon...

"Your power to blend in puppeteer, is very fitting for such an amusing character ..." She leaned into her armchair of her boudoire and looked to see if she had been wrong.

"I am a Puppet Master! The shapeshifter imps are of lower standards than I, you know!" The clown that had attacked the teens off in the shadow planes grinned through his mask.

"What brings you back to Earth Lady Lil? Did your dear pupil find her answer? She has been losing !" He pretended to laugh and force a grin, as clowns did. "Her world is spiralling, even Lord Roku said she is to be -

The dark haired, amythest eyed, lady burned a hole into the jester' s sight, as she radiated energies connected to her life long anger. "My dear Bethal is not his, I did not give her to that rotten dragon to have her eaten...no no, she is my sacrifice. He will not find a thing!" A wall of knick knacks and crystalline figurines fell behind the jester. Looking back at the woman and then the mess of shards, he apologized with a bow too many.

"Th- That is why I have sworn loyalty to my Queen! We shall return her to-

"NO." The fallen angel of the night placed on her garb that she wore to go hunting. "I was given the title 'child killer.' So now, I must feast or I shall too be driven to madness!" She pointed a sharp nail at the ghoulish being opposite from her exit.

"Speak to me your request, or I shall leave you empty handed - What is your reply! Puppet Master Of Shadows?" Her wings emerged as she readied to take flight into the realm she kept.

"Allow me to find the one called Richard! I want his puppet self!"

"Huh?.." The lady looked puzzled as she went up to the jokester, glared and then struck him across the jaw. "What nonesense is this? He is not of our concern! If you wish to take a life, fix Rokou or Roko! Filth!" She felt her wings catch a gust of moving air as she refused to listen to the remarks of a puppetteer turned demon!

"Utter fools, you shall soon wish you had never had one son- Foolish pupil...Roku!" Her screech alerted the villagers of the pains she would bring upon their families that night. Locking their homes up tight , the only creatures available to feed on were a group of travelling performers. The night was always her's to command. Lilith was going to have herself a feast indeed!

/

This is getting reeally deep into a lot of pointers on some stuff not mentioned before, especially on Lilith and Hecate!

I didn't make up parts about taking souls because it's kinda vital ...heh...

Soo, Kayumon is actually a Celestial? Verra 's stuck just being a nobody again - while his cousin gets divine retribution! That's just messed up...

Also, Slade was mentioned by Rokou that the dragon had power over him from the influence ...I guess that kind of has a possession ring to it..ok then!

Now Raven and the others have some clues to their pasts that they are meant to help out Rokuro later. Only problem,is that Rokuro was snatched up and is now stuck in an artificial body! He doesn't want to hate Dick for not playing hero for the time he could have repaid the favor...Now, Hakuro is with Richard. Roku wasn't actually going to choose a successor since he cannot be killed by any Immortal or Spirit . So far he can only be fazed by Eternals and Celestials.

Hakuro is a key that can open any door - The groups are starting to see a connection between the Light self, and that forbidden realm everyone is fighting to keep away from Roku...

Ravenna was actually supposed to be a priestess in Southern Europe in the first look over...I switched to Greece because Hecate had a mention a couple of times..

The Lady Dark is hiding from her whole realm that she is keeping the balance in check...but Alicia found her supporter to be Hecate. Chronos was depicted as a reaper during the harvest and in many cases I guess was demonized like all the rest? So , Death is him in the form of a physical Reaper and keeper of time's laws. He just won't have much of a role since he is never really on only one side . Raven thinks they are working hand in hand, but Hecate isn't a bad person. Juust misunderstood...

The guise Arianna had kept almost secret as a dragon slayer, is out in the open! Now, the sisters and guardians are going to question the group. If that promise doesn't make sense...Everyone should know what bumgorf is !

That will intertwine with their futures later. But for now! It 's time to plan out the twelveth chapter! Keep reading , I am going to have that one up shortly! So don't miss a thing!

i


	12. Chapter 12

Teen Titans; An Eternal Tommorow; Chapter 12: The High Life Is Filled With Tears.

/

The title just has to do with the treatment the Titans leader is given from past to present. They are in the clouds! It's got to be pretty much that title! Anyway, Allie and Raven as well as Mal are all familiar with Hecate. Though what they do not know might make itself clear, much sooner than they believe it will..

Darkness is ill, she will do anything to fight the dragon . She also knows about the queen Lorelei , someday returning to fight the beast. She cursed HIM so that he might never be able to win outside of their borders. Though in earlier chapters, Dick had one dream of a girl being sacrificed to a water dragon. Aleiah may have some connection to the princess...if that's the case, Roku meant the name Lori instead of Aleiah...Well! Enjoy the story some more. It's getting pretty twisted and I hope you like the next chapter, so far!

Chapter 12 !

/

The Titans came to the conclusion that Raven had left the part about Death/ Chronos, out when it came to switching sides. She had explained he could still be loyal to Hecate , just spying on Roku to keep him happy. So that he didn't call the lady out...

Darkness had been fighting when she knew her sister was too vulnerable to her essence in magics. Thus, her idea was to stay her distance, prevent this charade from blowing up in their faces.

Raven had been given a location to train with her friends. If they did well to find that they were indeed capable of harboring the selves of the past, then the group would probably train further in time. But for how long? Roku had Rokuro! Although he still only had the dark self ; not the light Hakuro, he might move if they should grow strong. But...He had powers that could breach the borders of Earth and Spirit planes. Though the castle on high seemed safe, the teens could be weaned out ...should the dragon think to expose his influences over any such thing!

That included his hold over their leader; the one thing also was Arianna had been a threat to the king. Raven even noticed how she was starting to predict the dragon's next move every second...

The team lined up in an orderly fashion as the knights of the land ended up joining the teens. The younger trainee of the other group bounded up to the green teen.

From the looks of it, he was a bit of a fan boy himself! Bb chuckled nervously as he was given a worn out , itchy , old cloak. "You..want me to have this?..." Beastboy asked anxiously. The younger nodded with a grin. "It was a Shapeshifter clan's leader's only son's! You have their descendent's spirit! I'm a half shifter like him...well, not like he was fully!" The young child laughed nervously at the comment. He knew that his duty was to learn from the master! Wait till this new Gar was told that he had a pupil! Too cool!

"Uuuuh...Guys? I think this is stranger than fiction here!" Bb whined as he tossed the cloak over his shoulders. It was a perfect fit, and felt oddly warm...

The child in a new guise returned in a poof of smoke , having changed to carry a look similar to Piper's . His red hair and fair tone indicated he was of Piper's own world. Though she had kept it red for a time. His eyes were amber coloured and he bowed before them in his uniform of dark, brown.

"Nice ta meetcha! I'm a student from the Eternal Academy of the World Of Eternal Passages! Startin' today, I 'm your student ! Congrats!"

Raven and Cyborg felt their jaws drop. Bb was trying to tug off the collar of the tunic he wore. "No deal! I still have to be a hero! There is something wrong here!"

He scrambled over to his team to hide behind the tallest. The young mage in training cocked his head to the side, still wondering if he'd been too open minded with an outsider...?

Raven spoke to one of the guards that had brought him here. "There seems to be some mistake...Beastboy isn't teacher material, yet...He's still a kid! He might not be able to handle-

The guard looked over a scroll in his gloved hands. "No mistaking it, he's here by DreamWake's request. Sorry kid, he's your pupil, you don't get to choose." The guard shrugged with a shake of his head.

"Great...Then I might as well get ready to toddler sit to!" The archer groaned noisily.

Beastboy had changed into a ferret and began to hiss whenever the kid got to close. "Don't get near me! This is crazy! I don't know any magic ! Th-

"Not true! Oh! I forgot to give you my name..." He stepped back and spelled it in his head, he was thinking of how to do this quickly without any tears..or laughs!

"In my world we are given names that suit our abilities late. My name is Skylar Thompson...heh...I don't care for it myself. Would have prefered Henri...oh well! I guess you are...Changeling! Dunno, but if you'd rather have another name I may call you by? It's no rush!" The boy was still smiling despite not having his abilities to show for, his name was plain. He had yet to find them, so DreamWake had given him time to decide. He had almost gone home to his parents, but decided against ending his journey back at square one!

"You do have your ability to shapeshift...It is actually known in the the worlds of spirit as being able to be closer to the Earthen and spirit animals and creatures! You even fought off thee Shifter Imp King-

"It was not something I was born with, I got it from a mutation...My parents travelled studying the jungles...I got a bite from a monkey, and I changed...They saved me, but I had it hard! You wouldn't know that so your...first lesson-

"Hey Bb! Don't scream at im' ! He doesn't know us yet-

"Doesn't matter. You don't say you think it's cool until you understand the trials that come with your power. Got that kid? Until you get that you've gotta see the big picture, not everything stays put. You can't just expect to have, abilities... that you like! It comes with the territory...gah! What am I saying...Oh right! Yeah, and you've gotta believe your name is just fine! I've got a weird one too! So you'll be fine! -

Beastboy's ears drooped as he turned again to face his team.

"What? I just want him to realize I am just like everybody else! Maybe it might be nice having a Mini B!" The teen scratched his chin thoughtfully.

Skylar only doubled over laughing. "I 'll do my best teach!" He replied as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Lady Tsuyume had entered as soon as the teens had decided the fate of their green friend.

She smiled with a wave and bowed to her chosen few. "Kayumon told me that you had made it here safetly. I am very relieved to have seen such a moment. Knowing this, you are all fighting with pride in your hearts. Thank you Titans.." Her praise was warm and welcoming, one could have mistaked her for a younger Darkness!

Raven replied with a thank you, and then they began.

Raven was helping her friends really, while the few warriors; Arianna, Mal and Cyborg went down another hall to train physically. She had her spirit and mind to train. But beside Alicia who excelled in spirit, she could call them even, for now..

Beastboy had the young mage scurrying after him, finding a place to be close to a couple unnamed creatures, they tried there luck at bonding as teacher and student. At first Skylar had trouble turning to his half shifter ancestoral energies to transform. With a bit of luck, and help from a smart teacher, the creatures gave guidance by the speak. Bb almost fell off of a stray cloud when he found that he could speak to animals differently than before!

Starfire enjoyed her training, but it was tough to learn to change her bolts into fire power similar to her other selve's own. She tried to keep her own bolts in check, but realized if she needed the help, Arianna had her back incase she wished to return her abilities back to the original.

Soon, she and Cy were pretty easy going with the nicer group of guards. Even though the older squadron leader had vanished from their sights, they had eased up, but still held strong to this world having it's own problems.

The fact that they were being guarded too much set Speedy and Mal to seek out Kayumon. He had been relaxing next to Tsuyume as they talked about the current politics of their lands. Each time leading them back to Roku's unfinished myth...

"You in here fox?" Mal wandered in as the lady cleared herself, to allow old friends to chat amongst themselves. After a few complaints over the treatment of the heroes, the guardian stopped them.

" The reason is to protect you, we fear that the teens are vulnerable if any, to Roku's mind games..I do not enjoy the crowds either at times...but until they know-

"Ah! Also, Kay." Mal revealed the from urn under his cloak. "It is my belief that you know what this is. You were once or twice imprisioned by Roku, you must have seen it before. In the keep, from Rokuro's broken past." The guardian hardened his gaze as he turned the thing over in his hands. "It is to store life blood, or in this case, the Dragon's ... ..."

"He drank that damned monster's...Why will it not open? Then , it was meant for Richard! Rokuro only needed the substance for turning...he has no use for it now...then...the symptoms...!-

Kayumon looked the urn over further, noticing a small inscription that had been missed. "Instructions are here...could be a trick though. I am glad you made mention of this, for all we know shifter could be locked inside, or worse.."

"Huh?" Speedy blinked behind the mask. "You said it held...liquid. The imp is not water!"

"He has the power to change, but in this case he wouldn't pull the djinn in the lamp trick twice." The elder guardian almost grumbled. Thankfully Mal caught him while in deep thought.

"He has done that? During the possession in the past, right? What happened then with the urn! What does it hold-

Kayumon opened it wide as the lid made a popping sound, scaring the two teens out of their seats.

"Nothing..hmm..This is odd, even for the dragon..." He scratched his head and then placed the lid back in place, while it magically sealed back up. "Now open it like this, and we should see..."

POP!*

"That the dragon is guilty..." The blood became black oozing muck that carpeted the rug as it spread across the tapestry like a fire hydrant. "Close that up! It will breach your room out into the halls!"

The archer shivered as the stuff coated his boots. "Agh! It's like mud! What is this?!" It turned out to be a false trick, just as Kay had forseen. Malchior did not like the sludge causing such disarray . Kay agreed and the urn was brought before another. Dreamwake had almost screeched when he'd seen the room turned into a mud pit. He grabbed the urn and contained it inside a black cube of energy. "We must dispose of this atrocity! It will not be discovered, now follow!"

Speedy dashed after the Eternal, guardian, and wizard. He noticed that he would have to work out later to burn off the meal he'd eaten the previous night. Panting, the three finally caught up with the cloaked sandman. "Where..pant*..Are you taking us? ...Ugh...What was that substance that-

The Eternal shoved the vessel into the Wizard and Guardian's faces. "This is a danger! You could have allowed a breach! Roku, he knows where shadows lie beyond other much older worlds...You will be tainted should it happen a second time! Fools!" He took the cube back, turning away from the bunch in such confusion from his outburst. "If the boy is attatched to this device...then it has already been sealed...How much...?"

"Please Dreamwake, we do not-

"HOW MUCH!? If it were more than three, he is trapped! If twice, it's power can be undone...You must find out!" The scraggily hand of the Dreamweaver shot out to face their exit route. "GO! Until you tell, I shall not rest! Now , GO!"

They were flung back into their reality that was Kay's own room. Speedy curled his fist to grasp his short, red, crew cut hair.

"We are so screwed! What got him all upset? Was it the urn or..."

The two others shook their heads. To their dismay, the marks had been sealed with a relic from Lord Earth. But that alone would not contain the fear that held them now. Speedy frowned and sat with his head in his hands by the room's only lit window. There was little to think about. Just keep Rob preoccupied, and he would not return to how he had been before...

/

The Titan's leader was being given training by just alone young Lady Light. She had joined to see Hakuro, fearing he had been in shock over recovering a piece of his lost memories.

Lady Light had insisted they start slow, then work up to speed with a different instructor . He arm rested over his forehead, causing a feeling to resurface. Hope had been a part of Hakuro's light as the goddess tried to contact the child by not simply 'seeing' alone.

~Are we ready to begin?~ The light lady asked kindly through the speak. The counterself, as well as Richard nodded . They were willing to build walls back up that had once come crashing down. ~Then, come at me, I too fight with my body and mind as one..~

Dick blinked up to the lady, seeing her at full height and wondering why she towered over him so suddenly.

He threw a punch as she dodged it by setting up a hand sized barrier. Each time was the same result, he could not inflict any damage! ~You must not hold back! Fight me to reclaim your very self worth!~ The teen was tossed into the air , only have to avoid a series of sparks of light that resembled sparklers. They were at her beck and call, as he dodged each blow, afraid of getting scorched outside of his old uniform. ~Aurora be born! Protect and defend!~ The form of the flickering sparks turned into a room sized projection of the Aurora of the north. Soon to return as ice shards that fell upon him in heaps. He dodged but still had a scratch or two to cause him to groan over in pain.

"You've the ability to heal you wounds. Rokuro's power is still present-

"No...I won't use it...cough*...Would rather fight..." The goddess noticed it as well as the teen's wounds started falling away into dust. She did not mention that he may not want it to be, but Roku did not want him unwilling to try...She ended the fight.

Her hand ghosted over to the Titan's and removed the pain she had inflicted. Watching as Rokuro's cursed abilities and Light's own clashed to work faster than the other's, Richard felt Hakuro's cry echo inside his mind. Light was shoved away from his abrasions and left to try to cool his mind better than he could at the moment.

~Hakuro...Why do you weep so? Who is trying to bring harm. Please tell me this-

"No!" Richard's eyes turned to Hakuro's icy blue ones. Wide eyed , the tween's voice spiralled with his cries. "Get away! I'm still..unable!...To go back!" The light blast sent the two off in to separate directions. Lady Light took action, causing a rift to try and separate their voices. To no avail, she had to make the teen go back into a deep slumber to return him to his original self.

Raven burst through the door with two guards, Beastboy and Cyborg, Starfire, Lady Dark, and Sorcerer Greg.

The other twin hung her head as she held the boy in her arms. "He is still connected to that which I cannot hope to bend time...You must be wary young heroes..." Her voice deepened as she walked up to Starfire and Raven. "Hakuro is deathly afraid...Roku knows of the key he needs, you must not let him pry either away- for he needs the four to start this war.."

Raven swirved around to Lady Dark, she had to find out if that meant what she suspected but could not say.

Instead , the boys who had fled to find Kayumon returned, distraught and unnerved from the events of an earlier mention.

"Dreamwake told us to find you. He wants to know...about your leader's consumption of dragon's blood...during the past experiences..." He caught his breath then fell over to Dark and Raven to ask that he might discuss the issue some more.

Starfire looked at her hero fast asleep within the Lady's godly presence . "You are certain he has...been victim of such things? We were not aware...but Gregory...you were imprisoned inside his world! Do you remember anything vital to our party's efforts?" She recalled the moment Alicia had discussed with them back at Titan's East Headquarters...Not everyone had been present. But yet, Star had remembered...how could she forget such evil deeds that had been done to her friends!

"I remember a feeling of dread that has since washed itself away, if the goddess returns my memory of the event, I might find your answer...?" He asked of the ladies to consider his request. They took all pains away upon one entering through their gates. It was hard to recover powerful memories such as these, but easier to store them away for a record keeper to analyze.

" We shall go to our source of information, in which things great and small are saved , or erased..." Light sighed and wandered forth to lead them to such a place.

Greg also gave an exhausted sigh as they followed the lady to her destination, somewhat blindly. He had a feeling that was pulling him into the unknown, and he did not care for it's answers...

The room was filled with an array of energies that formed orbs of rainbow colors. Starfire saw a keeper at work with one of those glass forms as it popped, revealing an old memory of an elder in her home with what looked to be her grandchildren.

"We have to go through this with caution." Darkness mentioned as the group avoided hard stares from the workers. She bowed before entering and started to lift and sort the orbs by date and time. Finally , one such bubble had fallen by her foot as it started to open up.

"That is...!"

Raven almost looked away as the dragon force fed the teen his rites of passage...

"That was the second...His first, where is it?" The stout sorcerer in white and silver removed his hat to reveal his carrot colored hair. "The initiation in the mountain temple...was that time..."

Darkness held the orb to delve into the victim's supressed thoughts.

"One more is present." She uttered in a low voice. "I...do not know what other time! I swear by your name Malady...There was a ...third.?..but wh-

Mal stooped over motionless. His eyes looked over wide and horrified. "When...There was a third...it cannot be?!" Speedy dragged his hand over his own masked face and gave a nervous chuckle. "When we bumped into the Eternal guy, Dreamwake...He said to see if Rob had drunken it...three times too many...we tried to-

Darkness and her sister turned transparent at this. "A... third time...what was , your order..." She asked weakly. Cy looked over to his sleeping heroic buddy. "Are we...too late..?" Bb tugged at his teammate's arm. The cybernetic teen just stood, his face void of emotion.

"...No!" Raven dragged herself over to the memory. "There...has to be some mistake...you have to double check! Roku didn't-

A memory re emerged from the bond of her ex leader. She was pulled in, seeing where it had been finalized.

She came back, only to meet the Dark lady 's sad gaze, as she too had seen this past unfold...they had been unaware...right under their noses, Roku had been serious this whole time..

"In the church...oh god!...That was where he..." She broke down there. Once under that powerful source of such heavy influence, his markings would be unbound...he would not return to them as the Robin they had known..

Lady Light could not console a child of Azar with her abilities, only Lady Dark could speak with her directly. The teens returned to the great hall and then down to a small nook to discuss what had been unspoken.

Light called upon Aluehain- who came in such a haste that her heart felt it would burst. Starfire's Arianna had told her vessel that she might know of a way to slay the king that had cursed her love. She had taken over Starfire again and again, each night trying to go out into another plane. To find a rare weapon that might rip the dragon to pieces.

Starfire would wake up, yawning but would also be unaware that she had been used to find answers. Arianna was growing cold, only allowing the Titans entry , not the guardians or gods alike. She started to become violent when something made her angry . The older squadron leader had left to his hole in the wall tavern, with her now close behind thinking him a deadly spy. The cloak was of a shade of forest greens as she tip toed to find the sky villa still alive and well. Despite the round up of many turned spirit, she knew that the dragon would not return for some time. Her emotions boiled over when she saw young Pippette on the move to her daily classes on magics and the like.

/

Piper's hair had since become brown, since her red hair had not left her to return to green strands . She still was under strict orders to be where she needed, not where the daemon desired her to be. Shadow had not called to her in weeks, she was greatful that Dreamwake had saved her very soul from turning forever. She had written to her ally Aluehain in a hurry, saying of her desire to be close to Lord Destiny , and that she feared she might return to her possessive dark, self. Her desire to become his pupil alone had left something new in it's place. She refused to lose control again! The dragon would not return under her watch!...But still she cried over her loss of identity in a way. Her classmate, a few ranks below her that she had known long ago had been sent to be stationed alongside the ones she had fought against in the past. He needed to know what he could do, as did she, who still dwelled in every bookstore, library, and classroom, searching for a blank page she could write upon to warn of ongoing dangers..

/

Arianna huffed and turned her gaze back to the soldier in her sights. "Slade...Why are you here? My counterself curses your entire being! Stay away from them all...You may not come any closer!" The lady in green had eyes like amber as she dashed away and out of his line of fire. "I did not come here for you." The man was at full height again, white hair covering his patch as the other eye was left glinting under the pale moon's glow.

"You should have stayed put where you would be safe. Now you are all alone, at my mercy ...!" He hissed and pulled out a blade, longer than his child form had been capable of weilding. "I have waited too long to have this body back, I intend to meet those standards...when I kill you!"

/

Arianna bolted , knowing that he was a wildman in that form. She had to find shelter. The gates would close and her chance to make her way back would be of no use ! She had to get back to Richard, this she uttered in her mind as she avoided the shower of blows to catch her of guard. She threw her ember colored bolts, breaching some of the lackey's armor. He tried his ability to heal, and found it stronger and faster acting than his original self's power had been before.

"She can curse me all she likes, I know you aren't going to win. According to that damned prophecy, you are going to lose. Defy fate all you wish princess! I will not let you escape me now!"

Arianna flew over to a nearby bridge of smooth stonework. She had to get across...fly, fly!

He hair was pulled as she was dragged into the rivers . He had the ability to become unseen now? Roku never held back, Slade had, but for how long! She gasped for air as he kept trying to drag her back down into the watery abbyss . Her power transformed the scene into a winding whirlpool that tossed them both to shore. He got up, hoping to catch her agai -

Her eyes burned as the fire returned to blast him back away. Slade grunted in pain as his clothing disintegrated by his torso, revealing a mark made by the dragon...

The assassin grumbled a curse, then stumbled , stood taller , and finally was healed all over again! The princess had dragged herself away safetly, praying that the gates would let her re enter into the Celestial plane...

She coughed out into her hand and smeared the sweat, water , and grime away . Her eyes drooped as she had finally found a guard to take her back. ~I am in need of assistance! Please help!~ Arianna spoke through the speak then returned Starfire, who gasped for air as if she were drowing.

The guard looked over her identification I D and nodded to his partner. "Contact the high officials. Let's get this one to safety..."

/

Slade gazed into the night sky, holding his sword high above him and laughing. "I know where you are, you will not take back my prey!" The fog over the stream trickled less and less under the bridge , until it stopped it's flow entirely...

A large quake shook the ground , ripping open the veil which caused the crime lord to re adjust his sight in that direction. It was a lady of wood, earth, and elven blood. Young wood elf Priscilla Dearheart was not going to miss this greeting , not one single second of that which was to come...

/

Rokuro had tried more times than he could count to get in touch with the shadow wolf, it had not returned and this made the teen fear his fate even further.

The tests continued after every time they trained in magics...and to reassemble his skill as a soul stealer...in the physical , it was to keep Richard safe. He would fight on the god's side to keep the creature content. Hakuro would not be forgotten, that is why they always used a machine to align his selves he did carry, to pull back in Hakuro!

Of course, in the beginning Rokuro had protested. He fought, scratched, bit, even cussed his lungs out to not have it done. Again, Roku had put him under, and again he had forgotten his pain piece by piece when he woke. He was sure he would be that maliable puppet the dragon had expected he might become. If that was the case, he'd do as the previous. He would done the mask , void of his deception, to quell the dragon's thirst for ...perfection...

He knew the monster wanted a soldier, why else would he propose a right hand? Hakuro was forgotten, so he would be remembered, not allowing the dragon to read him so eagerly...

Roku approached his son , who had gotten use to his new artificial form rather quickly. He was restless, right now Slade would go in his son's place to finish the job. Rokuro would stay here and train, repeat his oath without fail, and then finish the task to end all ends.

The teen had grown his hair out a few more inches, having to hold it back daily. He did not want to mirror the dragon's own, nor did he have the ability to cut it short like before...

Everytime he grew angry and his temper flared, it grew . One day when he tried to slice it off, it grew like vines in a wild jungle! He resisted the urge to do it again, knowing it might strangle him in his sleep. With his young self, he looked too young! He had been twenty one when the final battle had ensued. Now he looked about fourteen...His counter part was feeling the effects of slow aging as well, he guessed it came with immortality...

His appetite didn't slow, but he refused to drink a drop of life blood. No one pushed him, he had already been through the rites...though Roku had questioned his worth...his ability to lead and follow. The foods he had been served were almost always too well prepared. The dragon had a say, so if the day had gone sour, it was to sleep. Lately that had been the case. He didn't want and praise or rewards from his lunatic father...

The dragon was waiting until he did hit that bar...then it would be useless to plan an escape.

He was waiting for the son of his to do something spectacular! But what?...

Roku interrupted the teen with a quick snap of his fingers. He hadn't...

Rokuro got ready to run. Roku had allowed his son's thoughts to wander...so he could-

"This has all been a farce? You have not done as I would have expected, young lord...If you will not remain as you are, who else would have you?!" He snapped his fingers a second time, this time a blade made itself present as the king nicked himself. "Come here... No one wishes to know you for what you have done. You have shown me that in the past...you never fully turned...that is not going to happen a second coming, now return here!" His eyes were cold and calculating. Rokuro tried to look away, he dashed through to the other side room. His eyes wide and fearful now free and alive with a hint of anger...

"No...NoNoNoNoNoNo!" He clawed at the door to his escape. It had been bolted shut. Back to quare one-

"I won't hurt them! No! Forget the conquest! It's just-

The blade from the dragon's slice touched his neck as it took to removing his hair tie, the one that kept his still long locks in place.

"Have I ever mentioned how much you remind me of that damned woman..? You must remember! She is the one who brought you this fate!" He hissed as the teen shivered slightly from the metal point moving to his lower neckline. He did not dare turn around, for his fear was turning into something darker...something demonic...his instincts were telling him to kill. Hakuro had not returned, meaning his light of hope, would not come to find him. He had to find an opening, and fast!

"That...woman...was... the one connected to time's daughter! -

"Agh!" The teen was shaking now, afraid to drop his own hidden weapon from his quick thinking. A bit of glass would only work in the most vital place.

"Any idea what her name was? You should remember if you want your life spared, though I have no intention of killing the thing I meant to capture...Without the four, I will not gather MY answer. You will turn and NOTHING will save you . Now, tell me if you know ...Do you need a hint before you go back to the beginning again? -

"Wh-

NAh!" He hoped that the answer sounded more like a 'No' than anything. The dragon was ready to carry him back to the lab...he would erase every link to his past...got to think!

"H...her...n- nam..me...!" He looked over the memories he had reaquired, knowing that he was trying the king's patience- killing time...

His lip trembled as his thoughts went blank, he could not remember a thing about her...his own queen and mother...she had been...-

"Time's up! Looks to me like you will need another shot to think it through..."

Poor Rokuro hung his head in shame, then soon feeling a harsh tug to his scalp, he tried to find his attacker. Clamping down on the man's ungloved wrist, he panicked as a bit of his life giving dragon's blood trickled down. With a plop it fell down his forehead, a small trickle feeling past his lips.

"Gah!" The prince shook it away unsuccessfully, fighting as the dragon tugged at his now very long hair, trying to lead him by it like a cursed dog...!

"No!.. I WON'T!" He could not position himself to get close enough to the hand that feeds. Trying to clamp his claws around it, proved to be of little use, it only caused the cut to deepen, making the view all the better for the dragon instead. Roku watched his son stuggle to stand, knowing direct contact without his gloves meant that Rokuro was becoming too unruly...he did not want his hold to loosen, so he tightened the leash.

The teen was lead back to another container, one that looked as before when he had first been recaptured..

His scalp burned as he tried to massage it upon the dragon releasing him, only to be tossed into that vessel as before. This time it worked to hold him in place, manacles returned to keep him still as the king worked his magic outside the glass.

"I have been too soft on my own son...would that make me seem almost human?" He mocked so that the son could hear over his screams. "I think so too , but unfortunately, I think Hakuro has long been missed...don't you agree my boy? Well, this will allow us both control in a way, even as you are! The time is ripe! Why don't we call out to him...together?" The king was laughing at the fear that his sons held. Rokou had been placed to his right. Rokuro was powerless to stop his trials!

"Hakuro! Don't listen! Get away , he is!-

A shock bolted through his fake form, causing an array of memories to reappear when they had not. He blinked as soon as the buzzer had died. With a hoarse voice he worded a few recollective thoughts. "I remember...she was dead...she died, which means Catherine wasn't...she took me in...but that doesn't mean!-

Another jolt pulled him away, this one was weaker than the two before, he knew Roku was going to answer him. He had been soo close to that one truth!

"You are closer to the truth...but will you wish to know it? Catherine was of your blood, but she was a guardian. And with that said, she has been burried and dead! Let us continue, shall we!"

Rokuro felt his vision become fainter and fainter still. He would not exist as a beacon to call upon other forms, or other damned worlds apart! He had to call something else...Kuro!

"I have returned...you look pale! What has your captor done! I shall stall his attempt, wait for my signal-

"No!" He awoke to the realization that there had been an accident to happen as he slept . Roku was furious. He smashed his beakers and viles to throw the shards to barely breach the glass of his son's container.

"I will corrupt your very being...if it is the last thing I should do!" His red eyes were firey and hell bent on destruction, and Rokuro was still fighting his hold inside the glass cubicle!

The captive had noticed that the dragon had smoothed over his emotions as a chemical gas poured forth to cause him to be still from his struggling...Rokuro felt his eyes droop as well as his new body , which began to fall still and into a drug induced calm. "Her... name...was ..." The teen did not get a chance to finish. He had failed , and would now have to be rebuilt from the ground up. He loathed the dagon with a passion, but his blood belonged to the beast...he would not be taken back, his loyalty was still to be questioned. His real, dear mother...was long lost in the boy's fragile past mind...He did not want to remember, all he could recall was a moonlit castle on high, where she had died, yet was to be reborn again...

/

The young Tsani , had been awake in spirit. Though unborn into her true form, she was still within the boundaries of the Ethereal planes. She held her skull and simply heard him, a child of prophecy...but how?

Her gown billowed around her as she slowly felt herself falling, falling into another time. Her mother , Aleiah looked below and embedded the last remaining gem into her daughter's subconscious. Her azure eyes, her music that held the worlds together, and her powerful being itself wished her daughter safety on the plane of the Celestials; for she had been born as a peace keeper. Her form was that of a tween with a light blue almost silver bob cut, her dress was to match her eyes which shown light as the airy heavens. Her ribbons in her hair and on her dress reassembled to form a cloak that made it appear as if she had wings. Her new home was to be with young Aria of the Four Wind Strewn Passages for the time of her training. Aria had just been off to see the new child, high above the clouds she would be waiting to catch her as she fell! Though her destination was about to take a nose dive...her fate was to be by Aria, but the winds pulled her forward, leaving her world nothing more than a speck as she fell faster ...faster...down,down,down...

/

Lady Light felt a tug as she left the great hall to seat herself in the throne room. She could not sleep while knowing Roku had tainted one of her important charges...Her heart beat repeatedly over the matter.

A great war was upon them, with influences concerning magic and science, Roku had a great advantage. He had even found a base on earth, collected it's ruler, then over taken that person and stolen his name! Her heroic child she guarded had known that occupant for some time ago. His name was Slade, and he and the young charge's identity Robin had a dark past..though mostly short lived , she had been cautious as to weather it out. Her idea was that it had left scars, that the villain of his world was indeed , unwell...

A loud clank sounded from outside the night time encased castle. Someone had been at the gates?

Darkness had blown out her candles as she and Raven had tried to master a great technique, learned in her studies to other worlds once in the past. Raven had been polite, hoping to gain some insight into another matter. Why her hero leader wasn't waking up again as Richard...but Hakuro!

They gathered a party and went to see who had been at the door . Starfire was there, with a heavy heart , yet told to remain in the room she had been resting. After fighting it out with the old Slade, she felt less like she had a choice, though had known it all along that Arianna had been trying to free her pain . Her condolences to the princess were a bit harsh over how they had not worked as one, but the princess of the Star Kingdom had protested, then explaining of the terror she had felt Starfire was better off never knowing...

Thus, both remained away from any action, keeping quiet so that both would reform a strategy later in time.

Malchior made great strides, but still remained trapped in his past. He was cursed all over again, finding his sheets covered in mystic creatures blood each morning...He told no one but Speedy, who could not say a word to Richard or a very anxious Cyborg...Raven was not told because her loss of words around the wizard boy. He too feared she was falling, afraid she would crack if the dragon's forces returned...if they could...

"Open the gates! It is an Ethereal!" Hakuro reflected through Grayson's body gasped as she appeared , small and petite Tsani bowed as she entered the keep.

"Tsani..." The guards , officials, AND gods gasped aloud, whispering as she passed them one by one. One guard in particular was recognized as the leech from before. He jumped for joy at an Ethereal mother's child finally revealing her nature to them. A flawless beauty as well as a great peace keeper, he could use this one later...

"Stand tall men! We are to attend to Princess Tsani of Aleiah's own blood! Do not fail, now march!" Horns blared as the band fired up upon her arrival. She said not a word, but looked directly to the Titans and gave a small smile. Was she a pure Ethereal child? Had the Eternals found not one scratch? Or was she bound to the powerful cries of the people, as an untouchable ruler? If so, she would meet her moon born sister , Tsuyme. Then they would discuss a new era...

/

Aluehain felt unsure that the child Ethereal's time had been on a whim. Aleiah must have had her reasons...her own daughter was to become an official! It felt rushed and brash, but somehow inviting as the guards and citizens seemed to think...

Young Piper had returned under orders that she maintain her dark, selfish energies...yet, she had been let free? That seemed in itself dangerous for the world to decide so quickly, and without any release of true emotions . That had probably been pushed aside, swept under some tapestry of the Eternal court's...

Her thoughts jumbled over how soft the council had become! She seemed to notice how much of a kill joy she had become , after Eternal ruler Destiny had been out of office for the days gone on to weeks. She visited her king with the utmost intent of fulfilling the order he had left her to complete...Her new thoughts fell over once more to the Teen Titan...

She masked her unhappy self as best as she could, knowing her job had not been for naught. They could not see her flare up like before on Earth . That had been a terrible mistake on her part, forced on by Roku's attempts to catch her ...

The teen had Hakuro left, while there was no other presence of the son, nor his dark half she had fought...He had been close to suicidal at that rate. Rokou was covered in sins, and it disgusted her even as a guardian helper of peaceful negotiations. Like an angry ruler of a land looking down on the cowardly, not seeing into their eyes; closed and impure, her's were livid. She refused to live amongst chaotic beings of the present! Her idea was falling under 'clense,' but knew like Destiny, she too carried demons...She had watched his taint grow so many times, that she was becoming it's continuation! Her only friend had been cursed by the dragon, and now she wanted revenge...

If Destiny had ever been part dragon himself, she would have sacrificed her very being to allow him to hunt down his enemies, and obliterate them into phoenix ashes! Her heart pounded in her ears. It was happening again! She was becoming corrupt!

/

Dreamwake had attempted to bash the container to smithereens. It would not break, only the dragon had the ability to destroty it! The weaver of night time woes, closed his gemlike eyes and rubbed his temples with a hard sigh. He threw his head back and growled out the dragon's long, lost birth given name.

"Rakuuuu!" He cried to the heavens . Not a big difference in vowels, yet a name held power, as well as had the ability to chain down another's with spoken word, written, or through Ancient . A long since burried secret language that connected all things, he held the records. He knew Roku had left that last thread of it's existance to Alicia. She did not know it, but the Speak was it's closest cousin. Arisu probably had the answer from her time..he would have to call her out over the story of her escape, or in this case capture by Roku...

Arisu was born unlike Rokou, as a second alternative to Alicia. She had no more, nor did he care to allow her another. She held her head high, but that Arisu chained her to that life, as well as helped allow her to fly free from her cage...

That double had hidden power, but Alicia had a golden light similar to Hakuro's own...Could it be?...

Dreamwake gasped. It was too unreal, but those children...were Ethereals!

/

Hakuro frowned across from young Aluehain, who had come to meet with the heroes and guardians. Her dear Dreamwake, had made a groundbreaking discovery. "He insists that the Titans meet with him in private, to discuss a cure. It may save the hero leader's time he has left. Will you allow it Ladies?" She bowed in question.

Darkness put up a palm as it touched the girl Eternal's head lightly. "Without question, we shall allow the heroes to answer you truthfully." She nodded and turned her gaze over to the teens. "I'll see you later then Mr. Gar!" Skylar skittered off to join his other tutors to keep up with his extra studies. Bb smiled with a wave but was too slow for the child that mirrored a younger version of himself. It was funny watching the two talk about transmutation, Beastboy would make funny faces when it started to get too technical, and Skylar would laugh!

"Raven!" Starfire tugged at the witch's sleeve. "We must go! This magic may indeed be our answer! Please consider the goddesses' words...?" She begged Raven to put a part of the past behind her. This was it!

"We have no other way...if time is running out, we won't have Robin back regardless! I agree..." She turned to face Aluehain, who bowed and became their guide once more. But for how long could she resist her urge to delay and destroy?

/

The doors creaked open wide then shut tight as the teens entered altogether. Dreamwake was like a walking shadow. He held a body, but felt more like a phantom that only could float in their presence. Just like Sorcerer Greg, he kept his face burried behind his robe's neckline. Greg even joined them, for it had been ages since he had laid eyes upon a direct descendent of his to be born people.

"Sit where you like, I am borrowing the Celestial information channel to see the past. They are far closer to the other world than my Eternal homeworld plane." He used a small amount of his abilities to pour some tea and a far better tasting nectar for the Eternal child. She grinned and thanked her old friend. He could brew for kings if he had wished. This nectar was of his own creation. The opposite of dark worlder's life wine, it was indeed a treat!

"So, you have some way of getting him back to being their leader? I doubt it will happen overnight...?" Malchior sipped and stirred the home made brew thoughtfully. Dreamwake grunted in reply. "Of course it won't be instant magic! That is highly unheard of! For one who still wields a wand, try the staff. You 'll feel better for it!" He chuckled as Malchior flushed red over being looked over . Past to present, his enemies were not the Eternals, yet.

"The cure, is not a cure at all! It is something greater, which is why Alicia has come to join us as well!" He showed her to a seat as he waved her to join . Eagerly, she saw the pot of the fire and beamed bright as the sun, her eyes going back to her childhood blue. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Even slightly, she felt the interrogation drain her. The smell of incense had been undetected up until now! The teens were not able to feel it? What was that Time Wizard up to?

"I have discovered a rare ability , it is present strongly in one of you. Though many of you fail to notice your own. You may guess, but few realize it. So I shall explain. Might want to sit for this journey. Are we ready?-

The team blinked as the skies became dark, he was casting them into a dream time void!

"Do not allow yourselves to fear this fact. We all have dreams. But right now, a dream has been smothered, it cannot break from it's cocoon. I will allow you to see..." A light blinded the group, causing the tween controlling Richard to go numb.

"It is not only one, but a second..." The boy jolted up, but realized he could not undo the spider's thread. "Alica...Mal...Where are you!?" He clammered through the dark, a light returned too soon, to show him what had happened upon the summon to his past's selve's body...Rokuro had called him from the Ethereal plane? Why? He was, a gate keeper! He did not wish to remember!

/

Far off into a second dream, Alicia had to recall as well. Her Arisu was from the realm of the past before her own, but held another. A third self that resembled an angel...from the Ethereal plane!

Tears turned her vision to a cloudy overcast. She fought so long to protect that light, that she had become it! She was not of spirit any longer...she was part Ethereal!

Raven saw it too, but she also saw her Grecian counterself by a fountain. Her Ravenna was remembered, as she felt that same dream return. She had been a priestess of prophecy that travelled and saw other's pain, as well as the prince's. She saw it all, and her fire rekindled to burst forth from her chest. She had the power to forsee? It was not new, but Ravenna...looked like another version of herself and Arella! The likeness was uncanny! The priestess looked to her other self and vessel. Her heart thudded against her intangible chest's form. ~You are my survivor...Will fight alongside my allies? The past is still unclear, yet we will find an answer through this darkness! Have hope!~

Raven was without words for this woman who's eyes were like her's, her body was cloaked purple. As if in mourning, but as if to rebirth! She rubbed her own eyes and tried to form something audible through the clouds of silver mists... She did as words sprang forth and she felt lighter. As if she were meeting her future self for the very first time...She replied.

"Thank...thank you! I am glad we were finally able to meet!" Raven Roth shouted as she was pulled back down to the other world from her cloud filled visit.

/

Dreamwake gave them time to stretch. As if it had all been a good dream of dreams, all except for the young Hakuro who went after the angel Alicia. Tears in his eyes, he had projected himself this time, begging the young lady to tell him the rest! What was going to become of them! Why did Roku want the Ethereal plane all to himself? Nothing was left there! He had already killed it!

Alicia had only stayed silent and stroked the boy's hair calmingly . She too had seen a dangerous yet amazing part of her very spirit. An Ethereal rested beside her...embracing her...!

"Hakuro...is not Rokuro's light...he is an Ethereal born gate keeper . How the prince was either made to call him out, or that he was calling out of his own free will, only time will tell..." Dreamwake levitated up to the boy and spoke. "You have heroes, see to it that you are unchanged, Roku has no light left, yet Rokuro called you to save him...in turn, you will not let that go..." The tween sniffled and sobbed even more into the light Alicia's lap. His white locks and costume were turning moist from his shivering and tears.

"Please, Richard will be ok...it was you who saved them. It is true isn't it?" Alicia petted him a bit more. Her eyes became lighter blue. Though not to mirror his own...

The teen wiped his nose. "H...Roku...Rokuro...Guh- Sniff*...Told m- me ...to help ...sniff*...his reincarnate! ...He wants ...him to live!" The boy hiccupped and looked to the few in the room, then to Lord Dreamwake. "P- please...I do- don't wish to ...to become that creature again!" He pleaded. "I miss ...my home..." The child continued to weep throughout the day. So much so, that he had to cry it out. But the tears returned as the source of all emotion . He did not feel kindness, happiness was for naught. He became the one to almost over take Richard completely! Robin at this rate would be still - born. No hawk or eagle would emerge, only as another living presence...

A ghost to this world, he almost lost his memory, hiding and almost switching places as a hero...

One lonesome night on high, the hero had cried out. Hakuro had felt that is was not Richard , but Rokuro's own voice. Fearing his new loss of self deepen , afraid of losing that prince, he called back-

His body froze, eyes placid and hollow, a long thread of the spider's had reappeared as he fell to the floor, out cold.

/

The next morning Starfire screamed out, waking three floors wide awake.

She was livid with fury, as well as scared stiff. "He has been taken!" She cried so that the ones beside her could hear her clearly.

Lady Dark called upon her council. A war was not going to be far off, they had breached the borders! Her squad found the traitor and lying knight. He could not apologize for he had been half eaten on the inside by a sorceress. One called Lady Lilith...

/

I am getting too far ahead of myself ! The test of time is drawing near! No one likes war, I myself am a pretty peaceful person. But when the going gets tough, a few lives are lost in this story...

Tsani has revealed herself as a keeper of peace. But Aluehain is harboring her own ill thoughts over changes out of her control! Talk about hell bent ! Destiny was harmed because he knew Roku when he used to be kind of decent, not a psycho...heh...

Mad scientist much? Might put that on hold, but Slade is still in for a tough few sessions before a winner is able to claim him body and soul. He really hopes he can take at least one demon out before he dies alone on an unknown plane! Jeesh!

Hakuro is a gate keeper...kind of reminds me of Yumekui Merry...why?

Lady Dark is off the hook with Hecate who just wants every one to stop bugging her for answers!

Though she hates Lilith, and wants her destroyed, she is willing to negotiate. The idea is that now Lilith has Hakuro holding Grayson, she can trade for her boy Slade! She still doesn't know that he isn't kidding around anymore- too punny...

Alicia is part...Ethereal, but I say angel because she looks like your typical Alice in wonderland...Still need to work on Arisu's say in all of the favoritism Allie has over this new rival...

Starfire saw what Slade has become, but missed Maya's self ; Priscilla Dearheart returning to blow things out of proportion. He doesn't hate partnering up, but finds it annoying to be around so many wacky women! At least they are ...ummm...ugh...they are just as crazy as bat villains ! I take it back!...

Will the teens find their captive leader in one piece? Or will Roku get his prize? Stay tuned ! Chapter lucky thirteen is in the works! Don't wait up!


	13. Chapter 13

v

Teen Titans; An Eternal Beginning; Chapter 13: Spider's Thread Connects All Worlds, To Lead Me Back Into Your Waiting Arms..

/

I did hint that the Puppetmaster who controls the souls he steals through his puppets and marionette army would be making center stage didn't I?...Well! Lilith is playing hard to get with Roku who only wants Hakuro and Richard to get an A+ on his experiment...BUT!...

Slade was supposed to have followed through to capture Lilith's new prisoner! Roku is about to get a wake up call , and send someone else to fight the harpy...By spider's thread I do mean that, but also being pulled by the Puppetmaster's strings...it's actually not what I had wanted to put...I was actually going to go all out with the Titans fighting Rokuro in his fake body on the Celestial plane...! But messed up...this will be better! Lilith right now lives close by to the Western European plane, that way she can keep an eye on Veronica.. ...Ronnie still took in poor Lizzie after having followed her Lady Red's teacher for the short time after meeting Rokuro's vessel on earth. Now, Lady Lil has to watch her back, since Veronica still holds some sense of self. She could never out wit her in a battle, but she could fight with allies, unlike her devil lady teacher. She has some history partnering up with Roku...I wonder why that is? Her decent is actual pretty old going way far back before her talk of being a real witch...hmmm...anyway! Also, Hecate knows that she hates taking sides. Unlike Chronos, she has no real interest in allowing another coming.

Rokuro won't remember his mom Lori, since he really only saw her as a one year old...Roku toyed with him, since Catherine took him in after his real mother's death. He lived with her up until his eighth year, was recaptured,then reclaimed by the gods and guardians, memory set back to before, when he turned fourteen he went on a journey after being attacked and warned by a lone spirit, then he got into troubled waters when he lost the fight a year and a half later. Ending his quest, he found out he truth, aaand didn't make it back to Catherine who ended up in the final battle against him...soo tragic!

Angela is still snooping around Roku's kingdom, She is Catherine after the capture of the keep, while she was reincarnated. Alice is pretty curious as a kitten about her third self. But Roku won't let that new enemy in since Ethereals' powers are like an antidote. He could lose everything if either teen finds that light he seeks to wipe out or warp for his own use...basic sci fi...jesh...

And now ! Chapter thirteen! Though not the grand finale! Enjoy..

/

The tall gates to Lilith's mansion opened wide for a guest to be brought inside from the muggy night air. Summer had just taken it's hold as her dark power had increased by that full moon the previous night. The equinox was for all living things, why not her? She laughed softly over her triumph as the moon rose higher into the sky. She kept her world's plane cloaked in mystery ; little Bethal's plane ...She had plundered and taken hold, causing the spirit world order to quake at her conquest over a world foreign from her sandy, dune covered, one. Lilith recalled a scene where her dear pupil had begged for the world's freedom. Laughable. Even when she could have had Gotham in her palm, she had lost it . Roku had no real hold over Earth, but he did have followers deep in the underground...

He had even once disguised himself as a dragon of gluttony, making his face known on dinner plates. He was coy that dragon- not dragon, nor true daemon male...he had become something of a delinquent over the decades, years, eons...

A knock sounded not by the door as the lady stood tall and listened to where it might be...

The window?

With a flash of her palm , the latch to the study window she kept bolted down swung open.

A panting Puppetmaster, bedraggled; and leaving traces of whispy swirls of his energy to float away and be lost, felt that he had to address her quickly. She was the one doing the draining!

"Madame Lady Lil, I present to you...a gift..." He bowed and opened up a portion of his large cloak. A small child with white hair, clothing, and icy blue eyes clung to the demon's leg , trying to not fall from their flight to get here...to their new location..

"That is a wonderful thing you have done for your Lady, Puppetmaster...by any chance do you know who that is ?" She asked with a brow raised, for she knew. He was too blind if he did not. She continued to tap her foot as the clown pieced together the familiar traits of his captive..

"That!" He gasped, not realizing that the other had had black hair! This one had white, over white...

"It's a set! These are the boys that-

"Exactly...now! Bring your catch inside and we might discuss some sort of...trade..-

"Wha!-

Hakuro growled as he chomped down on the demon's limb to cause his grasp to loosen. Instead , he spat out it's blood. Dark and bitter in taste he felt it scorch him as he let the leg go. Only to be grappled by a set of arms. "Agh! Let me go! No! I won't go back! Ahhhh!"

The tween struggled less as soon as he was bound back by powerful binds to keep him quiet, while the adults got to work giving the dragon a ring...

~ No...I...I cannot...Cannot go back! Rokuro warned me! No!-

Lady Lilith stooped over to grab the boy by the collar of his tunic. "I will do as I so desire, for you are a tool that no longer has a home. Get over the hero's own logic. You will never over take anything! Sorry angel eyes, you lose! Rokuro is already feeling the same effects that Grayson has been suppressing for all this time..It's only a matter of days before you meet them, though I would advise that you allow me to handle things from here on out." She dropped the boy, who settled onto his knees. "You took my new toy Slade from me, didn't you brat?"

The teen shook his head, eyes at the brink of tears. ~ I...I didn't -

"I don't care what your monster master says.." The witch examined her long nails carefully. "I have other plans to see to the end I desire. There may be a part for you to play now, but right now, I have little interest in your past. We all have favorites, you know? You, I detest! No, I loath...Ethereals are creatures to be born, once dead they reincarnate to a lower state. Angels, HA!"

She shoved him away in disgust, when instead she was eating his aura's energies in waves! "Have fun, if you are a good little brat, I will give you a better room to stay...Until he comes to trade my soldier for you..." With that, the lady left him by the hearth, tied down by his misery and finding no solice in the light of the red moon.

/

The Titan supressed by poor Hakuro called out as the younger huddled into a snow, white mound on the carpet. ~ You have to let me fight them, Hakuro...I know how to get us-

~I have to save...sniff*...Rokuro...he's crying...I didn't get to save him...~ He whimpered through the speak, which made the older teen simple shake his head, to disagree.

~ You won't save anyone if you don't have a plan! Let me help you, don't be -

~ I...I...can't fight...Rokuro won't allow me...I...~

The teen inside cleared his throat, still trying to reach out to the miserable self holding his body hostage! ~ Then...let me get us home, or back to our friends...then we can regroup. Find time to find a cure...? Then, once we free Rokuro...I guess...we can get you a physical form...or-

~ You don't get anything I 've been trying to tell you! ~ The child bawled outwards as he spoke in frustration inside the mind he kept. ~ I am supposed to not be here! Rokuro called me so that he could destroy the world his father planned to rebuild!...His mother had a touch of our lady ruler's spirit...he was able to reach me...but then our world was torn to shreads! I was supposed to be guarding it! For that, I hate Rokuro, who allowed me to remain...to Roku I was nothing but extra power...When he called out I didn't listen...He made Rokou from his son's sadness! I am not a part of that creature...he was wrong...always wrong...~ The child moaned and groaned as he recalled seeing first hand the struggles of those closest to Earthen dwellers...He had been not at all lucky since Rokuro had changed to become...so cold...At the end the prince grew wings, and tried to leave the tower, the one at the very last battle...He failed and was captured with his father, who bound him into eternal stagnation of his very spirit! Then scattered pieces of the shards that held those answers...the ones he was still unable to know...

~ Then, how did he reincarnate, to come after me?~ The teen inside scratched his chin and paced around the space slowly. Hakuro blinked away some tears. ~He did it through that man, Slade...after he was denied a first in his dungeon of the pit of ends, Trigon took over instead. He waited until the influence died down, then struck! He took over that man during your capture...when we were still unable to meet...Then, Roku got more power, and stole the body, warped it, and gave the villain an incomplete one...~

~ Explains less of why Will was , a kid...when he was really Slade...~ Thought the older to the tween. ~ We can't dwell on the past. Slade isn't going to fight him now...he lost and is probably licking his wounds somewhere quiet...~ The teen grunted over a small prick that he felt. ~ S..she...fou...uond...uss...~ He said as the prick turned out to be a bite. Hakuro flipped back around to give the hero freedom, and for he...to devise a plan of escape...

/

Lady Dark dreaded the day that she would lose sight of her true wish...so far, she had said nothing of her trust left to Hecate who kept her alive a bit longer...Light could not be tempted. She had never once left the kingdom on her own. For should the sun die, the night would rage on...Her own sister had no intention of failing the teens. Even while she fought to keep them from changing her kingdom...they were human, yet held spirit selves of the prince's past, ones that had aided him to find answers. Only to be swallowed by his dark future ...the one he feared and had too quickly given in to to protect his new comrades. Instead he had given them , body and spirit away...not knowing this had been locked away in his memories...

Light recalled much more about the fabled Ethereals , Aleiah was both an Eternal, and a true blooded Ethereal . Yet Roku knew and left it to the rest of the later generation to piece together. Even the late Princess Tsani had been left in their care...yet barely spoke! Her words were spoken in phases, from hand signal to inner voice. The only one who could understand her sad eyes was a castle scribe and young Aluehain, as well as one more...

A mute yet very energetic child...what was Aleiah trying to say? When the girl could not use her voice through the speak even? Only in dreams she had given guidance. She could fly higher than any aerial critter, and enjoyed magic cast for fun by her dear half sister Tsuyume. They had been apart, yet each seemed to be hiding a secret. One that could only be written...Dreamwake was still trying to masterfully supply the team with a suppresant or antidote to help the powers that their leader had gathered to subside. To lay to rest this story was in itself, going to need something more than a mere miracle...

"So far, the guard won't respond." Cy shook his head as the large helmet almost fell from his grasp. "We can't get to where Rob is until we have a clue to where the witch Lil went off to..." He grumbled something about the lady as if recalling an old memory. To no avail, it was a false alarm.

/

Skylar had been kept to his studies while the unfortunate heroes discussed a plan of action. He was not wishing to get in their way, but like Nina, he had taken a liking to the new Gar. The old one had been said to have called order to his own ancestors. It was great news for the tween, but the older changeling still had some concerns over switching perspectives...

The young magic user slumped over in his desk chair and groaned. It was more of a sigh , but he felt that it was time to hit the hay anyway. Looking into the skies of his homeland at evening time, he felt that the sun looked awfully bright ...even since the summer had begun, the tween had refused to look away since the red moon at night had stunned him. Something felt different as he gazed at the now apparent moonlight. Could they sway the people? Could the earth be as one again? As if brought back from exile? He thought about it, then felt a yawn come on. Well, night was for the dreamers...and boy could he sleep through a festival!

/

Roku had called in a distraught Slade to speak with one more. The Wood elf led him in, not the other way around.

Priscilla had not taunted the villain as much as the other bewitching women he had met on this plane of existence. She had as before Maya's form, warped to suit. The fact that she had done as Roku had with his form made him keep a distance from the wood elf and her revenge. She had hated the Princess Arianna and her Star Kingdom Nation for far longer than he had realized. The pages of that myth had not been as the ending itself to end all ends. In fact, it was actually close to the beginning of the book! Which meant Roku had indeed lived as long as his mention, far before Lori and Rokuro had in the spirit world of old. That might explain his attraction to the Ethereal plane, one connected to a queen called...Aleiah...She had been unknown , only known by her title; Time's daughter...If Roku intended to reach past a locked away world , through a rusted door, then why did he need Rokuro...-

Dreams had returned almost every night as Slade had not been able to understand these visions, till now...

Dearheart looked back over to the white haired mercenary and chuckled. "You are being called upon. I would not make his lordship wait!" Her body became mist as she pulled an escape under his watch.

"Humph..You didn't even introduce yourself. Damned witch..." He was uncertain if a threat would call out a woodland spirit, but this one was pretty cautious. He gave up and went along to meet the dragon, to possibly trade information. Slade didn't want to die a puppet. He wanted to die alone. Without any nut job fabled beasts following him down into eternal rest!

The second set of doors opened wide. By the top of the steps leading to a large throne, the dragon had Rokuro to his right. The boy's eyes turned downwards, possibly not caring if Slade had any last dying wish.

"You got him back ,good. Now let me out. You wanted the kid Hakuro that is identical to him, didn't you lord dragon?" Grunted the ex assassin. "Otherwise, give me some idea as to why that counterpart of the scientist is following me around! I am not taking a partner!-

"Changed your ways, have you Wilson? Ha..well I do recall that you wanted an apprentice to mark your grave. That failed miserably, didn't it?..." The dragon smirked as he rested his chin into his palm, as it rested against the seat arm of his grand throne. "You didn't want one, you wanted your enemy to suffer...you knew of the curse from me. Then decided to take the role of mine, used it as you saw fit...but you didn't have that power under control, that is how you let your guard down. I thank you for allowing me to live again! Although...that apprentice will be a distant yesterday..."

Rokuro still peered down at the floor, invisible binds holding him steady as the newest mark by the back of his throat stung painfully. It was covered but was the worst sort of dark mark. If Grayson became ...or came to this world, Roku might...

The assassin lackey raised a brow and frowned. "A what? What is that boy worth? Isn't he just to make your son tangible? Hakuro holds more purpose than that Titan...You need him right? Then tell me where-

"Lilith beat you to him.." The dark lord drummed a set of fingers against the arm of his seat. "She told me of her ability to move through worlds, by tempting a gatekeeper...Her puppeteer cronie; formerly my own , took the liberty of catching the child by his ability to manipulate minds...Now he and she wish to trade the set, for you..."

Slade's jaw opened as he brought a hand to his face. "Trade...is she an idiot!?"

Roku laughed at such little understanding of the owl woman and king's past. "She hates me, thus she is playing the game too well! I've told her not to rush, but she insisted that you become her-

"And do I have a say?... Apparantly not, I suppose your demon kind like to boss others around." Slade brought out another blade he had found while in the Eternal plane town, where he had gone after that princess. "Nothing can cut your hide, right lizard? Why not an Eternal 's weapon of choice..." He hissed as it was twirled in mid air. The dragon was not sure he could withstand this act of defiance. Rokuro shakily pulled out a warrior staff from behind him. This was going to get ugly...

"Do not fight...I will not hold back...-

The teen's opponent scoffed at the great king's weak hearted son. "Some advice next time YOU dare, call me to be your babysitter...You messed with everyone's futures by trusting a demon! As of now, I am going to have to kill you!"

Slade fought back without a moment's answer from the terrified prince . Just before a final blow was to shower the prince in shame, the staff he had held became a sharp edged katana. Rokuro felt the binds toss his arm upwards as the man was stabbed in the gut, causing the teen to tremble and drop his weapon with a loud Clank*.

The teen stood, stalk white and motionless as he tried not to scream. his heart beat frantically in his false made ribage. He stuttered and wept on top of the villain as he tried to find the mark he had made, to rid it before...

"..no,nonono no! You ...y-you...c-..cannot die! P-...Please...I can try to heal!-

Slade shoved the boy backwards and growled as he spat out the thick turned blood that had collected to taint him all that while. He shouted to the child who turned pale and began to shake more from the sight of his enemy's hurt.

"Just fix this, KILL The king!" The boy turned away to see Roku re emerging from the shadows. He had to get out. With or without the assassin, who he recalled could heal himself...Roku could have the traitor!

The other blade in Slade's hand slipped into the prince's own. "Y-You made me do this!" He struck, barely leaving a mark as it bounced back to the ground, right next to his katana. The teen held his shoulder as he felt that fire leave him. He would lose...he had to recoop..!

Flipping over to take back the blade before the dragon had a chance to catch up, Rokuro bolted, breaking the chains that held him too close to the god. He used the katana to cause his own hair to shorten, which worked! Then with the short tail waving, he found an extra piece of thread and tied his hair up as he ran. His efforts had proven worthwhile as the portal opened , a portal...but to where? He shook his head and was about to leave the world of the spirit west behind when -

"You are going to run off? Did you not recall as before, you have been MARKED!" The burning resurfaced as the teen felt his chest set itself on fire. The mark at the back of his neck was scorching him into submission...

"W- was ss-soo close!" He tried again to fight back , but it was an internal struggle, embeded inside this puppet form. He ran less and less on his power, and more on his fear of the dragon as it washed away his courage.

He was left crawling, trying to lift himself towards the portal's light. Only a few guards came and ended the attempt before he could make it through. The lifeless, soul less forms of his rescuers of the rebel army lay in a heap at his king's feet. The child said nothing after that, though Roku was interested in how he had the power to tap into energies of reconstructive purposes. Perhaps this feat had been for the better...he had learned a new skill to fight his enemies. To fight for his king's wish to come true..

/

Slade had been coughing out his lungs, when a gentle voice echoed through his skull. "Agh!" He brought himself too quickly to sit up, finding he had been reclaimed by the wood elf Priscilla. "How do you do?" She smiled sweetly as her assistant Melu brought medicine to a close by bedside table. "Welcome to my wood ! Or can you still not talk..? She paused and almost had to dodge the mad dog's attempt to knock her down. She could float, so he could not catch her. Melu had green hair and was childish in appearance, yet the same age as Priscilla. Her glasses fell from the brim of her nose as the wild man fought to see his captors. "You must lay still! You were almost corrupted all the way through!" The wood elf's helper pounded the medicine into a mortor and used a pestle to aim for a cure. "Where did you find this little idiot , malady?" The maiden had said little...that could only mean-

"I am still!-

His short stature had returned, causing the teen to throw a fit with the girls watching.

"Aaagh!" He tossed a small book onto the floor and tried to get the bed sheets to stop holding him down! "I hate magic!" The tween shouted this and then turned to the two earthen children of spirit. "You are not after revenge then? Veronica made the whole thing up about you fighting the guardians! What the hell is going on!" He puzzled over how she had saved him, but still held loyalty to the demon dragon? It suddenly dawned on the tiny soldier who she was .

"Maya took over? Didn't she?" He questioned the two elf children of wood. The lady Priscilla simply smiled at his question. "She was never Maya to begin with...she was as Shoji, just a projection to fool the humans.." The green goddess of wood twirled her hair, eyes gazing into the young villain's own remaining one. It was clouded since it had seen far too much of the world it loathed. Never being able to escape it's vessel's fate..

"Lady Dearheart, I think this might be ready..!" The elven doctor exclaimed as the concoction settled down to a simmer . "What is she talking about? If I die I' m cured! That won't save me. It's useless to try-

The spoon was shoved into his mouth before he could protest. Slade hated the vile broth as it burned his throat and made him cough up the turned influence that Roku had left him with..

"I guess if I take my medicine twice a day without any complaints for the rest of my LIFE, then it might actually pass as a cure for freaking cancer? You think this is funny!? It isn't worki-

The teen's eyes glazed over as the two waited for the results to show. The mark he had from being able to return to his adult form dimmed. The little bit of blood that trickled from his lips returned to a red shade. The teen gasped for air as soon as the antidote had done its job. "Wh- What was...in that!?" He caught himself with the help his rescuers. The very content look that the Lady Dearheart gave both assistant and boy, made both nervous as could be. "Good work my dowdy assistant!" The elf of woodland creatures laughed with a smile. "I did my very best! The archives have the remedy by the seer Orion and King Richard Ainsley's own studies..." The teen blinked. "Did you say...Ainsley..? The dragon king's wife Lorelei's Great Grandfather's line!?" He almost choked on a spoonful of regular broth in the process, causing the wood elf lead to giggle heartily at his curious nature!

"That...yes! You know of our culture and history , yet you look familiar somehow...Lady? How do you know this one? Where did he come from to learn of this world so quickly?" The green haired child of wood only shook her head to let her dear protege know it was not all that important to be told. The assistant nodded in response and left the boy and elven maiden to stare each other down.

"You will have to redeem your worth , but the task I shall give you will cure the body you wish to reclaim of every ounce of dark influence that has shortened it's ability to fight back..." The goddess spoke in a low voice as her eyes darkened beneath the midday trees' shadows. "For if you run from your fate again, you will lose your body and spirit to this plane...never to return to your own world of earth, where you are destined to meet your true end!"

/

Richard had re emerged as he wobbled off into another room down the hall. Being lead by the demon minions of his current host, Dick realized that Hakuro had gone back to do some digging of his own...If he had only not claimed his vessel, then he could try to get help...but it wouldn't work. Richard knew of Raven having difficulty before. If you were away from a physical self for too long, you could not return...not easily anyway. As if being rejected by your own body...He wondered what that form fighting Lizzette had been..almost like an older Hakuro and the prince Rokuro as one...

The memory became fuzzy as he clasped his skull in slight pain, and winced as they came to the new room in which the exchange was supposed to happen behind.

Gulping, the teen stared blankly at the door, as if expecting a trap...

"Our mistress waits beyond those doors..." Hissed a cronie that looked like a larger shifter imp. This one had wings though. The teen muttered something and complied without resisting. He had time...he only hoped that the tactic wouldn't fail...

The queen sat on a throne made of precious metals. Her smile deepened, now that someone with similar features to the prince had returned...

"You are the fabled Titan? I presume you were explained in detail.. our truce..?" She chuckled sly as a fox, vixen even...

The teen only nodded slightly, soon knocked down onto his one knee by the miserable captor's helpers. He frowned and turned to glare back, but was refused a glance . "You want to trade...myself, Hakuro , for someone Roku has?...It is someone I know, isn't it?" He tried not to growl those words in fear of losing to a sleeping Rokou's presence.

The lady was growing annoyed at how her captive doubted her motives. She was a high class demonness! Show some respect!

"I do not like that insolent tone one bit. It is not for you to decide. I am here to see that dragon finish what he started...knowing that dolt, he's lost the war. If I give him his son's selves it will be to say goodbye!" Richard felt a bit like he was being threatened, with living or dying just to spite the king...she was crazy jealous! He couldn't help but despise her snobbish attitude for calling him out as a help to the dragon! He only wanted to free the prince and those selves like he had promised earlier! But the two, dragon and bird...were not helping a thing!

"Yet, I am not willing to see you perish. Not by my hands anyway.." The woman chuckled darkly and rested herself back into her throne. "The only way to lure in a dragon, is to give it what it wants..." The smile that spread across the witch's face made Richard almost know what she was up to.

"What are you after...You don't want me dead, but you want him to take me back...what is your game?...He is your enemy.. but you ..."

The lady was now inches from the teen's face. "I do not expect." The dark lady grinned. "I know..." The young Titan was spellbound. Not by her looks, but her eyes! They could see right through him...The teen shook away her grasp from under his chin.

Definitely a serious deja vu...she was an almost identical being to Roku! But if they had bad blood between them...according to Roku who was pretty familiar with her kind...

The teen blinked back, blushing madly. The woman was a more experienced Veronica! That was her teacher?!

"You knew Veronica...that vibe wasn't just a fluke..." He cussed himself for being so blind to her . She was the teacher...then the student...-

"Bethel didn't make the cut!" The goddess got up from her knees and sighed. She had changed into a sorrowful parent in moments! All after hearing Veronica..Bethal's real name...

"Too bad, she will have to repeat the loop until her flaws are no more..." The woman held back a laugh. The teen caught on and asked her as she swept back her hair. "What was she trained...what did you teach her?..." It was a pointless question knowing that only she was to say. Veronica had better not know he had been prying...He bit his lip and waited for her to reply.

"She was first trained as a soul stealer...then was lowered to a temptress with magical abilities...what your kind call , succubus?" She paused to recall anymore bragging rights she might have had left. She returned to her ranting, this time her back was turned..." I never fully devoted the time to open that door..poor dear, she was such a good student too!-

The lady had her back turned now, which meant Richard could make a break for it! The lady fumed when she heard the shuffling of fallen guards. "Stop them!" Her rage filled cry reached the hallway as Dick tried to cover his ears. Like a harpy, he could hear her screech far too well! She caused him to almost stumble and scrape his knee during the half sprint to the exit. She was livid and fire must have been coming out of her throat, just like the dragon! He kept running, all while keeping in touch with a not so successful Hakuro who was still at the brink of tears. "You won't have to cry anymore..."The ex Titan whispered with a wrasp in his voice. "I will get you home! -

The tables turned all too quickly, as the floor cracked to pieces below the boy and his intangible companion. "The Titan? You are not going far kid! Heheheheheeh!" It was the damned puppet freak! Richard flew as he held onto a layer of the now falling floor, trying to bring himself to spring up to the floor they had fallen from above. The creep was wide eyed and waiting, his hand held a big surprise. A string bound marionette that was an identical copy to Grayson's Robin...

"Hhheeeee...I think you should sit for this one kiddos!" The tween in his body started to cry out as another came to ruin the demon's show. "I think you should sleep on it, forever!" Hakuro was being held captive by a now wide awake Rokou in the flesh...

Without a second glance, the teen wonder bolted, only into the wrong direction of the manor. Lilith was wielding a strong relic and chanting a spell as she stood above the group. Thankfully she had the brat's shadow pattern down pat. He would not be freed... " Another guest then? Let's give them a welcome to remember..." The lady then flew off to find one more. A traitor that might be useful...

/

Tsani felt a beating heart sound from afar...She knew the sound, it's rhthym was too close to another's that she had long since burried the memory away of...He was suffering!

The little Ethereal in the Celestial world started to move her hands to form words. Then she wrote the ones she had not yet learned onto her notebook pages. "You can hear...a heart...in the spirit world west...?!" The teens knew that she had found their leader with her power of second sight. Yet maybe also because of the estranged connection to Hakuro!

"I leave you all to your task, know your abilities will become a strength, never the chains that bind you to a single dimension...now the gate is opening!" Sweetly, Light shone her power for the teens to see through the dark room that had been able to prevent anymore outbursts from the dragon's kin. The gate way was large as it allowed the group to leave, back down to another spirit earth in the past...

Tsani could not go after her spirit brother that called for her presence. Yet she felt that Aleiah might trust her this once to give off some of her power to one that had once lived in their world...He was called Hakuro...his name would be her beacon to finding him , in that pit of darkness that encased him within the mind and body of another.

/

The young prince slammed a fist into the container as it fell away to allow him to move again. His first thought was to try to catch his breath, then find a way to safety...Roku's footsteps sounded, indicating that the king had come out from his chambers. The question was, he was shuffling...so he had a job for the son...!?

The teen pushed away the glass, but was shoved back in as he felt the space warp again. "Sadly, I cannot trust that you will be here when I should return...especially since you seem to think that you have any power over me..." It was more of a growl as he stopped to watch his half/ made catalyst struggle in his bird cage. "Your vessel, is close...I have sent scouts to retrieve them. Rokou has Hakuro under his power...You are too late." The teen looked the glass prison and his father with a snarl of defiance. "I should have just killed you...Next time I!-

The boy felt the mark scorch his outfit as he cried out in a fit of rage. " I am sure that scout will need your power...if you dare defy me again, you will never see the light of day! Now, call Hakuro and that boy to me! NOW!" The machines buzzed in the background noisily, sending his skull into a frenzy as the power was turned up the highest it had ever been set! ~ Ha...kuuu...ro!~

/

His voice spoke aloud to the lost child, who in turn felt his world go dark around him. Though not knowing that Rokou kept him unable to see. "Run back to us, Titan brat! Fly to your hero!" The teen grinned as he recalled the pains of his recreation . That made Hakuro start to fade faster, while the ex Titan kept running, running...

"Where are you taking me! Stop! I won't go!" He ground his heels into the earth outside the manor, trying to grasp a stray tree branch. Instead , it tore right off as he felt the pull become too strong to fight!

"Leave Hakuro alone! You can't take him away!-

The Titan felt his vision go dark, his eyes could no longer see a world of lines and borders. He tried to rub them free of the sands that swirled around in swarms. "Nnngh! Gotta get back! ...Not...gonna...lose...to...!"

The world became a sea of red now, that older vision only meant that he was far too close to someone ten times more deadly than Poison Ivy's toxic plants...Roku had come to his side. The damn dragon had come! And Lilith had not even gone to see if he had escaped? She really was insane!

"Not happy to see me?" The king asked as he reached out to grasp the boy's shoulder. This place...was filled with a cursed feeling of fear...what was this place!?

"Leave ... Hakuro.. alone!" The teen batted away the monster from claiming his catalyst again. The teen shouted as he got into a stance. "You...pant*...Aren't going to have what you want...I won't let you win!" He threw one last punch before something of a droll sounding bell echoed out, as if trying to alert the teen of more danger. "Midnight...h...hour..." The teen collapsed onto the floor of the space, surrounded by that endless sea of red mist. "I am glad you now see things my way ..." The dragon laughed as his cronies packed up their prize to return to the castle. The Titans were going to regret fighting a god. He would see to it that his work went as planned!

/

Starfire felt Arianna's presence as it grew out to allow her to project herself in form. "What are you waiting for! Roku is close...Tsani, she will not speak for her ability is not of that rite! I will allow you to see Spirit Earth of the Western plane! Now hurry!"

The teens were whisked away to another world, one after another piled up as they prayed for access to their real destination. They were sure now that the presence was powerful, the realm however was ghastly...The teens gasped as the creatures of this plane ate away at the light spaces that were left over. Then Raven saw something terrifying...

"We are too late..." A single drop of dried dragon's blood, left to throw them off, had been noticed. Richard had fought, scratched the dragon's cheek, and then lost to the dark sorcerer's magics...

"We have to contact Isis, we are going to need back up from the guardians..." She felt sick as they recreated a portal to send them far away from such a cursed, unruly land such as Lilith had stolen...the witch was a temptress, as well as a fallen soul stealer...Why had she left Roku to his target?... Raven saw Bb shiver as a chill swept the green teen from his own thoughts...

"Let's go find Robin. He is still in the Spirit world, this place...doesn't have a location on my map...c'mon team..!"

Cy ushered the teens to follow, not looking back on the barren wastelands that had been a past to fear...for the future was present in the demon hoards' dark gazes...

/

Verra was sure he could get his incarnate self to pull a quick lookout job off. The fox hybrid form slipped into the castle and started to change back slowly to Veravakumu's own body. His dark eyes scanned the hallways, looking for a young lady by the name of a queen's own. According to the elders, she was still drifting, as if having awoken years ago...but still tangible! That lady now had a body she kept. Although her memories were of after she had awoken, she still had been hiding in the spirit world of her old kingdom's realm.

He had come to see by request if she was indeed the fabled queen, who had been murdered by her king in the Kingdom of the Celestial Realm on high. To know of the damage, he had gone to the plane of lord dragon Earth. She had indeed been kept encased in a crystal prison while in her endless dreams of freedom to come...without notice to any one other realm, they had kept many secrets of her rebirth...

Vera clicked his tongue and cussed under his breath as he moved through the shadows. The castle's interior had been repaired, which meant a new resident had taken to remodeling the place ...he could smell a whiff more recognizable than a true name! Roku had been...then this was the old kingdom? Why was he returning to stay in the once destroyed world? Why not another!?-

Footsteps could be heard feet ahead , as the cat skittered behind a shelf in a new room. The shelf pushed back into the wall, and started to click as it became a gaping hidden door into the underground...

"Bingo..." Verra returned to stride by the prince's side. Licking itself clean as well as giving Veravakumu some protective power, they walked on. The stairwell within the wall had been hidden in the shadows. The guardian almost jumped as it started to expand. He never did like western style castles that much...too many dangers! Such is the life of royal blood! The torch he picked up practically lit itelf. The warrior shrugged off his uncertain feelings of dread, and gulped down his pride to continue. His people had faced hardships before, such as Lilith driving them into ruin...or Rokuro giving away his title to his father in a panic...

The door below opened wide, revealing what looked like a dungeon, but was more than it really seemed...

"A mirror?" He saw it standing against another wall of the room. Barren, cold, only one presence was here that he could sniff out...Roku, and one more...

"This is of the past...then why does it feel like he was just here?.." The guardian asked himself as the mirror replayed a scene within the memory it had held.

~ Speak true to my surface...~ A young gatekeeper appeared from the realm of illusions. She wore a mirror on top by her forehead, as well as a round one in her hands. The glass cradled her appearance. Making her seem unreal and unseen all at once. "Who...Who trapped you in this place? Please tell me, I am a guardian born of a neighboring world. This plane was my dear cousin the queen's...who is responsible for your entrapment?" The warrior of the east fumed over this display. He knew who she was. An Eternal with powers similar to a dream keeper and spirit. Her job was to maintain harmony between her realms...Roku's mention, if she said he had done this...-

~ A young boy...he was like the one who destroyed these was fearful that his memories would be lost if I told my teacher of the damage...I do not know why, but I was pushed inside...this castle holds many memories...they are very painful...~ She sighed deeply and drifted back towards her world's center.

"A boy...who...no, what was he called? Prince maybe..?" The guardian sat to look into her eyes seeing as she was still unchanging in age. "One more question; How many years have you been trapped here?"

The child tried to pick her brain over the memory and it's remaining clues...

~Twelve hundered about? He was of eight in his time...but...he was not here to stay..-

"Not a long time?" Commented the warrior in his pause. "Then you might now remember...A dragon?-

~ Hmmmmm...I remember the sounds almost breaking this mirror after I was trapped here...~ She pointed to her casing as it was tapped lightly. ~However , the child held two voices that clouded his own's judgement...they did not control him. In the least I cannot recall anything once I fell asleep to repaire my walls...~ The girl spirit frowned and thought harder.

~You said prince , is that correct?~ She asked the lone fox . The guardian blinked with a nod and tried to rise from his feet a bit. "If you have the power to replay events of that time...You know how to control a portion of time's energy, but not the real kind , right?" He questioned while she thought as hard as possible of how she might answer.

~ The past...you want to know the secret holding this castle still...the owner is still alive..their descendant roams the halls...you can see her when you are calm...~ The peaceful expression that the young Gatekeeper gave Veravakumu irked him, he noticed she was fading deeper into the glass!

"She is alive! You mean the queen? But her son still-

~Prince is what you called him by title...yet the second soul he held was of his sire...they are connected by a single-

With that she vanished into the confinds of the mirror's surface. The guardian rose properly to his feet, noticing a tremor shook the underground grave...

"A single soul...so that is why they are...then Rokou is not HIS darkness! But Roku's-

Another quake sounded deep in the underground. Veravakumu braced himself as the floor gave way. His last recall was a mirror of silver, that shattered into ten milliion pieces...that poor child had been thrown in by an overwhelmed Rokuro. The scent was the two , as well as Rokou...but that was impossible to describe in itself! That power he held over his son, was as if they shared a half soul for eternity!

The guardian became his cat hybrid form, falling onto all fours and shooting past the debris as it collected below. The new area of this passage he had, fallen upon...was like a hospital ward..?

Then a recreation was formed by a powerful person...if this was how it looked, time had been bent here to maintain it's appearance...

He walked on, hoping not to call attention as a mere kitty! His ears became short as he warped appearances. A cat was a threat to Roku who prefered not - yet domesticated critters. If that beast caught him, he would be skewered . Even fed to his mad wolves! "Cool it hot head...just keep trottin..." Vee whispered encouragement as his cat Verra form set out deeper down the hall.

/

Alice had gone a different direction with Malchior and Greg wheezing way behind her . Greg anyway...

"The child is leading us by presence to...-

Sorcerer Greg grew pale as they reached the hill top to see what horribly ruined world they had ended up in...

"Lord Ainsley's castle..." He croaked and scratched his messy hair. "He has not returned here?" The sorcerer looked to his younger wizard and princess companions. "He...is in the keep? This realm was marked! How did he return!-

"Hmph.." Mal grunted as he readied a spell to get through the barrier around the space. "He did the impossible. He broke the seal protecting this world, probably to know a weakness or..." The wizard fell silent a moment . " Or to find someone..." Alicia stared into the young wizard's eyes. "Who? You can sense them? Tell them they are in danger or I will!" She slid down the slope of green clover and went ahead. "Alicia! You idiot! It's a trap, The only way to get inside is through an underground pass!" The teen looked back only to be swept by a wind gust behind her. A large dragon of blue and white brushed her as she tried to defend herself from it's powerful wings. "Ugh! I warned you to not go ahead! We 're coming to help! Just hold it off till we get over to you!" He cried over the windy skies that would not part in their attempts to find Alicia.

"Enchanting winds! Take us on high! We shall pass!" The sorcerer brought his new staff to the skies. "Mortix Asterion! Lead us to the gates sealed by Time! Open!" Malchior finished as the two magic users flew over to assist a reckless guardian, once changed ...Alicia batted away the beast who threw back it's head and roared. It was signaling to others?

"Get to the pass Alicia! Malchior, you go with her...You need to fight the worst to come! Now go!" The sorcerer soon tossed the two teens into a space of safety, yet left himself to fend off the dragon guard squad!

"WIZ!" The two realized that they were inside the castle walls, but had a ways to go to find the passage that Mal had been told of ..But by what spirit being? It had been shocking to realize that the voice had felt warm...maybe it was a wandering soul, trapped on this plane?

"We mustn't dawdle, lay low lizard boy!" She whispered as softly but sternly ad she needed. "Way ahead of you, she devil...Which way ? This is of Richard Ainsley's memories...But what of his child's?"

Alicia looked up and frowned at her partner "You speak of my Aunt, the queen?" She wondered while getting ready to bolt . "We are being watched..Switch to invisible if you must..." Alice started to turn to nothing as Mal tried to follow suit, but not crash into her . They were unseen by this eye that kept them...too close. Yet Mal felt it as a power washed over him. A young spirit in form with longer locks than Rokuro, but with a light tint instead of a dark one, eyes that were blue like his, a colourful dress billowing around her to match her hair's shade, while she stared into his eyes as if to overtake his vision, she had shown herself ..In the form of a teenager!

Queen Lorelai had returned, but not in form just yet. ~ This is strange...I look quite young after sleeping for so long...? Why am I as a child? Oh-

The queen took a bow, realizing her error. ~ Welcome ...I apologize if you do not feel comfortable with my appearance. I am Queen Lorelai, Elizabeth, Ainsley..How do you do...or rather, why have you come here to free me?~

She looked to Alicia and saw a crown of gold portaying a light from the heavens over the child's head. "It is a pleasure majesty..."She returned with a smaller , delicate curtsy. "You are awake, but you have lived as a wandering spirit...for how long have you been trapped here? We fear something is recreating itself...in your castle! We are here to help, if that is the case. Our comrade was stolen to this realm. We simply came to locate him...you by any which way have not seen a boy called Richard from earth, have you?" Her voice became sharper, her eyes would not let go of their lead.

Lorelai sighed and tried to sit slightly so she could not float off aimlessly. ~ The myth continued...did it not?..~ She half smiled to this, her heart had been broken when she had left this world, the myth had been for her son to find...though he had only recovered a portion of her past inside a small diary...

~ My only son was never my own...Yet as much as he tried, he could no longer remember my name...~ She wrung her sleeve as she recalled how even after her dear cousin Catherine had taken her child in, they had never talked of the dead queen...In case the dragon Roku were to use Lori's misfortune on his son...She was long since forgotten, by her own child not knowing his real mother!

~I do recall the fire that forced us to leave my lord to his search...He was after my grandfather's relics...stored under the castle...He then went after our son...To bind a curse...I stopped him, only to barely flee his maddened state ...Then, Catherine came by horse..we escaped to the castle of the Celestials, waiting for the storm to pass. Roku was, never captured and found me in my hiding place...He killed me, but I in turn left a curse upon his powers..~

"A curse...Roku was already effected by many other curses...Might you explain a bit further, malady?" Malchior continued ."You know of all of the past, but what of the kept secret on the earthen spirit plane of the west? Dragon guardian Earth..do you not recall meeting him?"

The boy wizard waited for a reply. The queen let out a soft chuckle and continued.

~ Earth was very kind to me during my training to become a guardian...yet when I had returned to marry in my own world, we were unable to gain back the connection..Roku would not allow me to wander, I was just that. A consort...yet when he was still woeing me, he wore a different mask...Almost human in expression, but distant. Not entirely false for a king! The curse was right before I died inside the Celestial plane's kingdom. He was not to leave the world of spirit for more than an alotted span of time. He could not leave without first recovering lost energy...Aleiah's magic was given a touch to protect me, for I would bear a destroyer...~ Her eyes became tired as she recalled the boy she had seen on earth, but could not embrace.

"Rokuro...is not...But his father is the true criminal! He has wronged not only you, but countless others!" Alicia agreed with a nod as Mal finished with one last request. "We know you are frightened...but my queen, he is once again trying to force his way back ! He intends to open the doorway to the Ethereal plane...We must know where the villain has them kept." Malchior got onto his knees in front of the one who had trusted a monster...So had his own mother. The story had made poor Mal's heart ache. Even though his displeasure of working with the teen she had bore made him itch with impatience...He was losing ground in the presence of a magical spirit Who had the power to end it!

"We are in search of the underground. If you might show us the way..?" He gulped, while time ticked by slowly, encasing the space in slow change. "Will you help us free them?" His words made her mouh go dry. Her eyes turned to shock. A memory of something new was going to block her ability to bend space!

~ I shall, for he too saw me as a threat...I will leave to Lord Dragon Earth, to let them know asterally that you will need allies again.~ She turned to young Alicia and returned a small smile. ~ Catherine is Alicia's mother, but Alice belongs to the Ethereal kingdom as a peacekeeper...She was born after my time...You must remember like Rokuro's Spirit Hakuro, you are very vulnerable to her influence. When she awakens, you must find the strength to free her as well, by freeing Hakuro from his cage...The loop that ties him down to this world, my son's presence will not allow him to go..~

With a wave, the portal opened below their feet. ~Take care young Mages! Do not falter from your task!~

The two fell down, down, down the rabbit hole as they felt for a way to slow their descent into the darkness..

Alicia lit up a small lantern, one Tsani had lent them to find the secret pass. It had always been true, but the queen had some of Aleiah's powers! Which meant Roku had known all about them, though overtook her world, in turn killing his connection to an Ethereal's child! In order to continue the line, he had bore a child with her, who also held the power to call unto others of stronger planes...

"Here I thought that Aleiah had not any connection to the queen originally...It seems Rokuro has the same ability.." Mal puzzled over the matter as Alicia sent energies to fill the lantern up.

"Magic that shines...brightest in darker times...we need your power! I call the spirits , the elements! Light our path to the abyss! We find strength in your beacon , find us here! Fill the lantern of the gods with everlasting light!"

With a powerful end to her casting and calling, the tunnel lit up, to reveal that the two were very close to the bottom! "Jump!" Alicia cried out to the boy wiz as she sprung up, with the lantern still in her arms.

The teens fell with a thud as the walls were torn, they saw where this destination would end. And took it!

/

Meanwhile, Roku had taken his prey to the same area of the keep to see that Rokuro would have someone to talk to...

Richard was flung against a cell wall, feeling his vision return slowly. Like being blindfolded, that Red over black sight had made him feel blind and unsure. Roku had collected the last piece, now they would have to wait for the dragon ...he wanted that trust , but had failed to gather it's contents..

Hakuro had gone under again, this time by Rokou lending a helping hand- to the king!

He just sat on the cold ground, contemplating a way to escape...to fight back. But Rokuro had said; he didn't have any weapons that could faze the dragon. He was a man in lizard's clothing...or reverse...a dragon in man's form!

He also wondered what might have befallen poor Rokuro in the time he had been taken...

Dick let out a sigh, deciding that he would center himself. Just to talk to these unhappy selves...

With a breath, he started to meditate. The walls came down for him alone, showing poor Hakuro at the prince's dark self's mercy. "You decided to join us, are you sure it was wise to come here?" The red eyed fiend just cocked his head, mocking the boy hero...once hero..

"I came to negotiate one last time." Richard called out across the confines of his mind. "Hakuro is not your enemy, so trade him, for me...-

"No can do, everyone's paticipating...sorry!" He raised his hands with a shrug.

Dick looked at the annoying teen and growled. "So you want to do what he says? Just so you don't have to feel guilty, alone? You are convicted of killing! You forget that Rokuro...was almost human! If his father acts the way he does, his reason is to forget! Criminals cannot forget..." The teen wonder held his arms and bit his lip. He remembered doing pretty bad things...but the guilt didn't go away, not until he fixed his mistake!

"Roku is guilty of murder, when I met him in the spirit world castle for the first real time, alone...I saw someone he had killed! She was the queen that gave birth to Rokuro! Don't believe me? Criminal or not, it doesn't matter...you are as guilty as the dragon!" He was practically screaming for the dragon son's dark half to just listen. He knew it would have to end another way.

"Then take my place, you promised to help the three of us ; Rokuro and Hakuro still are trapped by the king. The hero in you won't just walk away? I know you as well as that brat prince...He is a coward compared to you..."

Richard scoffed at the dark counterpart's cocky attitude...Too true..He felt as if Rokuro were afraid to fight back. At times when the prince had over taken the ex hero, Richard noticed his counterpart's behaviour blossomed. In his case, it was short lived to wilt.. He was growing weak. Just knowing that the king would have no trouble finishing his work, sickened the teen...he had to play the hero, but first he had to fight back against that cursed being known as Rokou...

"Then fight me. You were thinking so too, right? Then don't hold back. Human or not, you and I fight to survive. We are more alike than Rokuro was with myself in his past! Now , fight me...Hakuro will be yours to see to, but to do away with my very soul..You must absorb me. Then you will be the winner, the hero! So, what do you say?..Hero, or lost cause..? Your choice...!"

'Choice' in that sentence was hissed. Richard grumbled something in private, then took to his mind's reactors. "I accept. I will fight you, for jurisdiction over Hakuro's life!" The teen's fire returned as he flung himself forwards. Rokou had transformed again, to his feminine counterself; Roko gave a small smirk and flung a shard into midair. "Wouldn't be any fun with the dragon running the show! Begin!"

Richard fought with a square hit to the face, he had gotten this far. Roko proved to be pretty nimble, leaving the teen to gawk as she flipped over him gracefully. A metallic staff without any blades or hidden features, knocked the teen back into the dust. The ex titan stood while the agility of the other's moves made her seem unnoticable to the naked eye. "Not a ninja,

you can not catch me! ...Just...Try!" She tapped him with the staff as it was avoided after the second blow became less blunt...

He swung out his hand, caught her wrist, where she was swimming through the cloaked veil of time. A web? Dick huffed and pulled her, tugging as she rejected it with a shock. He blew on his scorched hands, hoping the burn would not set. " Come out! Stop hiding and face me! You said Rokuro is a coward, then you are too!"

He mocked as the words stung his enemy, causing a tremor as she sent shards of ice from between the veil. Coming out slowly, through the shower, she struck. "Happy? I know your game, and it won't work on me! Hakuro will fulfill his promise, he will sacrifice himself ...he won't break it!" She snatched up the teen as a shard that caught itself into his clothing, pulled him down into the dark. "Like I said, sleep on it!-

"Wrong one!" Richard let the illusion end as he came out of the shadows and grappled her whole form. She had no choice but to go back to her male body. Rokou's cries in an attempt to throw off his keeper were in vain, as the other teen pulled out something from around his neck. A light shard to counter the curse was placed around the other's neck, as he fought, biting and scratching to tear it away. The one that been known to cause mischief and agony, was now left to bawl as a younger version of Rokuro. His long hair hid his tear streaked face, while the older embraced the child , coaxing him to give up on his revenge."I said I would protect you...Now help me to help you...Please?" The child simply dissappeared as Roku called him back to wherever the dragon still wanted. Dick shook his head and then flew over to a half dazed Hakuro, as if in a trance.

"Hakuro! Wake up! Come on! We have to get out of-

The light that had pulled away Rokou was now trying to call back the two left over. Dick tried to lift up the tween but found himself struggling as they were pulled down further into darkness.

When Richard awoke, he saw the white haired teen inside the container, floating in a suspended state. He blinked and looked around further; noticing the room as his eyes popped. A lab...

"You made it just in time to see a new world be discovered.." The king had his back to the teen, eyes closed as he tried not to lose himself to the flurry of energies surrounding him...

"You were wise to bring them together, though you did not remember one thing..." Roku turned his head slowly to faces his prizes..

Dick struggled inside ..no, outside of the container? Why was Hakuro there...he was supposed to be...-

"Rokuro called my dear catalyst home..he was starting to tire ealier from the long wait. Hakuro has yet to realize his mistake..Your friends by the way...you are aware that they discovered you habit?."

Dick spat in the dragon's direction and noticed he had been bound and was sitting on the ground...while Roku towered over with his eyes staring the poor boy down.

"They are going to find me...then we are going to stop you...What habit? There is nothing to hide! You lied, even tortured your own son to get what YOU wanted! Just because of his abilities..not as your own flesh and blood! You are no king...so don't be so proud of yourself! You should repent for all of Rokuro AND his family, you are a criminal !-

The dragon shuffled a boot as he began to swirve to face the hero that mocked him. "The blood...you forget, like a good little follower, that consumption is what kept you in check...The after effects are very short lived. If you fail to continue being offered a drop, it will devour you...then I will have no choice but to start over. From scratch no less! Rokuro will still be here when you return, though you might forget them..everything will start anew...so, if you wish to live long enough to say goodbye...then you will hold your tongue long enough for me to speak?.." The dragon was keeping his rage in check as he then turned towards the controls of the container holding Hakuro.

"I wish to speak with the youngest self, you can sleep. Think about your choices...If you truly wish to free them, then do not protest. I am going to switch you with my little catalyst. Sweet dreams!"

Roku grinned as the teen felt his body become lighter, noticing by a switch, it meant places!

"No! You can't do this! You already hurt them...they are going to!-

The other; now freed to sit before the king instead of the trapped bird behind the glass, gasped and found that he too had trouble moving away! "Switch us back! I won't do this , no!" Hakuro glared icily at the dark lord that now tried to make him temporarily tangible with the older teen's cooperation...

"You have evaded capture for far too long , little gatekeeper...Welcome back."

Hakuro almost felt faint as his knees buckled, his ghostly heart now sounded louder than a steel gong...he was ...NO!

"You got what you wanted back then! I granted your stupid wish! I won't return anything! Give back the other half of Rokuro's soul! Take your filthy claws off of my friend!" He was trying desperately to sound tough, though failed when he noticed the sudden tone of voice the dragon now had. " Our ruler of...that place won't reach out one finger! You can take your plan and-

"So...You still recall what it was that I said...even today? That plan failed from a lack of effectiveness . This time I do not intend to take, but recreate..."

He chuckled darkly as the tween tensed up. He hated the reminder...the lady, time's daughter would not bow to this mad man! He had already...

"It was your fault she lost her desire to help anymore! You stole half of her second sight...When you cursed her closest student! Rokuro was not supposed to be a tool so you could get revenge! How dare!-

"You share the exact same thoughts of that damnable vessel, titan...Are you certain it was not Rokuro whom you should hate? He knew of the dangers of keeping you inside the castle walls...yet you were trapped. You and he became..too close...then what about your wishes? You have been silently granting ours...but you did this all on your own...!" The dragon hissed with eyes gleaming, his fingers circling the button to switch Richard with him...

"You left your self knowing the mission was unfinished..Why would Aleiah even want you back? Stained as you are...Yet Ethereals are interesting beings...no matter how much you taunt, torment...allow their anguish to grow...their appearances remain untouched! Rokuro could not over take you because of this flaw...Recreation, or merging might be best...!"

"My physical form was never fully fledged , you took me from my world through that summon before I could change!" The tween snarled as he felt a growl sound from his own throat. He was intent on ridding the dragon from existance...if those two older selves would not pick up their own mess, he would have to do it himself-

Hakuro's eyes widened as he realized that what Roku was saying was by his own observation...far better than the teen had understood himself! "I...I have..." He hung his head, ashamed to look the teen across from him in the eye...He was fighting Rokuro's battles...he did not even remember his own personal happiness! ...He had struck a cord on the boy's psyche.

"To get rid of my enemies...I have to overtake...absorb as if it were my life to feed...I understand...Lord Roku..." Eyes still wide, yet speaking in an unfamiliar way, Richard immediately knew. "You are being manipulated! No, Hakuro! Run away! Find the Titans! Roku, you are going too far!" Dick pressed against the glass vessel, trying to find an opening. So far, it was impressive as it never changed it's shape, but changed to resist the shock waves, just to built thick enough walls to stop from cracking. It was glass, but at a high surge it was unbreakable. Even the dragon's flames could not break an inch of its borders...he was trapped. A scented gas started to pour forth from hidden vents up top the container. Dick tried to give one last mind spoken glance. Roku had turned the Ethereal and made it clear he was going to comply...or else.

Richard gasped to gain back precious air, but found that the worst idea of all! His body hung limp, as the manacles extended to hold him upright. Even as he slept, it was a dreamless one, possibly effects by the gas...

"Your first , mission ...will be to see to my imprisoned child. He will think you are as you were earlier; weak, without a true view of my plans..." The dragon placed a hand to cup the boy's chin so that he could become possessed by the dragon's daemon sight. "As you wish..." He whispered, half spoken as he did not object to being treated like something that was not going to break it's promises. That would not lose like before...Aleiah could have pulled him back...But that prince had tainted him, begged him to stay...he had been naiive and stupid enough to think he could grant miracles...

"Rokou will back you, he is going to dispose of the titans...They will not find you, not as you are..." A lone eye was able to wander and stare at the struggling - no - more ex hero. He had to get things started quickly. The revival of an era was at stake, his little game where he manipulated the weak to be his sacrifices was almost coming to a close...it was showtime!

/

Holy...Ok, so far Roku has been too far ahead of our heroes! Liith might be a bit irked , but her thoughts of angels and devils is a bit iffy. Hakuro is from another plane, forced into protection since the dragon tried to attack it's keeper...talk about gruesome! Aleiah is mentioned as time's dautghter; remember- Time is formless, but has a presense in the world that is intensely recognized by the entire worlds combined! She is just a figure head like the twins. While Earth rules the plane of the Earth West, and the guardians are born to live out those ancient beliefs. To not let them die out. They rule spirit planes as well as Celestial and Eternal planes with pride. Borders are...By different categories of conflict and peace..well...not so much are they ok with having to fight one another...not even with one another!

What a mess! Hakuro and Rokou are now completing an age old task, and the poor light self is traumatized by his likeness to the son and loss of his own mind and spirit as an Ethereal! He stayed when he felt sorry for Rokuro , only his father found out that his self had the ability; just like Lori had the ability of Aleiah as her follower..In the mean time, Mal and Alicia are forever trying to get to the bottom of this time loop. By trying to see in to the past, Veravakumu has also discovered an even more aggressive side to the son at a young age...He is also looking for Lori who he is related to as a distant relative of the spirit past.

Truthfully,he protected her like a dark knight, but Roku grew too bold and stole her from under Vee , Kay, and Greg's noses! Catherine still has yet to meet Alicia, she will show up later when they get back from the center of illuzions they are at the mercy of!

Arianna is not a fan of Tsani's abilities being only half truthful? Light will not tell the team she is ready to send an army...which means loyaties only run so deep, even on other worlds. Dragon Earth is going to show up again since Lori is wide awake enough to finish ewhat was never finalized. But will she understand that her allies have mixed thoughts over her son...living? Now that the boys are going through hell and back, she is not sure if they will be entirely certain he won't leave them!

The next chapter fourteen is on the way! Read on!


	14. Chapter 14

Teen Titans; An Eternal Tommorow; Chapter 14: Never Forgetting My Own Wish.

/

Slade had been able to gather up some items given to him by the dwellers of the fairy forest..Young Lady Dearheart was the clan's last daughter, and had taken over her father's position when she had found of his failing heart..

She knew it couldn't have been a coincidence that the dragon's evil energies might have reached their homeworld..or that she now had to pick up in defending from what was to be- the omen of death upon them...

The new comer ; Slade, had not realized that Veronica was watching her back as she tried to carry out gathering an army of her own. Lady Dearheart had come to her senses , backing out of the ploy to overthrow the maniac king from bringing the worlds to a standstill. He wanted them to see that the ways that they lived now, were a fraction of what he planned to build...In the rumors, it had been an entirely new plane even greater than the fabled, lost, Ethereal plane. No one was sure if they wanted the captive villain for an extra helping hand. Giving him the neighboring title ; omen of death, saying because he could not die, he would become a greater threat...Slade didn't disagree with the villagers. In fact , that had already happened on earth! Too many times as the unfazed Deathstroke...He felt that it was better to play the wanderer, in case they decided to probe him for answers...He shivered at the thought,then continued looking out into the mid day sky. Trees hid the people from outsiders that would wish them harm, though it was quite peaceful. He could not stay with them unfortunately. Seeing as the remaining skeptics still dubbed him; Omen of Death...

Chuckling, the tween had felt his body gain back it's strength as soon as he had been able to leave the room inside Melu's ward. She had also been a bit cautious around him. He didn't mind her staring at him like some...criminal...He huffed as he recalled his vast network of elite killers back on earth, and the employers that wanted him. Yes, criminal was too good for him, he would rather be placed in the lone wolf category...

"You are ready?" Melu scuffled behind her teacher as the elder lady asked the question. "The medicine in capsule and powder form is ready .You can carry it when their is any relapse. Other than this-

Melu bowed and lowered her moon shaped ears as the elder put up a palm.

"We are greatful that you have been our honoured guest here, whenever danger arises, fight boldly, but do not overwhelm your still recovering form. I wish you the best of luck. Would you like us to allow a guide to take you to your destination?" She asked the mini assassin who simply shrugged. "Just for the halfway point, don't need to make myself too visible." He replied to the lady.

She brought her dear assistant to find a young spirit healer from their town. Her name was Koko and had the ability to fight as well as defend and heal. Her garb was of many different influences. Though she did not have elven ears, but animal ones! "I am from the Wolf clan in the eastern realm of spirit. You may call me Koko. You will take the path , and I will gladly give guidance when need be." She was too much like that Rini...he didn't groan, knowing they were doing all they could to help a traitor. She he held out his hand to grasp her's. The two waved farewell, and started to climb up the mountain. There they would find a vortex that could take them to the next plane on the list. "She said, in order to get back my lost spirit, and form..I will need to deliver a weapon to the chosen few...-

He froze on the spot. That witch had played him for a fool! The chosen few were the Titans!?

/

The team had finally been able to contact a very concerned lady Isis, who immediately sent word by messenger to all the planes- excluding the one that could not be attracted. Raven explained that their leader had been pursued from under their noses. But by Lilith, and then Roku, who was able to have what he wanted without any complaints from his former ally...

"Lilith is dangerous, but Roku is all set to bring about some sort of...rebirth! I think that from what the goddesses told us, there is a way to get to the plane before the dragon." Raven looked back to her team; the ones she needed more than ever, counterselves and all to stop the take over!

"Then..." Starfire tapped her friend on the shoulder. "We must go, we cannot wait...Arianna has told me that the others are waiting to meet us , to storm into battle-

"Unless we can prevent it...stop the dragon from calling the Ethereal's high order.." Returning to stand as Kay instead of Cal, the prince in white looked to the green fields, something was in the midst of a fight with twin dragons!

"Duck and cover!"Cy and the others rolled down hill to escape the guard beasts from throwing them all in every which direction. "I do see him!It is our 'now sorcerer ally'!" Starfire pointed, then got up to swirve, dodge , and zip through the mist of the fog ridden slope. "Sorcerer Gregory! You are unharmed! Please tell us, is this where you were sent to follow his voice as well? My dear friends will bandage you all up, so please try to stand.." She helped up the stout magic user as he coughed in relief. "I am relieved to see you well too princess..We will not have the effort ..the dragons are numerous. They have just hatched, heh...this must be a nesting ground! My comrades..cough*...Malchior and Lady Alicia will be under the keep. I do think Verra is presently searching as well...Just like old times...eh?..." Starfire saw his pained expression, having fought these children of the earth and sky...she said nothing as she and the team found their way to a door, tucked underneath a wild shrub. "Under..ground...Then that castle?..." Raven stared at the structure surrounded by swirling mist. "This way is easier than my farewell, to Malchior and Allie...They were given direct access when I was being swarmed. You found me...I thought they would have made a supply of my meat.." Greg's grim comedic relief was too grim! Bb huffed as the door undid it's hinges. "To the underground...We'd better get going...I don't think those lizards have seen us, but wouldn't count on it. We are sitting ducks here!" Cy closed the entrance as soon as the others had gone ahead, he was the last to follow. "Sigh*...Next stop...center of the earth!"

/

Verra was first to reach the main hall to the lab center, he just hoped that cats were still lucky in some places! Seeing as his hybrid form would cause a stir...

The puppets in this illusion were not fully , there...almost half of their very souls had been replaced. Drones was all he could think..Rokuro was NOT in this hellish hospital! No way!

~It isn't the past..but it isn't the alternative ..what, or where, is this void? ~

Verra was the first also to see a familiar face in another room he passed on all fours. "That is!-

The mad scientist vibe was written all over the character's features."Regis.!.." The cat hissed and wanted to transform back,to tell that newt that he was an idiot for wanting dark magic to thrive!

The cat slipped back into the shadows, his eyes now slits as he observed the direction his old college bud was going towards. ~ Not getting away!~

Vee felt his blood pump as he dashed, becoming the shadows as he became a blur to tail an old enemy. He could have sworn, that Regis was mocking him, the dragon could knock them both down...but the coward!

"Enough fun and games, old sport." The magic using scientist stared down his attacker from behind. "We should settle the score. I have a busy scheduele and have less time to dawdle. Will you follow me please?" The dragon's doctor pulled the cat forth as he returned to his guardian self. The man blinked and hurried along as to not lose his enemy in the dark. He realized his original intent might be lost, so he paused to question. "You have not seen his motives? Is this the past? The Reginald I remember could never create full blown illusions...or worlds at that..who are you really?"

The imposter let out a laugh as he changed back, to Rokou . "Found me! But this isn't an illusion, that was incorrect.." The fox smile that the dark self flashed, was trouble...

"You are going to be in trouble , I found out that you are here...you sure Roku won't get testy over the mishap?" Veravakumu huffed and smoothed back his hair to tie it. "Just fight me, try it. That is what a prized killer of the king was sent for right? Not a great disguise by the way, if you were to get a number...3 out of 5!"

"Better than zero I suppose.." The teen simply yawned, trying to throw his foe into a daze wasn't going to work on this cat...

"No fight then?...Figures, you are not the original to know what's best anyway..Raku .."

The teen froze, looking off into the warrior's eyes his voice wondered shakily. "W..What did you just, call me?" To the cat, he now knew. Rokou was Not a part of Rokouro's child self..He was Roku's!

"A little birdy told me you had another name, one that was given to you by a djinn, which split from you when -

"End it cat! I no longer follow that sand dragon any longer...was it that damned Eternal whom we locked away?! I saw her...you were too late. She has been dead since the end to end all ends!" He was sweating fear now, trying to be a bully, just to-

"So...Roku is still in your head, kid ..? Call him out! He is becoming too bold for his own good!" Rokou summoned a blade to his side. "Neverr! You lose! Now dissappear, you filthy dog!" The teen had been called out to defend Roku's name..

He was not that being...he was!-

Veravakumu flung his spear to drive the teen back, time was running out . Roku was using the kid as a decoy, he had yet to fall. Veravakumu used one move to knock the kid into a comatose state, but he was surprised when the boy felt too trapped by his grip. The other sided teen, Roko was surprisingly quick, as she kicked from under to force him to allow her to be set free. "Roku...You should find help...You are just going to be!-

Verra now was avoiding the blows as they were easy to evade. His swift four footed work payed off, as he used the cloak to trip up the teen from fleeing the scene for good. "Agh! I will finish you !" Veravakumu returned in form to try again to immobilize the teen . This time he was met with the selves screaming together in unison. What trials had!-

"Just calm down...it's ok..." The teen was again back to a child like state, and again dragged back to his owner...Veravakumu slammed a fist into the floor. The room reformed as the illusion burst to reveal the staggering Rokou heading back into his lord's waiting arms..

He had yet to arrive , Roku was unseen but the teen continued to call out as the dark field grew thick with miasma!

Verra was almost able to see a portal at the end of the darkness, but lost sight when a familiar character's creatures squealed as they crowded him. Shadow was alive?

"Easy my kittens...He is not ready to meet the end yet..." The great shadow rider was as a spectre. He was see through and held a dark atmosphere around him, to cloak his missing pieces. "How are you faring , brave cat? I am glad to see you still kicking!" The demon laughed in a cruel way with a chuckle. He rubbed his chin in thought, trying to decide if he should finish the dog off. Would his lord be pleased with the results of his enemy being eaten head to foot?

"Shadow Von Hert...You were missing nothing I assume? Hiding like the coward you are, you will never be a real threat!" The guardian cried over the squealing blobs of black. "This ends, you of all creatures will be full only when you are finally dead! But that's not possible...the dragon isn't going to let you move on-

"I am in with that..It was never of my intention to leave lord dragon for as long as I wished..." His regal attitude and how he seemed to shine from that mention of being a cronie made Verra's hair stand on end. He shrugged off the dogs as he left the pile to attack the shadow rider.

"Let me pass!" His claws barely fazed the barrier that had been placed up by the demon to protect himself. The cat had grown fierce...he could use this...

"My wolf companion said only that you were never fit to rule your kingdom! He said you are like shadow, to he ; the mist...how unclear that dog is! Yet I am understanding you perfectly well!" He send a gust to try and dissolve the attacks that the cat was using to defeat him with. Verra landed gracefully, but noticed that an old wound had been uncovered! The dark mark not yet healed by the white wolf spirit!

"You are not going to leave me in the hanging!" His powers slipped over to immobilize the dog from his discovery. "Gah! Shadow! This won't be the end!" His body changed into the dark wolf form, not as badly wounded but easier to manage thanks to a new skill!

The large wolf ripped away the curtain as the shadow rider hopped and levitated over to a better setting-

"Not a very nice thing to show...We shall meet again! Lost guardian!"

The world turned back into the upper level of the castle as Vee was sent back to square one. He right away heard a rring from his side. Turning back into a warrior, he pulled out an old keepsake, it was still active?!

"Titans!? I am here! I know where to look for Roku and your leader! Please respond!" He almost shook the device in a furry, but refrained and waited with eye and arms crossed.

"Vee! Duude! It's the fox! He still has our number! Ach!-

Cy pushed the green teen aside with a playful shove and nabbed the device from his hand. "I thought these were offline? How did you find it? When..no, are you in? When did you get to this place! It took us a while to stop falling into other portals!" Cy groaned at an annoyed Raven, who grabbed the unit from his hand as they went through the hidden passage further. "You are in the castle? Then tell us where to meet. We are currently underground, there was a tunnel entrance that Greg had Alicia and Mal take." She explained as they watched for small yet tremorous cave ins.

"I too cannot see or feel their presence...Verra in that form must be close to contained? They let you off I bet, with a warning?.." Kay looked into the static filled unit. His silvery eyes narrowed as he searched the cousin's background for any evil spirits...

"I met up with Shadow Von Hert...Only after going after a fleeing Rokou...He is disturbed...What the hell is Roku doing? That kid is not a full self..he carries two soul halves..." The guardian's voice darkened as he walked back to retrace his steps. "He is...then what other soul does it's character possess! What have you uncovered?" Greg stopped the team with a whisper. Verra sighed as he recalled the girl of Eternal worlds bound law, kept locked away inside a mirror that had been during the prince's trial in escaping that night. He had failed, and had even gained some praise from his father who caused his fear to grow...of his powers!

"Raku..Ring any bells, cousin? Sorcerer ?" He asked as he slipped un noticed towards a dreary library, that lead him deeper into the castle...

"He...Raku is Roku's old name!" Greg realized as he sped up to catch the teens. "He is...that can only be!-

"His son's darkness...was his own embeded darkness?" Raven looked over to the white haired guardian. "Then Rokou is not Rokuro's other self? Roku made him?!" Starfire gasped and froze at the thought. "Then that bad morblik was a con person...a cat that copies! He was telling the truth...Rokuro is innocent!..."

"Then what about Hakuro ?" Cy added as he trudged up a smaller step, as the way got narrower and shrunk for him...He huffed as the way seemed to only allow one person at a time to lead .

"Hakuro...Was neither of Rokuro or Roku..." Verra bit his lip and tried to find the hidden door, pulling book after book off of the shelves. "He is here because of a bond with Rokuro's past self..." Bb blinked and looked to the cat through the unit. Giving him a hard look he frowned and shook his head. " The little guy...had nothing to do with...Then where did he come from! The *hem sandman guy; Dreamwake I think...said Allie is just like him. She has another fairy...in her too! I uh - mean spirit..." The teen fixed his spoken error and let the older talk. "Alicia too...Wouldn't have guessed, but Roku isn't going after!-

"Vee! Hey! Yo, Verra!" Cy grumbled as the unit went black. "Out of juice?" Asked a curious and concerned changling teen. Cy shook his head in disagreement. "No, I don't think he was alone in that room..."

Bb yeeped with Star as the last remaining door was unearthed. "Fingers crossed y'all, this is it!" The door swung open, to reveal a dark dungeon. The teens shivered but realized that it was not the only room attatched. Starfire pointed quietly to a sleeping guard as they tip toed soon after down a long corridor. That led them to more chambers, which felt dangerous in all honesty to have come across in the first place!

"Not diggin this location..It gives me the creeps!" Bb shook as if he felt a chill. Raven ignored him and trekked on down the passageway. "It's getting close.." Kay and she both nodded in unison.

They opened a new door, only to come face to face with two of their guardian allies. "Raven! Just in time. Wh-

"I am sorry! He has been out of sync since finding this spot!" Alicia groaned and hung her head with a sad expression. "I can only recall, he may have been exposed to a bite from a hairy...bug...It has not left his system! I am not able to retrieve my satchel. It was discarded in the field where-

"Wiz!" Her eyes shown while fighting back massive tears , trying to gather her thoughts together!

"I am well...But Malchior...Why is he.."

"A spot shant harm the living! I think tea time is in order!...Hello Raven, I am very happy to see you too!-

She almost felt like laughing her lungs to death! He was dillusional! "How long was it since he was bitten? May we not tend to-

"He is...also recalling his dark dragon self! If you try to reason with him! -

"Agh!" Alicia was knocked over by the teen's now prominant purple dragon tail. "I am fine, fine! I will be better when I have a cuppa! Now don't be shy!" Raven gasped as the others went to help a helpless Alice from the stone floor. She just stood, confused and shocked as to what had happened to her...companion...?

"Stand back!" Sorcerer Greg had been able to collect back some of his energies, but this was out of sorts indeed...

"Aura Of Shadows! Lend me your ability to see through to the lost spirit's heart!"

A light blue flame surrounded the exiled prince. Raven tried to back up Greg, while Star and Bestboy guarded Alice from the blast. "Malchior! You promised that you would stay ! What is wrong with your powers!?" Raven struggled as his tail knocked them back. He was manifesting a tea pot set, and a setting to go with it?

Taking a long sip, the teen's eyes opened to reveal slits...of a dragon...

"Might you be interested in some information? Why am I a dragon in the flesh... or becoming one? Quite a confusion for myself as well! One minute I am talking to my old foe, Rorek...the next...poof!"

"Umm, you said poof? What are you! A kid? Stop letting him win! You are gonna go-

Mal was not satisfied with their noisy voices. "Kid? I am just a gentleman weary of the fighting life! You might join me if you had any brains, what do you say? Bygones be!-

Sorcerer Greg gasped as his spell started to take full effect. "Wh- What is this magic?!" He cried out as the relieved older magician started to use a binding spell to keep him from running off!

"Hah! You shall not hold me long! Wh- Wait...why are you!?"

Raven and Kay combined their energies to knock the teen out cold, yet his tail had shrunken but not fallen off...

"Has to be a trap...Whoever is responsible, Come out now!"The one to answer them was none other than Isis in the flesh. "Malady...What are you doing here!" Greg gaped as she removed the mark from the dragon boy quickly. "They are not going to wait for us to arrive to stop a thing! Veravakumu is far ahead, he made it to the lab section...it was a warped illusion. Even you, Alicia and wizard Malchior met the fabled queen down those halls!" She pointed at the princess with golden tresses and frowned. "You too almost lost yourself to his world!"

The poor girl bowed as she had realized her error. " She did not send us to this part of the keep, we were lured here! Though I cannot recall the attacker's face..."

The goddess of the old world looked to Raven next. "The hall to your left will have a portal. It will send you to where Verra is, who has already continued to carry your weight.."

Raven stood before the lady queen exited the dark chambers. "Why are you telling us to hurry? Isis! Robin is being held ...if Roku makes him non existant in Rokuro's place!-

"You are guardians. There is no need to fret...It is almost time! Please listen to my words! If you wish to save him, then go!"

The teens had understood, carrying their pride behind them, they could not win. For there was no longer a time limit!

/

Hakuro was less and less talkative, not his normal peppy self at all...Roku had been able to play on the tween's fears of losing his own voice before. When in the past, Rokuro had been in control. Rokou feared him, as well as followed him to meet the end.

Richard struggled, now half aware that his body was regaining consciousness. He took it upon himself to gather information...

A lab built out of thin air, an illusion and a prison that held the selves separately...

The dragon was mixing something...his mind tended to stay grounded, but sometimes tried not to recall the past. Dick did not remember the past through his eyes! So why recall it at all? A faint feeling of a chill passed over the teen. They were being watched...

Hakuro was now wide awake, trying to identify the intruder's presence. He needed to play the follower to fool that damned criminal...But was he really fooling anyone?...

"Young ?..You are an Ethereal spirit!" The shadow wolf that had been hiding behind the container gasped. "This is not a place to tread upon...I have lost many to this prophecy...The young prince is no exception. You two must unite!"

The tween put on his poker face once more. "You are not welcomed here..Rokuro is not your owner. He does not wish to see you!-

"Many lies! You have been chained down to this realm. For it is of the past, it is in the vault guarded by a keeper like yourself..." The boy froze as he felt his spirit leave him. "Spy then? Why have you come here!" The wolf pardoned it's nosiness as it sat it's rump to the floor to continue.

"Aleiah sent Tsani to guide you...if this should continue, you might never be able to finish the rites of passsage on that plane.." The boy started to tremble. "H- Ha- How do you know about me? I was abandoned ! You are wrong...!"

The child got out his only weapon. As himself. "You have ...to leave! Rokuro...just forget about him!-

"I am afraid I cannot do that. For I too was tasked in aiding the prince...He summoned me, thus I must carry out my mission-

Hakuro started to laugh, a bit high pitched as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. " He doesn't wish to fight for himself, so he summons us! Just to fight and be destroyed by his father! I get it now, wolf! You are being tricked! He will never end this fight! I won't except it ...nononononono !"

His powers swept him into the air , all while trying to banish the wolf before Roku returned.

"Hakuro!" Dick shouted over the winds as the teen weakened from the call back to his current world. "I hate...you Rokuro!" Richard's eyes widened as he continued to fight the fear that he would lose as a falling Ethereal! Just like Roku had wanted...

"That is enough !" The tween let out a frightened gasp and fell onto his side. "Roku...He is not!-

Roku said nothing as the boy curled up and shook , trying to stand and look the dragon in the eye. He found that the dragon's sight was too strong and turned away with a sniff. "The wolf...you knew nothing about that creature called on by my son...from the underworld of the gods'."

He watched the young Ethereal try to grasp what had occured, almost baffled at his own messy hair and clothing, he knew this would have to end soon...-

"And it will.." Roku replied as the boy growled back. He had found his connection through Rokuro to be useful in keeping the lost gatekeeper in check.

His eyes glanced up to the ex Titan, still trying to see through the mist covered glass of his container. "The time to settle this dispute will come to a close, right now, we are going to start faze two...Follow me." The dragon watched as the container holding Richard started to fall teen rubbed his muscles and tried to stand. "We are going to stop you..." The teen grumbled to the god, loud enough to be heard.

The king had heard, he had also read the boy's unmasked features. His fingers waved over to Hakuro who had come to his knees. "Bring him along. Do so, and your other 'friend ' will be forgiven." The youngest did not protest this time, as he staggered over to his new rival, and proceeded to drag him along down the hall.

"Wha-

"Be quiet. You will not win, let me do this.." Richard complied and pretended to be asleep, just so that it would be easier on his dwindling strength.

/

They had arrived inside a room that held many different instruments. This was not appealing to poor Hakuro who tried to just ignore the voice calling him to his world.

The older teen soon was dropped, hard onto a table. Noticing he had not just fallen asleep, but felt like his body could not move, he tried to speak. That only earned a bound wrist to the table, his head was looking into some vortex. That must have been...

"Hakuro! Don't do this! He's trying to trick you into changing! You have to fight back!" The hero panted fear as his whole world did a back flip.

"The last pieces are in place...to fight? When are going to stop believing what that dragon says and start trusting yourself! He is using you! -

The tween returned with only himself , a weary smile across his cheeks. "I have always know of the powersource ...it was because of me that you existed differently , changed by our prophecy...Now, you can have it back!"

Richard's arm was pulled to rest onto the Ethereal's chest. "Sacrifice my spirit, and live ! You can end it, save your world through Rokuro!" He was...

"You are absorbing him? He allowed it? I will not though, you are nothing but a vessel! Give him to me!" The dragon sent Rokou to fight back, causing the older to try and use that power to escape, while holding onto the little essence of Hakuro's remaining life.

He shielded the child from his attacker. Dick tumbled onto the stone floor, scrambling to stand or at last scurry low to the ground. The child of light was becoming stardust in form as the titan tried to fix the magic by returning it . To no avail...

"You are going to fall apart! Haku! No! Wake up!" The teen trudged to reach an exit, yet found it blocked. His eyes were filled with tears almost, possibly from the tween's dying influence. "I won't let you leave here regretting your choice! So please! Wake up!" The dragon had his blade to the back of the older boy's neck, just as Rokuro had tried, he too would fail to defy a god!

" Return at once! It is your own fault that Hakuro is losing his power. He has wasted precious energy. On you! If you do not finish the rites, then I fear he will become a wanderer of shadow! Hand him over, now!"

Richard felt his body grow cold. Was this the end? Was he going to lose his spirit and strength at the feet of this monster? Hakuro...was counting on him!-

 _~ Do not cry...Please take my form, it will become a power to cast out the dragon from your world..~ The young Ethereal returned to lay beside the older human boy, but not as a being, but as a blade of light._

"Hakuro...you are right..."

The god retracted his dagger. "Hmm?"

"You are going to help me, to free the prince's world!"

/

A thunderous pounding sounded right outside of the doors to the keep, keeping the fabled hero at bay. The dragon rose to see to the racket. It was too late to demand a thing as four guardians, and four remaining Teen Titans took the room by storm!

"The end isn't happenin' on our watch." Cy held his energized cannon steady.

"Right here." Bb had become a griffin as he continued. His talons razor sharp, he could only imagine those looks on Tara and Skylar's faces. He looked pretty good in a lion hearted way...

"And forever..." Star brought her powers of both her's and Princess Arianna's to light.

"Titans Together!" The team charged into battle, weapons up, fighting spirits higher than they had ever been. They had the advantage, to stop a war!

/

Dick moved and dodged the weak blow, the king gave a growl and slunk back to avoid the teen's new sense of security in his hand. "He manifested that, from his dying self? Then he is still alive in you! My mistake for thinking you had anything to do with my son's control..in fact..." Richard felt at his face as the red sight returned to engulf him further.

"Rokuro was taking a nice long nap.. The fact that you exist, means that he will need a vessel! You do not know his ability to control...he hides it well, yet will that save you from being destroyed by him!" The teen's gazes fell onto the outlaw in red and black. The dragon was laughing loudly, and changing! "She will come to me! For she is the only being alive that can stop me!" He took hold of the world, warping it once more as the teen struggled with a little of Hakuro and Rokuro still existing in his world. Rokou soon was pulled in, knowing what was going to hapen, but dreading it all the same!

The winds whipped around the group as a larger vortex opened inside the space. They were drifting up, higher higher , higher into the realms of oblivion. The forgotten plane, where it once stood, was at the center of nothing. Just as a void it allowed nothing to shift, or change shape. Rokuro laughed as he realized all of the power from the teens had indeed come together. Strong enough even so to bring him to Aleiah's world...

/

"It looks like somebody just wrote stuff on a chalkboard...and then..." The realm's power spiraled around as it settled where it needed, then vanished into that starry eyed dusk.

Bb yelped when he thought that he would be next. The the young Titan's surprise, that wasn't the case at all. They just remained, floating in that world of mysterious magics and symbols, hoping that they were not alone or unable to go back...until they could go.

"Where in Zaal's name have we been transported to now?" Arianna's eyes returned to answer her vessel's question. "The lost plane of the Ethereal's ...was brought to ruin, but was rebuilt to house very few . Only a chosen few may tread here, even the great lady known as...

"That is...Then , she is here? Roku must have been after her...she was said to have had a connection to Queen Lorelai!" Malchior awoke to the sight of an empty, silent, yesterday. "Have you come - to?" Questioned a still rather worried Alicia. "I , was supposed to save Hakuro...he is not here! He was not even alive...what happened?!" She cried next to Raven, who shook her head. "That woman, Time's daughter...she and Rokuro's mother, his real mother are..."

Her head spun back around to see her worst fears be realized. "Get down!"

She shoved her friend's forms to be unnoticed, noticing that the dragon had now returned to his full strength. He had Rokuro, as Richard's ...as himself...which meant...He had done it.

"So, here we are again..." The dark lord's eyes looked like a raging fire from the bowels of the plane of Lilith's that the teens had witnessed earlier. "I have won. You have never met the creature that cursed my ability to transcend time and space...it was hard enough recovering at least some leftover portion to maintain a slightly, longer visit.."

The prince was dripping fear,anguish, and sorrow, as it soon melted away into another form. "Yes sire..." His voice was a drawl agreement that he could forget, could lose every hope of being freed.

He was slowly forgetting his role as savior! At this rate,Robin would be..

"Now, come out fabled goddess of creation! You cannot hide your face forever!" Roku swung his power over a relic of Death's to hover over their heads, trying to tear away the veil!

He slashed and tore all of the creative formulas to leave them broken and withered. The voices of the prince's selve's became fainter and fainter. He was slowly going to forget! Yet, his own power, his own spirit!

The sounds of the sickle thrashing around in the space time room made the prince more nervous...Roku was going to kill her!

The room echoed , causing the mists of the world surrounding it to open wide. _~ I know why you have come...~ The goddess's voice echoed through a much older speak. ~ It was to curse me for giving you your one happiness, only to throw all of that away, to know nothing would change in the end!~ Her powerful form was similar to Queen Lori and Rokuro's own. Yet her hair was a darker teal, straight, while her body made of the dress called the stars and the moon billowed around her. All as she held a musical instrument to her chest the manifestation of her song took hold of the heroes hearts._

" _I do curse beings like yourself , that is too true..." The god chuckled in her presense as the lady's hollow blue and star filled eyes narrowed._

 _~ You wish to do away with more than just man, not to simply recreate life, only to see it lose all strength..for this I have always feared of you since long , long, ago...~ Her body wa now floating down to feel through the walls that held her power over time itself._

" _As do I recall, as to why you say that the consort I took was my happiness...you are sorely mistaken...she is dead by my hand. You will never see her again while that Dragon Earth holds a portion of what remains.."_

 _The goddess shook her head. ~ You do not fight for her,but for your perfect answer...that I will give no one the rite to know. For if the truth were to be seen-_

" _Enough of this trip down memory lane tip off, WHERE is that golden dragon? I have been told it lived during my past, yet would you know yourself? It still exists - a being of great proportion that has the power to rebuild!" His grin grew large, while Rokuro's body started to shake._

" _The dragon is said to reside in the future...a reincarnation to the boy's own blood! The one I bring before you, had not sired it...he was put to ends when it would have been your undoing! That is why I could not live! He had to die for my sake!"_

 _Starfire was furious. Arianna in a projection aided her to stop the show - down between the dragon and high lady goddess, her bolts flew far off into the dragon's line of vision. He turned and laughed at the thought of being stopped by a descendant of the Star kingdom._

" _Robin will not dissappear ! Rokuro knows that we all want him back from your evil clutches!"_

The Tamaranean powerhouse dove to rush to her leader's side. "You have not tried to change! Rokuro is not going to either...you must-

The lady Ethereal queen stopped her in her tracks; her musical notes from her instrument mirroring a small mix between a cello and violin, as well as guitar, made the world dance like nothing the heroes had ever witnessed before! ~ Here we shall decide the outcome. If your prince shuld vanish, or be saved...!~

Her hand swept out to point in the direction of the dragon. Starfire could have sworn this god - like being was staring through her from the sidelines as well...

The dragon king broke from the glance and went into her free space, trying to gather power from a small sharp shard. A remaining red one!?

Raven bolted after whispering to her team mates to stop the dragon. Just like before, he had less power here. They could shut him down in one foul swoop.

She turned to shadow as her projetion of the great Raven she had been endowed with, took flight.

Rokuro threw up a shield as Cy's cannon proved less effective without a boost. Bb got into the form of the tiger from the fest with the elemental brothers of the stormy skies. He circled the teen as his leader's eyes tried to remain blue,as red and black irises were trying to take over his sight. ~ Dude! Snap out of it! We are trying to bring you back! Roku's using his own kid to get revenge! C'mon! Even you know he's loco already! Don't...Give ...Uuuuuuup!" The teen pounced and was able to pin the older to see his eyes come back to their normal shade.

"B...he's...in...!" The dragon's son shoved and thrashed as his own set of claws retracted. "Aagh!" His body was much smaller than the tiger's , but his inner power was tough to understand. His fists struck the tiger in the side while his boot decked the beast in the chin.

"Dude!" Bb tried again, this time as a bat he had the way of the dark in this world. " You are not even trying!" He flew and swooped over to blind the teen, giving his face a good scratch with his tiny claw toed foot. "Wake up!"

The teen's reaction was to transform his hairtie, to turn it into a sword. Bb gawked and dropped his guard. The enemy attacked. The poor green teen flew back over as a bat to Cy who shivered as his bud clung around his arm. Trying to see that the fight would be fair, they switched while Beastboy went to help Rae and Star fight the dragon. Alice pushed on, seeing as she could get through to her dear cousin. "No more!" Her arms out stretched, she flung herself into battle. Her great staff clashed with his borrowed power's sword. A part of Hakuro existed trapped inside,ready to let him know...he was going to cause the rift to deepen.

His arms moved on instinct, measuring Allie's hits and sending them back ten fold!

Alicia felt her face beat red, sweat dripped down her chin. Her cape around her helped a bit to minimized her exposure to this teen. Two voices mirrored one another as her eyes shut for a time. A barrier prevented anyone from entering her space. The time she had here, was all because of her new allies and friends...Her power grew, her very being became white light as Hakuro's had been. He would not die this way! She would help the Titans to set the prince free!

Alicia's Arisu projected as a helper, holding the prince's blasts off while Alicia in her almost Ethereal appearance gained the strength to stand. " I offer truth that has been lost. Spirit that has been cursed! Light that has been stolen...Be returned!"

Rokuro did not even try to flinch as the magic of a second child of light washed over him, bringing him to his knees. His eyes and hair changed as his power by his father's desire lessened it's hold over him. Richard blinked up. He discarded the borrowed blade, to return to grasp the one that was currently Hakuro's form.

He stood , ready to step into the light as the dragon cussed under his breath, discovering that the goddess's chosen few had beat him...

"I refuse to come quietly! Rokuro will return to my side, seal that prophetic will all the while! You have not seen the last of me! Titans!" With a touch by the goddess in blue's fingertips, he melted away, leaving the shard below where the great dragon had walked.

"We...he...just went, poof!" Mal slapped his face from the younger teen's comment. "Yes, but where to-

The ground suddenly started to raven haired teens looked to one another and nodded. "What? What is happening? Did we not vanquish him to the depths of any such demise? Why is he simply unseen?" Arianna quaked in her own boots as Starfire returned to see to her leader. "We must leave here! The spirits of this world Princess Arianna said , will not remain very friendly for long!"

"Raven glanced over to the Tamaranean girl, a dire sort of dread filling her unconsciously. "How do we get back to the Celestial-

The fair hearted lady of time levitated over to reveal a part of her form to be more human. ~ Like the Ethereal and Eternals I do not speak in many languages.~ She replied while noticing their pain. "We...you are Aleiah...Time's Daughter..." Raven gasped at how noble she truly was in their presence. ~ That is a very out of date title, I am merely a goddess that sees to the balance between the many worlds. Tsani, Tsuyume, and my dear half children Lorelai and many others as wellas oneyou may remember...she died by the prince's hand in a collapse..Her name translates to 'Reflection through the mirror's surface...~

/

Vee had been busy with helping the guardians fight the rift's tear. He had used too much energy just to patch up the seams. In the form of a warrior he recalled the record keeper from the past image of the castle. "She died during an excavation of the Ainsley Castle's ruins...Rokuro was back to find out more from the time of his journey...he ended up sealing her by his father's influence over Rokou...I met her when she told me, she had already died. Being able to look back, he had a lot of hardships to take...just to supress his king's regret...damned dragon!"

"So...you are omnipotent. Which means you know the truth. Why we are , unable to know how to go back-

The goddess held up a small palm to the Titan's leader. ~ You have no need to fear , Roku has been banished to wander in an endless void, created by his victims' dark sorrow...~

"The pit of ends?" Cyborg asked slowly, still having trouble with being so light up high in the air!

"You...created a new world? Incredible..." Alicia gasped and thought of that power being greater than Roku's stolen sort.

"Yet a prison...Will he have any way to break through? If it is the case...You must find if he is truly trapped! Perhaps that form of his...Rokou is not his son's. We believe it may have been a combination of their souls...in order to take control over my cousin Richard Ainsley's powers!"

The lady of stars and galaxies did not blink. She had always felt that the dragon's thirst would one day be forced upon his own son...

"Then can we not remove the curse? Will our leader truly never be what he was on earth? Please, merciful one of many mysterious truths..." Starfire got to her knees and bowed low, she did not want to lower herself, not unless it was for her friends...

"Please save our hero!"

~ I have already found what it is that ails his heart...~ The goddess returned to her great space as it switched to form a mandala over their heads. ~ He has to quell the sadness in Rokou , then Rokuro will be able to be released from the dragon's claw.~

"Rokou..But he is the past of Roku! He might!-

Mal was hushed and let the lady finish her mind spoken explanation. ~ If he is able to thaw the cursed child's heart, all will return to the present...Roku should not interfere. If anything should be known, whether sorrow or unhappiness, call, to your guardian. Hakuro should answer...~ With that, the lady opened a new portal, asking that the fallen leader enter inside. ~ You cannot call upon a greater power from your friends.~ She turned slightly to face the prophetichero from earth. ~ It will all depend on your ability to resist the dark. Be well, and may all of the world's blessings reach your own energies. Bring him home, this I am sure you and only you have the ability to make right again!~

The teen did not hesitate as he hugged his friends one by one, soon filled with a great power unseen by the naked eye. As he was enveloped into the portal's light , the teens shouted enoragement. They would have him return , together ...they would return to earth; Speedy would already have been led back by young Aluehainyu. While the co titans would be waiting with fingers crossed for the rest of their friends to come join them for another celebratory bash!

/

Inside of the drifting void, Rokou lived out the loop with a frown on his face. He never cried when he was made to take the blame, and became more distant than his creator had originally expected.

Dick looked down from the doorway leading towards a pathway that allowed the two to meet.

~ Been a while, you fought the dragon? Any luck in rescuing the little guy...~ Rokou mumbled a bit of his speech through the speak.

Dick nodded. ~ He was able to save my life, and then Rokuro' s.. just lie he promised. Then...~ He clutched the small blade in his hand. ~ It was all because Roku was unable to face that guilt as himself, instead he used his only son Rokuro to fulfill his desire of getting revenge on the world that had made it impossible for him to leave. He went crazy...but, he remembered his revenge and imprinted that hate into you 'selves' ~ Richard reached out a hand to the prince's half self, his inner voice that had been bound by Roku's law.

The teen swished back his hair, shaking his head with a weary chuckle. ~ It's like you lived his pain...~ The Titan continued. ~ I promised to set you free. That is why I am here. None of this is something that will go away. I have promised to carry your own weight-

~ But you will! -

Dick grabbed a hold to the teen's dark clad shoulders. ~ I did this all of you! So that you can be happy!~ In a great bear hug, the dark teen was crushed. His eyes were turning red and puffy, his nose ran, he shrunk in height, his whole being felt an extreme relief wash over him. For the first time, in a very long existance that had been cursed, he was happy...Someone wanted him to live on! To breathe the same air, to accept the same comfort and warmth...that he had only dreamed of!

With a sigh and a whisper, he was going to be able to leave the confines of Rokuro's saddened world. He could move on by passing on. With that one last bit of life of his previous confinement, he left the closed realm, those words still lingering in his savior's ears. He was set off, finally smiling with own joy tokeep safe.

"Thank you...my hero..." Were his last feelings of that fleeting 'Good Bye'...

/

Oh...wow...Such a fluff moment I almost cried...sob*

We are coming to a close very soon,now that Dick has fulfilled his promise to set the dark counterself free from his father's wishes. Hakuro will be back, but not as himself...He has one more task before moving on to return to his own world. Maybe a parting gift? The dragon of golden light was found to be Grayson's own unknown kid? In the future? What will the future bring for our heroes! Find out next time, the finishing chapter is on it's way! Read on, to find out soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Teen Titans; An Eternal Tommorow; Chapter 15: The Last Farewell?

/

Richard had fulfilled two promises in that moment during those long, tireless, hours. His first decree had been to go back to the sisters, to tell them of the great efforts that had quelled the god's thirst for vengence.

He had spoken to Tsani once the Titans had landed under the Celestial plane's skies. He told her about her mother whom he wished a lifetime of thanks. If it had not been for her mediating, the dragon would have had his last bow. For this, everyone embraced the teen leader. He had fought through a curse that had tried to drag him down while passing with flying colors, as the son of the lady queen Lorelai, and fabled dark king Roku- had finally been put to rest.

The ceramony was held later that day to see to Rokuro's selves. Hakuro was still at times only felt as a soft glow, only by those he wished be able to see him. Dreamwake had laughed at this and proclaimed that he had become a fully aware guardian spirit guide. In this guise, he was content . He left to reside deeper than before in the earthen hero's subconscious. His power was no longer able to extend itself to the teen. That actually made Richard feel relieved that Rokuro no longer could be harmed or do further harm to himself or others.

The dark wolf revealed itself to the team as a being from Ravenna's time, from her cult that had observed the flourishing darkness surrounding the king's reign.

Lilith had simply vanished, and the Lady Darkness had taken note that her fleeing had been by a fear...by a threat from Hecate herself.

Raven had finally dreamed of the lady prophet , though this time her counter self spoke of the far off future surrounding the descendants of the team. Raven knew that the prophecy was burried...yet, could a new one take it's place?

The dragon of golden light...was supposed to be Rokuro's love's child that had not been born...Then maybe she was still out there? Alicia did not hold a truly strong affinity towards her cousin, but they had never asked the prince before his let- off if there were others, or only one desirable princess.

Then a fleeting image came to mind. The teen magic user waved the guide in her dreams goodbye ... then coming to her senses, she went to find the culprit from the portrait in her dream.

"Arianna!" Raven burst through the doors of the other girl's guest room chamber. The princess was brushing her hair by a large dresser. Her eyes turned to amber and held a slight bit of emerald in their centers. "You saw my face,in that dream..the answer should be quite clear." Her sad gaze now fell to her brush as the princess sighed a deep sigh. "I thought it was Alice...You are the one...who is going to..."

The princess of the Star kingdom lost within the Tamaranean girl's own body shook her head. "The heir was going to be of Rokuro's children...Yet was never fated to be. My body withered and I ran to him, as he fought within the desert fortress...I was only there to free him. We loved, side by side, promising that the future would be brighter than our current one..." She stood awhile in her nightgown as it billowed around her from the castle allowing in a breeze from the wide balcony.

" He and I were never to be, when he passed...I fell into sorrow so much...that the baby's life lessened. With my last breath, I decided to follow him, just as Roku had followed his son's spirit to find your Earth. I too did as he, maintained a body, but now...The time will be soon that I may need to follow Hakuro's example. From a distance..."

Raven mulled over the princess's confession. She caught herself from lashing out. Starfire had indeed been used.

"Then, the golden dragon is ...not going to be born, why are you telling me this? If you loved him, then why did you die? That is suicide! What about the!-

"Again the way I took to; allowing myself to find your friend was the only way to prevent the war...the reason the forbidden myth has not been finished, is because it is an ancient relic. The power that Roku and Slade failed to find. It would have been easier if they had known before it had been lost in the past. That book in the sand kingdom of the shah,was an answer, yet Roku...all of his knowledge would have never led him there."

Her gaze out into the starry night; while in her off -white gown, her hair flowing behind her. She truly had known what she was after all that time...

Raven's voice lowered. "Then, that heir isn't dead and burried yet. We are still going to find out. Was Roku sealed ...just like you said, you were worried like Alice if he had been kept locked up as tight as possible." Her eyes narrowed a bit in suspiscion. " Even I was surprised when we all learned of Hecate and her power to cause Lilith...We are not finished you said, right?" The magic user remembered. "Then that book...It will still continue to record our story. Never ending huh?" With a smirk the empath raised a brow. "I guess this will mean that Starfire will be able to bug us ...about thinking she'll never see this place again...heh...Well!"

Raven gave a short wave and bid the counterpart in her friend's body good night.

The smile the Star kingdom princess had given in reply, was a dazzling sight parallel to the stars they slept underneath. Raven had lost what words she had thought to speak. That princess, was a royal gem. One that would be the last to recall all of the memories of the finally, sent off Rokuro from far off into the distant past...

/

The next morning, the teens were up with the sun. Richard , Starfire, Bb, Raven , Cy, and even Malchior were on their way back to the earthen plane upon the California shoreline . The teens though were in shock to see that their own tower had been as it was before the long chain of memories and suffering. Starfire made way to the doors immediately, to find that as they entered the main room, a party was about to go into full swing.

"You better have taken good care of these Titan allies, Wizard boy!" Speedy crossed his arms and laughed. "Long time, no see. Gotta have been one hell of a journey!"

" Arriba! " The twins started dancing right away as soon as the younger green teen joined the brothers. The empathetic Raven finally could not stop the smile that burst forth. She had tears in her eyes; noting she would have to talk to her aspect selves...later...of course.

Malchior had shuffled through to offer the second in command some punch. After that shy glance turned to a cheerful expression, they continued their earlier discussion on the sofa.

"I am sooooo gonna miss having that Mini B Skylar around!" Bb bawled a bit at the fact that the kid had only been there for a short time.

"We all feel pretty sad too B, but we couldn't really stay around. We are meant to be on this planet/ plane keepin' all those goons from tryin to harm it." Cy scratched his head. He still wondered if the knight that had been his 'self' on that world, had any connection to another one, with Sarasim..

"Wonder if we'll ever meet the guardians again, ever! Vee still never said asta la vista or anything in those words!" The green teen grumbled anxiously. "He and those guys were not even there to see us off! What gives!"

Mal shook his head and sighed while holding a cup of ice. "They are of a different world than our's entirely. Of course I may never see my kingdom again- cannot turn back time. Yet being here, I just want to protect...my good comrades..."He blushed and turned to Raven who sat stiff in her seat. The other Titans that had gotten the invitation, were currently going limbo crazy in the background.

"We...we were working to save our leader! Why are you all looking at me like that?" She inched away, knowing that her puppy dog pouting , wizardly friend was quite persistant.

The others beside the two love birds laughed and continued talking. The future could wait. They were on vacation, nothing was going to ruin this moment.

"Hey! Wait , anybody else seen the two ; princess and hero?" Bumble bee looked around , her eyes darting towards the exit.

"Uhhh...You were suppose to watch em?" Speedy shrugged and ducked a round of comments from his superior.

Bumble bee grunted , then turned to Aqualad who had just beaten the previous limbo champion from their very first celebration, right after defeating the Brootherhood of Evil together. That had been some party! "Go with these guys and get those two back. They are gonna miss their own welcome back party..!" Aqualad sighed, then ducked low enough to not lose his match, instead the next , Mas e Menos won in his place!

The swimmer , archer, and empath all agreed as they left the limbo champs hanging.

After many moments, constant sniffing from a hound dog Beast Boy, and trudging up stairs along with elevators,

Cy was able to switch on the hall lights as they turned to find the rooftop entrance unlocked. "Bingo!" Bb whispered with a smirk. "Want me to take a peek? Think it's a full moon tonight...Then are those two gonna!-

Raven zzipped up the flight to see if they were both present. To her relief, the two heroes were catching up on old times She sighed a bit and smiled, knowing her fears were only from a wave of paranoia. Dark places had never scared her before...now, they were a place to be realized . Housing secrets tp an unknown plane among the stars...She had although, found great pride in her dark magics, with the help of the Lady elder sister. That being was the embodiment of those said unknown worlds. It scared her when she saw more and more future events, all for reasons she did not understand. That feeling was something that drove her to see her visions clearly, more than ever before once more turned into nightmares that showed an unseen future.

Her thoughts of foresight fell onto another great power from that realm of impossible made into reality around her team. Since it's intervention , the blue eyes she held since time's creation made Raven realize how small their world seemed. Compared to the worlds dimensions away the world of Eternal was one she had still not entered. Nor the realm of the Underworld and Netherworlds as one. Her thoughts fell onto the young goddess that possessed untold knowledge...

Of Aleiah...and how, if young princess Lorelai had been under her guidance, Roku had known when to strike without a second glance. The fact that Queen Lori had been in danger of losing her life, while knowing of the betrayal of her own heart was going to cause so much suffering ...Raven did not want Arianna to borrow any emotions from her dear ally. Starfire was not a tool towards destruction. She did not need to know that kind of pain. The empath fazed out, sensing something stronger, yet finding that it was another she had come to know quite well. Her head raised as her disapproving frown returned.

"Raven, I have something that you must know. A secret that I have not told the guardians..." She said as her appearance strengthened, leaving the sorceress to stare and wonder how her ally had arrived in one piece.

"Lady Isis, you left without telling us a thing...are you actually a ...no, are you on our side?" The empath was quiet as her cloak hung around her loosely. "That secret...I want my friends to not have to doubt your actions."

The goddess shrugged as she moved away to find a seat.

The journey had taken more magic power than usual for her, making her wary if it was safest to remain undetected. Yet if Roku had been causing the drain, was it reversed? Was her powerless self just temporary?.. The goddess returned her eyes to see to her new task. Raven would not be taunted by the dragon, not as long as her heart kept beating strongly."You are too true. But I have not been decieving you. That I may swear is not false. The discussion is about the golden dragon...and Roku's attraction to your hero's shadow..."

The empath narrowed her gaze, sharply exhaling as she rubbed her temples in thought. "The golden dragon should be something...or some one we have never met." The empathetic girl tried to grasp the issue, in the process while it gave her an irritating headache soon after. She would have to up her incantations . For leisure or otherwise. "You have to not hold back, if my teammates are in danger, then they will need to be strong. Even while they do not have the same powers. You did mention, that the golden dragon was being sought out by Lord Roku...former lord..." She rubbed her chin and recalled what another comrade had said after his capture. When the dragon had been sentenced to a whole new world, and prison.

"Were we wrong to leave the dragon to that punishment. Alicia wondered about his sentence." The empath looked into Isis's dark orbs.

The goddess reacted by answering her; to be the opposite of Sister Truth on her world..she would have to win over the sorceress's trust. Clearing her throat, she replied with a waver in her tone.

"This..will be difficult to concentrate your thoughts unto...please, I will be sure not to leave out any information. If you will listen, that is." The goddess motioned the teen to sit a bit closer towards her. Raven accepted and the two powerful witches sat by the closest chairs and coffee table arrangement. The goddess returned to her discovery.

"The dragon was too cunning for his own good. Yet , he did leave a trail. It exlains why he cannot be banished. Why he is still present, and will continue to battle your world..."

Her tone darkened as her eyes shown jasper in color. "He is a soul stealer second, while his true nature, is to grasp a soul, and keep it alive long enough to see it's contents. If this comes to pass, that soul becomes driven to fight back, while in truth...that soul is fighting something impossible to defeat."

Raven gulped and clutched her arm. "Itself."She answered nervously.

The goddess across from the young lady nodded in agreement. "The one it transmits to will become it. And thus, gains protection from ever being banished. It is similar to possession by a fallen being, but with a terrible risk. The person cannot fight a shadow when it is their own. That is why demons like Von Hert and the ones that can possess more than one being, are dangerous." Raven returned a nod to the desert queen. "Then...Roku...is not trapped at all! And Dick will still have him...in the future..."

Isis had needed to tell the heroes during the trials on Earth, yet was forbidden to do so. Now, she had gone to her own past, had found the sacred texts and laid them out bare for all to see.

"The true fate will not yet begin. It is about the child, the one mentioned that carries the influence of the golden dragon of light." Her eyes gazed downwards at her feet as she continued. "Whomever that child is born by ; Whether one of yourselves, or of an outsider, it will bear the mark. That dragon...was also present in my own son, Horus..."

Raven gasped and leaned over the table separating the two magicians.

"Horus..! Then...why did you not tell the council! They might have...-

The goddess shook her head while keeping her tears from falling into her lap. "He...was lost when my realm was forgotten. He is long since dead . Not a trace of his spirit remains..." Isis tried to smile weakly, despite having been the last of her generation to survive a weakening kingdom. "To think that our society is burried under the sands of time...I never was able to thank Seth; my brother , for his mislead understandings over immortal's rites..." That kingdom was never meant to exist until the ends of time...Her kingdom and all of its great influence on the world was forever lost...

"I am sorry...my home world of Azarath was destroyed when Trigon took it and left nothing..." The younger placed a hand onto the lady mother's own. " Times like these, maybe it would be better to move on ...but if Horus had that power...and the next generation of our leader's will too, then that will not be something we can let pass us by."

The goddess returned a smile and held true to that child's spirit. "May you be blessed then, as you have graced even I...By chance, you might wish in the future to return to our worlds...if not for a short time!" Raven paused to consider her answer. It was a kind proposal, yet she did not feel ready for it. Her friends would be devastated if her sense of trust faltered. She did not know the spirit as well as she could read humans. Heck, she still had more to learn about this world she currently lived! None of her tasks here would end unless she decided. Isis was giving her a proposition. If she wanted to learn from the Lady Queen, it would be by her rules.

"Maybe some other time..right now, I just want to stay with my team." A part of her flushed over saying team instead of true blue friends. She knew that it was forgiven. Maybe Isis thought her worthy of her strength and intellect? Or maybe it was to protect her lost treasure, since Horus had come to crumble while still wielding that same power.

The empath, and goddess of the sands of the lost Egyptian world said their goodbyes. Hoping it would not be the last time they should meet. Isis had also given her word that she would watch over the heroes, to protect their futures like her people would have wanted- for her to be strong. To stay in the past was not moving forward. Time would never change by a single wish, so had the great beings deemed it, that the worlds would continue to flourish.

/

Under the rising moon on high, the princess within her vessel's form was about to come to her senses. "Star? You ok? If it's too windy, then we could-

"I wish actually...to tell you something I have not been able to say in a very very long long time!" The flushed Tamaranean former ruler blabbered out. "I...do not wish for us to part! It only has shown me that we are not...as close as I wish us to truly become..." The girl was cherry red that it matched her hair , making her seem like a candle's own flame. Still all aglow from their victory.

Richard had returned the mask to it's proper face, yet felt as if this were the first time he had met her...Just like the time they had first met. He started to feel his face redden, while her's was now cherry red, to cherry bomb!

" I...th- think...that is true! Heh! We are not as close as we were before...but that means that I still want to remember!" He exclaimed . "I want to remember us. As a team and as...friends...possibly-

"Possibly..."

"Stop talking Robin, there is no need to further explain.." Starfire was surprised when his arm reached to hold her close. "Love that...can grow..." She simlply smiled as he planed a kiss in an instant. They still hadn't realized that the few teammates had been indoors. But too close, thanks to a superior's own orders to keep an eye out.

Speedy just smirked and walked off. He was ready to catch some well desereved down time. Those two were too happy to just be together. It was all up to their future to decide .

"Dude...Rob's such ...whoa...gonna go lay down* Yawwn!* Night Al, you too Speed an'..where's Rae?..." The droopy eyed changeling looked around, only to walk off down the hall. Another Titan helped him back. Seeing as he was crashing where he stood, almost like the walking dead in comparision!

"Night B. Ok y'all , think that the party people are worn out. Time to initiate a 'lights out." He shuffled the groups out to their vehicles , or just sent the teens to sleep, or just to head out. The goers knew that it was an hour to daylight, which felt like an early new years to them!

/

A comfortable Nina yawned underneath a quilt that her big bro had noted that she was missing. The sofa was just temporary, she would be happy to go back to headquarters with a smile. But...a feeling as if she had forgotten someone still held strong inside her skull. Her very body was weary, but her mind was alive from the incident having such an effect. Her memory bank was chocked full, yet her newest assignment would not require the emotions she had gathered from her new friends...

These heroes had proven that you could not judge so lightly. Her own creator...was-

The android soldier soon bolted from her spot with a gasp. "Maya! She is still alive!" Her own spirit was not human bound, but felt more real than she felt the scientists wished. Was Maya still as that witch...Miss Dearheart? If this were true, then she had made a mistake , losing the scientist's trust along her path. The scientist was never human...but she had given Nina a purpose. Perhaps if the young android stood before her commanding officers , her world would not fade as quickly. She might have a position, though it looked as if this current one was not stamped as final. She would see to it that her friends be watched over!

With that thought and a small yawn, her head returned to rest against the sofa cushions. She needed to provide evidence...that...

/

The two were apart, yet felt much closer as they were. Nina was growing wise, knowing that soon the magic in her body would become permanent, that she might have the ability to forget Maya altogether. "My child of iron and a strong will, one day, you shall be by my side...for now, I may only wait until that day comes.." The mirror darkened as the elven child of wood threw her hood back over to cover her fair face. She had come to see how her child born from forbidden arts was faring. Right now, Maya was a sole survivor. She had been in disguise just to understand humans all too well. When she had met Shoji's Veravakumu, it had been before coming to that plane. Working side by side, he had never forgotten. They had pledged to bring peace. Even if it meant exposing parts of their very souls to do so, he had played the fool purposely, yet had a habit of forgetting where he stood. Seeing as the dragon's curse was not like the others'. He too had been burdened by his shadow being tempted. Roku had only been stronger then. Now, he was sealed for a good long while, until his darkness was triggered in another...

Lady Priscilla sighed in a huff, knowing they had seen that Roku had intended to find one already exposed...if that were the case, the poor Titan would be as Verra. He would be trapped in that web, afraid to leave it...but dreading all the same when his last hurrah would occur. She swung her hair back over her shoulder.

"Slade, is an enemy to the child. Yet he might be a reminder. A reminder of what will befall him in times of hardship...just as heroes fall, this one will need to decide a new name..."

Her voice fell silent , she did not wish to bed down with a skull full of floating emotions. With a wave of her palm, all secrets were locked away, shut behind a vail of uncertainty.

With the end of her midnight stroll, her heart felt lighter. Though it left her newest emotion to grow. One that she thought would never be able to claim her. By name it was foreboding. Something was yet to begin. She would just have to send her blessings until that era came. Until that child dictated the future of their Earth.

/

The team woke up to the California sunshine overwhelmingly bright over the bay. As if this had never happened at all, as if they had been heroes forever. Had never left Earth to fight beings that controlled; natural occurences, elements, magic, and space time, as well as knew much older times of hardship. Ones that the Titans could only begin to understand.

The team leader had gotten up without the others at the early sound of a blaring alarm. The city needed the Teen Titans to defend it!

"What are ya waiting for! We are on patrol! It's officially go time!" Bb shook a groggy eyed Cyborg who shook himself awake when the alarm grew louder.

"What is the target this time?" Raven tunned out the noise as the monitors buzzed to life. "Robin had a look , he's been raring to go again...soo-

The annoyed empath smacked her face and groaned. "You are saying then, that our recovering leader...went alone? Why didn't you say anything?"

The young android raised a hand and replied as she suddenly awoke with a start. Rubbing her eyes with her free one, she let out a loud yawn. "He, Malchior , and Kori..oh! Um, Starfire ..went out to find the perp...yaaawn!"

The sorceress thanked the youngest house guest , only to drag the two remaining teammates to the T car. "Drive!"

/

Robin was back in town . His colorful uniform was neat and tidy when they had returned from their adventure, as if nothing had changed.

He had aparently been with the early risers that day, and immediately got a response from a small theft. Nothing major, just a daytime crook in a striped suit!

The c.o.m.m unit blinked and sounded deep inside his belt pouch. The face was of a very annoyed few that had been left behind!

"Sorry guys, you didn't wake up in time...And everyone crashed pretty late last night. Thought you would at least want to-

"Robiiiin! Dude! It is a good thing you've got back up ! Cy's sis-

"Man, don't scare us like that. Raven almost had a heart -

"Robin!" Raven grabbed hold of the device that had been snatched from her earlier. "You didn't leave any notice. Next time you won't be lucky. We are still keeping an eye on -

"Rob?"

The teen didn't respond with a yell. Instead he sat onto a crate and watched the boats by the harbor. "I am right next door, you don't have to worry. Robin , out."

The screen went dark on both ends . Robin rested his head in his hands . As soon as he had had a few deep breaths to calm down, he then positioned to lift himself from his seat. Another face was apparent in the dark corners over by a dank and dark warehouse. Only feet away, he saw it only barely. Yet the hero in him could not sit still as suspicious acts might follow this shadow clad figure...

He leapt from his spot to try and catch up with the mysterious figure of the dark. The space was between two walls, an ally. Perfect.

"You were following me, then it seems I did not fail to get your attention. Boy wonder."

"That voice...Who are you?.." The teen grabbed hold of his staff, also a very missed personal item. "You already know...It has been hell , but thankfully I had no trouble, in coming to deliver this..."

The figure did not move very close, instead it's form remained unseen by the young crime fighter. "I won't accept anything suspicious from criminals, Slade."

The older adult shook his head. Even after he had done the right thing, this was for his sake! But they had never left their spats with some sort of truce, the kid must have still been upset. Slade had been hijacked by the dragon as far as he was concerned. The kid wouldn't have gotten free ,with or without his helping hand. He had turned down that dragon in the beginning. Yet the snake found out how Slade had a weakness. It wasn't even visible to the mastermind, so he only thought of the dragon having implanted fears. Power of suggestion, how could he have missed it..

"I am not here to stay and chat , this is my last task. Right after I hand you this item, I can forget and you too will forget that lizard's face entirely." He cleared his throat and then returned to the messenger bag Koko had given him. If he did good by a Titan, would he be left to go back to the good times? He was a killer. Nothing was ever anything but business - just as long as he could live without seeing demons in his dreams again any day!

" I still don't follow, and quite frankly, I don't think I should stay to hear it." His voice was icy , leaving Slade to actually feel intimidated by the 'don't get anywhere close to my friends, attitude'.

"This is actually from one of those, spirits." The crime lord rubbed his chin in thought of how he could slow the hero's movements. "She is an ally to the guardians, by the name of wood elf...?"

"Last I heard, Verra said she was working for Roku. I don't believe you." The teen crossed his arms with a frown now strongly spread across his face. Slade was growing annoyed, wanting to leave as badly as Robin wanted to clobber his hide! Unfortunately, he still had work to do while his form was still incomplete. Going back to the same old adult body would be impossible with the taint still working it's way out . Over time, it might finally give, but for now...He grunted and cleared his throat. The atmosphere was saying a rebellion was on it's way, he didn't haved time for the child's complaints...

"If you are done talking back to me, then you might also know, Verra knew her. Go ahead! Ask the cat yourself. It is not the last time you two are going to probably-

The teen had stopped his words, but Slade felt he had purposely gone too far into a tangent. It was unlike him to talk inconsistantly without end! Too bad the boy was too much in denial to realize the changes..Only the dragon lackeys could read minds. He didn't carry that ability. At least, he hoped that was the case...

"Enough Slade!" Robin started to turn away ,he did not want a reminder of more prophecies. Slade could not be trusted to muck things up again! "I'm done here. See you around. But, you did promise never to show your face. Wonder what happened to your plans then?" The teen wonder had some of that hate and malice dripping from his tone. Slade felt it had possibly not only been he who had gone through the changes , at any rate, the boy was still confused. He would have to let his ally off of the earthen plane ...protect him for now...He shuddered inwardly at the thought of reverting back to that old body.

Slade's eye narrowed over the teen's backlash of a comment . He was trying to goad the bad guy? So what, his original goal as still with a loop hole, just as planned. His words were going to fuel a second coming at this rate!

"That gift is possibly to save your life. If you really want to despise me, do it after I finish running as their errand boy!" He hissed that part, knowing that humiliation would come back ten fold. To him no less, Robin would feel his hurt, buthe was of the opposite end. The elven lady had told him that he could only attempt the process less than four times was it? Then maybe, he wouldn't fade out before then!

The criminal was done seething from such an infuriating attitude. If words would not get that cocky brat to realize his mistake, then weapons might.

He tossed a small disk into the teen's direction as it exploded and brought rubble down over the ally exit. "You really caught me on a bad day..Fine! We'll just have to fight." It was almost a mocking tone as Robin whiped his face from the dusty powder that had covered his growing bruise. "Is that what you want me to say? I don't have time-

The teen didn't get to finish his refusal. He did not want to remain so weak, especially in front of his returning enemy!

In that furious explosion , the teen had not noticed that as soon as he turned to face his adversary, the dark clad shadow had fled. But it was too close for comfort, he had meant to catch Robin off guard. The teen picked up his pace. Those fists flew out in pure defence as Slade barely showed himself from his niche in the dark.

"I came here to see if you had changed , even after forgetting something so irrational and unplanned as being spirited away!" His fist collided with the boy's shoulder. The boy wonder inched away, only to try and grapple the arm attached. "But you have changed! I won't fall victim to your plans anymore!" The teen tugged with a harsh yell , while his enemy simply allowed himself to be dragged back. Instead of fighting, he would have a plane to catch. This could wait for another day.. The item that was in the case was dropped in an instant. Slade fished around for a way out of the now iron grip the Teen Titan had.

"The...dragon..." The grumbling, panting super villain gasped. Feeling his arm go numb, the assassin took off with a kick this time "You have to control the dragon...he's not dead yet.."

The hero blinked at the villainous mastermind, his mind having been enveloped by a strange red...

"Wha...Slade! This isn't over!" The boy brought out his staff in a frenzy. Slade shrugged and dusted off the rubble on his now slowly healing left arm. That strength had not been the boy wonder's . He knew it was not possible. He had clamped onto his enemy's arm, and broken it. Numbed and shaken up the man till he had almost lost! That was not Robin's strength!

The damned item which was supposed to be dropped into the hero's hand; not by his feet, was sprawled inches away. The rubble was not thick enough to remain. That bargaining chip...was going to be crushed. "Even if you had just seen what it was that I was so fervently trying to do, even if you did not guess, those creatures told you and your team. That dragon stole me . I did not want to bargain with it. I have no reason to see you live, if that is your answer. Perhaps in a few years, then you might just get, It. You will be alone to find the answer . Congrats, and maybe we might meet again. In the mean time, Robin, see you around." In the midst of the smog that Slade had purposely created, Robin fought to get the wreakage to budge. Nothing. He was trapped between two walls which felt very familiar...

"Have..cough*..to get back! Titans!" The unit crackled to life once more. The teens were close by, possibly still puzzled over his earlier acting.. The Titan's leader turned on a becon and sat onto the side. His muscles felt tense, as well as an aching feeling that would not allow his despair to evaporate like the smog.

"Can't trust...you, Slade..." His head hung in defeat as the young hero had hoped it would not come down to being rescued. ~ Without them...I am nothing...he's right, but...I will be stronger. Slade won't know what hit him...~ The teen smirked as he rested against the brick laid wall. If it fell now, would he be found?-

"Robin!" Starfire was the first to scarlet strands laid over him in waves of amber . Her first thought was to get him to safety. The others were already back, but thoroughly disappointed. Their leader had pulled a fast act. He had lied about Slade and any threats not only being his responsibility. This wasn't a crime based drama! He could not pull another stunt on his own accord. Yet, Raven felt he had been ambushed. That he had not expected an intruder during the daytime. The group put him on temporary house arrest under the most minimal of charges. Getting it through his skull that the fight would not be uttered again, was next to impossible. That night they would know of another battle that had not been let off just as lightly, however not of their world.

/

The young Aluehainyu had stopped by, under the suspicion that a powerful enemy still crept ..sleeping upon earthen soils.

Her tea was handed to her. A russian blend she had gifted as a thank you,and for her own relief should they not be able to host for the record keeper. Should she return to double check once more ...

Raven sat and smoothed over her thoughts, her eyes were a dead give away of a part of her own intentions . That, she could not mask, even if an Eternal had been in her midsts. The Lady Isis had told her to give her friends this info in secret. Was Aluehain to be trusted? Like Destiny, her vengence was growing. The air of an oppressive leader for the future was all too visible to the empath, who kept her mind blank. It was the Eternal's turn to tell them her thoughts on the issue.

"I fear, that there has been a lost fragment. That fragment belonging to Rokuro was sent to earth. That fragment is still alive, having been able to escape the trials of the gods on high within the Celestial branch. I fear it will take on another form, to cover the one that does not relize it's existance..." Her eyes strayed to watch the empath and her friends from the side. Cy gulped back a remark. His eyes did not stray, though Raven saw Malchior ready his next form of defense.

"The Titanshave been under the guardians' watch, it is my responsibility to report to Isis-

"Which is why, the Eternals were given her task. Isis is a witch from the prince and his father's past, one with a secret. A secret that I shall not expose to you few humans." Her cup returned to her lips while the leader of the teens cleared his throat. "Is it related to...-

"Maybe...a new villain! Umm...but is it -

Bb was stopped with a nudge. He cleared his thoughts and ended the discussion over new born creatures returning.

"None in this case." Aluehain shook her head. "You wished to know if the punishment appointed by that ruler of second time , connection to illusion and alternate worlds was effective...?" Her cup was placed back onto it's saucer. "There was more than one flaw. The fact is that any living being has been infected with the dragon's presence. He is still alive, waiting until those pieces are brought before him...to devour!"

Her eyes of magenta looked dismissively into the Titan's leader's masked two. "Infected..but why? He isn't allowed to-

The girl lifted her palm and continued. "You humans use the term 'snowball ' . While we of alternate minds use 'spiral' as the correct way to distribute truths." She brushed back her pink strands and scoffed. "He was only contained. He does not have the ability to replicate. Perhaps sleeping for so long has given him the ability to dive into another's dreams. Or given the ability to alter..."

"The pit! He was trapped there...he must have used, some sort of trick to get out. Even just to find...Slade, he was able to influence him! That is why he could not fight back..." Their raven haired leader slapped his face in disbelief. "But...during that-

"During another time, you two were able to meet. That is also recorded. On your world it means nothing. Yet to we spirit, it is a second approach...Something will re - enter this world, for you are an unfortunate. One that will replay his chapter...until death..." The guardian Eternal's throat was still parched. The tea was not the problem, her emotional well being would wither if she remained too long in this realm of fallen souls.

"Another discovery has been made, for I too have some involvement in the end to end all ends."She stood, while a hooded attendant removed the cup from her hands. " There is a being, a clan of my world connected to an ancient source. The Crow Clan of the Snow covered barrens has a legend. It's leader; a chieftess of the Northern world of Eternals was said to have vanished long after the war. She is called Priestess Reia . Her role was as a protector of that world; some say she has connections to the great void,a place once under the Ethereal's watchful eyes. Now, that plane has few living. Just as it's title entails...I was born there.. As a young child, it was my duty ...as well as my family's to protect Lady Reia's daughter...Her existance may be connected to that lost fragment. That feeling led me to your Earth. But I have come to assist in any way. That Crow winged woman's child is bound to find a place in your world-

"Ways away...She is not, going to just appear? Then why must you mention the future! It is far too soon!" Starfire's fists shook and her palms ached. Her eyes were ready to shoot daggers into the young Eternal messenger's direction. "We are not in the wrong...You must hold those prophecies for when we shall need them the most! Our...our teammates, my friends are still not well enough to battle him again! Do not force your acts of justice onto us!..."

Raven was about to combat her friend's outburst, when Robin took the stage before she could do anything. "Star...we are heroes. There is nothing to be scared of, she just...she is trying to prevent any break outs. None of us want to go through, that again. But we are doing this because that is what we promised." He put his hands to clasp over and cover her's.

The Tamaran warrior sniffled in response. "But...you do not wish to -

"I promised the prince, Hakuro and the selves. I said they would be free." Raven gaped up towards his masked face from where she sat. "You...almost, made a pact?" Aluehain blinked and strode over to the teen, gripping him by the collar in an instant. "Fool! Now that you have revealed what you are to those beings, they will eventually seek you out! You have officially given every reason for those spirit to find shelter. You pity the dark ones!" She snarled as her lip curled in disgust, sending him flying for the others to catch. "Roku is given pity. Thus, you will be that vessel. He will only grow stronger...it is no wonder why that feeling was so powerful..." Her mouth now formed a grin. Yet her eyes held such disdain for his choice. "You let in the beast , by your attatchment to his very soul! Our leader; Lord Destiny is dying by that same attachment! Idiot boy! You will kill us all...!"

In a flash of the portal's intense light, she had vanished. Raven had held her breath along with the others , as poor Malchior tried desperately to grasp the situation. They were in for a wake up if those beings thought that these heroes had no say at all!

"She is...a bit bossy...Why did she say a priestess? Never heard of anyone talking about a anthromorphic spirit before...Except maybe Jinmae! Or Kana...annd even Mal?"

Bb lifted up his eyes to meet a very cross wizard who was deciding exactly how to go about their, meeting . They had blown it. In front of an Eternal no less!

Robin was shaken by the episode. He had even held in all of those thoughts, but in the end...he risked his team's safety in the long run. Starfire watched as her leader let go of her , trying to inch away and escape to the security of his room. She would not allow it, he was trying to regress, as the Titans all knew that would not do any good. Especially with the ambush by the mysterious foe at the docks.

"We , will have to make the' steps of the baby'. The Eternal girl is not strong enough to see she is 'running ' the world she lives in in the wrongest of ways! She, is using force...to make those of her world, and we believe her..."

"She is defending Destiny." Raven frowned as she lifted herself up from the sofa. "She; according to what Isis has said, is actually not a true offcial. She was adopted and became Destiny's student." Bb blinked and scratched his chin. "Like that crazy girl, Piper? But...They didn't look alike! Are they both from that Eternal world too?" He asked as he thought about their positions differing greatly.

"Skylar said he didn't really get to meet Piper cause they were in different years, and ranks."

"Then, the same school? She was a student?" Cy went to the fridge to get lunch ready. The table was set by the Tamaranean princess and Nina who had joined the crew , while her squinting eyes blocked out the mid day sunshine.

" Just woke up...Thought I heard a bell..." The young android was still teary eyed from yawning. "Like, it wasn't time to wake up, but I had to...Maya is gone." Her gaze was cast downwards towards the carpet . She had remembered her thoughts from the previous night, although she now wished that she were dreaming all of this. "Maya, is Ms. Dearheart. We never met, but I just felt...her. She is hiding the reason as to why I was created..."

Nina's lip quivered. Her hands shook, while her eyes clouded full of tears. "Big bro...You met that spirit, Priscilla! Shoji was not telling us his side. She is alive too, and knows Verra!"

She shook her head and protested. "If that is the case, go find that cat! He must have known. Whether trying to protect us, he hid her away. I never even got to say goodbye or thank you!" Starfire went over to the young child of steel and iron, while trying to coax her and tried to calm her new friend down. In her eyes...she was going to become...a mother...but it was not going to be her child! Arianna had been trapped inside this demon dragon's trap. Far too long he had caused so much suffering. Only to win in the end...But the princess had won! How? She wished to know if there was going to be an alternative ending to this tale..

"Raven , I wish to ask the lady Isis...If she might predict when the child-

"I know for a fact, that time is mostly irrelavant to dreams and visions. Unless it can be seen as a full image.

You can only search a dozen times. When I saw Richard's past, the only notice through the bond was that I could barely understand why Roku tried to tarnish it! I was clueless when I first dove during the lockdown from the reagent in Slade's mask. It was unclear, but all of that was found in actuality through images. I don't want to say it's imposible, but...we will find clues as to when and how this will effect you...But when you are ready!"

Raven caught her breath and turned to exit the room. " I won't let that baby be born into a world that Roku still has influence over..." She clutched her fists and lifted her hood over her face. "He will never get out of his cell, again."

Malchior was tempted to find why his crush's aura was wavering . If Roku hurt her future, he would never forget . Malchior would live to see that day. His dragon's curse lifted so that he might love again...But normalcy would not return. If it had been a human body, he would have prayed that his next life would have an end. Something to numb him, make him forget his shame and regrets.

Yet, even after death, he would never live it down...Roku was a dead soul, no mind, not a true or tangible form. Just a spectre to haunt their every waking day on this planet.

/

High in the clouds of the Celestial planes, any other spectators were readying themselves for that fabled era to come. When the news that the Lady Isis had been detected on Earth, it forced everyone to suspect the guardians. In the mean time, Lilith had been far too secretive and quiet. As if she had simply, disappeared without a trace. None of the guardians, including Verra and Kay liked one bit of her having a fall back battle strategy. She was planning...And if it were to involve more demons or daemon turned...None of the earthen beings of spirit would be safe...

With the silence cast by the elder beings, the guardians, Dark and Light, Tsani,

Verra ,along with allies Wiz, Mal, Kayu, Alicia, and one more were called to be questioned.

"It cannot be!"Sorcerer Greg gasped and could not find his voice again. The rest of his crew entered right behind. A bright eyed Alicia could not look away from the surprise guest. "Lady...Catherine!" Wiz was by her on one knee in seconds.

The queen of spirit Southern Europe smiled and bowed low to her old friends. As well as new, she could not help from holding her gaze when she saw an extremely young sorceress. One that made her break down as the two embraced after being apart for so long.

"My daughter! Alicia! Is it really you? Oh Gods, you are more than I could ever have been blessed...You did not see me in the keep...I had missed my chance to find you when he took you farther away from me! " The blonde queen with angelic features stroked her daughter's own golden waves and sniffled. "Roku is not the true king, he was the one who bewitched my first husband...just as Lady of Knoll...He hid away your memories. You had once been kept safe after the raid of our villa. My guardian few decided you should be in care of the Norse brothers and sisters . To protect you as we fought! Then , you were stolen...Rokuro was recovered, but you were stolen!"Her highness was shivering as she recalled a mother's worst nightmare. "My child...I want you to come home..The past of your torment and lonliness is over! Let us at least, perhaps it is all too soon..." The lady of the mediterranean brought the late princess to stand beside her.

"The council wishes to know why it had been said that I had vanished from the earthen plane? My memories were altered. Roku trapped me in a false world under the name Angela. I was a victim. That you will just have to find true for yourselves."

Malchior whistled her way as she went in to be interrogated first. What a royal woman! And her aura was magnificent! He felt his jaw try to drop but stopped it. Catherine had been with Shoji. He had been her partner in trying to find that missing link. Just as Alicia as Alice had said when she had been in the U.K under orders; The wife of Shoji had been reported as missing or dead. He was sure it had been this sorceress . "One question." Alicia exclaimed before the doors closed. The noble queen in hiding no more turned around a slight. Alicia had not changed. Even after she had brought herself back from her spirit wavering, far before Rokuro's return in his own form. But as it's keeper, Alicia had yet to realize that she too had to play a difficult part. Catherine tried to mask her worry, the gods were cruel...she had her daughter. Her one child, when her eldest Cecillia had been turned before Alicia's birth. Her former daughter was changed, having been enticed with the powers bestowed unto her, by Lilith...

After that, she just vanished. Her first daughter had given up her soul to a demon. One fallen that would not steal or tempt her remaining child. Alice was just an alias. Arisu would sleep, and Roku...would keep his greedy claws away from her family!

"There was a boy...he was a sorcerer I think that was bound to you and to Roku's torment. His name was Aaron...Who was he? I know that you would know him! He seemed to recall more, than even I..." Catherine simply sighed as she wished it had been just the two of them. "Aaron...was said to have been your protector in the mountains...But he had died. Right before another great war. He holds many secrets to the past , but he is going to forget soon..His life, was already ended far before your birth..I am sorry my daughter-

"B-but...Aaron is...he is alive somewhere! You knew, he was connected to my past...I feel we could have met sooner..." She groaned and fell to her knees in tears. "H...he..is going to be sent off? He is that last strand remaining, of why Arisu was born!" Her eyes pierced through the queen's as a lightening strike. The council members had heard enough, though promised Alicia that she would see her mother again. Alicia, Alice was crushed...Roku had caused her to miss soo many chances. Her own mother had been by her side all along, searching!

Malchior placed a gloved hand onto her shoulder reassuringly. He shook his head and steered her towards the side hall. " Ally...I am sure they will be finished soon... I will stall, however long it takes, find Aaron." She gasped up to her partner, tears still dripping down her pale cheeks. "Aaron...He is!-

Her bonds snapped as she realized his rebellious spirit infecting her own. With a nod, she fled. If he was being sent off, he had to be located without any interruptions. The last piece of the puzzle, as to why Arisu existed inside of her. As to why Roku had been interested in her very alliegence , and to what other form from the world of the Ethereals she was going to take...to fight once more?

"It was as if I created that child...the girl in light like Hakuro.." She muttered as she swept past the guards as a shadow. "Now, to find Aaron, and to ask him why I was chosen, how he came to find me, where it all began."

Her body felt light as a spirit's own, while her heart was the heaviest burden to carry along. Malchior was not relatively known by blood, he was simply a servant..Then that would mean, Roku's many sired,were still alive? Why was Malchior freed, while she had seen him return too many times to become a violent creature of dark intent..Rorek is what he had eventually come to harbor, once given an ill fate by Roku himself; Alicia wondered back to Arisu, and how she had proposed a trade. What was her purpose? Was it to prevent the Ethereal side's take over? Or was it to act on it's own? Arisu; unlike Rokou, was not a true dark incarnate. She had once lived in the spirit past ? As if she had reincarnated herself to fit Alice's personality to perfection, she had twisted the sorceress's likeness, making Alice seem more believable than Princess Alicia. If that had been true, then Alice was not dead by the holder's own desire to bury the past. She was alive, by Arisu's own want of an equal!

/

Malchior had hoped to his dead ancestors that his comrade had found her doorway. As he tried to get confortable; standing and waiting in line, a swift chill of air touched his every being . That chill, was a stray spirit.

"Who's there?" He tried to half mind speak his words, finding it difficult to attempt in this realm in which he was grounded upon. They did not want outsiders and their energies to pass, it was going to mean hand signals..or-

~ It is I , Bao Shi. Wizard Prince Malchior , you are unaware of why I am in need of your abilities. When you were able to free me, I was found as a victim. My very thanks is to you, now there is little time! You must be careful, a great ploy is being crafted. Yet it is very hard to intercept from this world. You must go, find young Tsani who holds that key. She is able to contact Hakuro, and one more!~

Malchior pretended to scratch his face, tracing the letters carefully. ~ A powerful adversary? Why Tsani? Only Tsuyume and The sisters,even Kay...they are too close. It would mean disrupting her day to day, if I must gain her attention. You know a lot for a disembodied spirit. I wonder...~ The wizard was finally able to break the binds over his speak. ~ This had better be your trustworthy plan, not one to lead me astray as before...You never intended to though, inside the keep. Robin was unsure if the lady double in black was still you. In that picture, he trusted you to lead him away. I won't allow the stray soul you've gathered to taint a single hair on their heads. Just to be clear?~

~ Point taken.~ Bao Shi Lan turned to her mirror self as a glass window pane gave her away, she was as young as she had been upon their meeting. Her dark self was completely obsolete, being present only as a woodland spirit of ancient China. Her very crest was brighter than before, though the glass hid that from plain sight to others but Malchior. He could be trusted to see her, as he switched places to lean back against the window. Thankfully it was not going to open without permission, which made him edge away a bit to the side...just for safety sake!

The little spirit reflected in the glass returned to face her new savior. Her face leaned in close, while her body seemed to float, her feet barely reaching the bottom.

~ Better?~ The wizard shrugged and answered her question with a grunt, not wanting the beings here to see him taking to the glass!

~ Would there be another time to speak of the next step to tred? I fear as do many Wood elf and spirit, that a faint feeling still lingers. He is still alive, but in a small amount of power. It was there before when you returned to earth. Shadow might have played a part, testing you all inside the T shaped base you have made your second home.~

The wizard boy coughed as his throat felt dry. ~ We will speak of this change at a later date. It is too soon to allow those guardians to see, you must let them know. Never forget you allowed my safe existance to simply be. This I can never hope to fully repay. When my body is returned, then I shall meet you in the world of the ancient. By the code spoken: The phoenix . Good day, sir Malchior. Good luck!~

The glass shifted to lose it's shape. Now, he knew that she had been very close by. He had allowed her to be given a short sentence; also so that she might help with her soothsaying, which had been a bonus. Raven would have claimed him reckless, but in truth it was for protection. To stay one step ahead of his older guardian allies , he had to play the part of the loner. It was all he could do, and he knew Verra apparently had the same feelings. He too had been given another uncontrolable beast of a form. Still, Vee had a better clue on how it could be centered. His was animalistic in how it breathed and survived, Mal's was more independent. It could think like a person, and fight him with it's claws crossed. Unlike that dragon, Mal felt more contempt than rage. Even as his fear worsened by Rorek's call, he had always felt that his father had been at fault. He had never even been able to fight Roku in his stead, almost falling to the process of submission, where he might have been the next victim of the dragon's !

The cursed body was not complete, which made the young wizard wonder if he had been given a limit. If it would all end by the bell . A midnight hour?

That had been the phrase Grayson had spoken in his sleep. The midnight hour...it felt as if the reaper were visiting those dreams, making Mal scratch his head while continuing to ponder all of the clues. Whether missed or forgotten, he would continue to unearth the answer. In the process it might also free him , lift the mark and all of it's dark influence with it!

/

Verra grunted as the fleeting emotion that was called regret crept up on him, even from within a plane's borders. The Celestials needed to up their security!

He transformed back into Veravakumu and sat off to the side of the room. Mal was konked out from waiting until the sun rose overhead. The realm had both a night and day; just like the two sisters. While the Eternasls only had twighlight and the night unto it. The realm was littered with more mystery than this one in which he trekked. It had existed as the Spirit plane, the gods and more powerful spirit ruled over the plane below the current. He wondered though, if this realm his feet touched beneath him, was not as worldly nor old, as the others? That included the Ethereal plane as well...His deep thoughts brought him to remember his trist with the dragon, when he had been unlucky enough to become cursed at a young enough age. His mother knew tantric magics, yet Roku had not called to her. Lilith had been present soon after, when his mother had fallen ill. Unlikely for a spirit... Which made Vee wonder...had she been a turned human female? Was he a half blood, his father the one who had stolen her from the earthen past's plane!?

"Explains why I turned dog..." He grumbled softly, hoping not to wake the sleeping wizard of a similar background. The teen across from him breathed through his mouth a bit, his teeth barely visible under his long scarf. " Mal..." The guardian wrasped, wishing he could impart some wisdom, anything so that he would remain in that form...He knew that the dragon had come by another's call. He just wished he knew who had awoken the sleeping cursed prince...Why he still had ill will towards Roku, but not Raven of the teen heroes...?

The doors creaked apart to the council room, while the lazy eyes of a waking wizard popped open once the sound grew louder. He jolted up from his lean to ledge, standing taller as if he'd seen a ghost!

"The council requests your presence, Wizard of Knoll. You as well, Veravakumu."

Alicia had still not returned, which meant the men were going to have to cover for her absence. And quickly!

The young men entered without a word of protest, knowing they had been given more warning than the keepers of time space could even count. Even before meeting the Titans they had been over their heads with Roku's mess of a prophecy!

Doors shut behind the two, to find that the sisters of day and night stood at the head of the council 's backing. The dark eyed sister had also called in one more, one that had been another of Roku's targets. It was Lord Destiny .

/

"Sire! You...You have healed. We are relieved that you were not lost to the dragon's rage." A surprised Kayumon tried to hide his confusion with his false yet sympathetic tone of voice. The twins had brought in a creature with a curse, one imprinted onto him by his old student. Roku...

~ _My ability was halved in his presence. I am just relieved that my people of the Eternal were not involved further...The great Phoenix has shown mercy,yet my student Aluehain has faced many hardships during my hours in which I required rest..She is growing cold towards your is a reminder that Roku knows my true form. Once as a solidary Djinn beside his father...Roku was no more than a human of ancient spirit, as I was an accomplice in his change...We tried to reverse his transformation, however Raku had wished it, his son would only turn further from us...Inana was cruel, thus he sought to free his weak existence from scarring. Unfortunately, he was stolen in heart and body by an old foe. One familiar with his quest. She as you know is a corrupt being made by man's express what humans can do if they lead themselves to took form, but has been aiding the sand dragon since his is no wonder...He was turned, but does not see his errors clearly...I am sorry, allow me to rest. Spoken , even mind spoken word is very debilitating...~_

Darkness nodded and ushered her closest allies to her. "Destiny has been guiding us, as well as advising Dreamwake while off the battle field. This was never to cause alarm. Although, you seem to mirror something..."

Her eyes darted over to the elder guardian, Sorcerer Greg. "It is of our existance, why we are not mentioned until late , while recalling the forgottern myth's contents." Her frown was edged with something untracible. Wiz caught on to her voice and it's display of vulnerability in the wake of their superiors.

"Yes, we wish to know...what is your history behind knowing Kronos; otherwise known as Death by this point on.."

The goddess Light blinked, she eyed her allies angrily as she defended her worn out twin. Yet her anxiety grew because of it, that connection was false, and it was breaking..

"My dear sister holds no more ill will towards you than she does the reaper! How dare you accuse my Darkness of such defilement of our home! They may say as they wish, but we will not!-

Darkness had heard all that she could take; her twin and shining sun sister was not ready to face her truth!

"It is time you knew then...I had at least wished the festival would have passed before you were told.." Darkness grasped her sister's hands, clenching so tightly until it stung. It was a light embrace, but Light saw her attraction clearly, as if trying to show her the past. A vision once locked away when she had thought it had been dismantled. There was no telling what this magic could bring...She could not oppose the eldest, the one that had given her purpose.

"We..We are not truly as they say. Or rather, we are new to this world. If only for a many few decades at the most..." The shadowed twin tried to look away from her sunlight embraced double. Sadly she could do none of that, she had kept this secret by Hecate's will.

"We are creations, by the Lady Hecate. Build from many elements , all to watch over the Eternal, Celestial, Spirit, and Mortal planes. Where, in the past it only housed Immortals. Then it grew, leaving many enemies to try and reach one more realm above the two, and the one the heroes of earth found...was not the last."

The council did not speak. As if they had handed or switched over positions to become now the figureheads; she the leader, it was as it was meant to be.

"The words or title, gatekeeper has a voice here...We too are of that rank. Though created by ancient rite to mirror this world's power. To align it so that it cannot falter. We as well as Aleiah, Destiny, also one more...Aneiu...Have been given this page to write upon. To protect, we can never leave..." Her hands shook as she clutched her sister's snow white own. "To...But ...Then that would mean...we are simply creations by a mere Immortal! She made a world...along with that generation of...We must find her! Why has she forbidden us from seeing this together? You were the only one...Why?"

Darkness wiped away large tears as she returned to face a shocked Guardian Light. "She found, that she could not touch you, to reach out...you would become like myself...I too am very concerned..as to why we Celestials...We are Elementals of time! Then why? Those questions have ached at my fragile heart for the longest of moons!" She returned to full height to speak to the Eternal Lord Destiny who had only just awoken. "Tell us. This is not the end of our trials! Why is Roku bound to keep you silent? What was your mission that the sands have since burried before your mind? It would help greatly, as to why my sister and I are still dreaming. Wishing to find the answer!"

Destiny still dozed off , not fully able to reclaim what power he had still lost that lingered in his own home world.

Light cupped her tears and did not allow the stars to shine that night. The moon was placid, without the spirit she had given to it's luminating glow. She was mourning, dwelling on something that was lost. Her memories were torn to bits, her sister had made contact with their...creator! A fabled goddess of myth, she had pulled their strings. Could she have been one of the few remaining...to be able to keep watch of those who could stand for a galaxy?

/

Lady Dark wept inside her bed chamber. Her eyes were lifeless and dreary, her voice held less emotion than the few times before...She needed to find her powers again. To be able to bounce back... for what if she had drained it all!?

"You are no wind up doll , young mistress..You have done well, this in time will bring forth a change. Only to balance out you both. Perhaps at a greater level.." The lady crone pulled her dark hood from over her head. A cloud of mist surrounded her entrance from the underworld of her world's plane. "We are only doing what we must to assist the guardians...I do not want to harm my sister...Why must you not be allowed to show yourself before her? She is unwell, saying you cannot be close for your fear of her! This is not at all true!"

The goddess only frowned to this, it was not all false as well. "Not entirely is she untrue. Her sight sees through my veil. The reason, is to protect you. From being the one to corrupt my light creation..."

Yes...Darkness recalled when she had known that her energies might sway the light princess from her crusade. She knew, but did not wish to bare ill will towards her own half double. The centerpoint of her every fiberous being..

" I...was only protecting...my sister..She is my utterly important ..." The dark sister blinked back her sorrows, turning around to better see the moon blessed goddess fully. " Please...you must allow me to continue, if I might be allowed to aid her...before my time here rewinds or-

"You shall have that desire. You will be appointed the secondary protector, of the cursed hero's descendants." The gaze that stung poor Darkness turned her as white as a scroll unwritten upon. Her eyes and heart wavered as she realized this as not punishment...but a chance to repent- No wait! She pondered her creator's stare, that she was not thinking about the present state of those humans...but the far future!?

"Then, I ask that I remain by my sister's side. Even should I one day journey to another spirit plane...She must not know of loneliness as I have!"

The goddess covered in only black reached out to the creation she had given a firey yet fearful heart. Her own magic had not been strong enough to keep the sisters living and breathing, she had called unto another. Of a plane of dark arts, who knew a dear friend of her's , he was a magician of the far east that had aided in their creation. It was taboo at that point, she could not find the words when the deed had been done. How the sisters had come to life...was a very strange feat. He had practiced in alchemy for as long as she had known. As long as they still had their time untouched, they could be taught to really see instead of simply remaining closed off to the outside. She had done that by his decree; in fear that the balance would confuse the twins with otherworldly creatures. She in turn gave them temporary happiness, unending except for their time on that one plane on high.

" Go to your twin, tell her I bare out my arms, if ever she wishes to listen. She in fact knows where I dwell, as Hecate ; the mother crone of the feminine voice!"

In a puff of smoke, she had swept herself back towards the path leading to the Grecian Underworld. Her eyes did not stray from her path, as her cloak wrapped tightly around her body, covering her with an air of mystery and deception .

/

Wiz did not know how to express himself, nor did any of the other guardians know what the whole of the Celestial plane was trying to tell them. Greg just sat in a large armchair in the guestroom he was to stay, and stared into the fires of a small hearth.

His eyes were glazed , as if trying to find a pathway, to find-

"Alicia!" Greg's eyes widened as he jolted up from his trance state. "W-what are you saying? I was-

Malchior was left to shut the door softly from behind him, now talking in whispers, he hushed the shocked scarecrow in his too large lounger. "I think Alicia was clear on her goal, she has sent me a location point by thought. She wants to know everything about the boy, Aaron. I do not believe he has any clues hidden, yet he knows Lady Catherine! That in itself is strange..."

Wiz groaned and shook his head in irritation, caused by his state of awareness earlier on?

"Then why not contact the Queen, so that you can gain her favor before the council does!" He still felt as if his head had been pounded to the floor, knowing that Catherine was on the spirit's side ever since a stray demonness had stolen away her eldest child's heart. She had had Cecilia before Richard Ainsley the second became Rokuro's only son of the Queen Lorelai.

He felt his memory returning soon after the capture before the wedding, but had not spoken of it since.

"You may have a better chance, if someone covers. We are currently prisoners. The council and higher in position guardian bunch will not just let us leave of our own will." Greg nodded to the young magic user. "True. They are as righteous as evangelicals in our pasts. Wizards and those of lost magics carry the burdens of their tasks until their very last days." He fought back against being banished, persecuted, burned for such acts as; growing plants for medicinal use, giving insightful lectures, sharing his wide variety of folklore and myth, Wiz was a scholar! Yet, those fallen could never retain their had at least tried to live in a peaceful nook of a wood, but Veronica had thwarted him at every turn. Whisking him away and out of his every hiding spot, he had found nothing new to practice. Instead, his predictions had lead him to find the teens burried before the earth. When he had first encountered them, they had been searching high and low for their spirited away leader. Nothing had been wrong at the time, until after he had discovered the true burried mess that had been unearthed along with them!

"Thinking back to when they had first contacted me, I felt as if at that time, those heroes would become destined...just to chase after their comrade..Roku was always one step ahead. However, we knew of Slade having been connected to Roku's spirit. Yet...how did he project himself as a dragon? He must have been well aware of that man's intentions. Though that 'Mr. Wilson' had already made his move. Apprentices were behind him...I suppose he was only partial on leaving the issue to the past..." Wiz puzzled less over the emotion of loss, but more so over the very feeling of indecisiveness. That he was not truly againast starting from scratch with Richard..

"Well, I for one." The wizard prince raised up a small glass of a non alchoholic beverage from a pewter tray by the side chair table. "Think that the past will re emerge as a better tommorow. Should we will that tommorow to become a second era of loss, we leave the so called future, in fate's hands. And I toast to your tommorow! Rejoice with me you old buzzard!" Wiz was sure his drink had been as mellow as the companion's , but he saw full well that the child had suffered a far greater loss. Rorek still remained to eat away at his happy end, and day by day it would grow to the size of his distinguished pride. Honor by the boy's captor had lead to a loss, though the prince and wizard had no other leads. He had to keep fighting the oppression, from within his very beating spirit. He was not meant for a long enough existance. Soon, the seal on that old book of the Azarathian's would activate. He would once again have to fight with the one he had pined for, just to exist by her side a bit longer. Wiz just let his eyes shine with a smile, praying that his world would never run dry as the legends had yet to dictate to them. "For to morrow, my dear friend. We shall fight another day, for tonight we are free men at last!"

/

Veravakumu was not sure about his earthen counterself , if he had done the right thing by causing Shoji to remain anonymous. As the charasmatic guardian, he had the right to choose, but by their restrictions...it would take a while to file away the occurences back in to nothing.

The truth was, he had not been missing his wife on earth. That had been a cover to protect her from the ones who wished her gone. Catherine had only worked with Vee as Shoji , his true mistress ..had alone been Veronica Bethal. He had never brought up how she had almost devoured Shoji's soul to get to the cat. He had been a shield, and that in itself was enough cause him to be banished from his realm. Alone, he had found Isis, claimed a part of his memories had been sealed, that his cousin Kayumon had left him to burn as a sacrifice so that he could continue living the high life as a Celestial.

Isis had seen his deceit and had used it to get to the team of heroes. She too had been forbidden from running from her new enemies' sights. She had even given Verra his old form to blend in and move quietly. The teammates on earth had been surprised by his furry paws, big orb eyes, even his talkative nature that matched Bb's own. He had enjoyed helping as well as preparing them for what would soon follow their leader. Those Titans had been lucky. If Kayumon had beaten him to the punch, they would have lost their way; he had been under the castings on the crystal orb once owned by Roku. His own far off family had decided his fate after coming clean before the council. In a way , Vee felt glad Kay had felt that same humiliation. But he was even more relieved that his flesh and blood had gotten better quickly. He had been unscathed, unlike Vee who had come back from the underworld. Scratching his messy hair with a yawn, it was time to double check the bases. His tools scanned the room of Shoji's pent house. "No sign of re emerging danger here. How about the -

The rich scientist almost dropped his relic when he saw who had climbed through the window from the balcony. "Ally!? You found..Aaron! You have to bring him back, you just ...aww crap! Those Celestials are gonna have my hide tanned for this! You just...-

The witch huffed as she wrenched the tween up over her side. Her shoulder felt stiff and uncomfortable, but she had very good reason in ...kidnapping? Well, almost as funny as it was that he knew about Catherine's entire past! As well as his current savior's!

"They were planning to send him off! He has been as Hakuro, he was once of that plane! He is not a yet to die spirit, he was unborn!"

She panted and proceeded to drop her dead weight onto Shoji's sofa. The cat's human face was wide and in disbelief. Allie...commited a crime...He was hiding her, he had just recently cleared his some what good enough name...How did this happen!?

"How is this suppose to work! Allie! You can't sta-

"According to the register, I live here. You ; Shoji Takahara , adopted Alicia Takahara over a few months ago. We met Aaron, he was the one to follow me back to the spirit world in the states! Yet, you are in the United States as of today. Apologise, but this will not stay quiet." She looked up to Shoji as her eyes softened a bit.

"I do not mind that you have a deceased lady, yet I will work on my own accord.I need you to verify that no harm shall befall us while we are playing the vigilantes from afar."

Veravakumu blinked back in astonishment . The weeping child before him had grown into a fine and great beauty, she also seemed more confident in making the first move while having the ability to move mountains if she so chose. The true air of a princess astounded the now slack jawed guardian in black. "I will do my very best...but, let's get some ground rules set!" He crossed his arms and reprimanded the teen. "No late night escapades. You want to be a sneak of a hero? Then play coy. I do not want to say 'thanks for the food' then have the news broadcasting your various rendevous with danger on the screen while the pot is boiling over! Second: You cannot live here withou a sold alibi. School is for you until graduation! No buts! We will deal with Aaron when-

"Hey! You laughing or crying Allie?" The blonde teen was between tears and a fit of giggles with this clown planning their near future partnership, just in order to see to that eearie prediction.

"I ...will walk with my head held high! Thank you for allowing me to stay by your side..." She wiped away a stray teardrop as her arms grasped her new care taker into a tight bear hug. "I will do my best..."

Her smile allowed him to repay her with a pat on the head. She was still a child and still had much to learn about her destiny that was hopefully going to be postponed for a few more years. He wanted to stand by her side , so that when Catherine saw her fully grown on earth after the detainment of her services, he could also put her mind at ease...

Alice was going to become an anonymous human teen as of today, her eyes were smiling back as he returned her thanks. When it was truly she; the newly born princess of the old world, who had freed him in the end.

"Yeah, can't wait.." He whispered to himself, knowing he would be her protector as well as the foster family of Aaron. Yet, he might have to have more of a cover. Shoji was not going to keep them both in his pad. It would become too noticible by the other spying guardians that he once had called his allies. That included his cousin Aria, who had become an international sensation overnight. Privilages of a divine spirit, go figure!

Another was the infamous Lilith, Veronica , Lizzette, the puppet master, Shifter, and Hsari. They had yet to be sentenced. The fact that he was worrying over Allie and Aaron's futures made him already feel ...like a father...? Over protective , he would not follow Wayne's example. He wouldn't have to , not until that child carrying the dragon of golden light was born. Then, he would move forwards as Verra once more!

/

Note: New saga continues soon with this preview of the new plot. Or rather the begginning of the end...

/Skipping ahead to an Epilogue...?

The heroes would eventually break apart, they knew time stood still then, but now...

A city burned around the sorceress as she looked out into a distant future covered by flames and shadow. How had this happened? It was a far different vision than Trigon's end! It was not immediate as a second coming, but it was the type of prediction that only wished to feed...

"Have to get back...This is not good..." Her powers worked inside this realm, while her voice echoed towards something she had never noticed when the nightmare had begun.

"A dragon..." Raven gulped and her cloak soon shone white, making the slumbering giant stare hard into her eyes. She shielded herself from the mental blow as her levitation abilities started to suffer.

"Nah!" Her whole body had not been prepared for the drop as a new character flew after her as a being similar to a dark winged Ethereal. "Who are you?" Her eyes were wide, her breathing harsh and pained. He held her from the ground while slowly making way towards a safe spot to land. Raven saw something in this young man's eyes that made her mind clear altogether, while her lips still moved as if cast under a dark spell. "You...You are!-

/

The next set of chapters will be for the new story. Basically a continuation of the Teen Titans as they grow older and apart, but also bringing in a new prophecy! Whoo hoo!* Very glad since it will have to do with the golden dragon who will be the titan leader's first born! Well, if you have any comments, I am all ears! Till next time!


End file.
